Entrelazados
by SummerPoly
Summary: Nos quedamos mirándonos por unos segundos, estoy seguro de que ella quería besarme tanto como yo, Hace poco acabábamos de descubrir que nos amábamos, bueno, en realidad, yo lo acababa de descubrir , ella lo sabía hace bastante tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola!, Eh sido por mucho tiempo la expectante de varios fic's hermosos!, y creo que llego la hora de devolverles el favor, por tantos sueños lindos y romanticos que tuve sobre esta pareja, este es un fic dedicado a la mejor pareja del anime, Naruto y Hinata (Los amo), espero que cumplan con sus expectativas, si no, bueno, acepto cualquier comentario, no sean muy duros conmigo ya que este es el primer fic que idealizo en internet **_

Estoy nuevamente en el mismo lugar, la oficina del hokague, intento caminar con ganas lleno de energía, pero es inútil, no me siento muy feliz que digamos, no sé qué me pasa, siento soledad nuevamente, al llegar a la puerta donde se encuentra la oficina de kakashi-sensei, hago un mínimo esfuerzo en topar y entro.

Kakashi-sensei se da la vuelta, veo que tiene las manos en un documento –-naruto espero por ti hace 15 minutos –- me dice, dejando el documento en la mesa-Tienes una nueva misión-

Le dirigí una mirada con rastros de molestia –- ¿Otra misión?- pregunté –- ya eh tenido suficiente toda esta semana ¿no cree, kakashi-sensei? –- dije con reproche

-Veo que estas de mal humor, naruto –- me dice serio y yo bajo la mirada –- esta reacción, no es muy común en ti, ¿ya estas cansado de laborar como ninja?

-jajaja por supuesto que no!- aligere un grito –- me convertiré en el mejor hokague de la historia dasttebayo! –- vuelvo a mostrar la actitud que me caracteriza- claro, sin ofender kakashi-sensei.. -enfatizo con un tono burlesco.

El hokague solo atinó a reír, asintiendo –- está bien, debes mantener esos pensamientos, es por eso que shikamaru te coloca en todas las misiones posibles, para que llegues a ese objetivo lo mas antes posible – dice colocando sus codos en la mesa y apoyando su mentón.

\- Lo entiendo, no me quejo kakashi-sensei –- respondo un poco desanimado, de nuevo me invade los desánimos, De pronto siento un golpe en la puerta, dirigí mi vista hacia atrás encontrándome con unas figuras conocidas, Sai y Chouji entraban por la puerta, se presentan y yo me pregunto si son mis compañeros de misión, hacen una reverencia hacia el hokague y pasan, colocándose al lado mío, los saludo sin más.

\- Muy bien la misión consistirá en dejar unos pergaminos secretos en el pueblo del silencio, el equipo conformado por Naruto, Sai y Chouji se encargaran de ésta misión

-HAI!- asentimos aceptando las orden del hokague- esta misión consistirá en… - Me siento aturdido mientras kakashi-sensei nos explica acerca de la nueva misión encargada, durante un minuto mi mente voló hacia un recuerdo de hace 8 días atrás, cuando me encontraba parado frente al mirador de Konoha, me encontraba contemplando las estrellas y la bella luna, de pronto sentí un abrazo por atrás mío, volteo y veo la imagen de la chica que me quitaba el sueño, Hinata, ella parecía hablarme mientras que yo, instintivamente agarré su mejilla mientras le sonreía, acercándome lentamente y para su sorpresa, le planté un tierno beso, solo recuerdo su perfume a lavanda y el dulce sabor de sus labios, el color de sus mejillas sonrojada eran mi mundo en ese entonces,… de pronto vuelvo a la realidad, trato de asentir y prestar atención hacia lo que dice el hokague pero no puedo nuevamente entristezco al recordar que demoraría otro tiempo más, en ver nuevamente a mi dulce princesa.

-¿Entendieron?- fueron sus atinadas palabras antes de terminar haciendo que los tres asintiéramos con un –-Hai!- pueden retirarse – nos indica, me quedo inmóvil por rato mientras que mis compañeros comienzan a salir de la oficina, no sé qué me pasa nuevamente mi cuerpo no responde, doy una última mirada al hokague-sama y prosigo mi retirada, mientras que salgo de la oficina, veo que mis compañeros que se adelantaron me esperaban afuera.

-Porqué te demoras Naruto?- me pregunta chouji

-tenemos que acordar en donde nos encontraremos para iniciar la misión- le continua sai

-Está bien, lo siento- digo sin prestar mucha atención, dando un lapso de silencio en el cual mis compañeros me contemplaron con seriedad e incredulidad, me preparo para romper el mal momento cuando de pronto escucho risas y pasos acercándose.

-Oi! Que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí!-– resuena una vos familiar haciendo que volteáramos, expectando al equipo que llegaba de una misión

-Kiba!, Shino! - exclamamos

–- ustedes también están de regreso? –- continua el chico perruno kiba dirigiéndonos una sonrisa. Acompañado por un ladrido de su compañero fiel akamaru.

-de hecho nos dirigimos hacia una- contesta chouji devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Kiba, lo importante ahora es entregar nuestro informe, es por eso que necesitamos llegar a la oficina de hokague-sama lo más rápido posible- se escucha la aburrida voz de shino adelantándose a Kiba -– Nee… calma shino, estamos llegando recién, un momento de relajo es mucho pedir?- dice kiba llevándose las manos hacia la cabeza – además Ten Ten y Hinata aún están atrás.

Escucho el nombre de mi amada y de pronto siento un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo y comienza a revolotearme el estomago -Hey kiba…- se me sale una pregunta inconclusa cuando de pronto, en el pasillo se forma 2 figuras femenina, dando pasos lentos, siento como mis ojos se abren más y se forma una inmensa sonrisa en mis labios, es ella!

-Kiba!, Shino! Que malos al dejarnos atrás!- se escucha un reproche de Ten Ten, mientras avanzaba hacia nosotros junto a Hinata

-Hinata!- Exclamo y creo que mis palabras hizo retumbar las paredes de aquel pasillo, fui muy exagerado tal vez haciendo que todos dirigieran sus miradas hacia mí, incluyendo el de mi adorada hinata, que me miraba con una sonrisa igual de grande como la mía, de pronto doy pasos hacia adelante y ella hace lo mismo solo que un poco más lento que yo.

Se formo una tierna escena delante de nuestros compañeros quienes ya se lo esperaban y miraban atentos cada movimiento como un reencuentro en una telenovela. Los veo y poco me importa, tenía en frente mío a mi amada. Y al parecer captan la indirecta, puesto que comienzan a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Oii… hinata no te demores tenemos que presentarnos ante el hokague!- exclama kiba mientras todos continúan con su caminata.

-Hinata…

-naruto-kun…

Nos quedamos mirándonos por unos segundos, estoy seguro de que ella quería besarme tanto como yo, Hace poco acabábamos de descubrir que nos amábamos, bueno, en realidad, yo lo acababa de descubrir , ella ya lo sabía hace tiempo, me siento como un tonto al pensar en eso, ¡que despistado fui!, desde esa vez, queríamos pasar todo el tiempo juntos, es decir, nos habíamos vuelto enamorados hace como 3 semanas, después de la batalla en la luna con Toneri, y ahora estábamos en un tiempo de transición mientras el mundo se acostumbraba a mirarnos juntos, aunque había sido todo tan rápido y vergonzoso!, empezando por las burlas y molestias de nuestros amigos y compañeros de trabajo.

-Naruto-kun ….q- que s-sorpresa el encontrarte aquí.. -– me dijo aun mirándome a los ojos y con un gran sonrojo tan típico de ella.

-si… también estoy sorprendido y feliz a la vez….- le dije mientras también me subían los colores al rostro – estuve pensando y no quería irme sin antes verte hinata…

\- ¿tienes una misión?- Me preguntó cambiando un poco su expresión -sii…. -respondí casi sin ganas.

-Naruto, te esperamos abajo- se escucho la voz de sai- hasta luego hinata- dijo dirigiéndose a hinata.

-Si, no te demores mucho eh naruto!- dijo chouji con una inmensa sonrisa el cual me hizo sonrojarme más aun- nos vemos hinata!- diciendo esto por última vez desaparecieron del pasillo.

-naruto-kun….- escuche su tierna vos.

-HINATA!- retumbó en el pasillo la voz de Kiba, haciendo que volteara dándome con la sorpresa de que el equipo de hinata aun no entraba a la oficina de kakashi-sensei, estaban esperándola y viéndonos en primera fila!.

-Naruto-kun ¿puedo verte dentro de 10 minutos?- me preguntó algo tímida-– está bien, te espero abajo si? –- le dije sin más y nos dispusimos a caminar por lados opuestos.

Siempre era así, es decir, desde que decidimos estar juntos, hemos tenido diversas dificultades, y una de ellas y el más grande, creo yo, era que debido a la cantidad de misiones que se me encargaba, no me quedaba mucho por estar con ella, es decir el tiempo no nos alcanzaba para estar juntos, haciendo que la relación sea un poco inestable, bueno, eso pienso, me sentía vacio a veces, pensaba que era desdicha el descubrir que tenía un motivo grande para vivir, y que a la vez no lo tenía, realmente estoy preocupado, temo perderla, no quiero que llegue a pensar que no quiero estar con ella, ya que el tiempo que estamos juntos, para mí, es lo mejor de este mundo, ufffssss… esto realmente me hace pensar que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, - ¡Diablos! –-Refunfuñé con una sonrisa en los labios- Estoy muy enamorado de ella…..-

Esperaba a hinata al pie del edificio del hokague, tal como habíamos acordado, de pronto escuche unos pasos ligeros y rápidos.

-Lo siento naruto-kun, nos tardamos un poco- Me dijo al llegar hacia mi e inclinándose para respirar sofocadamente -–calma… no llevo mucho tiempo esperándote- le dije.

Ella se quito la mochila y lo puso entre sus pies –- pesa mucho , ¿está bien si descanso un poco? –- me preguntó –- la mire algo asustado eh hice un rápido movimiento quitándole la mochila.

-debes estar muy cansada, hinata, déjame llevarte la mochila, si? –- le propuse haciendo que ella se sonrojara. -– no, está bien!...- me dijo tratando de quitarme la mochila, pero le adelante y lo puse sobre mi hombro –- déjalo hinata, déjame hacerlo, incluso…. si quieres puedo llevarte a ti también- le dije con una de mis amplias sonrisas y ella se quedo viéndome, parecía hipnotizada conmigo, de pronto bajo un poco la mirada y solo ví sus orejas coloradas.

-Así está bien… naruto- kun… - me dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia el costado ..

-vamos -le dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar.

Estábamos parados bajo una árbol a pocos metro de un puente que conectaba el camino hacia la mansión de los Hyugga, habíamos caminado conversando, riendo y contándonos nuestras experiencias los últimos días , de pronto paramos en ese lugar aun no sé porque, creo que fue la necesidad de sentirnos cerca solo un momento.

-Creo que este lugar es muy bello- me dijo, fijando la vista en el paisaje donde había un pequeño riachuelo pasando por debajo de un pequeño puente, habíamos tomado el camino más largo hacia la casa de ella. Contemplé el paisaje por solo un momento, antes de voltear hacia ella, se veía tan linda a pesar de que estaba llegando recién de un viaje tan largo, estaba algo cansada pero su rostro como siempre tan sereno – eres hermosa.. - se me salió una frace e hice una mueca como queriendo ocultar las palabras que acaba de expresar, sentí el calor en mi cuerpo otra vez. Ella volteo a mi y se quedó viéndome mientras se sonrojaba.

\- gracias…..naruto -kun.. – me dijo - pensé que tardaría en verte cuando regresara de mi misión-

-si… la verdad es que estaba un poco triste, me habían llamado para otra misión y aun no veía tu regreso 'ttebayo.. – le dije mirando al suelo – hinata…. A veces siento que esto es muy difícil.. me preocupa que no estemos mucho tiempo juntos….

\- Naruto-kun , ¡no lo tomes así!- me dijo de un salto haciendo que me sorprendiera - este es tu sueño, recuerdas?, todas estas misiones son para que llegues a ser un gran hokague, no deberías tomarlo a mal.

Miré a hinata sorprendido por el cambio en el tono de sus palabras, era como si le hubiese dicho un insulto - si, lo… se….pero…

\- ¿Sabes?, cuando estoy contigo, me parece un sueño- dijo muy despacio agachando la cabeza y sonriendo - siempre has sido una luz para mi, algo que siempre debí seguir, y ahora que te tengo tan cerca no puedo ocultar mi felicidad.

-hinata…- mis ojos se agrandaron nuevamente

-Yo solo quiero estar contigo por el resto de mis días naruto-kun, siempre tuve en cuenta tus sueños, desde muy pequeña, sabía de ellos, siempre dirigiéndote hacia adelante para lograrlos, eso me hacia feliz, verte tan seguro de todo.., y ahora que estoy a tu lado comprendo aun más que estas a un paso de lograrlo, me siento tan feliz por eso,…. Sería imposible si me llegara a molestar porque no nos vemos seguido. -me dijo con una determinación en sus palabras.

Entonces comprendí que todo este tiempo refunfuñando acerca de mi suerte, no había estado del todo bien, había olvidado lo mucho que gustaba cumplir las misiones que me encargaban y tener en cuenta que cada vez me acercaba a ser nombrado un gran hokague, hinata tenía razón estaba tan cerca de cumplir mi mayor sueño!, me sentí algo avergonzado eso no es común en mi. Hinata siempre tiene palabras precisas para mi, ella ha sido la única que me hace cambiar tan de repente mi mentalidad, siempre me pregunté por qué.

-Lo siento hinata…. Tienes razón, no es muy común en mi renegar porque tengo mucho trabajo- le dije muy serio -Cumpliré mi sueño a toda costa! 'dattebayo, además necesito mucho dinero para tener una linda cita contigo. - ocasione nuevamente un sonrojo en ella.

-Me encanta escuchar eso de ti…. ummm si.. por cierto!, no tienes que irte ya?-me preguntó abriendo sus hermosos ojos color de luna -no quise quitarte mucho tiempo..

-tranquila hinata, salimos a las 12:00 del medio día, así lo acordamos- así que tengo aproximadamente 2 horas para estar contigo-le dije dándole una gran sonrisa, de pronto en aquella calle se formo un silencio profundo, el viento acaricio nuestros cabellos mientras nos mirábamos como si estuviéramos encantados, comenzaba a perderme en sus bellos ojos, realmente eran un hermoso color, su rostro tan delicado, tan lindo y con un hermoso color que le atinaba su sonrojo,, de pronto me di cuenta que inconscientemente había dado unos pasos hacia ella, mientras que hinata no quitaba esa mirada de mi, realmente parecía estática allí, parada, como esperando que yo me la comiera con los ojos.

-Te extrañé…..-me dijo mientras levantaba una mano y la acomodaba dulcemente en mi mejilla, haciendo que mi cuerpo no respondiera, sentí las mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago nuevamente-naruto-kun….- dejo escapar un suspiro mientras decía mi nombre y sentí que se acercaba a mi muy lentamente, tenía muy claro que es lo que iba a pasar y lo esperaba con ansias, así como un niño espera saborear un dulce, sus ojos se entrecerraban a la misma vez que se cerraban los míos, y sentí su tibia respiración, era como si el universo había desaparecido y solo quedamos flotando los dos en el espacio, no puedo creer que hinata me hiciera sentir todo esto, es como si ella hubiera tomado el control totalmente sobre mí, era extraño y no podía estar más feliz por este sentimiento, en realidad desde que comenzamos a salir, tenía el presentimiento que así era. De pronto solo sentí sus bellos labios junto a los míos, creo que me sentí en shock, era como si me hubiese subido la presión, nuestros labios se movieron sincronizadamente haciendo que se encajaran con total naturalidad, me sentía volar, no besaba a hinata como lo hacia la mayoría de los novios, paro cada vez que lo hacía, para mí, el mundo parecía detenerse. Baje lentamente la mochila que llevaba agarrado sobre el hombro y dirigí mi brazo hacia su cintura, tomándola y acercándola más a mí, sentí que se separaba de mi, entonces me di cuenta que ella estaba de puntillas, eso era gracioso, se estableció mientras que yo bajaba mi cabeza formando nuevamente el beso interrumpido, ahora era yo que le daba comodidad a ella, mientas la abrazaba y el beso no tenía cuando acabar.

_**Proximante la continuación….**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! Nuevamente estoy por aquí, les dejo el segundo capítulo de Entrelazados, espero que les guste.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-CONVERSACIÓN.-.-.-.-.-**_

Hace un par de días que Naruto-kun salió para su misión, todo se encontraba igual que antes, incluso ya hace un par de días había retomado mis entrenamientos, incluso tenía tiempo de ayudar a Hanabi con algunas técnicas, mi vida ha cambiado mucho últimamente, para ser sincera, me siento rara, el hecho de que Naruto-kun y yo somos algo más que amigos… ¡vaya!…es como un sueño, aún no me lo creo, especialmente cuando siento sus hermosos labios.

Eh decido salir de casa, doy un paseo por las calles alborotadas de Konoha, algunas personas me miran, escucho cuchicheos, y uno que otro grupo de chicas pasan frente a mí, analizándome toda, como si les fuera la vida en ello, presto atención a sus caras y no me parecen mayor a 15 o 16 años, incluso hay algunas que parecen ser de la academia, yo sé perfectamente a que viene toda esa exagerada atención, y no es para más, todo el pueblo sabe que Naruto-kun y yo estamos juntos, y es más, una que otra vez, hemos paseado por las mismas calles con una que otra muestra de afecto, es raro, pero no me siento aturdida por ello, es más, se me hace muy gracioso, nunca pensé que Naruto-kun llegaría a ser tan popular con las chicas, de pronto comienzo a sonreír.

Sin querer paso por la florería yamanaka, decido ingresar, busco, pero Ino no se encuentra en ella - La clínica mental para niños debe llevar mucho tiempo- pienso en voz alta.

-hola, ¿puedo ayudarla?- se escucha una voz por detrás mío, volteo y me encuentro con la mirada de una señora mayor, parece ser la mamá de Ino, Saludo cortésmente sonriendo y decido comprar unas flores.

Me encamino nuevamente, ahora con un rumbo predestinado, evitando las miradas inquisidoras prosigo y me veo atrapada en mis pensamientos, agarro con firmeza las flores que acabo de comprar, y pienso, anoche te vi en un sueño, recuerdo que me sonreías, tu imagen me viene a la cabeza, los sentimientos me invaden sin percatarme que ya llegue a mi destino, el cementerio de Konoha.

Busco tu lápida, entre tantas, la guerra se llevó varios de nuestros héroes, una profunda tristeza se forma en mi cara al recordar que allí se encontraba Neji, el ninja genio, mi adorado primo, casi hermano, después de haber pasado tantas cosas, por fin nos entendíamos formando un lazo bastante fuerte, a pesar de todo, aun tenia esos lazos, jamás perderé aquellos recuerdos.

-Neji-niisan—aflojo una frase mientras me agacho para tocar tu lápida - eh traído unas flores para ti, espero que te gusten, son girasoles, aquellas que giran buscando el sol…-siento una lágrima en mi mejilla -todo es igual, neji-niisan, las cosas van bien, bueno, una que otra cosa que cambió, pero es para bien, no te preocupes- Una brisa se sintió por todo el campo santo- siento mucho no haber venido antes, las misiones me tienen abarrotada… estoy segura que me entiendes… - guardo silencio para mantener ocultas las ganas de llorar - ….te extraño mucho….-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Retorno mi regreso a casa, después de haber visitado a mi hermano neji, necesitaba esa tranquilidad que solo su presencia espiritual me hace sentir, nuevamente me encamino por las calles bulliciosas, ya debe ser hora del almuerzo, mi estomago parece reprocharme, de pronto me veo por una calle conocida, recuerdo muy bien este camino, ya estuve por aquí, sigo caminando, y me doy cuenta que eh actuado inconscientemente, estoy parada frente al departamento de Naruto-kun, de pronto me sonrojo por mi actuar, me comienzo a imaginar que lo veo salir por su puerta con su hermosa sonrisa, estoy perdida en mis pensamientos, pensar en él me hace tan feliz.

Escucho nuevamente a mi estómago rugir, y se me viene un recuerdo a la mente, de aquella noche que decidí confesarte mis sentimientos, me encontraba frente a ti, y de pronto un sonido salvaje se escucho, ¡Oh Vaya! Aquella mala jugada de los dioses cayeron sobre mí, el sonido de mi estomago vacío me hizo pasar una gran vergüenza delante de él, es gracioso que justamente ahora me encuentre en ese mismo lugar.

Doy vuelta, ya que la gente comienza a verme raro, me encuentro nuevamente caminando a través del distrito de compras y escucho una avivada voz que me llama.

\- ¡HINATA!—resuena el llamado de Sakura-san, ubicada en una mesita, dentro de un snack, al parece se encontraba almorzando.

\- ¡Hola, Sakura-san! - respondo acercándome a ella

\- Siéntate, acompáñame un rato a almorzar, - me dice mientras se acomoda en la silla

-gracias Sakura-san, pero…- trato de darle una excusa a la inesperada petición

-¡Vamos!, yo invito - persiste ella

Ante tanta exigencia, no me queda más por aceptar –- bueno, gracias…- respondo sin más, tomando un asiento y dejándome caer en ella, como decirle no, si estaba muy claro que mi estomago pedía a gritos comida en ese momento.

Después de hacer un pedido más, nos enfrascamos en una conversación entre amigas, ya habíamos compartido tardes juntas, había compartido con sakura-san mis más profundos secretos, fue en aquellos días; que me parecía no poder alcanzar el amor de Naruto-kun, más ella por aquel tiempo se había convertido en mi confidente.

\- ¿Cómo te va en el hospital, sakura-san?—pregunto demostrando interés en las cosas de mi compañera.

\- Bueno , todo va muy bien, justo ahora me encargo de ello, la clínica mental para niños, se ah convertido en unos de mis más grandes objetivos-Dice ella, mientras parece concentrada en su comida.

-Me alegra que todo te esté saliendo muy bien—digo mostrando una amplia sonrisa

-siii, por cierto, ¿Qué haces por aquí?, es raro verte sola-

-ah.. si…, estaba regresando del cementerio..—Respondo- fui a visitar a neji-niisan—

-Umm.. ya veo, por cierto, ¿Naruto está en una misión verdad? – me pregunta ella, llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca.

-hum, si…- atino a contestar cambiando totalmente mi rostro.

Al parecer mi expresión llamo la atención de sakura, pues se quedó mirándome por unos segundos, cuando pudo pronunciar palabras, exclamó dejando los palillos a un costado – supongo que esto debe ser difícil para los dos…—

-Oh no! – dije sin más, interrumpiéndola - ¡No es algo que nos preocupa!- dije sonriendo, pues, me había causado un poco de gracia, la preocupación de mi compañera, Sakura solo atinó a sonreír.

\- eso me parece muy bien Hinata, ahora que estoy ocupada con mis labores en el hospital, son pocas las veces que acompaño a Naruto a una misión, hasta estas circunstancias, el equipo kakashi parece haberse desintegro totalmente.- dice sakura mirando fijamente su Bento

-Sakura-san…-

\- Ah! Mira ya llegó tu comida!- se escucha nuevamente la animada voz de mi amiga, desapareciendo totalmente la tristeza anteriormente demostrada, exaltándome un poco mientras que recibo mi pedido.

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo te va con él? - escucho la pregunta indiscreta y me siento un poco nerviosa.

\- ¿con él?... bueno.., todo está muy bien.. – no es que llevemos mucho tiempo juntos, pero, en verdad, nos tomamos las cosas con calma, no voy a mentir

-Estoy feliz por ustedes, sé que todos son fastidiosos con ustedes en estos momentos, pero es una manera de celebrar que al fin ese Cabezota se diera cuenta de todo…-

La frase de sakura-san me hizo sonrojarme un poco - ¿se diera cuenta de todo?… -susurro - creo que eh sido un poco evidente con mis sentimientos.

\- ¿un poco?, jajaja, Hinata, fuiste MUY evidente! - sakura atina a reír mientras dice esa frase, haciendo que la mire con asombro, y pienso, realmente todos sabían la forma en que latía mi corazón por él, bueno no era un secreto precisamente.

\- sii… para ser sincera, todavía no puedo creerlo..- digo mientras me llevo unos vegetales a la boca.

\- ¿Lo amas demasiado, verdad?—me pregunta sakura-san con un tono de seriedad

Dejo reposar los palilllos mientras la miro fijamente a los ojos -Si - le respondo sin dudas.- Eh esperado por Naruto-kun tanto tiempo que ahora, no dudo de el amor que tengo por él-

Sakura me mira un poco asombrada, estoy segura que nunca me ah escuchado hablarle con tanta determinación, agacha la mirada mientras me muestra una sonrisa -ese tonto, tiene mucha suerte de tenerte, siempre estuvo solo y ahora es amado inmensamente, cada vez que pienso en eso, me siento feliz por él-

\- gracias, sakura-san - le dedico una sonrisa por su sinceridad- creo que ese es el verdadero amor, ¿no crees?-

-umm… ¿el verdadero amor?—Me pregunta dubitativa

\- Si, me refiero a desear la felicidad de quien amas, aunque eso signifique que, no sea contigo…

Sakura dejo los palillos y me miro fijamente - no entiendo...-

La veo por unos segundos, formando un pesado silencio - Sakura-san, no me refiero a ti, es de Naruto-kun de quien estoy hablando… - digo mientras dirijo la mirada hacia abajo - para ser sincera, a veces pienso si es real, me refiero a toda esta felicidad que recibo de él, no me juzgues, por favor pero, a veces me pregunto … - trague saliva antes de decir la frase de la desunión - cómo es que dejo de quererte tan fácilmente….

\- ¡¿Eh?!, Eso es lo más estúpido que te eh escuchado hablar!, - exclamo con molestia, estaba claro que no podía creer las dudas que tenía alojadas en mi corazón -no puedo creer que estés dudando de el amor de Naruto!-

\- ¡No estoy dudando!…-

\- ¡escucha!, en todo el tiempo que estuve junto a él, nunca lo vi enamorado realmente -

\- Tal vez - le dije muy seria - pero, tampoco puedes negar que le gustabas...-

\- jajajaja, estas siendo como una niña, hinata - Respondió con una gran sonrisa, era obvio que no me creía.

\- Sakura-san- le dije, mirándola muy seria- no estoy molesta ni nada por el estilo, pero quisiera preguntarte…. - respiré hondo antes de hablar y pregunté - ¿nunca se te paso por la mente…. Corresponder sus sentimientos?-

\- ¡Eso es imposible!, aceptar a alguien mientras amas a otro - me respondió con convicción - deberías saberlo, ¿no pasaste tú, por lo mismo que yo?-

La miré un poco avergonzada - sakura-san, no lo dije para que te molestaras..-

\- no estoy molesta, pero tampoco estoy juzgándote, no te preocupes, - se acomodó en su silla y dio un gran suspiro - Naruto nunca estuvo enamorado de mí, retíralo de tu mente, es más, siempre lo consideré como mi hermano menor, ambos formamos parte del mismo equipo, era natural estar juntos todo el tiempo...- me dijo, y yo me sentí avergonzada conmigo - aunque no puedo negar que hemos pasado por todo, si supieras,…. La verdad es que tuvimos problemas al principio, no fui una verdadera amiga con él, y me reprocho todo ese maltrato que le causé, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, estaba comportándome como una chiquilla engreída, pero…. fue sasuke-kun quien me hizo comprender….-sakura dejó salir un largo suspiro y prosiguió- hemos formado lazos muy fuertes entre nosotros, pero con el único que eh formado lazos de amor fue con sasuke-kun - sakura miró hacia la calle, como rogando ver a sasuke-kun entrar por la puerta - yo sé todo sobre Naruto, pero… jajajaja – de pronto sakura tomo con mucha gracia su siguiente comentario - siempre descubro cosas nuevas en él, jajajaja si te contara , en realidad, te reirías..

\- ¿reírme…?-

\- ¡Sí!, En aquella misión de rescate a tu hermana, recuerdas?- yo asentí- nunca había visto a Naruto, deprimirse tanto; lo hiciste sufrir cuando te fuiste con toneri Ootsuki, -dijo y yo me puse nuevamente roja -incluso tuve que hacerlo recapacitar para que siguiera luchando, era la primera vez que lo veía morir por amor -

De pronto caí en cuenta que siempre tuve una idea equivocada de las cosas

\- Es por eso que sé, que era mentira el supuesto amor que tenía hacia mí, fue aquella vez, que él se enamoro por primera vez, y yo, conocí una nueva faceta de él, la faceta de un hombre enamorado.

Las palabras de sakura-san fueron increíbles, a tal punto que lograron conmoverme.

\- lo siento sakura-san, no quise pensar así de ti, no era mi intención…- le dije con culpabilidad bajando la mirada.

\- Tranquila Hinata, está bien – me dijo dándome una sonrisa, rompiendo toda pesadez que se había formado en el ambiente. - Por cierto, estaba pensando en pedirte un consejo, no sé como haces para que él esté tan embobado contigo! - Me dice, haciéndome ruborizar considerablemente, mientras sonreía.

El almuerzo volvió a ser un deleite, sakura tal vez, no lo sabía, pero había logrado despejar mis dudas, y yo simplemente ya no tenía una razón para tener miedo y arruinar lo más hermoso que había logrado alcanzar, el amor de Naruto-kun.

Al terminar, salimos juntas, caminamos muy animadas íbamos comentando y riendo sobre algunas cosas de chicas, acompañé a sakura-san hasta el hospital de Konoha, tenía que entrar nuevamente a trabajar, se estaba esforzando para lograr sus sueños, y lo único que se me pasó por la mente en aquel momento fue que esperaría que estos sueños algún día se cumpliesen, tanto como sacar adelante su hospital, así como lograr alcanzar al amor, porque en realidad se lo merecía.

Mientras me despedía de ella y daba media vuelta rumbo a mi casa, un pensamiento se me cruzo por la mente "¡ella realmente es una chica admirable!"

**Fin del segundo capítulo, realmente quise plantear un poco los sentimientos de hinata con respecto a su vida en particular, espero que no se hayan aburrido -_- **

**Para el próximo capítulo se nos viene lo interesante, full NaruHina :D**

**Gracias por darse el tiempo de Leer, Por cierto, quiero mandar un saludo especial para **_**sele-02**_** y para **_**Anna**_**, este capítulo está dedicado a ustedes **

_**Cualquier duda o comentario mándenme un Review por favor!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Hola!, como están, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que cumpla con sus expectativas **___

**III CAPITULO**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- NOCHE DE SAKE -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La noche reposaba su oscuridad sobre Konoha, solo un farol alumbraba en la mesita de noche, me encontraba sentado al borde de mi cama, había llegado de una misión recientemente, me encontraba hambriento, algo cansado, pero no se comparaba con las sensaciones raras que sentía dentro de mí, era una ansiedad que me carcomía, temblaba al no saber qué hacer, quería salir inmediatamente, quería correr, buscarla, solo quería verla, no sabía que me pasaba, el amor me estaba volviendo loco.

Pero buscarla en su casa a estas horas, no era precisamente una buena idea, digamos que, por un lado estaba la familia conservadora, los Hyugga y por otro lado me encontraba yo, que todavía no tenia las suficientes agallas de presentarme en su casa como el enamorado de hinata, aunque había ido una que otra vez, pero solo como amigos, incluso no tenía una buena interacción con el padre de ella, apenas habíamos cruzado palabras, anteriormente, y fue algo tan corto como un "gracias por haber rescatado a hanabi".

Pero mi corazón no entendía razones, de veras que quería verla, solo era eso, aunque sea por un momento, di un salto hacia la puerta, no me importaba nada más.

Emprendiendo mí rumbo, con algo de cautela, pasaba por el bullicio de algunas calles repletas de gente, sin embargo en algunas me sentía aturdido por su absorto silencio, todavía no podía comprender mi falta de paciencia cuando se trataba de la chica a quien amaba. Cuando de pronto, al final de un callejón, veía como se aligeraban algunas luces, Había llegado a la mansión Hyugga.

Al asomarme, distinguí a alguien en el exterior, parecía una especie de guardián, me acerque sigilosamente, mientras pensaba, ¿por qué había tanto resguardo en esa casa?, Llegue hasta la puerta principal y con un gran sobresalto en mi corazón pregunté por hinata. Pero me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando escuche la respuesta.

\- Hinata-sama salió, y todavía no regresa a casa…-

-¿no está?... - dije muy despacio algo sorprendido - ya veo, está bien…-

\- Cuando regrese le comunicaré que Naruto-sempai vino a buscarla- Me dijo, mientras yo levantaba mi mano en forma de despedida.

Ella no estaba en casa, ¡no estaba!, no puedo creerlo, ya era un poco tarde como para que estuviera por allí andando sola y sabe Dios, que haciendo, parezco paranoico, de pronto sentía que me invadía un ataque de celos infundados. Apreté los puños dentro de mis bolcillos, y continúe mi caminata, entonces escuche voces familiares que provenían por la vuelta del callejón. Me asomé con la poca paciencia que tenia e hice una gran mueca al constatar que se trataban ellos, Kiba, Shino, y hinata, ésta última se encontraba de espaldas.

Salí de mi escondite, y me paré frente a ellos, con esas ganas inmensas de llamar la atención, por suerte funciono pues a instante constataron mi presencia, siendo kiba el que lo hizo evidente - Oh! Pero si es Naruto! - escuche su saludo peculiar, haciendo que Hinata volteara casi al instante

\- ¡Naruto-kun! - me dijo mientras abordaba una gran sonrisa, ese gesto suyo de sorpresa y felicidad, me hizo cambiar totalmente de expresión, ella siempre lograba que yo pusiera esa cara tonta de enamorado idiotizado.

-Hinata, estaba buscándote… - le susurre cuando ella vino hacia mí encuentro

\- lo siento, Naruto-kun, pensé que llegarías mañana..- me dijo ella muy despacio

-¡Hey hinata! - interrumpió Kiba, sacándonos de nuestra conversación personal- entonces, nos reunimos mañana-

\- Oh, está bien Kiba-kun…-respondió hinata, pero la agarré de la mano despacio haciéndola avanzar hasta donde estaban sus compañeros.

\- y ustedes ¿que andan planeando?- pregunté un poco confundido

\- todo el día estuvimos ocupados, nos encargaron ayudar con los preparativos para la ceremonia de confraternidad entre hermanos Shinobis – exclamó shino con su aburrida voz

\- ¿ceremonia de confraternidad? -

\- si, precisamente fuimos el único equipo que no tuvo misiones esta semana, así que nos dieron la obligación de supervisar la realización de la ceremonia - dijo Kiba

\- ya veo, entonces será una fiesta interesante – dije con un tono burlesco – quiero ver que tal organizas una ceremonia, kiba –

\- ja….ja….ja… y lo dice el señor detallista - me dijo cruzando los brazos - además si no fuera por nosotros esa fiesta sería un desastre, ¡¿verdad akamaru?¡- exclamo haciendo que su perro respondiera con su "Guau" característico.

\- entonces, nos encontraremos mañana, ahora que Naruto está aquí, podrá acompañarte por el resto del camino – resopló shino acabando con el juego de palabras–

\- ¡claro que la acompañare' ttebayo! – Exclamé casi al instante, para después cambiar mi reacción y tono de voz, recobrando la compostura – por cierto, Gracias por haber acompañado a hinata hasta aquí…-

Creo que ví una sorpresiva cara de mis compañeros, al igual que de mi amada, al expresar ese gesto de gratitud

\- tranquilo, nunca dejamos a Hinata sola- me dijo Kiba con un tono más relajado.

\- Eso es porque somos parte del mismo equipo – dijo Shino

\- kiba-kun, shino-kun… - susurro hinata muy conmovida por tal muestra de comprensión por parte de sus compañeros de equipo.

\- Bueno, creo que estas en buenas manos Hinata, no llegues tarde mañana! - comentó kiba

\- ¿cómo que "Creo"…?- exclamé haciendo que éstos rieran, después de eso kiba y Shino desaparecieron por la calle desolada.

Hinata y yo nos encontrábamos cerca de la mansión, intentaba dar pasos cortos para alargar el camino, aunque sabía que era poco probable que fuera, así.

\- Creo que tendré problemas con Otou-san cuando llegue a casa —me dijo hinata interrumpiendo mi pensar-realmente no me fijé en la hora esta vez.

\- ¿siempre tienes problemas con él?—pregunté fijando mi mirada en ella

\- ummm… la verdad es que no, solo que, últimamente ha estado pendiente de mi, más que de costumbre—me dijo ella cruzando los brazos

La miré y se me salió un sonrojo al notar esa expresión tan linda que ponía cuando mostraba molestia.

\- no quisiera que pases un mal rato al llegar a tu casa…— le dije

\- No te preocupes, Naruto-kun no es nada en verdad…- se apresuro a decir ella haciendo un gesto con sus manos.

El camino a su casa se acortaba, mientras yo estaba allí rogando que pasara algo, entonces dirigí mi vista hacia ella nuevamente y sin pensar le dije mientras esbozaba una sonrisa - Hinata, ¿qué dices si te rapto ahora?—

Ella me miró con un gesto de sorpresa y me susurro- que dices… Naruto-kun… - entonces note el sonrojo en sus mejillas, se había ruborizado hasta más no poder, realmente me encantaba verla así, y pensar que yo era el causante de aquella vergüenza.

\- realmente deseaba… Verte…- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, lo cual me dejó frió por unos segundos, ahora era yo el avergonzado. Me detuve mientras la jalaba de la mano, ya no aguantaba más las ganas de tenerla entre mis brazos. Ella se inclino suavemente hacia mi pecho, y nos fundimos en un tierno abrazo, realmente quería detener el tiempo en ese instante.

Al separarnos un poco, quedamos uno frente al otro, nos mirábamos como si se nos fuera la vida en ello, de pronto sentí sus suaves caricias en mi rostro, "Ella es tan dulce" se me cruzó por la mente, mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos, en aquella calle silenciosa se podía escuchar el retumbo de mi corazón que parecía querer salirse de mi pecho.

-Te extrañé tanto… – le dije - No sabes cuantas ganas tenia de verte-

\- Creo que sentimos igual… - Me respondió suavemente, y sentí que era el momento, ajusté un poco más mis brazos que todavía seguían alrededor de su cintura, y la atraje lentamente hacia mí, sentí que ella levantaba sus brazos acomodándolos alrededor de mi cuello, algo muy atípico de ella, entonces supe que ella tenia la misma necesidad que yo de tenerme cerca suyo, nuestras respiraciones se iban mezclando mientras que nuestros labios se encontraron en un dulce beso.

\- Lo siento hinata… - le dije mientras me separaba un poco de ella, aunque no tanto, pues todavía sentía su respiración- te estoy quitando mucho tiempo…

\- no, tranquilo…. Para mí, nunca será una pérdida de tiempo el estar contigo – me respondió mientras acariciaba mi rostro con su mano derecha. Realmente me sentía un hombre muy dichoso en ese momento.

\- Ven - le dije haciendo un gran esfuerzo para separarme de ella y la sostenía de la mano - no quiero que te regañen más -

Hinata me dedicó una sonrisa muy tierna - Está bien… - dijo mientras daba unos pasos hacía mi, y mi mano con la de ella se entrelazaban entre sí.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, mágicamente había desaparecido el hombre que me recibió más temprano, me sentí un poco aliviado

\- Naruto-kun, mañana estaré ayudando en el gran salón de la academia – me dijo hinata mientras trataba de ser discreta con sus pasos - podemos vernos entonces—

\- si, por supuesto – atiné a decir mientras ocultaba mi nerviosismo y me detenía para verla antes que entrara.

\- te espero mañana Naruto-kun… – susurro hinata con una sonrisa comenzando a caminar

\- ¡espera!, le dije y sin pensarlo dos veces la tome del brazo, y la acerque nuevamente a mi - no te vayas… sin despedirte de mi…. - le susurre cuando tuve su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío.

\- Naruto-kun… - me susurro haciendo que me perdiera nuevamente en su respiración, otro beso en esa misma noche, era lo único que pedía, ¡al diablo con la vergüenza!

\- ¡Hinata! - se escuchó de pronto, la tenebrosa voz de Hiashi Hyugga, quien se hizo presente en la oscuridad de su puerta y nos miraba con una cara de pocos amigos.

De pronto sentí un temblor recorriéndome todo el cuerpo, miré a hinata y ella parecía tener la misma expresión de horror en su cara.

\- Disculpe por la tardanza Otou-san - se disculpo ella inmediatamente, haciendo una reverencia al mismo tiempo que se apartaba de mí

\- buenas noches, señor... - traté de articular palabra

\- Entra hinata… - Respondió él bruscamente haciendo que hinata me mirase por última vez mientras que caminaba aligeradamente.

\- Lo siento señor… ella sólo… - dije tratando de arreglar un poco la situación pero fui interrumpido inmediatamente

-Joven Uzumaki, debería ser más consecuente con sus actos –me dijo Hiashi mientras daba media vuelta y entraba en su recinto.

Quede en shock por unos segundos, tenía la cara roja por la vergüenza y la sensación de haber pasado la más grande incomodidad de mi vida, y de pronto caí en cuenta que preferiría pelear y enfrentarse a muchos enemigos que tener que lidiar con el padre de hinata. Que horrible sensación, Al poco rato recuperé mi compostura y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que hinata no lo estuviera pasando mal en estos momentos. Pensando esto, inicie nuevamente mi retorno a casa.

**/ A la mañana siguiente /**

El equipo 8 se encontraba en el Gran salón de la academia.

\- jajajaja ese Naruto Baka, si se las trae - resonó la risa inminente de Kiba por todo el salón, haciendo que hinata lo mirara seria.

\- no lo llames así, kiba-kun… - le dijo hinata mientras acomodaba algunos telares en las mesas - Fue mi culpa después de todo.

-Como siempre tu, poniéndote de su parte -

-no es eso, es solo que…-

\- Las chicas enamoradas, son exactamente como tú – dijo Kiba interrumpiéndola – ¡raras!-

\- Deberían dejar de discutir y aligerar sus quehaceres- nos regaño shino acabando con la tensión entre los dos - hablan mucho y el tiempo pasa muy rápido- dijo mientras desenvolvía unas luces de colores.

-Lo siento - se apresuró a decir hinata, cuando de pronto se escuchó unos gritos en la entrada del local.

-¡Naruto-sempai! , ¡Naruto-sempai!- eran los gritos exagerados de las alumnas de la academia que se abalanzaban hacia Naruto quien había entrado al gran salón junto con Sakura.

\- Hmn… Hablando del rey de roma – exclamó Kiba sin darle mucha importancia al hecho.

En cambio hinata parecía un poco desorbitada expectando la escena, a pesar de eso, no parecía molesta por todas esas niñas que acosaban a su amado. Es más parecía ya acostumbrada.

\- hola hinata – le saludo sakura llegando hasta donde se encontraba ella.

\- Oh, Sakura-san- le contestó la ojiperla con una sonrisa.

\- ¿cómo va la supervisión del evento? – pregunto sakura mirando el local de arriba hacia abajo

\- todo está marchando bien—respondió hinata, sin quitar la vista de la escena exagerada que era parte su amado, haciendo que sakura se percatase de ello

-y entonces… ¿por qué no vas y lo rescatas? – le dijo acercándose a ella, con un poco de gracia, haciendo que hinata riera por el comentario

\- no creo que sea necesario… confío mucho en él...-

\- wuf! Este sí que es amor, pero del bueno!, exclamó Ino mientras iba hacia su encuentro

-Ino-Chan – exclamó hinata un poco sorprendida por el comentario

-Parece que todo está que dando muy bonito para esta noche, ¿no? – comentó Ino muy animada

-es por el arduo trabajo de hinata, kiba y shino - exclamó sakura

\- ¡Oh por lo menos alguien reconoce nuestros esfuerzos!— se escucho el resoplido de kiba desde atrás -pero no nos importaría si nos dieran una manito aquí.-

\- también fue gracias a la ayuda de los chicos de la academia que nos están ayudando – dijo hinata

\- ¡Oh si!, esas chicas laberintosas de allí ¿no? - dijo Ino con algo de gracia señalando hacia las chicas que acosaban a Naruto jalándolo del brazo.

-pobre Naruto, parece que lo van a comer vivo - comentó sakura cruzando los brazos

\- si…, hay que salvarlo - exclamó Ino mirando hacia sus compañeras buscando su aprobación.

Hinata apoyo con la mirada a Ino, estaba más que claro que ella buscaba desesperadamente alejar aquellas chicas ruidosas de su amado Naruto.

Ino comprendió el llamado de auxilio, haciendo inmediatamente un ademan con la mano acomodándolo junto a sus labios y exorbitando un silbido estremecedor - ¡HEY NARUTO! ¡Ven que te necesitamos!- gritó mientras que apuntába con firmeza a las chicas que la miraban – y ustedes, ¡regresen a trabajar!

Las muchachas acataron al instante y Naruto fue zafado por fin.

\- Gracias Ino-san – le dijo hinata con una sonrisa

-Ino es eficaz, hasta para atemorizar a la gente – exclamó sakura con gracia

-Así es—contestó Ino asintiendo - por cierto, saben que hoy es el cumpleaños de shikamaru ¿verdad?

-si, lo felicité esta mañana – dijo sakura afirmando el comentario

\- Creo que Kiba-kun me comentó algo al respecto...- comentó hinata haciendo memoria

\- si, pues estaba planeando junto con Chouji, hacerle un pequeño festejo-

\- Pero hoy es ésta ceremonia.- dijo sakura con un poco de angustia

\- ¡Si lo sé!, - Contestó Ino - es por eso que, decidimos festejarlo dentro de la ceremonia.

\- ¡Ah ese es una buena idea!—Exclamó Hinata sin darse cuenta que Naruto se había acercado a ella.

\- ¿Qué es una buena idea? – Preguntó éste saludándolas.

-Celebrar el cumpleaños de shikamaru, hoy, aquí – contestó sakura cruzando los brazos – Por cierto ¿qué tanta vaina contigo?

-¿Eh?, ¿por qué? – respondió Naruto algo ido a la pregunta de sakura

\- ¿Como que porque?—contestó sakura – no sé si lo haces a propósito, o si no te importa que hinata se angustie cada vez que te ve rodeado de tantas chicas

-jajajaja, ¡sakura-chan! - le contestó Naruto viendo que hinata se ruborizaba - pero si yo no hago nada 'ttebayo!, es algo fastidioso también para mi, y jamás lo haría para molestar a hinata.. -

\- No te preocupes, sakura-san - le contestó hinata con una sonrisa – no me molestaría por algo como eso, hasta me resulta gracioso.

\- Oye, Naruto…-Comentó Ino interrumpiendo el juego de miradas que se daban Naruto y hinata - Tienes suerte de estar con alguien como Hinata, de veras.

\- si, lo sé... - le contestó éste, casi como un suspiro, sin dejar de ver a hinata a lo que Ino y sakura respondieron con una sonrisa entre ellas.

Aquel momento parecía una escena sacada de una película romántica, no era que hinata y Naruto les gustara demostrar su amor en público, simplemente a veces lo hacían inconscientemente, tanto así, que después, tenían que soportar las bromas y burlas de parte de sus compañeros. Lo cual aceptaban y lo tomaban con gracia.

Era mejor no ocultar nada, aunque eso significaba que tenían que aceptar las bromas y cuchicheos de la gente, a eso sumado las broncas familiares, que hinata tenía que aguantar a su prestigioso clan, y luego estaba Naruto, que no encajaba en absoluto con sus normas y reglas, a pesar de que estos ya se habían desintegrado, pero no del todo.

Como sea, como dicen por ahí, para el amor no hay tiempo ni espacio, y esa noche lo iban a demostrar frente a toda esa multitud que estaría presente en aquella ceremonia.

**/Horas más tarde, Aquella noche /**

Kakashi Hatake el Sexto Hokague, daba el inicio de la Ceremonia de Confraternidad entre Hermanos Shinobis, llevada a cabo en el Gran Salón Principal de la academia. Él se ubicaba en una mesa larguísima encima de un estrado, junto a los Hokagues de las otras naciones.

Los shinobis invitados eran provenientes de las diversas aldeas y todos estaban reunidos nuevamente, era el tiempo de escuchar los diversos discursos y brindar por la paz que reinaba en el mundo shinobi en tiempos actuales, después de las cantadas y del brindis, se dio inicio al baile.

En una mesa apartada, al costado del salón se encontraban los ninjas de Konoha, brindando y haciendo bulla mientras algunos salían a socializarse con los demás invitados, el pequeño grupo conformado por Sakura, Sai, Chouji, Kiba, shino, Tenten y Lee, ya se encontraban en sus asientos respectivos esperando a la llegada de sus compañeros faltantes, siendo el más esperado, el Festejado de esa noche, Shikamaru.

-¿Donde está shikamaru? – preguntó Tenten a sus compañeros

-Ino fue a buscarlo, espero que no se demore - le respondió sakura

-si, a que no se eche a perder ese hermoso pastel – Exclamó Chouji con su mueca característica de Glotón, viendo el pastel muy adornado sobre la mesa.

\- Tranquilo, Chouji, no se puede arruinar tan rápido! – le dijo Kiba haciendo un gesto de exasperación - además tendremos que esperar a que estemos todos, y ni siquiera veo rastros del cumpleañero, ni de nadie.

\- ¡Esta ceremonia está fantástica! – dijo de pronto un Lee exaltado, parándose intempestivamente de su asiento – Ver a todos reunidos me hace tan feliz!, ¡esa es el verdadero espíritu de fuego!

\- si, si, lo que digas Lee – le contestó Tenten apoyando su codo en la mesa y apoyando su cara en ella.

\- Lo siento por la demora – se escucho de pronto a hinata que se acercaba a ellos rápidamente. - espero no haberme perdido de mucho.

\- Tranquila Hinata - Le respondió Sakura – Como puedes ver falta todavía el cumpleañero.

\- oh, ya veo - dijo Hinata sentándose y ladeando la cabeza en ambas direcciones -tampoco está Naruto-kun…—

\- Naruto está por allá - le contestó Sai apuntando hacia el centro de la pista donde se encontraba Naruto, Gaara y Killer Bee conversando animadamente.

Hinata observó muy bien a Naruto, tenía puesto una manga larga naranja, junto con sus pantalones negros, era la primera vez que lo veía tan "Formal", y la manera de cómo estaba parado lo hacía ver tan adulto, tan varonil, Sintió mariposas en su estómago y los colores le subían al rostro, no era por nada pero, realmente era un hombre muy atractivo.

\- Oh… allá está Ino – se escuchó de pronto la voz de Tenten sacando a Hinata de sus pensamientos

Shikamaru y Temari se encontraban conversando amenamente a un costado de la fiesta, cuando fueron interrumpidos por Ino, quien los invitó hacia la mesa donde le esperaban los demás compañeros, al parecer a shikamaru no le hacía mucha gracia pero Temari estaba encantada de poder agasajar a shikamaru, y entre las dos lo llevaron al encuentro de los demás. Llamando antes a Gaara y a Naruto, quienes los siguieron.

Al llegar a la mesa, recibieron a shikamaru con unos aplausos, por fin todos estaban reunidos, Naruto se coloco al lado de hinata e inesperadamente se acercó a su oído derecho y le susurro -"Estás hermosa"—mientras levantaba suavemente su mano y le implantaba un beso en ella como todo un caballero, lo cual dejó impresionada a la ojiperla.

El canto de cumpleaños al agasajado no se hizo esperar y todos se adjuntaban en la mesa, repleta de comida y de sake, comenzando con el festín, Naruto se levantaba a veces para hacer un brindis por su amigo shikamaru, y contar algún chiste, que hacía de la fiesta más amena y divertida, iban pasando las horas, y por ratos llegaban algunas chicas que querían conocer al famoso héroe, tomarse foto con él, hasta sacarlo a bailar.

Lo cual resultaba muy gracioso entre el grupo, y las bromas no se hacían esperar, para Naruto y hinata era una situación graciosa, más que incomoda, pues solo ellos sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y cual grande era su amor, haciendo de los pequeños detalles algo tan grande y significativo que no mostraban públicamente, más bien lo hacían a ojos cerrados, como las caricias y toque de manos que se daban por debajo de la mesa, junto con esas miradas de cómplices enamorados.

El sake iba y venía, eran los muchachos quienes lo probaban más que las mujeres, a excepción de Lee, quien ya se había acabado una bandeja de ponche en su lugar, Ino y sakura parecían estar más animadas al hablar, se podía escuchar perfectamente aquellas conversaciones, sobre buscar una cura para sanar un corazón roto. Siendo muy evidente a que se referían, se notaban en los ojos lagrimosos de Sakura. Shino se había hecho un poco más hablador pues se había agarrado en un debate con Tenten mientras que kiba iba y venía sacando a varias chicas a bailar, incluso Sai parecía más animado, Chouji comía y shikamaru quitaba cada vaso que agarraba Temari, pues ya se podía notar su cara roja por mucho beber, hinata solo había probado el sake en el brindis, más no le parecía un sabor agradable, en su lugar tomaba ponche, pero cuidaba mucho a Naruto pues éste ya llevaba muchos sorbos de sake a comparación de su amigo Gaara que casi no bebía.

Kakashi se había acercado a la mesa de los muchachos y llamó a Gaara, para que fuera con él.

-de seguro, ha de comenzar el baile tradicional-Le dijo hinata al percatarse que Naruto seguía con la mirada en Kakashi y a Gaara –- tal vez lo llamó para que lo observe desde la gran mesa de los hokagues-

-¿Enserio? -Le respondió Naruto clavando sus ojos en ella y bebiendo otro sorbo de Sake - ¿Acaso es un Show?

-Bueno, más o menos, es un baile preparado por las chicas de la academia-Le dijo hinata sonriendo.

-Es la primera vez que escucho eso -le contestó Naruto con algo de gracia - Los tiempos han cambiado, ahora hacen presentaciones en la academia, nunca me lo imaginé.

-si… -

En ese momento se oscureció un poco la sala y las chicas de la academia comenzaron a danzar una música tradicional en honor a los tiempos antiguos.

Naruto parecía fascinado mientras observaba el espectáculo, en realidad nunca había expectado algo tan sincronizado, a hinata eso le hacía pensar –"Es como un niño"—mientras lo observaba.

Al fin cuando terminó el espectáculo y volvió la música, todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Muy bonito ¿verdad?—le dijo Naruto poniendo su cara de niño

-si, estuvo muy bien..-

-¡Oh! Esa es la verdadera flor de la juventud, ¡la alegría de ser jóvenes! –dijo Lee efusivamente quien se había parado para ver el espectáculo.

-Lastima que ninguno de nosotros ya se divierta como ellos—exclamo Tenten tomándose un poco de sake

-Tenten realmente hablas como una anciana -le contestó sakura y todos echaron a reír

En ese momento apareció una chica, quien se acercó a Naruto para pedirle una pieza de baile, a lo que Naruto hizo igual que con todas que fueron a pedirle lo mismo, Aceptar. No sin antes dar una mirada de "perdón" a hinata.

Hinata observaba a Naruto bailar con aquella chica y varias cosas se le pasaban por la mente, apretó un poco los puños y sin querer dio un sorbo al vaso de sake que había dejado Naruto.

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Sakura e Ino que la llamaban para brindar con ella, hinata vio nuevamente a Naruto y en un pestañeo se tomó 3 vasos de sake sin querer. En eso el susodicho volvió, miro a hinata, pero ella tenía una expresión un poco seria, siendo esto captado casi al instante, mientras agarraba la mano de ella llamando su atención.

-Hinata - le dijo él apoyándose un poco hacia ella - ¿serías tan amable de bailar conmigo?

Hinata que tenía la mirada fija en él, pestañeo varias veces antes de responder, claro que quería bailar con él, pero no se sentía segura, aparte de la vergüenza que sentía, no lo creía necesario.

-¿Bailar?...-Dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos -¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué?, pues porque quiero hacerlo contigo 'ttebayo - Le respondió Naruto cambiando un poco su expresión al darse cuenta del comportamiento raro de hinata, estaba más que claro que estaba un poco molesta, lo cual no es usual en ella -escucha, hinata, antes de venir a esta ceremonia, había planeado que todo el mundo supiera que tu y yo estamos juntos…

-¿Eh?.. -Le susurro hinata algo sorprendida- ¿E-estás hablando en serio?

\- es lo que más deseo… -Le contestó Naruto muy determinado

En eso se escucho que cambiaba un poco la melodía y Naruto jaló a hinata para que se parara con él - Ven, esa es nuestra canción -

\- Pero…es un vals –le dijo hinata apresuradamente mientras los colores le subían al rostro -¿sabes bailarlo?

\- porque no lo averiguas - le respondió Naruto en un tono muy seductor, dejando a hinata plasmada y más sonrojada aún. Ambos caminaron hacia la pista principal acompañados del bullicio de sus compañeros.

Era raro ver el comportamiento de Naruto en ese momento, parecía inmune a tal desafío, algo que nunca pensó ver en él, hinata era un mar de pensamientos.

-hinata, no te preocupes- le dijo Naruto mientras acomodaba a su compañera junto a él - Será solo un momento 'ttebayo…

Hinata estaba roja como un tomate, creo que podía ver a varias chicas delante suyo que la miraban con odio. -Está bien Naruto-kun - Le dijo mientras acomodaba las manos de Naruto en su cintura y la otra agarrando fuertemente la suya.

Cuando el Vals comenzó, hinata trago saliva y cerró los ojos, pero al hacerlo, sintió un ligero movimiento que la llevaba al compás de la canción, era una dulce melodía como el "tiempo de Vals", Hinata abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que Naruto la llevaba dulcemente en ligeros movimientos bien formados.

-"No puedo creer, que baile tan bien"..—resonó un pensamiento en la mente de hinata. Más Naruto solo la miraba a los ojos, el largo vestido junto con su largo cabello danzaban al compás de la canción, y la gente los miraban embelesados, hasta sus compañeros se sorprendieron de lo bien que les estaba saliendo ese baile.

\- ¿Así está bien?…- Le susurro Naruto

\- S-si... - Le contestó ella muy apenada, más solo se dejaba llevar por aquel hombre que tanto amaba, eso la hacía tan feliz, más pensaba que cada segundo que pasaba a su lado descubría nuevas cosas en él.

Mientras seguía la canción, los movimientos de ambos enamorados parecían tan coordinados que cualquiera hubiera apostado que llevaban años bailando, Él la giraba y la agarraba tiernamente de su cintura, a la vez que ella colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de él, hinata parecía encantada pues este era el primer baile que hacía con Naruto.

Cuando por fin acabó dichoso baile se escucho el bullicio de las personas junto con los aplausos, era cierto que les había gustado, Naruto y hinata habían logrado bailar frente a un público sin que pasara nada malo, eso era una dicha de los dioses.

La pareja se agarro de la mano mientras caminaban hacia su mesa, sus compañeros que se habían parado para ver el espectáculo comenzaron a felicitarlos mientras les invitaban sake para pasar la vergüenza.

Naruto le dió al sake de un sorbo pues killer Bee había ido a buscarlo para conversar con él –Ahora vengo – le dijo a hinata volviéndose hacia ella y caminando con Killer Bee.

Hinata estaba volando por los aires todavía, cuando sintió que Sakura la jalaba hacia ellas –Ten hinata- le dijo Ino dándole una copita de sake - ¡Brindemos por el amor!

A tal expresión las chicas atinaron a reír, pues era gracioso ver a Ino tan efusiva por el alcohol.

-Ustedes tienen suerte…- dijo Sakura melancólicamente mirando su vaso

-¡Oh vamos sakura, no te pongas así!—Le dijo Ino

-Sakura-san, estoy segura que sasuke-kun, vendrá por ti..—Le dijo hinata agarrándola de la mano. – ¡Solo sé valiente!

Sakura se sorprendió tanto por las palabras que le dirigía su amiga que le agarro fuertes las manos y se lanzó a abrazarla - ¡Gracias Hinata!, ¡Estoy segura que así será!

Ino parecía conmovida por la escena que se acercó para unirse al abrazo, ante tal reacción ambas se separaron riendo efusivamente.

De pronto Hinata sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban desde atrás - ¿Por qué se ríen tanto? –Preguntó Naruto abrazando fuertemente a hinata y apoyando su mentón por encima de la cabeza de ella. Haciendo que sakura e Ino se quedaran sorprendidas al ver a Naruto muy cariñoso, realmente verlo enamorado era como ver a otra persona, sin lugar a dudas era tan galante cuando estaba en eso.

-De nada, solo cosas de chicas…- le dijo Ino dando un sorbo más a su vaso

-Entonces, puedo robarles a hinata un momento ¿no? –les dijo con una gran sonrisa

\- Supongo que sí, pero devuélvela eh -Le contestó sakura con un tono burlesco mientras sonreía.

-Naruto-kun, pero… -Trató de decir hinata pero éste la jaló de la mano suavemente llevándola hacia fuera del salón.

**/Una vez afuera * /**

Hinata y Naruto caminaban por el patio principal, y se alejaban cada vez más de la fiesta, ya era tarde y la noche estaba muy oscura, las calles de Konoha se encontraban casi vacías a esas horas.

Naruto se detuvo al llegar casi a la puerta de salida, se volvió hacia hinata y la empujó hacia un árbol que estaba cerca, con su cuerpo mantenía a hinata atrapada entre el árbol y él.

-Naruto-kun—le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos - ¿estás bien?

-Si, ¿porqué?, ¿acaso no puedo besar a mi novia? –Le dijo él dando un ligero movimiento y besándola con mucha fuerza. Lo que sorprendió a la ojiperla, a la vez que ella también correspondía el beso.

Los minutos pasaban y la pareja no se separaba, parecía que se estaban comiendo a besos, era la primera vez que dejaban actuar a sus cuerpos inconscientemente de esa forma, sin importar en donde estuvieran, solo querían estar juntos, y sentir el calor de sus cuerpos, como lo estaba haciendo, hinata estaba fuertemente agarrada del cuello de Naruto y parecía no querer soltarse, hasta que la necesidad de respirar los obligó, Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados cuando apoyo su frente con la de hinata y un susurro salió de sus lindos labios -"Te quiero"-

El corazón de hinata parecía latir a mil por hora, Naruto acababa de decirle un "Te quiero", eso era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda la noche. Aunque las condiciones en que se encontraba Naruto no eran las mejores, ella sintió que sus palabras eran sinceras.

-Yo, también Te quiero…-Le dijo acariciando su rostro, Naruto estaba apasionado con ella, tanto así que se apoderó de sus labios nuevamente, él no podía retener esa pasión que ardía dentro de él, y lo quería demostrar de mil maneras.

-Hinata… yo….-Intentaba decir el rubio, pero no podía articular la frase completa, él pensaba "Te deseo tanto", pero tenía miedo que hinata lo tomara a mal.

-Naruto-kun, estas un poco mareado, ¿verdad? -Le dijo hinata ante tanta expectativa de que el rubio terminara la frase que tenía en la punta de la lengua. -Vamos…te acompaño a casa, de todas formas ya tengo que volver, no quiero tener más problemas con mi padre-

Hinata agarro a Naruto del brazo mientras que hacia el esfuerzo de caminar, sinceramente, ella también se sentía un poco mareada.

-hinata espera... -Le dijo Naruto tomándola de la cintura nuevamente - déjame estar un momento así contigo, por favor.

Al mirarlo, hinata parecía irse perdiendo en ese azul profundo, Aquellos ojos que tanto tiempo le habían quitado el sueño, los que siempre anhelo que la miraran como lo estaban haciendo en ese momento.

De improviso se escucharon ruidos provenientes de la academia, un grupo de personas estaban saliendo y se acercaban rápidamente, ante tal cosa, Naruto decidió jalar a hinata diciéndole -Está bien hinata, vamos…- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se pusieron a correr huyendo rápidamente de aquél lugar.

Las calles de Konoha, se encontraban vacías, esa noche, las estrellas y la luna se complementaban, haciendo que el brillo que expedían dieran un hermoso escenario, el cual rehacía en ese par de enamorados que daban caminaban mientras se proporcionaban dulces besos, sea el efecto del sake o no, ellos se sentían más vivos y apasionados que nunca.

Y así sin más, llegaron al departamento de Naruto, hinata solo pensaba en dejarlo sano y salvo en su casa, mientras que ella emprendiera su retirada inmediatamente, pero la realidad era otra, Naruto no tenía la intensión de dejarla ir, mucho menos sola.

se detuvieron mientras Naruto hacía un gran esfuerzo por encajar su llave en el cerrojo.

\- Ven hinata, pasa –Le dijo éste abriendo su puerta.

Miles de ideas pasaban por la mente de hinata en ese momento, entre ellas la duda de no saber cómo es que había llegado hasta allí y si estaba bien dar ese gran paso, analizaba muy bien sus palabras "Te acompaño a casa", ¡Diablos! había dicho eso sin pensar, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Naruto tenía toda la intensión de traerme hasta aquí. Él hace mucho tiempo que había perdido toda ingenuidad con respecto a las mujeres, ¡Realmente era muy astuto!

-Naruto-kun –Le dijo ella con un poco de firmeza en sus palabras, cruzando los brazos y sonriendo - precisamente no me estás invitando a comer ramen ¿verdad?

\- ¡¿Eh?! … jajajajaja - Naruto se dio una sonora carcajada -Tranquila hinata, no pienses que te traje hasta aquí para hacerte algo, retira esos pensamientos de tu cabeza.

Hinata estaba totalmente ruborizada, el hecho de que Naruto y ella estuvieran teniendo ese tipo de conversación, indiscutiblemente era culpa del sake.

\- ¡P-pero si yo no estaba pensando nada de eso! -Exclamo la ojiperla tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

\- Si hinata, como tú digas… -Le contestó Naruto sin perder su extensa sonrisa burlona

\- ¿Te estás burlando de mi? –Le contestó ella sonriendo con algo de gracia, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-No, como crees...- le contestó él mientras no podía ocultar picara sonrisa -

Hinata estaba totalmente enamorada de Naruto, desde la cabeza a los pies, cada parte de ella le pertenecía solo a él, el hecho de compartir vivivencias juntos, la hacía feliz, y eso iba a ser así siempre, porque ella había nacido para estar con él, únicamente con él.

-No te preocupes, solo quiero sacar una chaqueta para ti, hace mucho frio ahora y no quiero que te resfríes- le dijo Naruto mientras daba la vuelta entrando en su apartamento encendiendo la luz - Por favor, pasa, no quiero que estés allí.

\- Si, está bien -se apresuró a decir hinata mientras entraba en aquel acogedor apartamento, cerrando la puerta instintivamente.

Al entrar se quedó quieta por un momento, Naruto se había apresurado hasta su habitación, el silencio de aquel lugar se formaba como un zumbido en sus oídos, ella levantó la mano y se toco la frente, de pronto sintió como si el piso se movía, hizo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse recta pero su cuerpo la jalaba hacia el costado, haciendo que se apoyara en la pared, al parecer recién sentía los estragos del sake, -realmente, no debí tomar tanto… -susurro mientras trataba de mantenerse tranquila, levantó la cabeza y respiró profundamente.

\- Hinata, ¿estás bien? -Se escuchó la voz de Naruto acercándose a ella, hinata abrió los ojos y percibió la preocupación en la cara de su amado.

-Si, es solo que…. -Le dijo hinata tratando de no hacer tan obvio su mareación -quiero estar un momento aquí contigo…- ella no comprendía muy bien su actuar, solo sintió que se había lanzado a los brazos de Naruto, quien la sostuvo soltando la chaqueta que llevaba en la mano.

\- Es culpa del saque, ¿no? – Le susurro Naruto al sentir el gran peso que hinata depositaba en sus brazos. -Parece que te está haciendo efecto

Hinata solo apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, cerrando los ojos, parecía una niña buscando protección, mientras que pensaba en no alejarse del lado de Naruto nunca más, estando con él, nada más le importaba, ella era inmune a cualquier cosa. Y sin más, sintió que Naruto la cargaba delicadamente, después de tanto tiempo, volvía a sentirse como su princesa.

Naruto la llevó despacio hasta su habitación, mientras hinata se acurrucaba en su pecho. Ella levantó la vista haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran, la mirada de Naruto era tan llena de amor que hacía que su corazón palpitase tan fuerte que casi se lo podía escuchar, ella llevó una mano hasta su cabello y la acarició, le encantaba sentir cada fibra rubia deslizándose por cada uno de sus dedos.

-Hinata…. - le susurro Naruto, mientras sentía la tibia respiración de hinata que se acercaba delicadamente a sus labios, haciendo que él la agarrara más fuerte mientras la comenzaba a besar.

Lentamente Naruto iba bajando a hinata, sin apartarse de sus dulces labios, la intensidad del beso era mucho mayor que cualquier otro beso que se hayan dado, ella seguía acariciando su cabello mientras que él la tenía sujeta de la cintura muy pegada a su cuerpo, solo se daban pequeños lapsos de tiempo para respirar, ambos sentían una gran necesidad de comerse a besos, no podían parar, no ahora, era una situación obsesiva.

Estaban peligrosamente cerca de la cama, esto ya se estaba saliendo fuera de control, la intensidad de sus cuerpos estaban por estallar, era una nueva sensación que les preocupaba y a la vez les gustaba, tenían que darle un pare ¡pronto!, pero ninguno hacia algo para detenerlo.

-Naruto-kun, yo…-Le dijo hinata un poco agitada, separándose un poco de él, pero Naruto la jaló nuevamente besándola, él no quería perder ni un segundo, la necesidad de tener los labios de hinata junto a la suya era lo único que le importaba en esos momentos.

-Lo siento…- le dijo él, tratando de contenerse mientras presionaba su frente con la de ella -Te llevaré a casa ahora…

-no….déjalo así…-Le susurro hinata para sorpresa del rubio, ahora era ella quien lo besaba efusivamente.

Naruto estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, todo lo que hacía con hinata era algo nuevo para él, era como entrar en otro mundo, sentir sensaciones nuevas, era otro mundo..

Sensación que fue tristemente despejada por el sonar del timbre, un "DING DONG" infernal.

Al escuchar ese sonido, ambos se separaron rápidamente, había acabado el momento apasionado que habían creado, todo por la inoportuna persona que llamaba a la puerta, y para colmo, a esas horas.

-¡Oh no! -Se escucho decir a hinata con un tono de preocupación -Es Ko…

-¿Ko? -Preguntó Naruto algo confundido

-Acabo de verlo con mi Byakugan, de seguro, ¡papá mando a buscarme y al no encontrarme en la fiesta, pensó que estaría aquí! –Contestó hinata algo exasperada llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Ante tales palabras, Naruto se quedó plasmado, había metido sin querer en un Lío tremendo a hinata.

-Tranquila…-Le dijo él jalándola hasta la ventana de su cuarto

-Naruto-kun ¿qué piensas hacer? -Le preguntó hinata con desesperación.

-Vamos a irnos de aquí -Le contestó Naruto abrazándola a la vez que activaba su "Shunshi no Jutsu".

A las afueras se encontraba Ko, que al escuchar un sonido dentro del departamento, activo su Byakugan pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a nadie.

Esta vez Naruto había sido más astuto.

\- Lo siento Hinata -Le dijo Naruto mientras llegaba a la mansión Hyuuga. A la vez que bajaba a hinata. -No fue mi intención meterte en problemas.

\- Esta bien Naruto-kun, nada de esto fue tu culpa –Le contestó hinata un poco más calmada, el hecho de ser casi pillada dentro del cuarto de Naruto le hizo pasar su mareación al instante. -Me tengo que ir…

-Si, anda pronto, no quiero que te regañen ' ttebayo…-Le dijo Naruto con preocupación en sus palabras.

-Nos vemos mañana- le contestó hinata mientras agarraba el rostro de Naruto y lo atraía hacia ella, implantándole un dulce beso - Adiós…

Diciendo eso hinata se echó a correr directamente a su casa, dejando a un Naruto aliviado y emocionado por la mágica noche que sin querer le había regalado su dulce amada.

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, acabo de leer sus Reviews y me han motivado mucho!, enserio muchas gracias.**_

_**Les mando muchos abrazos a todos, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de Leer ****_

_**Próximamente Cap. IV…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola!, Les traigo el siguiente cap. Algo romántico, espero les guste **____** les aconsejo leerlo, escuchando "Hoshi No Utsuwa" versión español **___

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IV CAPITULO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- UN DESLIZ A LAS ESTRELLAS-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Recuerdo aquella vez, esa tarde el viento parecía acariciar suavemente tu sedoso cabello, mientras que lo elevaba tranquilamente dándote un aspecto de ensueño, el color de aquella tarde de ocaso se impregnaba en tu piel, aunque tú, parecías perdida en tus pensamientos, mientras te observaba admirado, tú estabas a mi lado, quieta, sin darte cuenta de mi tonta expresión, aquella que expresaba fascinación por ti, sentía mi corazón saltar, era una sensación indescriptible, mis ojos brillaban, rápidamente trague saliva antes de que mi boca quedara totalmente abierta. Fije mi vista hacia abajo, y sentí por primera vez esa impotencia contenida dentro de mi alma, mi fuerza de voluntad, no puedo tenerte, ¡no puedo! Estoy totalmente deseoso por ti."

_**Ring…Ring…**_

Sobre el pequeño velador resonaba el despertador sin cesar, ya había amanecido, el sol hacia poco que salió, era otro día más, Naruto hizo un esfuerzo y apagó aquellos chirridos desesperantes. Sus ojos estaban ya abiertos, aunque todavía descansaba su cabeza sobre su almohada, él daba vueltas con sus pensamientos, había estado pensando tanto en hinata, que terminó soñándola, pero indescriptiblemente, en sus sueños la sentía lejana, como si volviera hasta aquellos días cuando fácilmente quedaba impactado con su presencia.

Habían pasado muchos días desde aquella noche donde casi dejan fluir sus apasionados sentimientos.

Él se había preguntado varias veces el por qué de esa noche, y lo que más le inquietaba era saber si hinata sentía lo mismo que él, ¿hasta qué punto se le estaba permitido llegar con ella?, y por qué sentía tanta necesidad, algo que recién le salía de lo más profundo de su ser, y que estaba empezando a comprender, aquel sentimiento, era Deseo.

Naruto se levantó de la cama, se asió y se dirigió a la cocina, desde hace un buen tiempo que él había aprendido a ser más cuidadoso consigo mismo, al igual que con su estilo de vida, él ya no era un niño, hace mucho que se había convertido en todo un hombre, y por fin lo había comprendido, además, todo esto fue fortalecido cuando comenzó a salir con hinata, ahora estaba más pendiente de dar una buena impresión a su linda enamorada.

Mientras ponía pan en el tostador y sacaba leche de su Frish, tarareaba una canción _**"Mi corazón no entiende el por qué, mi cuerpo no entiende el por qué, Solo te volviste mi todo, y esa soledad, por fin murió"**_le gustaba mucho esa melodía, cuando la escuchaba, su corazón parecía cantarle a hinata. Él realmente se encontraba en un punto de su relación, en que todo le resultaba hermoso, a cada instante brincaba de felicidad por el solo hecho de estar amando a una mujer con todas sus fuerzas y al mismo tiempo el de ser correspondido.

De pronto su cara se iluminó, - ¡hinata llega hoy de su misión!-él sintió una exaltación - Por fin la veré de nuevo -Dijo para sí mismo mientras se sentaba en la mesa y desayunaba animadamente.

Los suaves rayos de sol mañanero se imponían sobre las calles de Konoha, paso por paso, Naruto se dirigía hacia la oficina del hokague, a veces kakashi-sensei lo llamaba para cosas realmente sencillas así como otras veces lo hacía para misiones demasiado complejas, Naruto ya se había acostumbrado al ritmo pesado que le imponían en el trabajo, aunque particularmente el mundo shinobi se encontraba en época pacifica, su amigo shikamaru, no perdía oportunidad de colocarlo en una misión tras otra, pues contra viento y marea él lo quería ver convertido en un Séptimo Hokague. Y era algo de lo cual el rubio estaría agradecido de por vida. Un peldaño más para alcanzar su sueño.

-¡Hey Naruto! –De pronto una voz resonó por atrás suyo, haciéndolo voltear y fijándose en la chica peli rosa que lo había llamado.

-Hola sakura-chan -Le saludó éste con su sonrisa de lado. - ¿pero que son todas esos pergaminos?, se apresuró a decir mientras observaba todo el arsenal que tenía su compañera en ambos brazos, cogiendo inmediatamente varios de ellos

\- vaya, te has vuelto más atento-Le molestó la oji jade mientras le proporcionaba los pergaminos.

Naruto se quedo en silencio por un momento - ¿A dónde vas con esto?-, preguntó por fin

-Voy hasta a la biblioteca— le respondió sakura mientras caminaba junto a él

-Vamos entonces- resopló Naruto

-y tú, ¿a dónde ibas tan temprano? –preguntó sakura viéndolo algo intrigada

-solo iba a ver a kakashi-sensei –respondió Naruto -quería preguntarle algo-

-Ah, está bien, -le dijo sakura mientras los dos continuaban con su caminata a paso lento. Después de mucho tiempo los dos volvían a caminar juntos, tal como en las épocas que eran el Equipo 7

**/Mientras tanto en otro lugar/**

El equipo 8 se encontraba de regreso a Konoha después de cumplir con su misión, la noche anterior habían tenido la gracia de poder descansar en una casita de reposo, ubicada en medio del camino, pero junto con los primeros rayos del sol, ellos partieron también.

Kiba y shino caminaban lentamente, todo lo contrario a su compañera de equipo, que les llevaba la delantera, era gracioso ver el comportamiento de hinata, pues siempre que terminaban una misión, ella se volvía muy ansiosa especialmente en camino de regreso a casa -hinata, porque mejor no corres…- expreso kiba con algo de gracia, él siempre solía molestar a su compañera, aunque últimamente había cesado un poco, nada comparado con los primeros días en que era una novedad el hecho de que hinata y Naruto estaban comenzado a salir. Pero él no perdía oportunidad en hacerlo saber.

Hinata miró hacia atrás algo sonrojada, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a las bromas de su compañero, no podía evitar ruborizarse por eso.

-No crees que es muy temprano, como para que comiences con tus bromas pesadas- Resonó de pronto la voz de Shino, él era un poco más compresible con la situación de su compañera aunque parecía que no era muy expresivo con respecto a ese romance, hasta podría parecer que no fue una novedad para él.

-¡Ya Shino! -Respondió Kiba exasperado - Sabes, que es mi manera de interactuar con hinata –

-Si, claro..-Le respondió Shino, de pronto escucharon una voz que los llamaba, Los tres chicos junto con akamaru voltearon casi de inmediato, y constataron que era "Choi" un ninja del pueblo de la hierba con quien habían trabajado en su misión. Él iba corriendo hacia ellos con una sonrisa en los labios, su cabello castaño se ondeaba con el correr del viento y sus ojos pardos miraban fijamente a la kunoichi oji perla de Konoha. Mientras que ella parecía haberse puesto nerviosa ante tal presencia, y no era para menos pues había tenido una conversación con él, que hubiera preferido nunca haberlo tenido.

_**Flashback***_

El cantar de los grillos anunciaban el termino de aquella tarde, hinata se encontraba descansando al borde de un pequeño riachuelo, ella y sus compañeros de equipo habían estado buscando a una niña desaparecida, casualmente la hija menor de un prestigioso clan, parecía ser una pequeña monarquía del pueblo de la hierba, habían pedido ayuda a Konoha, el cual había ido en su ayuda. Sin embargo el hijo mayor de dicho clan había insistido en acompañarlos.

El equipo 8, especialistas en búsqueda, ya había localizado su paradero y se encontraban en camino a hacia ella, pero antes habían hecho una última parada para descansar y planear una estrategia de rescate.

El pequeño descanso de hinata estaba por acabarse hasta que sintió una presencia junto a ella.

-Hinata-san, ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted?-Casualmente Choi el muchacho que había insistido en acompañarlos, la había tomado desprevenida

-S-si, dime…-Contestó una hinata algo nerviosa, ante la presencia del chico y en conjugación con el lugar solitario donde se encontraban. -¿Qué pasa?-

El muchacho la observo fijamente y ella podía jurar que tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas -Hinata-san...-susurro entonces -Quiero contarles acerca de mis sentimientos-

Hinata no era tonta, se podía imaginar que era lo que estaba por venir - ¿Tienes curiosidad por algo? -Preguntó entonces, tratando de no ser tan obvia.

-Lo que pasa es que…-El muchacho dudo un poco, luego respiró profundo y dijo -Usted me gusta mucho-

Hinata era una Kunoichi hermosa, no era novedad que algunos hombres la hicieran su punto de atracción, era penoso para ella pues su corazón hace mucho tiempo que le pertenecía solo a un hombre, y aun así, si fueran a separase, su corazón jamás dejaría de ser propiedad de Naruto. Ella hizo entender todo eso a aquel chico que le había confesado sus sentimientos.

_**Fin del Flashback***_

\- ¡Qué bueno que los alcancé! -Exclamó el muchacho algo cansado

\- ¿Qué paso?, ¿todavía hay problemas? –Le preguntó shino

El muchacho se paró erguidamente mientras decía -No, no hay problemas - él comenzó a caminar hasta hinata y le alcanzó una pequeña bolsita.

\- ¿Eh?, y esto ¿qué es? -Preguntó hinata algo sorprendida

-Tómalo por favor, es un presente para ti - respondió aquel muchacho dándole una gran sonrisa a lo que hinata respondió con un poco de incomodidad -Pero no puedo aceptarlo...-

-Mi familia te lo manda -Respondió rápidamente el muchacho alzando un poco la voz -Por favor recíbelo, o si no, mi trajín hasta aquí será en vano.-

Ante tales palabras, lo único que le quedó a hinata por hacer fue aceptar con vergüenza, ante la presencia de sus compañeros que la miraban atónitos.

Entonces el muchacho soltó la frase salvaje -Hinata-san, si algún día decides corresponder a mis sentimientos, voy a estar esperándola - A tal hecho se volvió a los Shinobis despidiéndose y continuando con su camino.

Era un momento de incomodidad que fue despejado por kiba

\- ¿Y ese? -Exclamó el Inusuka algo molesto -Tal vez desea morir, ¡es más!, me da pena, debería ser cuidadoso, o algún día de estos sentirá un "rasengan" en su trasero -

-pero eso no es lo peor, si no, es que él vino todo el camino siguiéndonos, solo para entregar esa bolsa -Comento shino - eso es una pérdida de tiempo-

Los comentarios de sus amigos hicieron sonreír a hinata, ella se encontraba realmente feliz de tener amigos como ellos, iban charlando mientras continuaban su camino de regreso a casa.

Había pasado ya, más de la mitad del día, para ser específico ya pasaban más de las 3:00 de la tarde, el chico rubio iba con dirección a Ichiraku con el estomago rugiéndole, había perdido mucho tiempo en la oficina del hokague, gracias a que se demoró mientras ayudaba a sakura a ordenar sus dichosos pergaminos.

Al pasar por una casita de té, escucho que lo llamaban - ¡Naruto sempai!- era las 3 chicas que tenían cierta admiración por él, y que le habían regalado cosas en el anterior festival Rinne, Naruto que iba pasando, alzó la mano saludándolas, él no quería que se le pegaran, como siempre solían hacer, tal vez aquella época lo permitía por su ingenuidad con respecto al sentimiento de las mujeres, ni siquiera lo veía mal, pero ahora era diferente, él ya amaba a alguien y para ser sinceros, había dejado de ser "tan ingenuo" como varios creían.

\- Hola -Les dijo sin detener el paso, haciendo que las chicas suspiraran a la vez, ellas no le quitaron la mirada encima hasta que su reflejo se perdió por las calles

\- Es tan lindo...-Dijo una chica de cabello corto castaño, poniendo expresión de enamorada

-Si…. Pero lástima que ya esté saliendo con alguien..-comento su compañera que llevaba el cabello corto también pero con un gorro beige, ella dio un sorbo a su té

-¿Quien?, ¿esa chica Hyugga? -Dijo la tercera chica con un tono medio déspota, ella tenía el cabello castaño claro y unos ojos negros muy dominantes

-Pues claro, toda la aldea lo sabe -Le confirmó la amiga del gorrito, haciendo que su amiga pusiera una cara triste

-Pero, ¿eso está confirmado? -Dijo entonces la castaña clara-por mi parte, no estoy segura de eso-

\- ¿De qué hablas?, incluso la sacó a bailar en aquella ceremonia - le dijo muy firme la amiga del cabello corto

\- ¡como a varias!.. –defendió inmediatamente la castaña clara algo exasperada

-yo escuché que hasta ya se van a casar…-inmiscuyo la chica del gorrito haciendo que su amiga nuevamente mire el suelo

-Eso tendría que confirmarlo…-susurro aquella chica para sí misma, miró a sus compañeras con una mirada de tramar algo.

_**Por otra parte***_

Naruto iba caminando tranquilamente, después de tener ese encuentro fugaz con aquellas chicas, se había quedado pensativo, todo el día llevaba pensando en hinata y tenía una duda, él se preguntaba a menudo si tendría la oportunidad de verla antes de que acabe el día.

Llegó a su destino (Ichiraku) y pidió lo mismo de siempre, moría por un plato de ramen, tragó saliva mientras áyame le servía su pedido

-Naruto-escucho al viejo teuchi que se dirigía a él - ¿y dónde está tu linda chica?-

Hace un par de meses que Naruto y hinata tenían frecuentes visitas a ichiraku ramen, especialmente en horas de almuerzo, tanto el viejo como su hija ya se habían acostumbrado a verlos en tiernas citas.

-eh… está en una misión...-Contestó Naruto sonriendo y enfocándose en su plato de ramen, la forma en cómo se lo preguntó le había causado gracia. Adoraba que se refieran a ella como "Su chica". - ¡Viejo este ramen está delicioso! -

-lo sé, Naruto, lo sé -le contestó teuchi enfocándose en su cocina –Siempre me dices lo mismo.-

-Si…-Naruto resopló mientras saboreaba sus deliciosos fideos, él pensaba, "cuanto extraño a hinata" o "Quisiera que esté aquí", sus sentimientos por ella habían crecido significativamente, cada día, cada detalle, cada palabra, cada caricia, todo eso estaba almacenado en el fondo de su corazón, como aquella canción que tarareaba sin cesar en la mañana, _**"En este simple jarrón, es donde guardo cada estrella que cayó aquel anochecer"**__, _entonces, se le escapó un suspiro.

\- ¡Gracias! -dijo de pronto el rubio Uzumaki, al terminar su plato favorito, pagó la cuenta y se despidió, salió lentamente con la esperanza de encontrar a su hinata, pero vaga era la tarde y no había ni rastro de su amada.

Naruto se detuvo un instante, era alrededor de las 5:00 de la tarde, y un pensamiento se cruzó por su mente "Ella no vendrá hoy", era el chico desilusionado otra vez … cuando de pronto…

Unos brazos lo sujetaron de improviso por su cintura, Naruto dio un salto y al voltear ligeramente se encontró con los ojos lila aperlado que tanto sueño le habían quitado.

-¡Hinata!-Exclamo el rubio con una sonrisa extensa mientras que volteaba para abrazarla, hinata tenía la cara radiante de felicidad, había sido una coincidencia encontrar de repente a su amado por la calle.

\- ¿C-como estás Naruto-kun? - Le preguntó la Hyuuga mientras se separaban del abrazo eufórico que se habían proporcionado

-bien, pero… acabas de llegar de tu misión, ¿verdad? –Le contestó Naruto observando la mochila de viaje de hinata - ¿estabas regresando a casa?…-

-Bueno en realidad… -Le dijo Hinata mirando hacia atrás, Naruto siguió con la mirada hacia el punto indicado por hinata y observó a Kiba y Shino impacientes en la esquina parecían esperar a la Hyuuga. - ellos están esperándome…-

-Está bien hinata, ve -Le dijo el rubio tranquilamente sin perder su sonrisa

Hinata lo observó tiernamente, ella amaba profundamente esa sonrisa, -Gracias Naruto-kun- le dijo y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla -Está bien, si nos vemos más tarde…-

-Si…-Le susurro Naruto mientras la veía correr hacia sus compañeros de equipo, sus pensamientos persistentes habían hecho realidad ese pequeño encuentro con ella, el rubio se llevó la palma de su mano hasta su mejilla, acarició la parte en que hinata le había besado "ella es tan tierna" pensó, aún después de tanto tiempo, parecía tener vergüenza de darle un beso en los labios públicamente.

Él se dio la vuelta mientras continuaba con su caminata, había pasado por el parque de Konoha, cuando se detuvo de repente, tenía un presentimiento que le fastidiaba, él se volvió hacia unos árboles y preguntó abiertamente - ¿puedes dejar de seguirme?-

Inmediatamente una mujer salió de aquellos arbustos -Lo siento…-Se escuchó mientras hacía más visible su imagen, era la chica castaña de ojos penetrantes que había visto antes junto con sus amigas en aquella casita de Té, ella tenía la cara roja y se quedó quieta por un segundo.

-ah, eres tú –Le dijo Naruto un poco sorprendido - ¿Qué haces siguiéndome?-

Ella lo miraba muy sonrojada, tímida ante su presencia -Naruto-sempai, yo…- trató de articular palabra - quiero hablar contigo…

\- ¿eh? -Naruto se encontraba más confundido en ese momento, ¿qué diablos quería hablar con él?, tal vez era un tipo de favor o algo así. -Dime 'ttebayo- le respondió

La chica se acercó un poco a él, todavía tenía la cara roja mientras miraba en ambas direcciones, como esperando no encontrar a nadie, entonces ella clavo su mirada en él, Naruto parecía estar impacientado.

-Naruto-sempai, sé que no tengo derecho…. A decirle esto, pero…-la chica respiró profundamente y prosiguió- eh estado hace mucho tiempo… siguiéndolo, esperando tener alguna esperanza, o una señal, yo… quería que usted se fijara en mi…

Naruto muy serio guardaba silencio, ¿era su imaginación o aquella chica le estaba confesando sus sentimientos?, que momento más incomodo resultó ser

-Naruto-sempai, yo lo amo tanto, por favor…acépteme-le dijo la chica mientras hacia una reverencia.

Naruto se quedo plasmado, su primer movimiento fue agarrar de los brazos a la chica para que se levantara -No hagas esto..-Le dijo él inmediatamente

-Naruto-sempai…- susurro la muchacha

-Discúlpame por favor, pero, lo que me estas pidiendo es imposible –continuo Naruto muy serio mientras miraba a la muchacha a los ojos - yo tengo a alguien en mi corazón

La muchacha agacho la cabeza, y parecía que intentaba ocultar el lagrimeo de sus ojos –si, lo sé...—Le confesó

-¿Eh?.-Naruto se sorprendió al comprender las intenciones de aquella niña- Pero si lo sabías, ¿por qué te tomaste la molestia en decirme todo esto? –replicó

\- Sé que tienes a alguien, Todo el pueblo habla de ustedes dos, incluso acabo de verlos juntos, pero, yo… aun guardaba la esperanza, que no fuera así...-Le contesto la muchacha levantando su cabeza

Naruto parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia con aquella niña - ¿Por qué piensas eso?, la verdad es que, yo, amo mucho a hinata - Naruto acababa de sorprenderse un poco con sus propias palabras, él acababa de decir que amaba a hinata, eso sí era ser franco de veras.

La muchacha lo miro quieta, parecía que una lágrima se le escapó y caía por su mejilla

-Por favor no llores…-

-¡Naruto-sempai, por favor!— Exclamó ella tan fuerte que Naruto la miró atónito - no puede decir "yo la amo", usted no sabe lo mucho que me duele, ¡hace mucho tiempo que yo espero por usted!-

Dentro, muy dentro de él, se formaba una incredulidad, algo que le causaba gracia, pero no porque él se burlara de sus sentimientos, sino le parecía más una ilusión de quinceañera que amor en sí, y eso que él no entendía muy bien de sentimientos románticos, a esa chica había visto pocas veces en su vida y ella decía esperarlo desde siempre, era ilógico

-¿tienes idea de lo que me estás diciendo? –Le preguntó Naruto haciendo que la chica lo mirara fijamente -hinata, la mujer que amo, estuvo esperando por mí mucho tiempo, desde que éramos niños, nada fue fácil, el tiempo cambiaba, pero ella siempre mantuvo ese amor por mí, así como nadie nunca lo hizo, ella me amaba desde antes que yo fuera un héroe, sinceramente, no puedo dejar pasar por alto esos sentimientos, ni los sentimientos que yo tengo hacia ella, yo realmente estoy enamorado, así como ella lo está de mi, y espero algún día, casarme y hacerla muy feliz.-

Naruto acababa de decir las palabras más sinceras de su vida, La chica sin embargo guardó silencio y mientras se secaba las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, juró en su corazón y lo hizo saber con sus propias palabras "Naruto-sempai, sea muy feliz", ella sabía muy bien que todo había acabado.

El ocaso era inminente, ya se podían ver las primeras estrellas en el cielo, el panorama parecía tan tranquilo, a pesar de que en el cielo se veían nubes rojizas.

En aquel mirador, dos enamorados se encontraban, el rubio abrazaba fuertemente a su amada mientras los dos se envolvían en un largo beso, después de tantos días sus corazones volvían a latir juntos a la misma intensidad.

-hinata…-le dijo en un suspiro mientras rozaba su nariz por los suaves cabellos de ella

-Naruto-kun, estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo…- decía hinata mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de él.

-Si, yo también…-Naruto le sonrió -no te importa si me quedo un momento así, ¿no?

-C-claro que no...-hinata se acomodó mejor en el pecho de Naruto que todavía la tenía abrazada delicadamente -Me gusta estar así contigo…-

"_**Gracias Dios por darme este privilegio de amar y ser amado"…**_

Los dos enamorados se sentaron en una banca de mármol, al borde del mirador, Naruto acomodo su cabeza entre las piernas de hinata que lo miraba sonrojada y le acariciaba su cabello, Ella podía sentir las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, pensar que estaba al lado de la persona que mas amaba en esta vida, para ella era un sueño interminable.

-hinata…-se escucho la voz de Naruto requiriendo su atención

-Dime…- le dijo hinata enfocándose en los ojos del rubio, saliendo inmediatamente de sus pensamientos

-Había estado pensando en algo que me tiene intranquilo -le dijo Naruto mirándola fijamente, dudando por un segundo si inmiscluirse en el tema de su clan estaba bien - ¿Te acuerdas el día que estuvimos en mi cuarto?

Hinata se sonrojó aún más, que pregunta tan indiscreta ¡Claro que lo recordaba!, es más, hasta ahora no podía borrar de su cabeza la imagen de su cama y lo apasionada que se sentía en ese momento - S-si… ¿por qué lo preguntas? - respondió tímidamente

-Me quedé pensando, ¿por qué fue a buscarte ese tal Ko?-a Naruto le había molestado tal acción, aunque fuera una simple sobreprotección de parte de su "Suegrito", que por cierto era exagerada, no tenían el derecho de buscarla en el cuarto de él, ¿o acaso pensaban que hinata y él ya habían pasado a la fase 2 dentro de su relación?, realmente no lo entendía.

\- no lo sé, realmente para mí también fue muy sorpresivo -contestó ella con la mirada lejana

-de eso ni lo dudo, pero…-Naruto se levantó sentándose al lado de ella - me quedé preocupado, bueno, no quiero justificarlos, pero me imagino que será porque tú eres su heredera, creo que es normal que intenten cuidar su línea sucesora... ¿no crees?-

Naruto se había adentrado en un tema un poco delicado, hinata pestañeo 2 veces antes de contestar a las palabras del rubio, era más que obvio que él no sabía nada de nada

-Naruto-kun…- susurro su nombre muy despacio - yo no soy la heredera del clan Hyuuga.-

\- ¿eh?- Naruto se quedó mirándola por un segundo antes de preguntar - ¿cómo es eso?

\- la verdad es que es un tema muy complejo, no me gusta hablar de ello…-hinata puso una cara de incomodidad pero ante el silencio del rubio, ella prosiguió - en realidad eso paso, hace mucho tiempo, hanabi y yo… - a hinata le parecía muy difícil entonar palabra - fuimos obligadas a demostrar nuestras habilidades en una pelea, pero aquellos tiempos, hanabi resultó ser más fuerte que yo, así que le cedieron el cargo de heredera.

Naruto comenzó a sentir pena por su amada, hinata había pasado cosas realmente difíciles en su clan, aun recordaba el odio que le tenía neji por ser de la rama principal, aunque al final recapacitó, todo era como dicen por ahí "una raya más al tigre", hinata era una niña muy noble, sin embargo, todo el mundo le pagaba mal, por un momento le recordó a sí mismo, el destino les había jugado mal a los dos. Naruto la sostuvo del brazo y la atrajo hacia su pecho en forma de consolación.

\- Naruto-kun, no te preocupes…- hinata se separó un poco de él - en realidad estoy agradecida que al final resultara de esa manera…

Hinata dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, y Naruto cambió su cara de consuelo a uno confundido…- ¿Agradecida?

-si…-le susurro ella, viéndolo a los ojos - en realidad siempre quise escoger mi propio camino, muy independiente a la imposición de mi clan, creo que después de todo, lo he logrado, ya no tengo miedo lo que pueda pasar, yo escogí amarte, y ahora estoy aquí contigo -

Naruto se ruborizo al instante, que afortunado se sentía de tener el corazón de aquella mujer, aun podía recordar todas las cosas que tuvieron que pasar para estar juntos, y ella siempre guardo su amor esperando pacientemente por él, después de todo, hinata le había quitado un peso de encima con esa confesión, pues él, había pasado mucho tiempo preguntándose cómo iba ser el día que formalizaran su relación ante su clan. Realmente estaba asustado, aunque ya no habría motivo para estar así - Entiendo… - le dijo Naruto bajando un poco la cabeza mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Ven aquí...-Le dijo volviéndola a jalar mientras que trataba de no estrujarla con sus fuertes brazos, mientras que ella solo reía - -¿Ya te dije que te extrañé mucho?-

\- sí, pero no me importaría escucharlo otra vez - le contestó la Hyuuga con algo de gracia -Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?, Naruto-kun, ¿Tienes alguna misión mañana?-

Naruto se quedo quieto por un instante, varias imágenes pasaban por su cabeza -Eh…no, solo un pequeño incidente con una chica…

\- ¿Una chica?—Le preguntó hinata inmediatamente cambiando totalmente su expresión, con un seño en la frente.

Naruto trago saliva, había metido la pata, había hablado sin pensar, se supone que no comentaría nada sobre eso, era un tema muy incómodo.

-N-no…no es nada…-Le susurro tratando de aligerar un poco el tema - ¿crees que ya es tarde?, ¿está bien si vamos a cenar?

Hinata lo miró muy extrañada eso le resultaba muy sospechoso - sí…, está bien…. Pero cuéntame primero, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?...-Le dijo siendo un poco determinante y poniendo una sonrisa irónica

Naruto la miró con algo de nerviosismo, suponía que ella no se iba a molestar por eso, pero no comprendía el por qué de ese extraño presentimiento de inseguridad, era tan tonto a veces, siempre hablaba de más, ese extraño defecto que tendría por más maduro que se volviese.

-B-bueno… es solo…-Naruto aclaro un poco la voz -tuve un impase con una chica hoy…

\- ¿Impase?—Preguntó hinata tratando de ocultar su inseguridad y temor que le causaba esa palabra

\- no era nada serio, solo me contó que tenía sentimientos por mí, es todo...-Naruto trató de esconder su mirada. Mientras que hinata lo observaba fijamente, ella no hizo ningún movimiento esperando que continuase- no sé si te acuerdas de ella… la viste un día en Ichiraku

\- ¿Eh?, en Ichiraku -La Hyuuga puso la cara como si pensara. - tantas chicas que vi en ichiraku…, aunque recuerdo a una que te agarraba el brazo, como si fueras a huir.-

Era más que obvio lo incomodo que había sido esa escena para hinata, ella nuca lo olvidaría y Naruto lo sabía muy bien.

-Si… ella - Le confirmó Naruto - la encontré hoy siguiéndome,

-¿Siguiéndote? -Hinata parecía contener su molestia

-no es lo que piensas, ella solo quería hablar conmigo sobre sus sentimientos...-hinata se quedó estática - ella me confesó que…espera por mi hace mucho tiempo, o algo así –Naruto se sonrojo al decir dichas palabras, era tan incomodo para él así como lo eran para hinata

\- ella es solo una niña, no sé realmente como interpretar esos sentimientos -se sinceró Naruto aunque había hecho notar su impaciencia, estaba claro que ese tema no era de su agrado.

De pronto se escucho la comprensiva voz de hinata -Pobrecita…- dijo en susurro, haciendo que Naruto se volviera completamente hacia ella con una cara de sorpresa y confusión, entonces repitió dicha palabra - ¿Pobrecita? -

¡Ella no se había molestado!, realmente tenía un corazón muy noble, algo que le encantaba a Naruto era su corazón puro, ella era muy comprensiva aun con la gente que no conocía. Naruto se enfocó en la expresión de hinata, ella parecía ida en ese momento

\- ¿No te das cuenta? - sorpresivamente se volvió hacia él, y lo regaño en tono bajo, haciendo que Naruto se sorprendiera mientras hinata proseguía - ella te abrió su corazón…

Naruto se quedó en silencio mientras hinata lo miraba fijamente

\- pero, no lo digo porque ella está enamorada de ti ni nada por el estilo, es solo que, puedo imaginarme todo lo que ella debe estar sintiendo ahora..- hinata agacho la cabeza

\- ¿sabes?, amar sin ser correspondida… duele… - le susurró adoptando una postura de desconsuelo - me recuerda algo a mí, ella seguramente anhela tener tu amor… así como yo lo hacía hace mucho tiempo…

Naruto la contemplo un momento, parecía tan triste, él sabía muy bien a lo que ella se refería.

-Si…lo sé...- Dijo el rubio casi como un suspiro, haciendo que hinata le dirija una mirada incrédula

\- ¿Lo sabes?-le susurro la Hyuuga, ella no recordaba haberle contado a Naruto sobre los años que llevaba amándolo

La duda envolvió a Naruto otra vez, era la segunda vez que metía la pata en esa noche, De pronto un sonido los sacó de sus pensamientos, era un pequeño busilar en el cielo que anunciaba una tormenta.

-hinata, sé que nunca hablamos sobre esto, pero -Naruto exhaló -aquella vez del rescate de hanabi, lo vi todo, no sé cómo, pero, me encontré entre tus recuerdos…-

Hinata se había sorprendido con tan inesperada confesión, ella no podía articular palabra

-fue algo muy rápido, pero pude comprender muy bien tus sentimientos hacia mí...-

Hinata se quedó quieta por un instante, no sabía cómo reaccionar ni que decir, hasta que el tronar del cielo rompió el silencio - Naruto-kun ¿me estás diciendo que… entendiste mis sentimientos… por medio de un genjutsu? - hinata había adoptado una actitud muy seria, parecía que no le había agradado tal confesión, su cara se estaba poniendo colorada, aunque no era por timidez. - si no hubiera pasado eso, tal vez te seguiría siendo indiferente ¿no?

\- ¿Qué?, no, no es lo quise decir…- Naruto se acercó a ella tratando de acariciarla pero ella se levantó inmediatamente

-Naruto-kun, ¿Por qué estas conmigo?, al final yo nunca te confesé mis sentimientos, y tú, debes estar confundido con tus sentimientos –Hinata se había molestado, esa reacción era muy atípica de ella. Ante tal sorpresa, Naruto se levantó también, ahora se encontraban frente a frente.

-no digas eso, no entiendes, ¡tú siempre me has amado, por eso estoy contigo! -Naruto se había exaltado un poco haciendo que hinata lo mirara con una tristeza profunda, se le acababa de partir el corazón

-Estás diciendo, ¿qué estás conmigo porque siempre te ame?, Naruto-kun, no hagas esto, no sientas pena por mi - las palabras de hinata habían caído como agujas que se le clavaban profundamente en el corazón, ella había entendido todo mal, ¿cómo explicarle que estaba equivocada? Como decirle que él siempre estuvo amándola, no era a causa de un tonto genjutsu su amor por ella, era más profundo que eso.

-no digas eso por favor- Naruto bajó la intensidad en su voz, tenía un nudo en la garganta

-no te sientas obligado a quererme…-le susurro hinata mientras sentía unas gotas en su cara, el cielo había comenzado a llorar junto con su alma, ante esas palabras ella salió corriendo dejando a Naruto parado con la vista hacia el suelo.

Naruto estaba devastado, sus pensamiento eran erráticos y pesimistas, no podía creer lo que le acababa de pasar, habían tenido su primera discusión y hinata, había salido corriendo, en plena tormenta, dejándolo solo, y sin comprender, y lo peor es que él lo había permitido, que cobarde se estaba sintiendo en ese momento, su corazón parecía entumecerse con cada gota que caía sobre él, ¡que desdicha más grande!, Naruto se llevó las manos a la cara, dando un grito de furia.

"_**El único que podía hacer pedazos su corazón, era solo Naruto"**_

Hinata corría rápidamente bajando por los escalones del mirador, las gotas de lluvia se confundían con sus lagrimas, ella estaba sintiendo la peor emoción de toda su vida, siempre quiso saber porque Naruto se fijó en ella tan de repente, aceptaba que tenía dudas, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que fue por algo como eso, su amor por ella, era solo pena, su corazón estaba destrozado, las lagrimas que caían por su rostro eran saladas, mientras las probaba sentía que amargaban su alma, sus pasos se habían vuelto lentos, la lluvia que comenzaba a intensificarse, estaba empapándola, mientras que ella deseaba que aquel temporal borren su tristeza así como estaban borrando sus lagrimas.

-No puedo más…-Dijo mientras se detenía y se apoyaba sobre una pared exhalando bocanadas de aire, había sentido una fuerte emoción que le salía de por adentro, su dolor era tan fuerte que comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. En esa calle solitaria, Hinata Hyuuga se fundía junto con el fuerte temporal.

Naruto iba bajando de aquel mirador a paso lento, él se encontraba totalmente mojado, se había puesto en modo sabio para encontrar a hinata, ella estaba muy cerca de allí

"Eh sido muy tonto al dejarla marcharse", pensaba mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños, y se echaba a correr cortando la lluvia que caía sobre él.

Llego al punto donde sentía el chacra de hinata, buscó en ambas direcciones, entonces la encontró, ella estaba sentada junto a un paredón, tenía la cabeza gacha y sus brazos sobre sus rodillas

Naruto se acercó lentamente a ella y le susurro su nombre mientras se agachaba, hinata estaba ida, sabía perfectamente que Naruto la había encontrado pero ella no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para verlo a los ojos y sin más una súplica le salió de los labios…

-Naruto-kun… vete por favor…-

Naruto deslizó su mano por el brazo tembloroso de hinata, haciendo que esta se levantara de improviso, Naruto se asustó ante tal reacción, ella estaba parada frente a él, dándole la espalda, su ropa de misión estaba totalmente empapada.

\- ¿Por qué huyes de mi?- Le dijo Naruto levantándose -hinata por favor discúlpame, no ha sido mi intención hacerte sentir mal…

Hinata echo a llorar aun dándole la espalda, Naruto dio un paso hacia adelante queriendo abrazarla pero se detuvo sin más, el pensamiento de "No tocarla" le vino a la mente, pues quizá, ella se echaría a correr nuevamente.

-yo sé, que no fue tu intención…-por fin le salieron las palabras a la Hyuuga, pero seguía sin voltear - es más, la que te pide disculpas soy yo, estas aquí bajo esta lluvia…te enfermaras…

-Eso es lo que menos me importa ahora…-le dijo Naruto levantando la cabeza -hinata, yo…

-Dejémoslo así… -Le interrumpió inmediatamente la Hyuuga -no va a volver a pasar…nunca más…tu y yo no tendremos más nada que ver..

Naruto sentía una horrible sensación, su cara mostraba terror mientras escuchaba esas palabras, el no quería dejarla, no estaba preparado para eso, sentía que su voz no respondía…

-Adiós, Naruto-kun…- hinata agarro fuerzas mientras empezaba a correr, fue en ese instante que sintió unos brazos que la habían atrapado, Naruto la había sujetado de la cintura y se encontraba abrazándola fuertemente

-no me vuelvas a decir eso….-Susurro Naruto con una voz quebrada, mientras apoyaba su frente en la cabeza de ella - ¿te acuerdas?... me prometiste… que nunca me soltarías…

Hinata comenzó a sollozar al escuchar a Naruto con esa voz quebrada y triste, su alma se partía con cada lágrima suya

-Naruto-kun…por favor….-susurro en casi un suspiro

\- ¡HINATA YO TE AMO! -Exclamó Naruto, casi como un grito, hinata levantó la mirada poniendo una expresión sorpresiva, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar

\- entiéndeme… para mí no ha sido fácil comprender…yo no sabía nada sobre el amor, sé que fui un estúpido contigo, me tardé mucho en valorar tus sentimientos, pero…-Naruto no pudo contener el llanto y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer - yo estoy enamorado de ti, y no es por ese maldito genjutsu…. Es un sentimiento que estaba dormido dentro de mí, y que comprendí mientras estaba a tu lado…

Hinata estaba atónita con las palabras y el llanto del rubio, aquellos brazos que la sostenían fuertemente ahora temblaban, ella sintió el impulso de acariciarlos, Naruto le había abierto totalmente su corazón, ella quería despejar ese sufrimiento del cual era preso su amado…

Hinata se volteo lentamente quedando frente a frente con Naruto, ambos tenían los ojos llorosos, aunque las lagrimas habían sido borrados por la lluvia, él se veía tan frágil, hinata comprendía su dolor, él realmente había comenzado a amarla, no era mentira, se había hecho una idea equivocada después de todo.

-hinata… yo tomé una decisión, te lo dije aquella vez, ¿recuerdas? -Le susurro Naruto viéndola fijamente a los ojos - me quedaré contigo, por siempre, hasta que muera…-

El temblor de su cuerpo no podía disimular, la lluvia había comenzado a parar, y las nubes negras se despejaban, en el cielo se reflejaban algunas estrellas

\- solo quiero estar junto a ti, no me importa nada más - le dijo mientras besaba la frente de hinata que aún tenía un cierto temor en su mirada - no sigas llorando, por favor…yo te lo prometo, todo lo que pueda suceder, vamos a afrontarlo juntos, solo, quédate conmigo…

Hinata inconscientemente colocó sus manos en la cara del rubio y lo besó dulcemente, mientras se prometía a sí misma amarlo para toda la vida…

El rubio la acercó más a su cuerpo, correspondiéndole el beso de la forma más apasionada que pudo. La lluvia se había detenido totalmente

-Te amo…-Le susurro hinata mientras se separaba unos pocos centímetros de los labios del rubio. Aun lo bastante cerca para sentir su respiración

-no vuelvas a dejarme…-Le dijo el rubio con la mirada totalmente perdida en los ojos de hinata

-No lo volveré a hacer…. Te lo prometo…-le dijo hinata mientras que Naruto se volvía a acercar a ella, besándola nuevamente.

Aquel beso era interminable, ellos estaban entrelazados para siempre, la vida no les volvería a jugar mal nuevamente, ahora se tenían el uno al otro, ellos estaban más compenetrados que nunca. Y nadie iba a cambiarlo.

Aquella noche, ambos enamorados pactaban su amor en un desliz a las estrellas.

"_**Despidiéndonos de este dolor que nunca más regresara, yo te prometo que ahora tendremos los dos, un final feliz"**_

.

.

.

_**Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer, y también, por sus lindos y agradables Reviews, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, no me tardaré para publicar el siguiente **___

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**P.S**_

_**Sigan mandándome sus hermosos reviews, son gratis =)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola!, les dejo con el siguiente capítulo **____** disfrútenlo.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V CAPITULO**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- DESEOS REPRIMIDOS -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

.

Aquella mañana había una luz especial en Konoha, había una sensación en el aire, como el sentimiento de paz después de haber acabado una larga noche de tormenta, los rayos del sol chocaban en los tejados impregnándose en las hojas de los arboles, los destellos se infiltraban en las gotas de rocío quedando ocultos en ellos.

El cabello plateado del hokague parecía resplandecer con el choque de aquellos rayos, éste se encontraba observando tranquilamente la ciudad desde su enorme ventana. pero una voz interrumpió su momento de relajo.

— Hokague-sama, ¿ya están todos aquí? — Resonó en la habitación, la intempestiva voz de Shikamaru que acababa de entrar.

Kakashi volteo lentamente observando al primer grupo de personas que se encontraban parados frente a su escritorio, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Shikamaru.

El hokague dio un suspiro de resignación y se dirigió hasta su silla giratoria, mientras que Lee, Tenten y Sai se colocaban frente a su escritorio y se ponían nuevamente en modo de espera

— Naruto no llega aún…— se escuchó al Sensei, mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa y acomodaba su rostro en él.

— ¡Ese tonto! — Exclamó shikamaru en forma de molestia mientras colocaba unos pergaminos en dicha mesa. — ya se demoró —

En aquella oficina, la impaciencia iba apoderándose del momento, hasta que se escucho el rechinar de la puerta que se abría poco a poco, dejando escapar un…

— ¡Achuuu! — un estornudo salvaje alteró la tranquilidad de la torre hokague, Naruto acababa de aparecer con un pañuelo en la nariz.

— Lo siento, me demoré — Exclamo el chico rubio mientras entraba a la oficina con una cara de no haber pasado una buena noche, pues sus ojeras eran demasiado evidentes y su nariz se encontraba todo roja

— Supongo que tus 20 minutos de tardanza están justificadas, Naruto — Le dijo Kakashi enfocándose en el rostro del Uzumaki — Por lo que veo, tuviste una mala noche ayer —

Naruto se volvió a sonar la nariz, asintiendo, pues las palabras del hokague eran más que ciertas, anoche fue un caos total, hermoso pero caótico, pues el mágico momento que compartió con hinata bajo la lluvia, le habrían traído consecuencias, un fastidioso Resfriado, esos que te vuelven loco en una noche.

— Naruto, ¿Cómo es que estas tan resfriado? — Le preguntó Tenten con un tono preocupado

— Estuve bajo la lluvia 'ttebayo — Contestó el rubio con un ligero movimiento de cabeza

— No quisiera saber que estuviste haciendo — Le dijo shikamaru en un tono bastante burlón, causando un gesto de fastidio en el rubio

Kakashi se anticipo a romper el dialogo de sus subordinados, hizo un llamado de su atención con el sonido de un pergamino que abría rápidamente, el sensei los miró, y exclamó inmediatamente — Bien, entonces es hora de comenzar con la reunión…— el hokague se acomodó en su silla.

.

— ¡Diablos! — Exclamó Naruto mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la ciudad junto con sus compañeros de misión, su nariz ya le dolía por la fricción de soplarlo cada 3 minutos, casi nunca se resfriaba, por más lluvias que le cayeran encima, este simplemente había sido mala suerte, estaba seguro.

— ¡Naruto-kun, estoy seguro que unas sentadillas serán la solución para tu resfrió! — Exclamó Lee con esos ánimos característicos de él, mostrándole unos brillos en sus ojos

— Lo que Naruto necesita es descansar, no hacer ejercicio — lo regaño Tenten mientras daba un suspiro de exasperación

— de seguro estuviste con hinata en esa lluvia, ¿no? — Le dijo Sai con poca indiscreción como siempre — puedo imaginarme que era lo que hacían —

— ¡Eso es algo que no te incube! — le gritó Naruto inmediatamente, mientras que se ponía rojo, a veces los comentarios de Sai lo sacaban de quicio, aunque casi siempre los tomaba con gracia, pero ese no era precisamente el mejor de sus días.

El grupo había encontrado gracioso la reacción de Naruto, pues se echaron a reír mientras caminaban tranquilamente, hasta que se escucho un fuerte llamado, haciendo que todos voltearan

— ¡Naruto-kun! — Era hinata quien corría hacia ellos

La expresión de Naruto cambió inmediatamente, había sentido una chispa de felicidad que lograban arreglarle el día, inmediatamente comenzó a caminar a su encuentro

— Hinata ¿qué haces por aquí tan temprano? — Le preguntó mientras la abrazaba

— Sé que vas a una misión, pero, quise traerte esto — Le dijo la Hyuuga mientras levantaba un pequeño Bento, que estaba envuelto delicadamente, Naruto se sentó conmovido por tan buena acción de su amada

— Hinata…— Naruto le dedico una hermosa sonrisa mientras tomaba el Bento- no era… necesario…—

— n-no digas eso…— Hinata se sentía maravillada con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba — ¡Ah! Por cierto, también te traje esto — Le dijo mientras buscaba en su pequeña carterita, sacando un frasco herméticamente sellado

— ¿Qué es esto? — le dijo el rubio tomando el frasco

— Es una infusión de Eucalipto — A hinata le había sido muy difícil conciliar el sueño la noche anterior, pues la lluvia de ese día la había dejado un espantoso resfrió, entonces recordó el maravilloso Té de Eucalipto, y sus poderes sanadores de resfríos. — Ayer estuviste estornudando demasiado, por favor bébelo en tu descanso, te hará bien —

Naruto sintió un fuerte calor recorriéndole las venas, aquella mujer era un ángel, nadie había tenido tan maravilloso detalle con él.

— Gracias…— le dijo Naruto con una cara conmovida y sonrojada — Regresaré pronto, te lo prometo…—

— Lo sé…— le susurro hinata mientras le palpitaba fuertemente el corazón con solo ver esos hermosos ojos azules — Creo que mejor me voy… te he quitado mucho tiempo — Le dijo mientras sonreía

Naruto volteo a ver a sus amigos que estaban impacientes expectando la escena — si, mejor me voy ahora…— le dijo mientras les hacia un ademan de espera y se volvía hacia ella nuevamente — Esta misión no demorará, Espérame — Naruto le acarició la mejilla como despidiéndose

Hinata asintió sin perder la sonrisa y se quedó quieta un momento viendo a Naruto caminar hacia sus compañeros, hasta que dio media vuelta emprendiendo su retorno

_Naruto-kun se ve muy lindo hasta cuando está resfriado_ , pensaba hinata mientras caminaba lentamente, cuando de pronto sintió un tirón del brazo, haciendo que volteara inmediatamente, se sorprendió nuevamente al ver a Naruto que la jalaba hacia sí — Lo siento, olvidé tu beso — Le dijo mientras le plantaba un dulce beso en los labios.

Hinata se había quedado en Shock con tan inesperado gesto, sus mejillas se colorearon más de lo normal

— Naruto-kun…— Le dijo soltando un suspiro, mientras que Naruto tenía su típica cara de niño travieso y sonreía.

— Bien, ahora si me voy — Fue lo último que le dijo mientras se echaba a correr, dejando a hinata con el rostro incendiado de rubor, ella dio un suspiro nuevamente mientras recobraba su compostura y miraba a Naruto alejarse poco a poco, sin hacer caso omiso a las miradas inquisidoras de la gente que habían observado todo, ¡Naruto la había besado en público!, que vergonzoso, incluso podía ver como lo fastidiaban sus compañeros de misión, pero al fin y al cabo fue un gesto hermoso.

.

**/ 6 días Después /**

.

Aquel día era una hermosa mañana de Octubre, Naruto iba caminando por las calles abarrotadas de gente, había regresado de su misión un día antes, él observaba los rostros de aquellos, algunos felices, otros con una expresión algo desencajada, el rubio caminaba lentamente, su cuerpo no tenía prisa, no tenía un paradero fijo, de pronto el interior de una tienda de Joyas le llamó la atención, haciendo que se detenga para observarlo mejor.

Los ojos de Naruto se posaron en un hermoso anillo de compromiso que estaba encajado en una mano de muestra, sus ojos azules parecían brillar a la par de aquella joya, de pronto un pensamiento se le cruzó por la mente Se vería hermoso en la mano de hinata , se ruborizó en el acto, aquel anillo era hermoso, aunque él no entendía sobre el simbolismo de semejante joya, su cabeza era un mar de dudas "Compromiso", "novios", Esposos", temas de los cuales nunca tomo interés, y de igual manera, nunca pensó en pasar por eso. Hinata y él….

"¡Pero que estoy pensando!" se dijo a si mismo llevándose una mano a la cabeza, de pronto escuchó su nombre.

— ¡Naruto-niichan! — era Konohamaru que lo llamaba ansiosamente, despejando los pensamientos del rubio.

— Oh, Konohamaru — Exclamó el Uzumaki animado por ver después de un largo tiempo a su querido amigo y alumno

— ¿Qué haces por aquí, Naruto-niichan? — Le dijo Konohamaru — Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, siempre estas ocupado con tus misiones —

— Sii, el trabajo me tiene algo sofocado — le contestó Naruto sin darse cuenta que volvía a posar sus ojos en el anilló otra vez, haciendo que Konohamaru se diera cuenta de inmediato

— ¡Oh!, ¡pero si es un anillo de bodas! — Exclamó exageradamente mientras pegaba su cara a la pared de vidrio — ¿has venido a comprarlo?, no me digas que…. ¡Vas a casarte!

Naruto se quedó atónito por un segundo, Konohamaru había hablado tan fuerte que todos voltearon a verlos, que incomodidad más grande, el rubio se moría de vergüenza

— ¡Cállate! — le gritó Naruto mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza y lo jalaba del brazo, el rubio escondía sus mejillas coloradas mientras que las personas solo atinaban a sonreírle — Konohamaru, eres igual de bullicioso que yo a tu edad — le dijo soltando su brazo

— ¿ah?, ¿pero porque estas tan molesto? — Le reprochó el muchacho mientras se enderezaba y hacía un puchero — solo dije la verdad, además, eso dolió Naruto-niichan—

— Si, si, lo que tú digas — Le contestó Naruto poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos, debía de reconocer que no había sido todo culpa de Konohamaru, su expresión había sido bastante obvia, él se había quedado hipnotizado con aquel anillo, su cuerpo a veces se regía solo, mandándole mensajes subliminales — ¿Qué haces por acá? — le preguntó

— Estoy buscando a Ebisu-sensei — le contestó el castaño — Tenemos una misión dentro de poco —

— Ah, ya veo — Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa al Sarutobi — ¡Tienes que esforzarte mucho! —

— ¡Si, lo sé!, ¡aún pienso en ganarte el puesto de Hokague! — Le contesto Konohamaru con una expresión extasiada y burlona, haciendo que Naruto se eche a reír

— jajajaja muy bien, ¡así se habla 'ttebayo! — Le respondió el rubio con sus ánimos característicos

— me estoy esforzando, Naruto-niichan — respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa — por cierto ¿no tienes misión hoy?, ¿A dónde ibas? —

— no, acabo de llegar de una misión — le respondió Naruto poniendo las manos en su cabeza — solo caminaba por aquí…—

— ¿Así? — Konohamaru hizo un gesto con los dedos poniendo una cara burlona- ¿y tú novia, no vas a encontrarte con ella? —

Allí estaba otra vez, ese enano dándose cuenta de sus problemas personales

— je..je..je — Naruto rió nerviosamente, Konohamaru era todo un profesional molestándolo con su vida privada — en verdad, ella está en una reunión de su clan, muy importante, por lo que me dijo — le contestó mientras bajaba sus manos otra vez, sin darse cuenta, los ánimos se le volvieron a ir, había puesto esa cara pensativa otra vez, lo que fue captado por el muchacho al instante.

— Naruto-niichan, ¿por qué pusiste esa cara?, ¿acaso, sucede algo? — Preguntó el castaño ante el evidente bajoneo de su amigo

— no, ¡nada de eso! – Le contestó Naruto volviendo a fingir una expresión despreocupada mientras formaba una irónica sonrisa — Ella y yo… — Naruto no articulaba palabra, esos temas no eran aptos para niños, y mucho menos para Konohamaru que era un "bullicioso", realmente, ni hablar de contarle sus verdaderos preocupaciones, Naruto se había quedado callado otra vez, sumergido en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que su amigo lo observaba detenidamente.

De pronto el castaño volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

— Hinata-san, parece ser una linda chica — Dijo, ante la falta de habla del rubio — estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado, a alguien como ella —

Naruto se quedó viendo al muchacho por un instante, parecía como si el muchacho estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos

— A parte que está muy bonita, claro — le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, haciendo que Naruto se ruborizase — si estás indeciso con algo, deberías decírselo, o por lo menos sacarte las dudas de la cabeza —

— No hables como si fueras un adulto — Le regaño Naruto, pero él sabía muy bien que Konohamaru tenía razón, después de todo, era muy astuto ese chiquillo, hace mucho tiempo que su cuerpo era un mar de emociones, todo era con respecto a hinata, tenerla cerca lo hacía muy feliz, pero últimamente, habían pasado cosas que lo llenaba de dudas, dentro de sí había una necesidad insaciable, la manera en como hinata lo hacía sentir, lo estaba confundiendo, incluso había estado leyendo un libro que le prestó a Sai "Éxtasis – 50 fases del amor", no era un sabiondo con respecto a esas cosas del amor, pero, estaba comenzando a comprender, aunque, aún no tenía el valor de hablar con hinata sobre sus deseos más íntimos.

— jejeje no te molestes, solo quería ayudarte en algo — Le contestó el castaño riéndose de lo rojo que estaba su amigo

Naruto miró a Konohamaru y le dio una leve sonrisa — ¡Todo está bien 'ttebayo! —

— si, si…— le dijo Konohamaru mientras volteaba un poco la mirada — ¿Donde estará Ebisu-sensei? — Decía mientras buscaba, de pronto en un ligero movimiento, estiró una mano y jaló fuertemente a Naruto del brazo mientras que ponía una sonrisa — ¡Naruto-niichan, mira! —

Naruto volteo inmediatamente, encontrándose con la figura de hinata que caminaba en dirección opuesta a ellos, el rubio sintió una corriente que le recorría el cuerpo, mientras que el grito de Konohamaru casi le rompen los tímpanos

— ¡Hinata-san! — el castaño se había puesto eufórico, el grito hizo a hinata voltear inmediatamente, encontrándose con los muchachos.

Hinata sonrió mientras levantaba una mano saludando a los shinobis, miró a Naruto y le hizo un gesto de espera mientras entraba en una tienda.

Konohamaru miró a Naruto que parecía estar suspendido en el aire, el rubio tenía una expresión de enamorado en la cara, que Konohamaru encontró muy gracioso y se echó a reír fuertemente.

— ¿y ahora que tienes Konohamaru? — le preguntó el rubio volteando hacia él

— Naruto niichan, realmente tienes mucha suerte — le comentó Konohamaru sin dejar de reír — estás totalmente embobado, nunca pensé en verte así…—

Naruto miró a su amigo con una sonrisa tímida, para que cortar esa risa tan contagiosa del muchacho, si él sabía muy bien que era verdad todo aquello, él realmente estaba enamorado, aunque era una situación vergonzosa, todo el mundo ya lo sabía.

— Hey, Konohamaru, no te burles mucho — Le dijo Naruto haciéndole una sonrisa pícara — tal vez estés igual que yo muy pronto 'ttebayo —

Konohamaru corto su risa inmediatamente — No lo creo — le dijo mientras Naruto se echaba a reír

— Naruto-kun, Konohamaru-kun — se escuchó la voz de hinata que se había acercado a ellos — ¿de qué se ríen? — les dijo sonriendo

— no es nada hinata-san, nos reíamos de las perversiones de Naruto-niichan — Le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa maliciosa haciendo que hinata se ruborizara y a Naruto se le erizara todo el cuerpo.

— ¿e-en serio? — preguntó la chica aún con la cara roja

— ¡No!, ¡claro que no! — Le contestó el rubio inmediatamente, su sonrojo parecía competir con el de la Hyuuga, él miró al castaño con una mirada asesina y le dijo poniendo seriedad en la voz — Konohamaru, ¿no tienes una misión que cumplir? —

Konohamaru se volvió a reír, había logrado causar un momento de incomodidad entre la pareja — lo siento, hinata-san, solo se me hizo gracioso el gesto de Naruto-niichan, es todo — le dijo mientras le sonreía — entonces, me voy, ¡cuídense! —

— ¡no te metas en problemas 'ttebayo! — Le dijo Naruto casi al instante que Konohamaru se echaba a correr, el cual le hizo un gesto con la mano

— Adiós Konohamaru-kun — le dijo hinata viendo al muchacho alejarse por las calles

Naruto y hinata se miraron un momento y ambos dibujaron una sonrisa en su rostro, les había caído en gracia las ocurrencias del castaño Sarutobi

— Realmente es alumno tuyo, ¿no? — Le molestó hinata graciosamente

— estás diciendo que yo le enseñe a ser pesado — le contestó Naruto siguiéndole el juego

— jajajaja no, no me parece que sea pesado, él es muy lindo, me recuerda mucho a ti — le dijo hinata con una sonrisa, a lo que Naruto contesto con una mirada tímida

— por cierto, ¿qué haces por aquí?, ¿ya se terminó tú reunión? — le preguntó el rubio mientras le agarraba de la mano y caminaban juntos

— Hnp.. si…— hinata puso un gesto de seriedad — cosas aburridas, sobre las nuevas responsabilidades de hanabi — le dijo mientras daba un suspiro y ponía un tono despreocupado — no era nada, lo mismo de siempre —

Naruto escuchaba atentamente a la Hyuuga observando su hermoso perfil, el no tenía el valor de opinar sobre su clan, pues no tenía muy claro aquellos conceptos y realmente le parecían tontos e innecesarios, aunque más de una vez había mostrado su fastidio con las normas de aquella familia, hace mucho tiempo que él tenía un pensamiento rondándole su cabeza, ¿cuándo lo llamarían para conversar sobre la relación que tenía con hinata?, eso lo tenía nervioso, a veces deseaba robar a hinata e irse lejos, sin que nadie los molestara, algún día su amada se desligaría totalmente de sus ramas y formaría junto a él una hermosa familia. Naruto apretó fuertemente la mano de hinata haciendo que ella dirija su mirada hacia él

— hinata… estoy seguro, que muy pronto todo esto va a acabarse — le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos, hinata sintió esa calidez recorriéndole el cuerpo nuevamente, la amabilidad de Naruto era una de las cosas que más amaba de él.

— lo sé, gracias Naruto-kun — le dijo la ojiperla entrelazando más sus dedos con los de Naruto

— ¡hinata!, por cierto — el rubio recobro ese entusiasmo característico de él — muchas gracias por esa infusión de Eucalipto que me diste, ¡me ayudó mucho con mi refriado 'ttebayo! — le dijo sonriéndole

— ¿Enserio?, me alegro mucho — le dijo hinata — el eucalipto es muy bueno para el resfrío —

— ¿y de donde lo sacaste? — le preguntó Naruto casi al instante, provocando un gesto raro en la Hyuuga, parecía que se había puesto nerviosa.

— e-eh… ¿hablas del eucalipto? — le preguntó tímidamente mientras dirigía su mirada hacia otra parte, Naruto frunció el seño, le parecía algo raro que hinata reaccionara así por una pregunta

— Si, no es un árbol muy común aquí — le dijo el rubio volviéndole a dar una sonrisa

— a-ah, es que fue un regalo, me lo dieron para curar mis golpes en mi última misión — dijo la Hyuuga mientras contenía la calma, dentro de ella, esperaba que Naruto no le pregunte sobre "quien se lo regaló", ella no encontraba bien haber aceptado ese regalo de alguien que le había profesado su amor, especialmente porque ella estaba con alguien en ese momento, aparte de eso, en la bolsa había una nota con palabras muy comprometedoras _espero que estas hojas sanen tus heridas, así como yo espero que sanes mi corazón _, nota que terminó botando a la basura. Hinata miró de reojo a Naruto el cual mantenía su hermosa sonrisa, al parecer no había levantado sospecha alguna.

De pronto sintió el acercamiento repentino del rubio.

— tienes que cuidarte en tus misiones, hinata — dijo mientras deslizaba su brazo agarrando a hinata por la cintura y jalándola hacia sí, hinata dio un pequeño gritito mientras que Naruto se acercaba a su oreja y le susurraba con un tono bastante seductor — no sé qué haría sin ti —

La oji perla sintió un parálisis en su cuerpo, Naruto a veces tenía esa forma de hablarle que lograba ponerla nerviosa, ella se preguntaba si sabía lo que hacía o simplemente era a propósito — Naruto-kun…— atinó a susurrarle mientras que éste la soltaba

— lo siento…. — le dijo el rubio sonrojándose un poco, acababa de darse cuenta, que su cuerpo volvió a actuar por su cuenta, nuevamente se dejó llevar por sus emociones, el rubio aclaro su garganta y cambió inmediatamente el tema preguntándole — ¿ya almorzaste? —

Hinata dejó escapar una risa, el nerviosismo del rubio le había caído en gracia — no, pero, podemos ir a Ichiraku, s-si quieres — atinó a decir

— s-si, está bien — contestó el rubio mientras volvía a agarrarle la mano y ambos continuaban su caminar.

.

La pareja de enamorados había llegado a su destino, pero grande fue la sorpresa al encontrar a Ichiraku Ramen con puertas cerradas.

— "Cerrado por inventario" — Leyó hinata el cartel que se encontraba en la puerta del negocio

— ¿Inventario? — Exclamó Naruto algo ofuscado — ¿Qué van a contabilizar?, ¿los tallarines? —

— Naruto-kun, cálmate — lo tranquilizó Hinata, pero la molestia de su amado era más que evidente y al escuchar el ruido de su estomago, su hambre también lo era.

— ¿y ahora que hacemos hinata? — le dijo el rubio volviéndose hacia ella

Hinata no tenía problemas si del almuerzo se tratase, siempre tenía un plato de comida aguardando en su casa, pero ese no era la realidad de su amado, el ichiraku ramen era como su casa en la hora del almuerzo, siempre tenía un ramen esperando por él, hinata deseaba de todo corazón cambiar eso algún día, de pronto una idea se formuló en su mente.

— Naruto-kun — le dijo la ojiperla con voz nerviosa mientras que el rubor comenzaba a aparecer en su mejilla — s-si deseas yo… puedo cocinarte algo…—

A Naruto le brillaron los ojos, esa era una proposición realmente hermosa y tentadora, por nada del mundo le diría que no, su corazón estaba lleno de los detalles que hinata tenía con él, se sentía tan afortunado de tenerla.

— hinata… ¿enserio harías eso por mi? — le preguntó el rubio con una expresión tímida

— S-si… bueno, si estás de acuerdo… — hinata llevó un dedo a sus labios, típica característica de su nerviosismo

Naruto sonrió viendo la expresión de su amada, ella siempre será la niña tímida de su infancia, él pudiera pasar todo el día observándola y siempre terminaría atrapado en el tiempo

— no me digas eso… yo siempre quiero todo lo que venga de ti…— le dijo mientras hinata se ponía más roja, allí estaba otra vez, Naruto con sus frases en doble sentido.

Naruto y hinata rieron, poco después continuaron su camino, esta vez hacia el mercado, ellos estaban más que ansiosos por pasar un buen rato en la cocina, aprovechando al máximo el tiempo que les quedaba para estar juntos.

.

— Ven hinata, pasa por favor — le dijo Naruto mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento

Hinata asintió mientras entraba, su corazón latía fuertemente, ella sentía algo de temor por cocinarle a Naruto por primera vez, aunque a la vez era algo lindo y novedoso, pero muy dentro de ella sentía otra clase de inseguridad, era el hecho de estar nuevamente en aquel apartamento, ella no había podido sacar de su mente aquella noche donde "casi" pasa lo inesperado, aunque en realidad, le echaba la culpa a los sorbos de sake que se había bebido.

De pronto la voz de Naruto la volvió a la realidad

— Hinata — La llamó

— ¿Eh?, disculpa Naruto-kun, no estaba prestando mucha atención — le dijo con un poco de nerviosismo

— Está bien, solo decía, que espero que no te incomode que estemos solos aquí — le dijo, haciendo que la Hyuuga se sorprendiera, tal vez no era tan descabellada la idea de que Naruto si pudiera leerle el pensamiento

— a-ah… no, no te preocupes, estoy bien — le dijo la oji perla dándole una tímida sonrisa

— Ven conmigo — se apresuró a decir el rubio agarrando su mano y llevándola hacia la cocina

Una vez allí, Naruto prendió la luz, y lo que apareció primero, fueron los potes vacios de ramen sobre la mesa.

— Discúlpame… por el desorden…— le dijo el rubio algo sonrojado mientras recogía la basura de la mesa

— no, está bien…— le contestó hinata con una sonrisa — te ayudo…—

Naruto dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa mientras agarraba todo los potes de una sola — no te preocupes, solo es esto — le dijo

Hinata observaba tranquilamente la escena, en su mente solo se formulaba una frase _es tan lindo_ , ella dio un suspiro, aun podía recordar, las veces que creía que jamás podría alcanzarlo, deseaba tanto compartir buenos momentos con él, desde que su sueño se hizo realidad, hasta ese punto, ella se sentía cada vez más compenetrada con él, él siempre lograba sacarle todo ese sentimiento que parecía estar oculto dentro de ella, jamás pensó en sentirse de esa manera.

— Hinata — se escucho de pronto la voz de Naruto, llamando la atención de la Hyuuga — ¿estás segura que quieres cocinar aquí? — le dijo mientras llevaba una mano a su nuca

— s-sí, ¿por qué?, ¿pasa algo? — contestó la Hyugga algo confundida

— No, es que, no creo tener muchas cosas para cocinar, en realidad nunca lo hago…—

Hinata sonrió — no te preocupes, ya compramos todo lo necesario — le dijo mientras levantaba la bolsa

Naruto tenía un leve sonrojo, su cocina no era muy grande, tampoco habían muchas cosas que utilizar, apenas tenía una cocina eléctrica y un frish, pero no era que siempre le estuvo faltando, más bien, era todo lo contrario, no necesitaba de tantas cosas para preparar su comida favorita, Ramen instantáneo.

— nunca pensé que se necesitarían tantas cosas para cocinar ramen — le comentó el rubio mientras sacaba los ingredientes de las bolsas, causando gracia a la Hyugga que atinó a sonreír

— es porque siempre comes en ichiraku — le respondió hinata mientras se acercaba al lavaplatos con la bolsa de los vegetales

— Sí, lo sé — le contestó Naruto acercándose a ella y dándole los fideos — pero, a pesar de todo, es la primera vez que agradezco que ichiraku esté cerrado — le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos, hinata volvió a sentir vergüenza de tan repentino acercamiento del rubio ella sin más desvió la vista hacía el lavaplatos nuevamente.

— E-eh… — Atinó a decir la Hyuuga — supongo, que… si… —

A Naruto se le hizo gracioso tal reacción, y sin pensarlo soltó una carcajada, él había comprobado que realmente la intimidaba

— ¿D-de que te ríes? — le dijo tímidamente la oji perla ingenuamente

— De nada — se apresuró a contestar el rubio mientras abría su frish y llevaba un refrescante jugo a su boca — bien, la verdad es que no sé cocinar, pero trataré de ayudarte en todo lo que pueda — le dijo con su gran sonrisa de niño.

Aquella tarde fue mágica, hinata no recordaba la última vez que cocinar se le había hecho tan divertido, Naruto tenía miles de ocurrencias, realmente le había robado miles de risas en su intento por ayudarla, el sentimiento de felicidad entre los dos se había agrandado de una forma bastante significativa. Naruto solo rogaba para que ese día maravilloso no terminara.

— Bien, ya está — dijo la ojiperla cuando terminó de colocar la mesa, Naruto se sentó inmediatamente.

— "Itadakimasu" — dijeron a la vez y se dispusieron a comer, hinata rompió los palillos y miraba fijamente a Naruto, dentro de ella deseaba ver alguna señal de satisfacción de parte del rubio. Era la primera vez que le cocinaba, ella había puesto su corazón en aquel platillo, esperaba no haber cometido ningún error.

— ¡Está delicioso! — Se escuchó por fin la voz del rubio, dejando un sentimiento de satisfacción en la Hyuuga — hinata, eres fantástica, no volveré a sentir lo mismo por el ramen de ichiraku 'ttebayo — dijo mientras llevaba más tallarines a la boca

— Qué bueno que te guste — le contestó hinata con una gran sonrisa — aunque es un poco difícil creerte lo de ichiraku — dijo amenamente comenzando a comer ella también.

Naruto dejo por un momento los palillos — no, enserio — le dijo seriamente mirándola a los ojos — amo tu ramen, hinata, realmente serás una buena esposa —

Hinata coloreó sus mejillas, volvió a escuchar aquellas palabras de los labios de su Naruto, aún recordaba la primera vez que se lo dijo, hace mucho tiempo atrás, aunque dudaba que él lo recordase, así como ella lo hacía, todo este tiempo, ella había almacenado dentro de su corazón aquellas frases que Naruto le había dedicado, y lo que le acababa de decir fue una de ellas, ese fue el mejor halago que le hubiese podido decir — g-gracias… — le dijo mientras el rubio la sonreía y volvía a concentrarse en su plato.

Mientras que la pareja disfrutaba del delicioso platillo, conversaban alegremente, Naruto no dejaba de hacer reír a hinata mientras le contaba sobre algunas experiencias suyas, ellos se encontraban cada vez más entretenidos sin darse cuenta del tiempo, pronto comenzó a atardecer.

Y llegó el tiempo de lavar los platos.

— Bien, ya está — dijo Naruto colocando el ultimo plato en la alacena

— Ahora sí, tengo que irme, le prometí a hanabi ayudarla en sus quehaceres y ya se me hizo tarde — le dijo hinata mirando el reloj

— Espérame, yo te acompaño — respondió rápidamente el rubio mientras se arreglaba la chaqueta remangada

Hinata comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo, ella parecía algo preocupada por haberse tardado más de la cuenta, especialmente porque solo había salido a entregar uno de los pedidos de su padre, esperaba de todo corazón que él no se encontrara en casa a su regreso, al pasar por la habitación de Naruto ella dirigió su mirada instintivamente, algo le había llamado la atención, enfocó su vista hacia la ventana.

— ¿qué pasa? — le preguntó el rubio algo extrañado, mientras que la Hyugga entraba inconscientemente en la habitación

— Mira las nubes, parece que se viene una tormenta — le dijo hinata parándose frente a la ventana.

Naruto se había quedado plasmado en el pasillo, por un segundo su imaginación hizo vuelo mientras veía a hinata acercarse a su cama, pensó tantas cosas que al final no resultaron ser.

— Sí, mejor nos apresuramos en llegar a tu casa — le dijo Naruto tratando de sacar sus "ideas pervertidas" de su cabeza.

— Si, mejor — le contestó la Hyuuga volteando ligeramente, observando el cuarto del rubio, de pronto cayó en cuenta que había entrado sin querer en "el lugar prohibido", su torpeza no tenía límites, pero agradeció el hecho de que Naruto era muy ingenuo como para dejarse llevar por el momento que ella había propiciado, hinata suspiró.

— Ven, vamos — le dijo el rubio con una serenidad en su voz, mientras le extendía la mano para que ella lo tomase

Hinata miró a Naruto a los ojos y le dio la mano, él se dispuso a caminar pero la quietud de hinata se lo impidió, volviéndose hacia ella nuevamente.

— Naruto-kun…— le susurró hinata con un rubor en sus mejillas, Naruto tenía una expresión de extrañes en su cara, hinata se acercó al rubio y depositó un beso en sus labios, a Naruto le palpitó fuertemente el corazón con tan inesperado acto de la Hyugga.

Él solo atinó a corresponderle el beso.

_** Aquel escenario era peligroso para dos cuerpos enardecidos **_

— Hinata…— susurro lentamente el rubio, haciendo que la Hyugga se separase de él, antes que el beso se vaya por otro rumbo

— Gracias Naruto-kun — hinata abrazó fuertemente al rubio que se había quedado ido — la pasé muy bien, hoy, contigo — ella le regaló una sonrisa — ahora sí, vámonos — fue su última frase mientras lo agarraba de la mano y lo llevaba fuera de la habitación

Ella es malévola — pensó Naruto — hasta podía jurar que lo hizo apropósito

Naruto sonreía mientras aceptaba resignado, él siempre fue un cabezota después de todo, hace mucho tiempo que había caído en cuenta de esa realidad, por más bromas, indirectas o intimidaciones que le hiciera a hinata, ella siempre terminaba tomando el control sobre él, él no podía ir más allá de eso, el comprendía muy bien que su suerte estaba colgando de aquellas manos, y para ser sincero, prefería que fuera de esa manera.

.

**Una vez afuera/**

.

— Atardeció muy rápido, ¿no crees? — comentó Naruto mientras caminaba de la mano con hinata, ellos se encontraban cruzando el parque

— Sí, siempre pasa cuando te diviertes — le respondió hinata sonriendo – preparar ramen contigo es muy divertido —

— ¿sabes?, espero hacer esto a menudo —le dijo Naruto muy animado

Ambos enfocaron sus miradas y sonrieron conjuntamente, habían pasado un día de ensueño, por suerte nada había salido mal, bueno, aún no acababa el día, y había un pequeño detalle que estaban obviando, las nubes de color amenazante en el cielo.

De pronto el sonido de un trueno anunció la llegada del aguacero.

— ¿eso fue un trueno? — preguntó instintivamente el rubio, pero hinata no pudo contestar, pues casi de inmediato las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer

— Tenía que preguntar… — Naruto se exaspero, agarró de la mano a hinata y se echaron a correr a toda prisa

— ¡Diablos!, estas temporadas de lluvias me exasperan — exclamó el rubio, el temporal era un golpe de agua constante, esas que te dejan empapado en un minuto — y ni siquiera hay un buen lugar para refugiarnos —

— ¡Naruto-kun mira! — hinata apuntó una garita al final del parque

— Vamos hinata — le dijo Naruto y los dos hicieron dotes de sus habilidades de ninjas mientras corrían a toda velocidad, llegando pronto a la garita

— Aunque no sé porque tanto esfuerzo si estamos empapados — refirió el rubio mientras se sacaba su chaqueta

— Sí, es que estamos en temporada de lluvias — le comentó hinata exprimiéndose el cabello — muy pronto vendrá el Otoño —

Naruto se fijó en hinata, ella estaba completamente empapada, por un momento se acordó de aquella noche que estuvieron bajo un temporal como el que estaba cayendo, hinata era hermosa aún con la ropa mojada, el rubio bajó sin querer la mirada hacia los pechos de la Hyuuga, su ropa de misión estaba tan pegada a su cuerpo que parecía translucir esa hermosa figura, resaltando esos grandes bustos que tanto deseaba tocar, Naruto sintió calor en su cuerpo, su mente estaba dividida en dos, una parte lo regañaba por estar teniendo esos pensamientos indebidos y la otra parte simplemente se dejaba llevar por el lívido que envolvía su cuerpo. Él se preguntaba cuándo comenzó a tener esos tipos de pensamientos.

Para sorpresa suya, hinata volteó inesperadamente encontrándose con su mirada, quien casi se muere de la fuerte impresión de haber sido descubierto, lo habían agarrado con la mano en la masa, mejor dicho con la mirada en la parte prohibida, era la peor vergüenza que había tenido con hinata, Naruto alejó la vista inmediatamente, mientras se llevaba una mano temblorosa a la cabeza.

— ¿p-pasa algo, Naruto-kun? — le preguntó hinata algo dubitativa, al parecer no se había molestado por el acto impertinente del rubio, o simplemente no se había dado cuenta

— N-no… n-nada…— respondió Naruto con timidez después de todo esa osadía suya no estaba para nada bien, tenía suerte que hinata no sea una chica violenta, si no, justo en ese momento tendría la cara morada por la bofetada que le daría.

Hinata desvió la mirada hacia el parque – aún no es tarde, pero el parque está totalmente vació — le dijo — la lluvia hizo correr a todo el mundo —

Naruto la miraba de reojo, sentía vergüenza de verla a los ojos — si esta lluvia no se detiene, tendremos que irnos como sea, cada vez se hace más oscuro — le dijo el rubio apoyándose en el mostrador de la garita

Hinata se volvió hacia él, llamándole en voz baja haciendo que el rubio enfocará en ella, la lluvia resonaba cada vez más fuerte en el techo de aquella garita, la Hyuuga avanzó hasta quedar frente a frente con Naruto, mientras que el ponía esa expresión de duda a la vez que se enfocaba en ella.

—…Dime… — le susurro el rubio

En un leve instante la Hyuuga poso su delicada mano en la mejilla de Naruto, se puso de puntillas para llegar hasta los labios del rubio, y éste inclinó su cabeza un poco mientras la tomaba delicadamente de la cintura, los dos entrelazaban sus labios despacio y suavemente.

Te amo tanto… le susurró hinata aún rozando los labios de Naruto, éste abrió levemente sus ojos y la aprisionó fuertemente hacia él, podía sentir el frágil cuerpo de hinata pegado al suyo, él recorrió despacio aquella cintura estrecha, y para sorpresa suya, ella rodeó su cuello pegándose más a él, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared.

Naruto estaba sintiendo esa "Calentura" en su cuerpo otra vez, pero hinata parecía no querer separarse de él, el beso estaba siendo cada vez más intenso, ambas bocas se abrían y la lengua de Naruto se envolvía con la de hinata, aunque a ella no parecía desagradarle, más parecía ser todo lo contrario, Naruto no podía creer que ella se estuviera dejándose llevar tal como él lo estaba haciendo, realmente esa mujer lo tenía loco.

De repente, en un leve acto, Naruto cambió la posición, empujándola hasta arrinconarla en la pared, él estaba perdiendo todo razonamiento, lo único que le pasaba por la mente era demostrar a hinata toda esa hombría que tenía para darle.

— N-naruto-kun…— hinata dejó escapar un gemido

— Hinata… — le susurró mientras la pasión se apoderaba cada vez más de él — Me estas matando…— le dijo sin dejar de besarla, estaba a un paso de perder el control

Hinata se había dejado llevar demasiado, estaba experimentando algo nuevo en su ser, sentir a Naruto tan entregado, la apasionaba a ella también, tanto así que se le hacía muy difícil alejarse de sus labios, sin embargo tenía que parar, era lo mejor, antes que no pudiera contener sus propios impulsos, ella llevó un dedo a los labios del rubio, separándose inmediatamente.

— Escúchame…por favor… — le dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, ella quería despejar esa duda que le provocaba el rubio, quería decirle _ ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me besas así?, ¿Por qué te estoy matando?, ¿Cómo?, ¡Dímelo por favor! _, Pero hinata no podía ser tan sincera con él, se le hacía muy difícil expresar algo así, en lugar de eso solo atinó a decir — tengo que irme —

Naruto sintió un temblor en sus rodillas, el temor lo estaba invadiendo, había dejado fluir demasiado sus emociones, fue demasiado expresivo con sus deseos, hinata de seguro lo había tomado a mal, y para variar había dicho algo demasiado imprudente, ¿cuándo aprendería a no ser tan impulsivo?

— Lo siento…— Le dijo separándose completamente de ella — realmente yo, me dejé llevar…—

— N-no, está bien, no fue solo tu culpa — se apresuró a contestar la Hyuuga, —escúchame Naruto-kun… yo…sé que todo esto es difícil…—

Naruto se quedó paralizado, ¿acaso ella sentía lo mismo que él?, o tal vez había sido tan evidente con su comportamiento que ella terminó sacando sus propias conclusiones, Naruto no sabía que decir, hinata dió unos pasos hacia adelante mientras continuaba —yo comprendo muy bien tus sentimientos…por qué me pasa lo mismo — dijo dejando al rubio boquiabierto

— H-hi-nata… estás diciendo que t-tú… — Naruto no coordinaba palabra alguna

El rubio parecía temblar, trató de mirar hacia otra parte pero casi de inmediato sintió el peso de hinata nuevamente junto a su cuerpo, ella lo jalaba del cuello mientras que lo besaba fuertemente, Naruto no pudo contenerse más, la agarro fuertemente de la cintura alzándola y colocándola en el mostrador de la garita, el rubio saboreaba el cuello de la ojiperla mientras que ella le quitaba el polo, envolviendo su boca nuevamente en la de él, Naruto rompió fuertemente su blusa, enfocó sus ojos en el brasier de la Hyuuga y de un acto lo trozó llevando su boca a uno de sus pezones, la Hyuuga comenzaba a gemir ligeramente, Naruto estaba sintiendo una fuerte excitación, pronto no sería capaz de contenerse, su cuerpo anhelaba poseer a hinata, pero no podía, no en ese lugar, no en esas circunstancias, ella era todo para él, la mujer que amaba, si "eso" debía pasar, iba a ser muy especial aunque necesitase revolcarse en el pasto mojado y dejar que la lluvia calme su fuego…

— ¡Naruto-kun! — se escucho el fuerte llamado de la Hyugga, despertando a Naruto inmediatamente de su sueño calenturiento

— ¿E-eh?... — Naruto enfoco la vista en la Hyuuga que lo veía extrañada — lo siento hinata, no te escuche — le dijo mientras le daba la espalda, sus pensamiento libidinosos lo habían dejado con un evidente bultito en su entrepierna que trataba de ocultar desesperadamente.

— Dije que, tengo que irme ahora — le dijo hinata que seguía viéndolo al extrañada — ¿e- estas bien? — la Hyuuga se acercó a él

— ¡discúlpame Hinata! — le dijo intempestivamente el rubio mientras corría hacia la lluvia, dejando a la Hyuuga anonadada con tal reacción.

Diablos pensaba Naruto mientras la lluvia lo volvía a empapar, la situación se le había salido de control, y lo peor es que casi fue descubierto por hinata, hasta ese momento él había comprendido completamente sus deseos ocultos, él deseaba hacerla suya, pero no debía, no podía, eso todavía era prohibido entre los dos, él realmente amaba a hinata por eso no quería asustarla con sus cosas apresuradas, el rubio rió un poco, ahora podía comprender totalmente a Ero-sennin. Esto debía ser el resultado de haber sido tantos años alumno suyo.

— Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien? — le dijo hinata que se había acercado a él

El rubio se volteó asustado — Hinata, ¿qué haces?, ¡no vengas a la lluvia! — le dijo jalándola hasta la garita nuevamente.

Hinata se le quedó viendo un momento, en todo este tiempo jamás había visto a Naruto actuar de esa forma tan rara, ella entonces agachó la mirada pensando que había pasado para que Naruto se haya puesto así, miró nuevamente al rubio y le preguntó — ¿estás molesto conmigo?—

El rubio enfocó la vista en ella inmediatamente — no, hinata no digas eso por favor — le dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella y la tomaba de la cara con sus dos manos — jamás seria capas de molestarme contigo, ni siquiera lo pienses 'ttebayo —

— Naruto-kun — hinata le dedico una tierna sonrisa

— Te amo hinata, discúlpame por todo… — le dijo el rubio mientras la besaba dulcemente, para hinata ese gesto fue suficiente, su temor desapareció completamente — por cierto, dijiste que tienes que irte ¿verdad? — Naruto dirigió su vista hacia el cielo —cada vez se pone más oscuro —

— Parece que esta lluvia no tiene fin — le dijo hinata — tendré que irme así —

— TENDREMOS que irnos así — le dijo Naruto haciendo énfasis en la primera palabra — Ven — el rubio agarro de la mano a la Hyuuga llevándola hasta el mostrador — ponte mi chaqueta, está algo mojada pero te protegerá —

Hinata agarro la chaqueta de Naruto algo dubitativa — pero… ¿y tu…? —

— tranquila, yo estoy bien así, con mi polo me basta — le dijo Naruto mostrándole su bella sonrisa de costado.

Hinata suspiro mientras se ponía la chaqueta de Naruto, le quedaba grande, ella parecía una niñita con semejante ropa — me queda muy grande tu chaqueta — le dijo

— te vez muy tierna— le contestó Naruto acariciando su rostro — ¿estás lista?— le dijo mientras que hinata le contestaba con un tímido "Si"

El rubio agarro fuerte la mano de la Hyugga — bien, contaré hasta 3, ¿de acuerdo? —

Hinata asintió, mientras que preparaba sus piernas para la corrida, a la vez que el Uzumaki comenzaba el conteo.

— 1…2… ¡3! —

Los enamorados comenzaron a correr bajo la intensa lluvia, después de todo, ese drama terminó siendo divertido, las dudas fueron olvidadas por el momento, y ambos reían mientras pisaban los charcos de agua, ellos esquivaban algunas personas que se encontraban caminando por la calle, hinata era tan feliz que no le importaba estar empapada, ella se sentía tan protegida por él, sabía muy bien que estando juntos podrían contra cualquier adversidad, de pronto se divisó la casa de hinata, al llegar de seguro prepararía otro té de eucalipto para evitar el resfrió nuevamente.

— hasta que por fin llegamos 'ttebayo — exclamó el rubio mientras se detenían frente a la gran puerta de la mansión Hyuuga

— Naruto-kun, ten tu chaqueta — le dijo hinata mientras se sacaba la chaqueta, Naruto volvió a ver el hermoso cuerpo de la ojiperla, haciéndolo estremecer un poco — gracias, me sirvió de mucho, aunque me mojé de todas formas — hinata le sonrió

— Ah sí, de nada — contestó el rubio mientras tomaba la chaqueta y le sonreía — bueno parece que, este temporal no muestra signos de calmarse, mejor me voy —

— espera, ¿no quieres pasar? — exclamó la Hyugga con un gesto apurado

— Creo que no estoy en las mejores condiciones para pasar a tu casa — le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras que hinata clavaba sus ojos en el cuerpo del rubio

El polo blanco de Naruto estaba totalmente pegado a su piel formando en aquella transparencia sus lindos y perfectos pectorales, hinata sintió una electricidad recorrerle el cuerpo, que mirada tan desvergonzada le había dedicado a su amado, ella desvió la mirada con su cara ligeramente ruborizada

— E-eh… puedo secar tu polo si q-quieres — le dijo la Hyuuga con su voz temblorosa — no quisiera que te resfríes…otra vez—

El rubio soltó una risita — está bien, pero, creo que voy a resfriarme de todas formas, llevamos mucho tiempo mojados ¿no crees? — le dijo con mucha gracia a lo que hinata respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Hinata se acercó a su puerta y la empujó un poco — ven pasa — le dijo mientras ambos entraban, Naruto volvió a poner cara de sorprendido al ver el hermoso jardín de esa mansión, no importa cuántas veces haya entrado, el fino acabado del lugar siempre terminaba por sorprenderlo.

— Eh, hinata, ¿estás segura que está bien que yo esté acá? — le dijo Naruto volviéndose hacia ella mientras caminaban hasta el recibidor

— Tranquilo, papá no está aquí, tuvo un asunto pendiente después de la reunión que tuvimos hoy, tal vez demore en llegar — le contestó la Hyuuga mientras se sacaba sus botas completamente mojadas, al mismo tiempo Naruto hacía lo mismo — Naruto-kun, en un momento traeré algo para que te saques esa ropa mojada —

— ah, está bien — le dijo el rubio mientras le alcanzaba su chaqueta y levantaba sus brazos para sacarse el polo mojado

— ¡Ah!, ¡espera aquí no! — le dijo la Hyuuga rápidamente, pero Naruto ya tenía el polo sobre la cabeza, hinata se quedó mirándolo, de pronto el tiempo se volvió lento, estaba totalmente embelesada, era un sentimiento mágico, no recordaba haber visto el torso desnudo del rubio antes, poco a poco en su mente guardaba cada detalle de esa hermosa figura, Naruto era todo un hombre, se le vino a la mente, el deseo de querer tocar esos hermosos pectorales, estaba avergonzada, nunca antes había sentido algo como eso, hinata tragó saliva, por primera vez se sentía extasiada con respecto a la figura varonil del rubio, y comprender eso la volvió a confundir.

— Lo siento, ya me lo quité — Le dijo el rubio dándole el polo y sacando a hinata de su embeleso, ella agarro tímidamente el polo, cuando lo tomó sus dedos rozaron con los de Naruto, causando una electricidad entre los dos, el rubio se quedó viendo un momento a la Hyuuga que tenía la cara bien roja, en eso lo inesperado sucedió.

— ¡Kyaaaaa! Onee-chan, ¡Naruto-san está completamente desnudo! — gritó hanabi que había ido hasta el recibidor, encontrándose con la escena, formando una burbuja de incomodidad.

El grito de hanabi casi deja sordos a los chicos, hinata fue directamente hasta ella cerrándole la boca en un movimiento certero

— ¡hanabi cállate!, ¡te van a escuchar! —la ojiperla trato de ser discreta mientras miraba hacia ambos lados

— ¡Umm, Mn!, e-esta, bien, n-no voy a gritar — le dijo la niña con dificultad, haciendo que hinata aflojara sus manos y la soltara

— ¡hanabi, eres tan escandalosa!, Naruto-kun no está desnudo, mira — le dijo la ojiperla señalando a Naruto que se había quedado paralizado — ¿acaso no ves sus pantalones?

— Hola, hanabi — la saludó Naruto con la voz algo temblorosa

— jajaja Onee-chan, de todas formas no debería estar así, pueden confundirse igual que yo — le dijo la castaña con una mirada burlona

— ya te dije que no hablaras como un adulto, solo eres una niña — le regañó su hermana — además solo voy a secar su polo, ¿no ves que estamos empapados? —

— está bien Onee-chan — le dijo hanabi aun con su cara de burla — pero, recuerden no hacerlo aquí en la casa, ok. — la muchacha instintivamente comenzó a escapar

— ¡HANABI! — Le gritó hinata haciendo que Naruto se sobresalte, era la primera vez que veía esa expresión de rabia en la cara de hinata, combinado con un rubor incandescente.

— t-tranquila hinata — le dijo Naruto con un tono suave, haciendo que hinata lo mirase avergonzada

— Lo siento, Naruto-kun — le contestó la Hyuuga con sus cejas arqueadas en forma de timidez — me disculpo por hanabi también, ella es… es así — hinata dio un suspiro

— no, está bien, fue mi culpa después de todo 'ttebayo — le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, calmando un poco a la ojiperla

— Ven, vamos a la sala de estar, te entregare algo para que te pongas — le dijo la Hyuuga jalando del brazo al rubio que la seguía sin más

**.**

**/Poco tiempo después/**

Había anochecido, la garua caía levemente sobre el tejado, el ambiente estaba frio y húmedo, hacía poco que Naruto regreso a su casa, hinata se había dado un baño que la había relajado, ella se encontraba echada en su cama, su cabeza era un marullo de pensamientos, una y otra vez las escenas vividas con Naruto se revolvían en su mente, pero lo que más daba vueltas en su cabeza era el recuerdo de Naruto con el dorso desnudo, realmente ese cuerpo la había impresionado, ella estaba bien ruborizada, y se culpaba por tener esos pensamientos, aunque no podía obviar el calor que le recorría el cuerpo, aunque no lo sabía interpretar muy bien, hinata trago saliva, no podía dejar de pensar en Naruto, en el hermoso hombre que se había convertido, ella lo amaba tanto, había pasado casi toda su vida observándolo de lejos, y ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, 11 meses cerca para ser exactos, ella era realmente feliz, Naruto era todo para ella, era su motivo para vivir, a él le entregaría su vida, hasta su cuerpo… todo de ella le pertenecía…

_Solo a él_ susurró para sí misma, entonces, cayó en cuenta…

Ella en verdad deseaba estar con él. Hinata se llevo las manos a su cara, parecía que sus mejillas arderían en un segundo, no podía creer en la conclusión final de su sentir, Ella lo deseaba.

Hinata agarro su almohada, y la colocó en su cara, ella estaba mordiéndose el labio, apretó fuertemente la almohada y susurró para sí misma

…_te amo tanto_…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Hola!, antes que nada quiero ofrecer mil disculpas por la tardanza, el trabajo me tiene ajetreada, lo siento mucho, pero descuiden, no pienso tardarme para el prox. Capitulo.**_

_**Ahora sí, la cosa se pone caliente :3 muajajaja para el próximo cap. Un poco de Lemmon **___

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**P.s. ¡Gracias por sus tan emotivos Reviews!, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, les mando muchos abrazos.**_


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

**VI CAPITULO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **_**CELOS **_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**(Parte - 1) **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Narrado por la autora**

**.**

La brisa húmeda de la mañana azotaba la ventana semi-abierta de la habitación de hinata, aun era temprano pero ella se encontraba levantada, el cepillo de cabello que llevaba en la mano se tambaleaba en un vaivén por aquellas sedosas fibras, por un momento dejó de alistarse para contemplar su propio reflejo en aquel vidrio, no sabía qué era lo que le esperaba ese día, de lo único que estaba segura era que sus días de descanso parecían nunca llegar, estar lista desde temprano era su primera labor mañanera, cualquier momento sería llamada para una misión, mientras tanto su ropa de civil aun reposaba en el perchero, después de todo ella era una ninja, ese era su trabajo y el propósito que había cumplido toda su vida.

Hinata terminó de colocarse sus largas pantis, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, saludó amablemente a sus superiores antes de entrar a la cocina donde le esperaba el desayuno ya hecho y claro junto a ello, se encontraba su padre y hanabi, la ojiperla les dio el saludo respectivo y se sentó acompañándolos.

_Itadakimasu _ dijo mientras proseguía a desayunar

Hanabi parecía devorar rápidamente sus tostadas, estaba tan concentrada en ello que a hinata le produjo algo de gracia, ella amaba a su hermanita menor, siempre era divertido observarla, sin embargo, algo le estaba resultando realmente incomodo, desde que entró tenía la fría mirada de su padre sobre ella, hinata trataba de comportarse normalmente pero era realmente incomodo, hasta llegó a pensar que tal vez alguien le había contado sobre la estadía de Naruto semi-desnudo en la tarde de ayer, hinata comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y rogaba fervorosamente que su padre no le dirija palabra alguna.

Lo cual no fue escuchado por los dioses pues, como era de esperarse Hiashi llamó la atención de la ojiperla nombrándola, hinata sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por el cuerpo al escuchar el llamado.

— hinata, ¿me estas escuchando? — se escuchó la imponente voz de Hiashi

— Sí, Otou-san — contestó rápidamente la muchacha dejando de comer para prestarle atención

— ¿Me puedes explicar que pasó ayer? — preguntó éste viéndola directamente a los ojos, hinata trago saliva involuntariamente y deslizó un poco la mirada hacia hanabi que parecía no ser afectada con la conversación

— ¿A-ayer? — Hinata no quería jugar al intercambio de palabras, pero tal pregunta le había puesto los pelos de punta — ¿A qué te refieres?, Otou-san — dijo en tono bajo

— Ayer después de la reunión, te di el encargo de mandar mi pedido de armas, ¿lo hiciste? — le preguntó Hiashi sin dejar el tono serio de su voz

Hinata dio un suspiro para sí, no quería evidenciar la extenuante calma que sentía al escuchar tal resolución — S-sí, Otou-san, todo está conforme— contestó entonces la ojiperla

— No era un encargo difícil de hacer— continuó Hiashi— pero te demoraste toda la tarde en cumplirlo, ¿tuviste alguna interferencia, o solo te entretuviste con algo más? — Hiashi frunció un poco el seño

Los nervios volvieron a invadir a hinata, de pronto el recuerdo de Naruto se le vino a la mente.

— Se supone que ibas a ayudar a hanabi con sus quehaceres, pero hoy al revisar, me llevé la sorpresa que no avanzó nada — dijo el Hyuuga dejando a hanabi un poco seria mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento y dejaba su mokawa de arroz.

Hinata dirigió su mirada hacia su hermana, y esta se la devolvió, hinata pudo apreciar el lenguaje gestual que le manda con sus ojos, parecían decirle _Yo no le dije nada_

— Sí lo siento, me entretuve con algunos compañeros — mintió hinata — pero no volverá a pasar prometo que ayudaré a hanabi hoy —

— No quieras mentirme hinata — le dijo el Hyugga despacio haciendo que hinata se quedara estática — ¿no tienes misión hoy?, así no podrás ayudar a hanabi — concluyó mientras que hinata casi se desploma en su silla, ella pensó que le habrían descubierto la mentira puesto que en realidad estuvo con Naruto toda la tarde.

— A-ah… s-si, lo siento — dijo esta en voz baja, su corazón aún estaba en su garganta — hanabi, yo…—

— Está bien, Onee-chan— la interrumpió hanabi dirigiéndose rápidamente a ella — ¡yo puedo sola, ¡enserio!, no debes preocuparte —

Hinata miró tiernamente a su hermanita, abrió la boca para formular palabra pero la voz de la ama de llaves se le adelantó interrumpiéndola — Hinata-sama, sus compañeros están esperándola — dijo en tono pausado.

— eh, ¿compañeros? — dijo sin querer hinata haciendo que la señora asintiera, Hiashi dirigió su mirada a su hija dejando su tazón a un costado.

— Si terminaste puedes irte— le dijo tajantemente, hinata miró su desayuno, ella aun no había acabado pero tenía que atender a sus compañeros, si la buscaban tan temprano era por algo.

— Gracias, Otou-san, pero, amanecí con poco apetito hoy — contestó la ojiperla haciendo un ademan de levantarse.

Hinata miró a su hermana hanabi por última vez y luego a su padre, a este último le dedico una reverencia y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

— Hinata espera— le dijo Hiashi haciendo que esta detenga su caminar — puedes invitar cuando quieras al Joven Uzumaki, yo estaría gustoso de poder conversar con él — las palabras de Hiashi erizaron a hinata que trató de ponerse firme al escuchar a su padre referirse a su amado, hanabi soltó una risita burlesca.

— E-esta… bien, Otou-san — le dijo tímidamente la ojiperla sonrojándose un poco ante la inesperada petición de su padre, ella volvió a despedirse y continuó su caminar lo más rápido posible, llegando hasta el jardín donde la esperaban kiba y shino.

— Kiba-kun, shino-kun, disculpen la tardanza — les dijo hinata algo agitada acomodándose mejor las botas.

— hinata, apresurémonos — le dijo kiba animadamente — el sexto nos llama, parece que tiene una misión para nosotros —

Hinata hizo una pequeña mueca con sus labios, ya se lo veía venir, nuevamente se encontraba en misión, por un momento guardó la esperanza de encontrarse con Naruto ese día, pero la tosca realidad golpeo a su puerta, de todas formas cumplir su deber era prioridad.

— pareces desanimada, me pregunto si estarás desistiendo de tu labor como ninja — le dijo shino ante el silencio de su amiga

La ojiperla abrió los ojos de par en par y atinó a sonreírles nerviosamente — ¡N-No, claro que no shino-kun!, solo pensaba — les dijo moviendo sus manos

— Pues no lo pienses tanto, que estamos en hora — le dijo kiba dejando de apoyarse en akamaru

— Si, vamos — atinó a decir la ojiperla mientras abría su gran puerta y los 3 salían rápidamente

**.**

Al llegar a la torre hokague, los muchachos siguieron corriendo rápidamente por las escaleras, hacer esperar al hokague no era propio de su equipo, ni una buena manera de comenzar el día.

_**Toc…Toc…**_

Kiba dio algunos golpes a la puerta de la oficina del hokague, cuando escucharon un _"Pase" _se dispusieron a abrir y entrar, encontrándose con el hokague y junto a él, un hombre de apariencia gruesa y con cara de bonachón, el sonrió al ver a los shinobis.

— Permiso, hokague-sama — le dijo kiba mientras entraba junto a sus compañeros y se formaban frente a su escritorio

— Bien, ahora que se encuentran aquí — les dijo Kakashi ordenando algunos papeles que se encontraban frente a él — quiero presentarles al señor Kaishi Kaito, hermano del feudal de la aldea de la hierba —

Los muchachos hicieron una reverencia de saludo al hombre que asintió de buena manera

— Estuve revisando sus informes, ustedes hicieron su última misión en la aldea de la hierba — les dijo Kakashi haciendo que los shinobis asintieran — Bien, el señor kaito, vino explícitamente a cumplir con algunas diligencias a konoha, es de hecho uno de los principales socios en el comercio de ambas aldeas, creo que desde ya comprenden la situación de resguardo que se da en estos casos —

— Sé que es de mucho problema, pero les estaría muy agradecido si aceptaran el encargo — les dijo el hombre rechoncho.

— No se preocupe, es nuestra deber aceptar las misiones que nos impongan, no dude, nosotros somos ninjas capacitados — le dijo shino en un tono bastante tranquilo

— Es de hecho la posición de todos los ninjas de konohakaguren, muy bien, ahora continuaremos con las pautas siguientes en esta misión, presten atención — les dijo Kakashi haciendo que los shinobis se pararan erguidamente y contestaran con un gran

— ¡HAI! —

**.**

Mientras tanto, Naruto se encontraba caminando por el pasillo de la torre hokague, aunque había pasado de largo la oficina de Kakashi, el caminaba sin más, con las manos en los bolsillos llegando pronto a un balcón ubicado en la tercera planta, él se paró a observar el paisaje por un momento, Kakashi lo había llamado temprano, de seguro tenía otra misión hoy, algo realmente normal, como todos los días.

De pronto una voz familiar lo sorprendió, haciéndolo voltear rápidamente.

— Hola, Naruto — lo saludó sakura, quien lo había visto y decidió acercarse a él

— ah, sakura-chan — le contestó Naruto algo sorprendido — me asustaste 'ttebayo—

— eh, ¿te asusté? — Sakura se colocó al lado suyo — en que pensabas, que estabas tan distraído — le dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente

— ah, nada — le contestó Naruto volviendo a apoyarse en el barandal del balcón — solo pensaba, es todo, nada importante —

— pareces triste, ¿qué te pasa? — le dijo sakura al notar a su amigo algo decaído

Naruto miró a sakura por un momento, y de la nada le sonrió — no es nada enserio sakura-chan, no te preocupes — le dijo volviendo a poner su cara de niño sonriente — es raro verte por aquí, ¿también te llamaron para una misión? —

— No, vine a conversar con Kakashi, es todo — le dijo sakura volteando su mirada hacia el paisaje — ¿y tú?, ¿tienes una misión hoy? —

— Umnn, eso parece, quise hablar con Kakashi-sensei pero parece que está ocupado o algo así — le dijo Naruto sobándose un poco su brazo vendado

— Eh, ¿te duele tu brazo? — le preguntó sakura casi al instante, haciendo que Naruto dirija su mirada hacia ella

— no, no me duele — le respondió Naruto — solo lo siento un poco adormecido no es nada 'ttebayo—

— Deberías pasar por el hospital para revisártelo — le contestó sakura acercándose para tocarle el brazo — te dije que si tuvieras alguna molestia, no dudaras en llamarme, tonto—

Naruto se quedó viendo por un segundo a su compañera — dije que no es nada, sakura-chan y deja de decirme tonto por todo — le contestó Naruto frunciendo levemente el seño

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, acaso era su imaginación o Naruto se había molestado por que lo llamó "Tonto", esa sí que era una rara actitud en él, su amigo sí que había comenzando a madurar después de todo.

— a-ah, está bien — le dijo sakura un poco extrañada, ella se apoyó nuevamente en la baranda — sabes ¿por qué no te dejaron entrar a la oficina? — cambió intempestivamente el tema.

Naruto negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar el horizonte

— Cuando vine a hablar con Kakashi-sensei, escuché que hablaba con un hombre — le dijo sakura — parece que es un hombre importante, creo que estaba solicitando guarnición para regresar a su aldea —

Naruto posó su mirada en su compañera — ¿enserio, sakura-chan? — le dijo mientras se paraba erguidamente — parece una misión de rango D — el rubio puso un tono de disgusto — pero bueno, ahora me dan toda clase de misiones, ésta no será una excepción ttebayo —

— no creo que te den esa misión Naruto — le contestó la pelirosa mirándolo — por lo poco que pude comprender, el cliente pidió estrictamente que el ex equipo Kurenai lo resguarde —

Naruto se quedó dubitativo por un momento, era la primera vez que escuchaba que un cliente escogía explícitamente a los ninjas que quería a su cargo, pero él sabía muy bien que eso era totalmente probable, ellos solo acataban todo lo que se les imponía, De seguro hinata se encontraba en esa oficina justo ahora, nuevamente volvería verla partir, por un momento el sentimiento de tristeza lo abrumó, se le vino un sentimiento de querer buscarla aunque no era una buena idea del todo, mejor esperaba que ella lo hiciera, de todas formas, aún tenía asuntos pendientes, como averiguar por qué lo llamaron temprano.

— mira Naruto — le dijo sakura llamando su atención, Naruto se adjuntó a la baranda mientras que ella le apuntaba hacia abajo, entonces se observó a hinata y sus compañeros que caminaba junto a un señor rechoncho — bueno, parece que ya acabó su reunión —

Naruto hizo un ademan con la mano queriendo llamar la atención de la Hyuuga, pero parecía no dar resultados.

— Parece que no te puede ver — le dijo sakura y Naruto bajó el brazo

— creo que ya se va — comentó Naruto sin apartar la vista de hinata — tal vez si la alcanzo ahora, podre despedirme 'ttebayo —

— ¡Estás loco!, no hagas algo imprudente, se supone que no debes interferir en la misión de otro equipo — le regaño sakura rápidamente — controla tus impulsos —

El rubio dejo escapar un suspiro de exasperación mientras miraba a hinata desaparecer en las alborotadas calles

— Bien, creo que debo regresar al hospital — le dijo sakura enderezándose

— Sí, yo iré a ver a Kakashi-sensei — le contestó el rubio mientras caminaba junto a su compañera

**.**

_**En la mansión Hyuuga/**_

Hinata había llegado a su habitación, rápidamente comenzó a empacar sus cosas en su mochila de misión, dentro de 1 hora partiría con su equipo, ella se sentó en su cama, fijando su mirada en la ventana, había una sola curiosidad en su cabeza, el cliente que tenía que resguardar era de la aldea de la hierba, eso no tendría nada de malo si no fuera porque era la misma aldea de ese muchacho insistente el cual le había profesado sus sentimientos, hinata se llevó una mano a su frente, realmente deseaba no encontrárselo en todo ese trayecto.

— Bien, es hora de irme — se dijo a si misma cerrando su mochila y levantándose de su cama, ella cerró la puerta de su habitación y continuo su caminar, cruzo el largo pasillo a paso lento, ella se quedó pensando en Naruto, tal vez no tendría posibilidad de decirle que se iba para una misión, esperaba que no lo tomara a mal si no lograba despedirse de él.

De pronto una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos

— Hinata, ¿ya te vas para tu misión? — su padre se encontraba saliendo de la sala de entrenamiento

— Sí, padre — le contestó hinata casi al instante

— procura tener cuidado — le dijo Hiashi mientras caminaba en sentido contrario a ella, hinata le contestó con un S-Si haciéndole una reverencia mientras continuaba su caminar

Su padre había cambiado radicalmente su temperamento, ahora no era tan serio como antes, aunque a veces, parecía que se le olvidaba, eso no era de extrañar pues fue gracias a los diversos acontecimientos que fueron pasando como familia.

Hinata cruzó su jardín, se acomodó mejor la mochila y salió, era aproximadamente las 8:00 am y las calles parecían tener poco movimiento muy diferente a otras veces, de pronto hinata sintió el deseo de desviarse de su camino para buscar a Naruto, pero era tonto hacerlo, el tiempo no le iba a alcanzar, ella continuaba con su paso lento mientras doblaba el callejón hacia la calle principal, De pronto sus ojos se fijaron en la figura del hombre que se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes del callejón, hinata sonrió pues se trataba de Naruto, parecía que la estaba esperando

— ¡Naruto-kun! — le dijo la ojiperla alegremente, Naruto se fijó en ella mientras se paraba erguidamente.

— Estaba esperándote hinata — le dijo el rubio con su amplia sonrisa — pensé que nunca pasaría por aquí 'ttebayo—

Hinata caminó hasta estar frente a él — tengo una misión, Naruto-kun — le dijo — estaba preocupada porque tal vez no podría despedirme de ti —

— Sí, lo sé — le contestó Naruto acariciando su rostro — sé como son las cosas, es más yo también saldré en una misión en un par de horas, pero regresaré pronto, había pensado que tal vez no fueras a tardarte, pero de todas formas quise verte antes que te fueras 'ttebayo —

— B-bueno, trataré de no tardarme…aunque tal vez no pueda ser así, el trayecto hasta la aldea de la hierba es algo largo — le contestó la Hyuuga mientras ponía su mano sobre encima de la de Naruto, apretándolo contra su rostro y acariciándolo suavemente, aquella mano era tan cálida que parecía quemarle la piel,

— Ah, con que vas a esa aldea otra vez — Naruto levantó la vista al cielo, por un momento guardó silencio, suspiró y volvió a posar su mirada en ella — hinata, yo… voy a estar esperándote…—

— Lo sé… — susurró la ojiperla, un ligero silencio se formó entre los dos, por encima de ellos se podía escuchar el cantar de los pajarillos, Naruto levantó la mano y tomó a hinata del rostro delicadamente, ella se impulsó suavemente hacia él, mientras que la distancia se iba acortando al compas del retumbo de sus corazones, pronto se sintió la mezcla de sus respiraciones, ellos unieron sus labios suavemente fundiéndose en un dulce beso.

— Sé que de todas formas tendrás que irte, no sabes lo que daría para que te quedes a mi lado de una vez por todas — le susurró Naruto mientras posaba su frente con la de hinata, ella lo volvió a besar, amaba tanto esos labios que cuando estaba junto a él, era lo único que quería hacer.

— C-creo que, tengo que irme — le dijo hinata separándose lentamente de él

— Sí, te estoy quitando mucho tiempo — le dijo Naruto sonriendo y llevándose una mano a la cabeza — te acompaño hasta la entrada — el rubio levantó la mochila del hombro de hinata y la colocó en su hombro, a la vez que agarraba su mano y comenzaban a caminar

—Naruto-kun, tú nunca me quitas el tiempo, a mi me encanta estar contigo — hinata le dedicó una sonrisa — me gustaría mucho volver a tener misiones contigo —

— Sí, lo sé — Naruto levantando la mirada — ¿te diste cuenta que ya casi no tenemos misiones juntos?, eso sí es raro, a mi me encantaban, esas misiones contigo —

Hinata se quedó viendo al rubio por un segundo, no sabía porque, pero cuando el comenzaba a hablar sobre el pasado, ponía mucho énfasis en sus palabras y su tono era tan melancólico como si quisiera convencerse que en verdad era así, sin embargo hinata era más sincera consigo misma, para ella, el hecho de tener a Naruto a su lado aquellas épocas le hacía muy feliz aunque a veces pasaba desapercibida por parte del rubio, hinata puso una mirada incrédula y se dirigió a él — ¿enserio? — le dijo con un tono bastante sarcástico, haciendo que Naruto la mirase fijamente por unos segundos.

De un de repente el rubio agacho la cabeza y soltó la mano de hinata mientras que volvía a poner sus manos en sus bolsillos, otro largo silencio volvió a formarse. La Hyuuga hizo un gesto con sus labios, no quería formular palabra, cayó en cuenta que para Naruto, ese tema era algo fastidioso, de todas formas, ella optó por el silencio.

— Hinata… — se escuchó nuevamente a Naruto — cuando regreses, podría venir a tu casa, quisiera… conversar con tu papá — le dijo mientras devolvía su mirada a la ojiperla quien puso un gesto de sorpresa ante tal petición.

La ojiperla trago saliva mientras almacenaba aquellas palabras en su cabeza, de un de repente Naruto se había vuelto un pitoniso, aun podía recordar a su padre decirle las mismas palabras hace apenas unas horas y ahora Naruto sin saberlo, lo repetía, ¿acaso ellos se pusieron de acuerdo sin consultarle?, no, eso era totalmente descabellado, no podía ser, parece que solo se trataba de una simple Coincidencia , hinata ladeo la cabeza mirando hacia el frente — Naruto-kun, ¿por qué quieres hablar con Otou-san, tan de repente? — preguntó por fin.

Naruto soltó una pequeña risita, aun tenía las manos escondidas en sus bolsillos, hinata lo miró de reojo y en un pequeño acto el rubio se detuvo haciendo que hinata diera unos pocos pasos antes de voltear a verlo con la cara confundida.

Naruto agarró ligeramente la mano izquierda de la Hyuuga, llevándola hacia sus labios en donde reposo un beso, lo cual hizo estremecer a la ojiperla ruborizándola — ya lo sabrás — le susurró mientras sonreía, hinata tenía un mar de pensamientos creándose en su cabeza, pero por alguna razón no se sentía segura de lo que iba a pasar.

— creo que nos estamos demorando mucho, vamos hinata, apresurémonos o llegaras tarde a tu misión — dijo nuevamente el Uzumaki llevando de la mano a hinata que seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, ellos aligeraron el paso por el largo caminar.

Al poco tiempo, hinata partió rumbó a la Aldea de la Hierba, cumpliendo con su misión, mientras tanto, En la oficina del hokague, había una columna de documentos que se iban almacenando, eran pedidos de misiones clasificados en todos los rangos, no tardó para que el equipo de Naruto sea llamado y solicitado para otra misión.

_**.**_

_**/ 1 día después - En otro lugar /**_

.

El ex equipo kurenai redirigían al hombre regordete, el parecía muy cansado a pesar que los shinobis caminaban lentamente sincronizándose a su paso, realmente ese hombre no parecía haber caminado nunca en su vida.

— Ush, ya casi anochece y ni siquiera salimos del bosque fronterizo — reprochó kiba con la voz baja — parece que tardaremos más de lo que pensé —

Hinata volteó a ver ligeramente al hombre regordete que caminaba lentamente a 2 metros de ellos

— nuestro deber es proteger al cliente hasta llegar al lugar predestinado — dijo shino retrocediendo unos pasos y poniéndose a la altura de kiba — no importa cuánto nos lleve hacerlo —

— S-sí, kiba-kun, ten un poco de paciencia por favor — le dijo hinata con su amable sonrisa

— creo que lo cargaré, así avanzaremos más rápido — contestó kiba dirigiendo su mirada al gordito quien lo saludó cordialmente — realmente resguardar no es tanto de nuestro agrado, ¿verdad akamaru? — dijo este mirando a su enorme perro quien dejo salir un quejido.

— ¡Oigan!, no me dejen atrás — se escuchó la voz cansada del gordito mientras daba grandes bocanadas de aire — ¿creen que podemos descansar un rato? — el tono lastimero del señor provocó que kiba dejara salir un suspiro de exasperación.

Ese día finalizó rápidamente, los shinobis acomodaron la carpa de descanso del regordete, mientras que ellos se acomodaban alrededor de él y descansaban mientras se turnaban para vigilar.

.

_**/ 4 días después /**_

El ex equipo Kakashi había sido mandado en una misión de investigación y recolección de datos, Naruto, Sai y sakura se encontraban caminando en una pequeña aldea, por fin habían llegado a su destino.

— Así que este es la aldea del Socorro — dijo Naruto mirando las pequeñas calles de ese pueblo. La mayoría de personas que caminaban por allí eran ancianos.

— supongo que es la primera vez que están por aquí — contestó sakura — en verdad siempre vengo con Ino, esta es una de las aldeas que creció mucho después de la guerra, hace un par de meses estuvimos por aquí haciendo una investigación para nuestro proyecto del hospital —

— Esta aldea no aparece en el mapa — dijo Sai abriendo un pergamino — pero supongo que está ubicado por debajo de la aldea de la hierba, justo por aquí — Sai sacó su pluma e indicó el lugar en el mapa referenciándolo con un punto.

Naruto escuchó "Aldea de la hierba" y por un segundo su corazón dio un fuerte palpitar, _Allí es donde tenía que llegar hinata_ pensó el rubio sonriendo para sí _Sería capaz de ir a verla, estoy tan cerca, aunque, tal vez ya no se encuentre allí, hace 5 días que partió para su misión, ¿me pregunto si ya habrá regresado a Konoha?, espero acabar pronto para verla_ el rubio se había adentrado en los recuerdos de su dulce amada, concentrándose demasiado que no escuchó hablar a sakura.

— la mayoría de habitantes de esta aldea son ancianos y niños, algunos vinieron a refugiarse de la guerra hace 3 años atrás — dijo sakura — bien, ahora que estamos aquí necesitamos comenzar con la misión — sakura fijó su mirada en Naruto quien tenía una expresión perdida conjugando con la sonrisa tonta en sus labios, rápidamente cayó en cuenta que él tenía la cabeza en otro lado, fue cuando decidió traerlo a la realidad.

— ¡Naruto! — Gritó la pelirosa haciendo sobresaltar al Uzumaki — dije que necesitamos comenzar con la misión —

— Ah, sí, lo siento Sakura-chan — se disculpo mientras se sobaba la cabeza y sonreía — Bien, ¡entonces comencemos dattebayo! —

.

Mientras tanto el ex Equipo kurenai había llegado por fin a su destino, ellos se adentraban por las calles de la aldea de la hierba.

— Pobre akamaru — resopló kiba mientras miraba con pena a su perro que llevaba una expresión de cansancio con la lengua salida más de lo normal, sobre su lomo llevaba cargando al hombre regordete que se veía muy tranquilo

— Sí, pobrecito — le contestó hinata con el mismo tono entristecido — pero no te preocupes kiba-kun, gracias al esfuerzo de akamaru-kun pudimos llegar más rápido

— Perdimos mucho tiempo cuando nos detuvimos en aquella aldea que dejamos atrás — dijo shino mirando a sus compañeros

— sí, pero de todas formas no quedaba de otra, si no cumplíamos su gusto de quedarnos, el podría mandar algún reclamo al sexto — contestó kiba en tono bajo — sea como sea tenemos que seguir a este gordo a donde nos lleve, eso es nuestro deber —

— Resultó ser un cliente duro de complacer — resopló shino —

— No se preocupen, por fin acabaremos con esta misión, ya falta poco — hinata les sonrió amablemente, luego se volvió hacia el gordito y le comentó mientras caminaba hacia él — Por cierto Kaishi-sama, su aldea se ve muy colorida hoy, parece como si estuvieran preparando una celebración —

— Ah, sí, es que hoy es el Aniversario de la Aldea — el regordete le mostró su amplia sonrisa — parece que llegamos justo a tiempo ¿no? — comentó haciendo que shino y kiba volteaban sorpresivamente mientras que hinata ponía una expresión dubitativa

— ¡Vaya, se ven muy sorprendidos!, ¿acaso pensaron que no serían invitados al festival? — para ese momento los shinobis no sabían que expresión poner, y por primera vez hinata forzó una sonrisa — Ustedes serán los invitados especiales de esta noche, ¡vamos, apresurémonos a llegar, mi hermano, el Feudal nos está esperando!, ¡hoy vamos a brindar! — el regordete levantó sus brazos eufóricamente haciendo tambalear un poco a akamaru, los shinobis se miraban mutuamente como escogiendo al valiente que se atrevería a contradecirlo, pero nadie se atrevió, ninguno tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo, lo único que quedaba era tratar de disculparse con el Sr. Feudal y tratar de no crear reclamos, ni mucho menos que llegasen al oído del Sexto.

.

Una vez en la casa del Sr. Feudal, El grupo de shinobis se presentaban ante una sala, ellos pudieron observar al feudal sentado en una montaña de cojines, era de apariencia cálida, parecía mayor que su hermano pero igual de gordo que él, de cara bonachona en conjugación con una barba larga a su lado se encontraban 4 mujeres, ellas parecían un tipo de "Geishas", al mirarlas, taparon sus rostros con sus abanicos en forma delicada, el regordete kaishi entró directamente saludando con una expresión bastante despreocupada, este fue recibido con un abrazó de parte de su hermano el feudal que se levantó para darle la bienvenida.

— Kaito, bienvenido, ya era hora que regresaras —el feudal se dirigió a él con una amplia sonrisa

— No es porque yo quise niisan, realmente nos apresuramos en llegar— Contestó el regordete poniendo cara de cansancio, kiba miraba a sus amigos y pensaba _Que tal mentiroso, nos tardamos más de la cuenta por sus caprichos _ — Por cierto te presento a mis resguardadores, ellos son de Konoha y me han tratado de maravilla —

El feudal volteó hacia los muchachos que se inclinaron educadamente — ¡Ah, Shinobis de Konoha!, vengan, vengan, no se queden allí, sean bienvenidos ustedes también — dijo el viejo mientras sacudía la mano de cada uno de ellos, realmente era muy amable ese señor, parecía ser del tipo de personas que te aceptaban todo.

Los shinobis le sonrieron y se sentaron en fila frente al feudal, mientras que su hermano, agarraba algunas frutas de las bandejas de plata que se ubicaban delante de ellos, el feudal hizo una señal para que sus acompañantes femeninas se retiraran de la habitación mientras que hacía un pedido de té y bocaditos.

— Gracias por recibirnos tan amablemente Sr. Feudal — le dijo Shino iniciando la conversación.

— No, no, yo soy quien está agradecido con ustedes por traer a mi hermano a salvo — respondió el feudal — no saben lo mucho que nos preocupa nuestra seguridad al partir a otras tierras —

— Niisan, ellos han sido muy buenos conmigo, dejaron que me suba en su perro para llegar hasta aquí — interrumpió el regordete

— Sí, me lo imaginé, tan solo de ver a ese pobre can, todo cansado — le respondió el viejo feudal —después de todo tú no naciste para caminar —

El regordete se ruborizó levemente — Niisan… ellos también fueron los que rescataron a Tomoko de sus secuestradores aquella vez — dijo el gordito en un intento de cambiar el tema el cual parecía que le resultaba vergonzoso.

— ¡ah! ¿Enserio? — Exclamó el viejo feudal abriendo ampliamente sus ojos mirando a los shinobis — ¡mira qué casualidad!, aquella vez no pude agradecérselos, me encontraba en un viaje de negocios, pero gracias al karma que volvieron nuevamente —

— en realidad fue un pequeño consejo que recibí de Choi, fue él quien me buscó cuando estaba por partir diciéndome que si iba para Konoha contratara al equipo de búsqueda para mi retorno, dijo que tenía buenas referencias de ellos — comentó el regordete, mientras que hinata trataba de ocultar su expresión de sorpresa, un súbito recuerdo de aquel chico enamorado se le vino a la cabeza, escuchar su nombre le producía un escalofrió por su espina dorsal.

— Ah, ese muchacho, me sorprende cada día más — refutó el feudal asiéndose para atrás — y bien, entonces, ¿qué más queda por hacer? —

Los shinobis se miraron entre sí, este era el momento para despedirse y continuar o nunca podrían hacerlo, kiba abrió la boca para formular palabra pero inmediatamente el gordito volvió a interrumpir

— ¿Qué es eso de "qué más queda por hacer"?, Niisan, hoy es el festival de la aldea, no crees que es poco grato no invitarlos? —

El feudal miró esquivamente a su hermano, hubo un segundo de silencio en el que los muchachos se quedaron sin habla, de pronto el ambiente se volvió incomodo.

— ¡Pero por supuesto que voy a invitarlos!, haberse visto — exclamó el feudal en tono de molestia — ¡es más serán mis invitados de honor esta noche! —

— ¡No, Sr. Feudal! — Se entremetió la Hyuuga casi saltando de su cojín, kiba y shino la miraron atónita — E-espere por favor…— fraseó delicadamente en tono bajo.

Por un momento todos posaron su mirada en la ojiperla, ella trató de mantener su calma, había sido un poco imprudente con su reacción, se había precipitado exageradamente causando una singular vergüenza en sus compañeros y en ella misma — L-lo siento… e-es que…—

La muchacha no pudo seguir pues fue irremediablemente interrumpida por la servidumbre que llevaban los aperitivos pedidos por el feudal, ella mandó una mirada de ayuda a sus compañeros.

— ¡¿Por qué tanta intromisión?! — refutó el feudal con su seño fruncido

— Gomenasaí… — susurró una mujer haciendo una reverencia mientras ponía una de las bandejita con los aperitivos frente a su servidor — El joven…— quiso disculparse pero fue nuevamente interrumpida por una voz masculina proveniente desde la puerta

— Lo siento, Otou-san, yo le dije que entraran — el chico castaño y ojos pardos hacía su aparición en el momento menos esperado

— Ah, Choi, ¡grandísimo muchacho!, ¡ven a dar un abrazo a tu padre! — exclamó el feudal volviendo a dibujar su enorme sonrisa, los muchachos se quedaron quietos con una expresión de asombro en sus rostros, hinata sin embargo tenía una expresión de terror, el momento que nunca quiso que pasara, había llegado.

— Otou-san, lo siento, no quise interrumpir tu reunión — el muchacho se paró erguidamente después de haber dado un abrazo efusivo a su padre, el dirigió su mirada a los invitados, al parecer no había notado aun la presencia de aquellos shinobis.

Los muchachos dirigieron su mirada al chico y le hicieron una reverencia.

— Oh, pero si son mis amigos de Konoha — el muchacho les dirigió una agradable sonrisa — llegaron contigo ¿verdad, tío kaishi?, y justo a tiempo para el evento de esta noche — de pronto esos ojos pardos se posaron en la Hyuuga.

— Bueno eso estaba por confirmarse, ¿verdad señorita? — le dijo el feudal dirigiéndose a hinata que tenía una expresión desencajada.

Ella quiso esconder su mirada, sintió que los colores le subieron al rostro y su respiración se volvió agitada. Levemente miró a sus compañeros y estos asintieron de forma aprobatoria.

— N-no está bien, disculpe por lo anterior, claro que nos quedaremos para la celebración de esta noche — hinata hizo un gran esfuerzo para no forzar sus palabras.

— ¡Bien!, entonces todas mis atenciones serán para ustedes, no se preocupen por nada más — El feudal hablo con una algarabía en la voz mientras que el muchacho y el regordete festejaban a la par.

.

_**Más tarde ese mismo día.**_

— tengan cuidado con eso — comentó Naruto llevándose unos tallarines a su boca, el se encontraba comiendo su ramen instantáneo, sentado en la mesita frente a sus compañeros que a diferencia de él ordenaban los papeles con la información que acababan de recaudar. Sai los enrollaba delicadamente y los depositaba en un estuche al pie de un ave que había dibujado poco antes.

— Claro que tenemos cuidado, por eso no te pedimos tu ayuda — le contestó sakura sin levantar la mirada, Naruto sin embargo la miró en forma desaprobatoria y volvió a concentrarse en su pote de ramen.

— Oh, jovencitos, veo que avanzaron rápido con su deber — la dueña de la casa, una señora de edad, se dirigía a ellos con una jarra de jugo en las manos — fueron muy rápidos con la investigación —

— Solo era cuestión de ser empeñosos —Naruto se dirigió a ella con su amplia sonrisa, mientras que ésta le servía amablemente un poco de jugo

— Era de esperarse, con shinobis como ustedes — contestó la señora sonriendo.

— Sra. Por cierto — interrumpió sakura — hace poco que estuve por la puerta principal, noté a varias personas que salían del pueblo, algunos llevaban jarrones de sake entre otras cosas, me pregunté si eran comerciantes —

— Bueno, de seguro son las personas que se dirigen al festival de la aldea de la hierba — contestó la viejita entregándole un vasito de jugo a la pelirosa

— ¿festival, de la aldea de la hierba? — el rubio paró las orejas y de pronto le entró el bichito de la curiosidad

— Sí, es una gran fiesta que dura 2 días, el aniversario del pueblo — la ancianita se acomodó al lado del rubio — prometí a mis nietos llevarlos aunque sea un momento, de todas formas no está tan lejos —

— Umnn, ¿y todos van? — preguntó sakura con mucho interés, ella sacó un papel de la ficha del informe con la intensión de apuntar los nuevos datos que se le eran proporcionados

— No exactamente, algunos prefieren quedarse aquí — respondió la Sra. amablemente

Sakura entregó todos los informes a Sai y este los retuvo acomodándolos apropiadamente, la pelirosa dio un sorbo a su jugo y volvió a dirigirse a la viejita — entonces, usted va a divertirse hoy, ¿no? —

— jajaja, algo así, solo es un paseo, voy a llevar a mis nietos, y luego regresaremos — la viejita puso un gesto chistoso — si desean pueden venir conmigo —

— Tal vez eso no sea muy posible — se intermitió Naruto sin esperar la respuesta de sus compañeros — tenemos que regresar lo antes posible a la aldea dattebayo — dijo sin más.

Sai dirigió su mirada a sakura y esta asintió, Sai terminó de envolver todos los papeles y los depositó en el ave que esperaba la señal para dar vuelo.

— Naruto, pareces un poco apurado, ¿a caso tienes asuntos pendientes? — le preguntó sakura arqueando su ceja mientras le mostraba una amplia sonrisa, Naruto la observó por un segundo, él ya sabía que sakura tenía algo en mente

Sai se levantó de prisa y apuró el paso con el ave de tinta en su brazo, se acercó al balcón y dió una señal para que el ave echara vuelo por el ocaso del cielo.

— Señora, con mucho gusto le acompañaremos — atinó a decir sakura mientras Naruto parecía atragantarse con su jugo.

— Pero, sakura-chan… — el rubio fue interrumpido por la tranquila voz de Sai que volvió a sentarse en su lugar

— Naruto no te preocupes, acabo de mandar nuestro trabajo, ahora lo que sigue depende de sakura, ella es el jounin encargado en esta misión, tenemos que acatar sus órdenes —

Naruto puso un gesto de molestia, nunca se hubiera imaginado que sakura sería Jounin antes que él, y mucho menos que algún día tendría que acatar las órdenes de su adorada compañera. Hasta ahora le parecía un poco descabellado pero era la triste realidad.

— ¿y para que piensas ir sakura-chan? — preguntó el rubio con seriedad

— no iremos al festival exactamente, solo quiero aprovechar que estamos cerca de esa aldea, pues necesito de algunas plantas especiales para mi trabajo de investigación, sé que podré encontrarlo en el imponente vivero que se encuentra allí — dijo sakura con entusiasmo en la voz.

— e-h si es cierto, el vivero de la hierba es muy famoso, allí se puede encontrar plantas del todo tipo — dijo la viejita con alegría — es un paraíso para todo ninja medico, ¿no cree sakura-sempai? —

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa — descuiden chicos, no nos tardaremos, solo es un pequeño paseo para recolectar las hojas que necesito —

— ¿en verdad, es algo importante? — Susurro Naruto viendo a sakura a los ojos, la pelirosa asintió y éste dio un suspiro de resignación — está bien…—

Al poco tiempo los shinobis partieron hacia la aldea que no quedaba lejos, era a 2 horas de distancia en sí.

.

En la aldea de la hierba, se podía percibir el ambiente festivo, los shinobis fueron escoltados hasta una Posada, muy elegante, se podía ver sus aguas termales al subir las escalinatas, para sorpresa de hinata su querido admirador no había persistido en acompañarlos, por fin podía guardar algo de calma.

— hinata, sé que no estaba en nuestro planes esto, pero, creo que debemos disfrutar este buen trato que nos están dando — le dijo kiba mientras caminaba con sus compañeros hacia sus cuartos

— Eso es porque, no siempre tienen tan buenos gestos con nosotros en nuestras misiones — habló shino con la voz más tranquilo de lo normal

Hinata ladeo su cabeza en dirección de sus compañeros, de pronto sintió que se encogía de hombros estando en el medio de ellos, a su lado era una tierna muñequita de porcelana, tan fina y delicada. Ella comprendió que no importara la situación que pasaran, sus amigos estaban allí para acompañarla y protegerla, hinata agachó la cabeza y asintió de forma aprobatoria.

— Vamos, sé que es incomodó, pero solo daremos un paseo por la aldea y haremos acto de presencia en el festival, después nos alistaremos para partir temprano en la mañana, ¿te parece? — kiba rodeo con un brazo los hombros de su amiga, ella le sonrió y extendió los brazos para abrazar a shino y a kiba que se quedaron perplejos con tal acción.

— S-si, está bien — dijo la Hyugga y volvió a mostrar su hermosa sonrisa

— Así se habla, ¿verdad akamaru? — kiba había recobrado ese estado eufórico que lo caracterizaba, su perro respondió como siempre con su ladrido.

— entonces procuren estar listos hasta 6 en punto, tenemos que ser puntuales — promulgó shino serio como siempre.

.

Una vez dentro de su habitación, hinata se dirigió a la ducha, quería ir a tomar un baño en los baños termales pero pensó que no sería conveniente en ese momento, después de todo tenía que estar lista para cuando sus amigos la fueran a buscar.

Ella buscó en su mochila de misión, pero no había nada bonito ni elegante para ponerse como invitada especial en ese festival, hinata se quedó dubitativa un segundo, se sentía tan perdida en ese momento, la imagen de Naruto se le vino a la mente, pensar en él le transportaba a otro mundo, añoraba verlo, sentirlo, deseaba estar entre sus brazos, quemarse con su calor, embriagarse con su aroma varonil, se sentía tan vulnerable sin él, su labio palpitó, el recuerdo de sus besos, tan dulces y apasionados eran su delirio, algo que ansiaba con toda su vida, su mayor anhelo…

El toque de la puerta despertó a la Hyuuga de su enmismamiento.

Hinata se acomodó mejor su salida de baño y se dispuso a atender el llamado de la puerta.

— ¿Ud. Es la Srta. Hyuuga? — una chica con un largo moño y de aspecto elegante se hacía presente frente a ella.

— S-si — respondió hinata con un gesto de confusión, a lo que la chica aprobó y le estiró un kimono de encaje que traía en la mano, la Hyuuga se quedó ida por un momento sin saber qué hacer, de pronto estiró la mano pero no para recibir el paquete, si no para empujarlo — Espere, ¿eso qué es?, tal vez se ah equivocado —

— Bueno, no lo creo, aquí dice Habitación 37, Srta. Hyuuga, ¿usted no es ella? — le preguntó la chica leyendo un pequeño papel que llevaba en la mano

— E-eh, si, pero… yo no pedí nada— refunfuñó la ojiperla que estaba apretando la puerta

— no se preocupe, me dieron esto para entregárselo, es de parte del Sr. Feudal — las palabras de la chica le habían caído a hinata como un balde de agua fría, su cuerpo se estremeció y dejó de apretar la puerta, fue cuando la chica se adentró y dejó el encaje en su perchero, hinata se quedó estática mientras la chica le hacía una reverencia y se retiraba de su habitación.

De pronto su mente se nubló, parecía un dejavú, algo que vivió antes, hinata exhalo fuertemente y suspiró, una chispa de ira se incendió por toda su piel, eso no podía ser obra de aquel chiquillo loco.

Minutos después, volvieron a tocar su puerta, ella dedujo que eran sus compañeros y se dispuso a abrir, al final había optado por ponerse su ropa de misión nuevamente, la Hyuuga puso cara de asombro al ver a sus amigos parados frente a ella.

Ellos llevaban unos kimonos casi igual que el que le habían ido a entregar, hasta akamaru llevaba un lazo alrededor de su cuello.

— Hinata, no me digas que todavía no estás lista — le dijo kiba viéndola de pies a cabeza

— esto es algo tan inusual en ti, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? — le preguntó shino

Hinata los miró a los dos y cayó en cuenta que estaba equivocada con respecto a ese regalo impetuoso que le ofrecieron. Ella dejó soltar una pequeña risita.

— ¿E-eh?, ahora de que te estás riendo, hinata, ¿acaso nos queda feo ese kimono?, pensé que a ti también te entregaron uno — le dijo kiba levantando los brazos y formando figuras para mostrar su traje.

— jajaja, no, lo siento, esperen un momento, me cambiaré rápido y salgo — hinata cerró la puerta dejando a sus amigos algo confundidos. Había sido todo un malentendido después de todo.

Al poco rato hinata salió de su habitación puesta el kimono blanco con estampado de flores, se veía hermosa, sus compañeros pusieron un gesto de sorpresa y sonrieron al verla, los 3 junto a akamaru salieron de la posada con rumbo al festival, las calles estaban tan iluminadas y adornadas con antorchas de diferentes formas, la música tradicional y la algarabía de la gente hacía del ambiente muy ameno.

El feudal llamó a los shinobis a acomodarse a su costado mientras dejaban volar las antorchas por el cielo, había danzantes que iniciaban el desfile, la gente se amontonaba para ver el espectáculo, todo estaba bien coordinado y bonito, por lo menos aún no pasaba nada inesperado esa noche.

.

Naruto y su equipo habían llegado por fin a la aldea bulliciosa, el rubio andaba sin ánimos mientras que sakura los dirigía hacia el vivero central.

— Sakura, ¿estás segura que no está cerrado?, todo el mundo parece estar en la celebración — le dijo Sai mientras caminaba al lado suyo.

Sakura respondió con una negativa — bueno, nada se pierde con intentarlo — sakura le dirigió una sonrisa.

El gran vivero era extenuantemente grande, se podía ver las luces traslúcidas de brillando adentro, sakura y Sai se detuvieron en la puerta principal, percatándose que realmente estaba cerrado.

Naruto bufó cuando llegó al lado de sus amigos — tanto esfuerzo por gusto — dijo con las manos en la cabeza, a los que sakura respondió con una torcedura en la piel de su esternón, el rubio hizo una mueca de dolor — ¡auch, sakura-chan! — se quejó

— Espera Naruto, hay alguien allí — le dijo sakura haciendo un gesto para que se callara, ella se inclinó hacia una pequeña ventana semi abierta y divisó a un hombre que se dirigía a ellos.

Sakura se restableció y al poco tiempo, la puerta comenzó a abrirse, un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos pardos les dio el encuentro.

— Eh, ¿sí?, desean algo — les preguntó, sakura se acercó más a él y le sonrió amablemente.

— Lo siento, creo que hemos sido inoportunos, soy Sakura, ellos son mis compañeros Naruto y Sai, somos ninjas de Konoha — le dijo con mucha naturalidad, aunque sentía que el muchacho le daba poca importancia a sus palabras, esos ojos pardos se paseaban observándolos minuciosamente — queríamos saber, con quien se puede conversar para entrar un momento al vivero —

— ¿Ustedes son ninjas de Konoha? — exclamó el muchacho levantando su quijada

Sai miró a sakura que parecía algo exasperada, ella no era precisamente muy paciente con personas de un ego bastante alto, como parecía demostrar aquel muchacho con su trato.

— Sí — respondió sakura de forma seria

— Disculpen, sean bienvenidos, todos los ninjas provenientes de Konoha son buenas personas para mí — El muchacho extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de Sakura que había cambiado totalmente su expresión, estaba totalmente extrañada con tan repentino cambio de actitud, el castaño hizo lo mismo con los otros.

— ah, sí gracias, ¿entonces, usted es el encargado del vivero? — le preguntó la pelirosa

— sí, claro, mi nombre es Kaito Choi, Soy hijo del Sr. Feudal — el muchacho les dedicó una sonrisa — bueno, yo iba de salida pero creo poder darme un tiempo para atenderlos —

— Sabemos que es muy tarde, lo siento, pero prometemos no tardarnos — sakura hizo un ademan con la manos, y el muchacho se volvió hacia la puerta que acababa de cerrar y se hizo para un lado para dejarlos entrar.

El lugar era tan iluminado que parecía haber borrado todo aspecto nocturno de él, las variedades de plantas eran infinitas, los colores y los aromas daban un toque mágico al lugar, Naruto dirigió su vista hacia sakura que parecía muy entretenida en su conversación con aquel muchacho, ladeo su cabeza y se fijo en Sai que parecía apuntar algunos datos en su cuadernillo.

Naruto se alejó un poco de sus amigos, ellos parecían estar empeñados con su recolección de hojas, él sin embargo se detuvo frente a una de las grandes ventanas de vidrió divisando la oscuridad de aquella noche que resplandecía por afuera, la mirada del rubio se posó en un hermoso ramillete de flores lilas colgadas frente a él, aquel color le resultaba muy familiar, el rubio sonrió recordando los hermosos ojos de hinata, era tan hermosa aquella chica, realmente se había convertido en toda una mujer, el rubio bajó la mirada, muy dentro suyo, él renegaba consigo mismo por haber pasado de ella tantas veces, su mirada volvió a levantarse, detrás del ventanal se podía observar la luna, tan grande y brillante, las mejillas del rubio comenzaron a colorearse, recordando aquella vez que la besó por primera vez, justo frente a esa misma luna que ahora observaba, aún podía sentir el fuerte palpitar de su corazón como aquella vez, y sincerándose un poco, aún lo sentía cada vez que la besaba, él no podía creer el sentimiento de amor tan fuerte que sentía hacia ella, después de tanto tiempo, él se encontraba amando apasionadamente a una mujer, Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, y pensar que aquella niñita tímida de su infancia, tenía guardado todo ese amor hacia él, ese que tanto tiempo fue imperceptible para él, realmente se arrepentía de haber sido un cabezota, incluso cuando tenía conciencia sobre esos sentimientos él seguía desperdiciando el tiempo en vez de sincerarse consigo mismo, y allí se fueron un sinfín de oportunidades _que tonto, por malgastar todo ese tiempo_ se dijo en voz baja, después de todo casi la pierde, "Casi", pero no pasó, y aunque hubiese sido así, él no hubiese descansado hasta tenerla nuevamente con él, Naruto se había formulado una promesa que estaba albergado en su corazón, desde hace un tiempo que sentía la necesidad de tener a hinata junto a él, no importaba como fueran las cosas, ni todo lo que tuvieran que pasar, realmente él estaba muy enamorado de ella, y se había prometido nunca separarse de su lado, él ya lo había decidido, hinata sería su mujer, su compañera, su esposa.

— Ah, veo que las _Glicinas_ terminaron por hipnotizarte — el muchacho castaño de ojos pardos rompió la burbuja de pensamientos en la que Naruto se había sumergido — ¿Son muy hermosas verdad? — le dijo acercándose a él, el rubio dirigió levemente su mirada hacia él atinando a contestar con un _Hump_…

— a mi me encantan, eh pasado casi toda mi vida cultivando todas las plantas que ves aquí, pero ninguna se compara con las _Glicinas, _son hermosas a mis ojos — continuo el muchacho

— Hmp, hay algo que no entiendo, haz pasado toda tu vida cultivando este vivero, pero, creo que dijiste que eras el hijo del Sr. Feudal, o tal vez me equivoqué — se atrevió a decir Naruto cambiando totalmente el tema

— ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? — el muchacho frunció el seño — si, efectivamente soy el hijo del feudal, pero nunca me ha gustado ser un chiquillo consentido que tiene todo lo que quiere —

Naruto le dirigió completamente la mirada, había logrado molestar al muchacho con un simple comentario, aunque en realidad no fue su intención.

— Ah, lo siento, no quise decir eso…— Naruto le sonrió tratando de apaciguar el momento pero parece que no fue entendido por el castaño quien lo interrumpió improvisadamente

— ¿entonces qué fue lo que quisiste decir, según tú? — el muchacho puso su voz grave y seria

— Oye, no tienes por qué molestarte, es solo que pensé que la familia del feudal no trabajaba, entendía algo sobre eso, pero de todas formas me parece muy bien que tengas esas actitudes de superación — Naruto trató de contener la calma en sus palabras

— Yo no trabajo, este es solo mi pasatiempo, para ser más exactos, me estoy especializando en la floricultura, tú no sabes lo mucho que me la he pasado estudiando todas estas plantas — el muchacho levantó un poco la voz

Naruto se quedó en silencio un momento, sabía muy bien que si abría la boca para contestarle sería el fin de su visita a ese vivero, o tal vez a ese pueblo, el se conocía muy bien, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, después de todo él no era muy bueno para quedarse callado aceptando un mal trato o un intercambio de palabras, pero sin más tubo que morderse la lengua.

— no, está bien, olvídalo 'ttebayo — el rubio escondió nuevamente las manos en sus bolsillos, le dio la espalda y se preparó para continuar su caminar

— ¿dijiste que tu nombre es Naruto? — El muchacho lo retuvo aligerando un poco la voz, el rubio se volteó a él afirmando su pregunta — y eres de Konoha, umn… oye, ¿tú no eres el héroe de la guerra ninja de hace unos años atrás? —

Naruto aflojó un suspiro, para él ya era normal que la gente siempre lo denominara como el héroe de la guerra — sí, pero eso no tiene nada de interesante — le dijo por fin siguiendo con sus pasos.

— No, espera — lo retuvo el muchacho caminado hacia él — lo siento mucho si me exalté, no fue mi intensión, realmente no suelo actuar así —

— no, está bien ttebayo — respondió el rubio cambiando su expresión por fin

— sabes, estoy muy agradecido con los ninjas de Konoha, hace unas semanas atrás ellos acudieron a nuestro llamado, habían secuestrado a mi hermanita y ellos trabajaron conjuntamente para rescatarla, eso es algo que nunca voy a olvidar — le dijo el muchacho alegremente, Naruto se paró erguidamente mientras recordaba el comentario que le hizo hinata hace unos días, ella le había comentado sobre una misión de rescate que había tenido, tal vez era el mismo escenario o simplemente era pura casualidad — supongo que los debes conocer, es un equipo de 3 personas que trabajan conjuntamente con un perro ninja, aunque no me acuerdo exactamente los nombres de ellos, jamás podré olvidar a esa chica tan linda, Hinata, sus hermosos ojos se me quedaron grabados en mi cabeza —

Naruto sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle las venas, ¿acaso escuchó bien, o ese muchacho acababa de referirse a "Su hinata"?, el rubio lo miró fijamente a los ojos mientras fruncía levemente el seño, por un momento quiso explayar su ira en sus palabras — ¿Qué si los conozco?, ellos son mis compañeros, crecimos juntos, es más, la chica de la que estás hablando, es mi novia —

El castaño puso una expresión como si le hubieran aventado un balde de agua fría encima, tenía el rostro totalmente petrificado, Naruto sintió ganas de soltar una carcajada pero se contuvo, era exactamente esa expresión de terror la que quería ver.

— Bien, creo que eso sería todo — se escuchó a sakura llegar junto a Sai con una bolsita repletas de hojas — muchas gracias Choi-sama, realmente se pondrán crear nuevos medicamentos con estas hojas —

— Ah, sí, está bien — contestó el muchacho cambiando totalmente su expresión volviéndose hasta la pelirosa — Ahora lo único que queda es volver, espero que se queden a disfrutar del festival — decía mientras se adelantaba en su caminar, Naruto parecía burlarse internamente de él, le había caído en gracia ver su comportamiento, los shinobis se dispusieron a caminar hasta la salida junto a él.

— Me alegra haberles podido ayudar — les dijo el muchacho dando una última vuelta al candado de la puerta. El se dirigió a los shinobis y les extendió la mano a cada uno de ellos, los cuales lo despidieron amablemente.

Al llegar hasta Naruto, le estrechó la mano igual, aunque puso mucha más fuerza que a los demás, esto causó gracia en Naruto que atinó a sonreír, él movió levemente los dedos logrando estrujarle completamente la mano, el muchacho hizo una mueca de dolor mientras trataba de retirar desesperadamente su mano.

Naruto no pudo contener más su risa, y dejó salir su leve carcajeo, el muchacho sacudió la mano llamando la atención de Sakura y Sai que voltearon hacia ellos.

— Naruto, ¿que se supone que haces? — le reprochó Sakura poniendo sus manos en su cadera

— ¿Qué? — protestó Naruto frunciendo el seño

— No, tranquila Sakura-sama, solo tuve un calambre en la mano — se disculpo el muchacho poniéndose recto

— Ven Naruto, tenemos que irnos, estas quitando mucho tiempo a Choi-sama — sakura avanzó junto a Sai, el rubio le dirigió una última mirada al muchacho quien se la devolvió con el seño fruncido.

— Adiós, fue un gusto conocerte 'ttebayo — le dijo Naruto por última vez mientras caminaba. El muchacho lo siguió con la mirada y antes de voltear para seguir con su camino, éste se dirigió nuevamente al rubio — Ah, por cierto, Naruto-sama, espero que el regalo que le dí a hinata-sama no haya provocado peleas entre ustedes, sólo eran hojas de eucalipto — Naruto se paró en seco y giró un poco la cabeza mirándolo con seriedad, en su mente sólo se formaba la palabra "fastidio", muy al contrario del muchacho que había recobrado por fin su sonrisa.

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Hola!, por fin nos volvemos a encontrar, siento mucho la tardanza, tuve algunos problemas con este capítulo pero creo que pude plasmar hacia donde se dirige todo, espero que les haya gustado, muy pronto la parte 2.**_

_**Por cierto, Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, y por los hermosos comentarios que me dejan, eso me inspira para seguir avanzando, les mando buenas vibras a todos, estaremos en contacto, ¡un abrazo!**_

_**P.S Pueden dejarme un Review, son gratis :3**_


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

_**CELOS**_

_**. (VI Capitulo – Parte 2)**_

_~0~_

**.**

**.**

— ¡Ese grandísimo! — Naruto bufó en voz baja, él y sus compañeros seguían su caminata por las calles repletas de gente, habían llegado hasta el centro de la plazuela

Sakura miró de reojo a Naruto y decidió ir lentamente hacia él que caminaba cabizbajamente — ¿Naruto qué es lo que está pasando contigo? — le preguntó una vez que se colocó a su lado, ella trató de buscar su mirada — últimamente te eh notado raro, todo triste y callado, tú no eres así— Naruto levantó la mirada observando el rostro preocupado de sakura

— No, sakura-chan, no es nada 'ttebayo — Naruto forzó una sonrisa, de pronto su mente estaba sufriendo un bajoneo que no lo dejaba recobrar la alegría típica en él, en lo único que podía pensar era en el último comentario que le hizo ese muchacho, eso realmente lo había molestado, él se preguntaba ¿por qué?, en verdad no era algo porque molestarse, sólo fue un presente que le hizo un "_desconocido_" a su "_Novia_", hinata no había tenido culpa de nada, pero, ¿por qué no se lo había comentado?, acaso no tenía la suficiente confianza o tal vez pensó que lo iba a tomar a mal, Naruto aflojó su sonrisa de costado, mientras pensaba _ que tonto, es exactamente así como lo estaba tomando _ de todas formas, jamás podría enfadarse con ella, menos por algo tan insignificante, en realidad con quien estaba molesto era con sigo mismo, sentía una electricidad recorrerle las venas, tenía un sin sabor extraño en la boca, después de todo este tiempo, él estaba volviendo a sentir ese inigualable sentimiento llamado "_Celos_", Naruto apretó fuertemente sus puños

— entonces, ¿qué es lo que haremos ahora? — Preguntó Sai volteando hacia sus amigos, aquella ciudad estaba alborotada por la algarabía ferviente del festival, era demasiado bullicio del que podían soportar — tal vez debamos volver a la posada de la otra aldea —

— Creo que es una probabilidad muy grande, aunque no sabemos con exactitud dónde está aquella señora — sakura se llevó una mano a su mentón y puso una cara pensativa

— De seguro ya regresó, creo que debemos irnos también — habló Naruto mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un grupo de personas que bailaban en el centro de la plaza

— no creo que se haya ido, hace como 2 horas que recién llegamos, creo que lo más conveniente es buscarla y regresar juntos — les dijo deteniéndose, Naruto y Sai se volvieron hacia ella — entonces, lo que haremos es encontrarnos en este punto dentro de media hora, en caso de no encontrar a la señora, seguiremos nuestro camino solos — dijo mientras sus compañeros asentían, y tomaban caminos diferentes.

.

— ¡Ja!, sí que está muy bonito todo esto ¿no? — exclamó kiba mientras se comía unas bolitas de pulpo

Los shinobis se encontraban descansando frente a una pequeña pileta rodeada de lámparas luminosas.

— eso es algo normal, así son todos los festivales — le contestó shino observando la forma exagerada de comer que tenía su compañero, ellos habían estado caminando por el centro de la ciudad, disfrutando del festival, visitando cada puesto de juegos y comida, el Inusuka era el más entretenido con todo eso — aunque tú comportamiento me hace pensar en aquellas aves que se escapan de sus jaulas, todo atolondradas — Kiba miró seriamente a shino, él ya estaba acostumbrado a esa forma aburrida de hablar que tenía su compañero.

— Sí, sí, lo que digas shino — le dijo kiba con un gesto vago mientras se tragaba la ultima bolita que quedaba en su palito, él se levantó de la banca observando a akamaru que comía placenteramente las bolitas de pulpo que tenía atrapada entre sus garras — Oigan, que les parece si vamos a ver ese teatro, ¡parece interesante! — volvió a exclamar mientras apuntando un a carrito ambulatorio que era rodeado de gente.

— Es a eso a lo que me refería — volvió a comentar shino cruzando los brazos

— vamos shino, no seas aguafiestas — refutó el Inuzuka dando unos pasos hacia adelante, él se dirigió hacia la pileta, se agachó y se llevo un poco de agua en la mano, lo cual con un ligero movimiento tiró en dirección del Abúrame empapándole toda su cara, algunas gotas alcanzaron a hinata que estaba aún sentada en la banca, kiba soltó una carcajada pero shino seguía sin hacer movimiento alguno, él aun estaba con los brazos cruzados

— ¡Kiba-kun! — exclamó la ojiperla llevándose una mano al rostro para limpiarse las pequeñas gotas que le resbalaban por el rostro

— Lo siento hinata, era una pequeña bromita para shino — le contestó acercándose a ellos

— no me pareció gracioso, y eso es porque creo que estás perdiendo tu capacidad para pensar en buenas bromas, tú resolución me hizo acordar a los tiempos en la academia — shino seguía sin mostrar expresión alguna, él estiró una mano para limpiarse los lentes.

— jajaja pero a mí me resultó gracioso, ¿verdad akamaru? — kiba acarició a su perro quien agachó la cabeza en forma de resignación — muy bien, ¡continuemos con nuestro recorrido! — exclamó

— e-eh, kiba-kun, creo que voy a regresarme a la posada — le dijo hinata parándose de la banca — discúlpenme, por favor —

— Pero si aún es temprano hinata — el Inuzuka se volvió hacia ella — ¿acaso pasó algo? —

— parece que lograste incomodar a hinata, esta vez kiba — se adelantó a decir el Aburame

— Oh, enserio, realmente no fue mi intención hinata, lo siento — respondió rápidamente

La oji perla miró a sus compañeros, en su cara se reflejo su inseguridad, ella no quería arruinar la noche a sus amigos, pero en verdad quería evitar malos ratos si se llegaba a encontrar con el hijo del feudal — No, no es por eso kiba-kun, es solo que deseo descansar un poco, es todo — kiba y shino se miraron entre sí, ellos habían entendido el mensaje subliminal que les había lanzado su compañera, después de todo ellos entendían muy bien la posición de ella al no querer estar allí, en su mente solo habían pensamientos sobre Naruto y por alguna razón estar en la mira de otro hombre la ponía mal. Y no era lo más correcto tampoco.

— eso es comprensible, después de todo mañana tendremos que salir a primera hora — le respondió shino rompiendo el silencio, él se llevó una mano para ajustarse sus gafas negras — está bien, si nos regresamos todos —

— Oh, ¡no!, no se preocupen por mí — hinata hizo un ademan con las manos mientras sonreía nerviosamente — aun queda mucho tiempo para que prendan los fuegos artificiales, por favor quédense, no es necesario que me acompañen —

— no hinata, como crees que vas a ir sola, eso no estaba en nuestros planes, si te vas nosotros iremos contigo ¿verdad shino? — le refutó kiba mostrándole una amplia sonrisa

— no es conveniente dejarte sola, peor en un tumulto como este, los compañeros siempre tienen que estar unidos — concluyó el Abúrame

Hinata observó atentamente a sus compañeros, ella solo tenía agradables sentimientos para con ellos, todos esos lazos de hermandad que habían creado como equipo, se había agrandando con el paso del tiempo, ellos se leían la mente entre sí, hinata aflojó su sonrisa, de pronto se escuchó al grupo del desfile tradicional que había comenzado, algunas personas corrían para divisar el espectáculo

— El desfile tradicional ya comenzó, tal vez podemos irnos después de verlo — hinata les sonrió, ella había cambiado totalmente su expresión, había dejado su inseguridad y preocupación de un lado y pensó en mostrase afectuosa con sus grandes amigos, después de todo no había pasado nada malo en todo el día, tal vez ese "Acoso" del cual era presa su mente con respecto a ese muchacho era solo parte de una realidad ficticia del cual había sido su principal creadora, hinata dejó de jugar con sus manos, ahora mostraba un semblante tranquilo, sus compañeros estaban gustosos de verla recobrar su confianza.

— Bien, entonces, ¡vámonos!, akamaru no te alejes de mi — el Inuzuka atinó a jalar a sus compañeros mientras se adentraban en la multitud.

Ellos lograron acomodarse entre la gente, aunque la vista no era favorable para hinata que tenía que ponerse en puntillas para divisar algo, shino se agachó hacia ella para decirle algo al oído — ¿puedes ver algo? — le preguntó a lo que hinata contestó con una negativa

— no te preocupes, puedes sentarte encima de akamaru, así te levantara aunque sea un poco — le dijo kiba con cierta dificultad pues la gente se aglomeraba cada vez más empujándolos hacia adelante, hinata miró al perro, pero este se encontraba apretado, era más que obvio que se encontraba lo suficientemente incomodo como para cargarla, ella rehusó totalmente esa idea.

— no, creo que lo más sano es buscar otro lugar menos estrecho — les dijo shino mientras era empujado, a lo que sus compañeros asintieron mientras trataban de salir de ese aprieto.

Fue entonces que se escuchó el sonido entorpecedor de las carrosas que botaban chispas de colores a su paso, la gente se emocionaba cada vez más y se juntaban tratando de agarrar los dulces que caían de ellos, en toda esa confusión alguien piso el kimono de hinata reteniéndola por un segundo, el cual no fue previsto por sus compañeros que siguieron avanzando perdiéndose de vista rápidamente, hinata desvió la mirada mientras trataba de zafarse, después de lograrlo, volteo pero no pudo divisar a sus compañeros, ella agarró su kimono y trató de salir a empujones del lugar.

Y, ahora, ¿Qué hago? — se dijo así misma mientras buscaba con su Byakugan a sus amigos, ella se volteó, al fin los había encontrado, quiso avanzar haciendo un leve movimiento con sus pies pero fue retenida por una mano que la tomó del hombro, hinata volteó rápidamente encontrándose con la mirada parda de Choi, de pronto sintió que su cuerpo se abrumaba.

— hola, pensé que ya no te volvería a ver — el muchacho se dirigió a ella aun agarrándola del hombro, hinata cambio totalmente su expresión, de sorpresa a una de enojo

— disculpa, pero, puedes decirme ¿qué es lo que quieres conmigo? — el tono de hinata fue bastante brusco haciendo que el castaño levantara más sus parpados formando un gesto de sorpresa, la ojiperla bajó la mirada al darse cuenta de su reacción, el muchacho se alejó un poco de ella bajando la mano que tenia apoyada en su hombro.

— Lo siento, no quise molestarte — le dijo totalmente serio

— Hnn, n-no, tú no me has molestado, es solo que…— hinata volteó a ver si se encontraba con sus amigos, pero el intento fue en vano — yo no suelo actuar así, l-lo siento —

El castaño desvió la mirada hacia un costado, su corazón se encontraba estrechado, él acababa de comprobar aquella frase que decían por allí, "_la verdad duele_", y si que dolía, ahora en ese momento, él solo representaba una molestia para aquella chica a la que llamaba su dulce princesa, aun sabiendo que nunca obtendría nada de su parte, él había adoptado la posición de un amor imposible.

— Hinata-sama, yo, soy el que debe disculparse, jamás quise causarte esta incomodidad, debes pensar que soy un acosador, me disculpo por ser inoportuno — el muchacho le hizo una reverencia, pero la primera acción de hinata fue tomarlo del brazo haciéndolo levantarse

— No lo hagas por favor, no te inclines, podemos conversar, si tu quieres — le dijo imponentemente — creo que hay cosas que no son muy claras, ¿no crees? —

El castaño se paró erguidamente mientras miraba fijamente a la ojiperla — gracias hinata-sama — le dijo con una leve sonrisa — vamos por allá, aquí hay demasiado ruido—

Hinata comenzó a caminar con el castaño, su actitud se había vuelto de decisión, era ahora o nunca, muy dentro de sí, sentía la necesidad de aclararle muchas cosas, siendo estas tal y como son, aseverarle el estrecho lazo de amor imposible que se había formado entre los dos, ilusiones que jamás serán correspondidos, ella aún se preguntaba ¿cómo había pasado todo eso?, hinata sintió pena por aquel chiquillo que había albergado falsas esperanzas dentro de su corazón.

— No nos alejemos mucho, mis compañeros deben estar buscándome — le dijo haciendo que el muchacho se detuviera frente a la pileta colorida, esa misma que los shinobis habían dejado atrás

— hinata-sama, y-yo, había escogido estas flores para ti, sé que no es propio hacerlo, pero realmente espero que lo aceptes — el chico le extendió un pequeño ramilletes de flores lilas que estaban amarrados delicadamente con un fino lazo.

Hinata analizó por un momento la situación, de pronto se fijó en que aquel muchacho que la observaba con un cierto temblor en sus ojos, la Hyuuga tragó saliva mientras atinaba a levantar la mano para recibir el presente — A-ah, sí, gracias — le dijo tímidamente — ¿sabes?, cuando me dieron esta misión, presentía que algo así iba a suceder, en realidad, me puse nerviosa pues no quería retornar a esta aldea, aunque precisamente no era por ti Choi-kun, solo tenía pánico de que pensaras que de alguna manera había respondido a esa nota que me diste junto a esas hojas de eucalipto, no quería causarte malos entendidos, pero al parecer no fui lo suficientemente concisa con eso, a pesar que te mencioné que mi corazón ya tenía dueño —

El castaño bajo la mirada, aquella chica estaba matándolo con su franquedad y sin darse rodeos, en verdad él no se esperaba esas palabras tan pronto, hinata pudo notar que algunas gotas de agua provenientes de la pileta le chispeaban en su rostro, él dejó escapar un suspiro enfocándose en la ojiperla nuevamente — sí, ya lo sabía, en verdad, hinata-sama, lo menos que quiero causarte en esta vida son problemas, sé que fui un poco imprudente, pensé tantas cosas al conocerte que… yo solo me dejé llevar, en realidad no sé lo que me pasa, solo puedo afirmar que tu… me has gustado mucho desde que te ví, aunque sé que solo estoy embriagándome con falsas ilusiones… aun no comprendo la razón por lo cual insisto tanto, yo sé que jamás me corresponderías, me duele pero creo voy a comprenderlo, como sea, por eso quise buscarte hoy, para despedirme de ti, yo prometo que no volverá a pasar nada entre los dos, ni regalos, ni palabras, ni engañar a mi tío para que te trajera nuevamente a esta aldea…no voy hacer nada de eso — Un silencio momentáneo se formó, de repente sólo se escuchaba la bulliciosa pileta a un costado de ellos, hinata prestaba atención a cada palabra aunque su mirada estaba clavada en el ramillete de flores que tenía en la mano, después de esa pausa el chico continuo — hinata-sama, lo único que te puedo decir es que si algún día necesitas de un alguien, ten la seguridad que siempre estaré aquí…

Hinata alzó la mirada al escuchar su hilo de voz, aquel hombre frente a ella tenía los ojos brillosos, ella se inclinó un poco para verlo, por un instante juró que iba a derramar algunas lagrimas, muy dentro de ella un sentimiento de tristeza se había formado, estaba sintiéndose mal por aquel muchacho, jamás había pensado que tal conversación iba a volverse tan triste y difícil, inmediatamente tragó saliva antes de tener valor para hablarle, aunque sabía muy bien que sus palabras no lo consolarían — Gracias… Choi-kun — le dijo rompiendo el silencio — eres una buena persona, sé que algún día encontraras a alguien especial, sé que te lo mereces —

— Quisiera que fueras tú — le dijo el castaño desviando la mirada, hinata volvió a sorprenderse por la rápida respuesta, él la miró y dio un ligero suspiro en forma de resignación — es una broma, sé que todo está decidido — atinó a decir mostrando por fin una sonrisa.

La Hyuuga sintió una leve calma, todo eso había sido duro pero por fin parecía que se acababa.

— Es muy afortunado, ese novio tuyo, creo que siento un poco de envidia… — le dijo poniéndose las manos en su cadera, haciéndole tener una postura graciosa, hinata dejó escapar una risita sin querer — Hoy lo conocí, creo que puedo entender porque te gusta tanto, parece ser una gran persona —

Hinata frunció el seño, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar — ¿lo conociste hoy? — le preguntó nerviosamente — ¿a qué te refieres? —

— Sí, acabo de verlo, fue a buscar algunas hojas en el vivero donde trabajo, estaba junto a otros compañeros — le dijo mientras que hinata se volvía blanca como un papel

Choi se extrañó por el gesto que había puesto la ojiperla — Oye, ¿por qué de repente pusiste esa expresión? — le preguntó frunciendo un poco el seño

— b-bueno, yo… — hinata balbuceaba sin querer, ella había pensado en eso, la idea de que Naruto se encontrara en esa aldea no era tan descabellada, tal vez lo habían mandado de misión allí mismo, que cruel era el destino, después que rogó tanto para que Naruto no supiera nada sobre ese pequeño impase que involucraba a otro hombre, él de seguro ya lo sabía todo, el corazón de hinata palpitaba fuertemente, sólo podía pensar en cómo había reaccionado Naruto y que pudo haber dicho Choi al encontrarse con él, la Hyuuga pensó un poco, pero, algo no estaba bien, si realmente Naruto estaba allí, ¿por qué no había ido a buscarla?, tal vez dedujo que ya no se encontraba allí, hinata apretó sus manos contra su pecho — Choi-kun, ¿cómo sabes que la persona que viste era mi novio? — le preguntó nerviosamente

— Ah, bueno, porque él me lo dijo — contestó mientras la Hyuuga se quedaba sin expresión — el héroe de la guerra ninja, si no me equivoco, el se llama Naruto, ¿verdad? — hinata asintió mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara, ella no sabía que sentir, si alegría por confirmar que Naruto se encontraba allí o temor por no saber si estaba molesto con ella, la Hyuuga se mordió el labio por tanto nerviosismo, Choi sin embargo había analizado todo rápidamente sacando sus propias conclusiones.

.

Mientras tanto, el rubio de ojos azules caminaba casi sin ganas por aquellas calles repletas de gente, él prestaba atención cuando veía a señoras de edad, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba ausente de la realidad, aún no había podido encontrar a la Sra. del alquiler, y eso lo estaba impacientando, Naruto se detuvo, no había razón para que siguiera caminando, recordó rápidamente que podía ponerse en "_modo Sabio"_ , el rubio chasqueo sus dedos, _que tonto por no pensar en eso antes_ se dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada donde llevar a cabo su acción, aunque se arriesgaba a que no diera resultado alguno, pues no sabía si lograría captarla, pero de todas formas debía intentarlo.

Naruto caminó hacia un pequeño callejón, miró a ambos lados para cerciorarse que estuviera solo, si alguien lo viera de seguro causaría una revolución, el rubio se puso en posición y rápidamente activó su modo sabio, pudo divisar el chacra de varias personas, sentía absolutamente todo lo que le rodeaba aunque como ya se lo había esperado, no identificó a la Sra. Del alquiler, había tanta gente que estaba por atarantarse, de pronto su corazón dio un vuelco, acababa de sentir el chacra de Hinata, Naruto puso una expresión de alegría, su corazonada había sido cierta después de todo, su pequeña muñeca estaba a unos metros de distancia de él, instintivamente el rubio corrió hacia su encuentro.

.

— hinata-sama, ¿te encuentras bien? — Atinó a preguntarle el castaño acercándose más a ella

— L-lo siento, Choi-kun, tengo que irme, fue un gusto conocerte — le dijo rápidamente la Hyuuga mientras se echaba a correr en dirección al puentecillo que daba a la posada donde estaba hospedada

Choi la miró extrañado mientras la veía correr, sus ojos se posaron en aquella dirección, había una bonita posada del otro lado del pequeño puente _Allí debe ser donde está hospedada _pensó _después de todo lo que había pasado, ella no sabía que su "novio" se encontraba en esa aldea, supongo que se puso así por eso_ el castaño sin más dejó que siguiera con su camino, pero de pronto una sensación de terror lo invadió, había recordado que ese puente estaba en reparación pero por alguna extraña razón habían quitado las cintas amarillas de prevención, y parecía que hinata no lo sabía, en un impulso el muchacho corrió tras ella.

Hinata agachó la mirada, no había recordado ese puente en la mañana pero la posada donde estaba hospedada se veía del otro lado, no había mejor camino y más rápido para llegar

— ¡Hinata-sama, espera! —

El grito se escuchaba atrás suyo, hinata creyó que lo mejor era no voltear, _¿es que acaso aquel muchacho pensaba acompañarla hasta su cuarto?, pero si sabe que Naruto se encontraba en la aldea, ¡que poco prudente_! Se dijo con la respiración agitada, ella se mantenía a paso fuerte mientras daba zancadas, de pronto, sintió un jalón que envolvía su brazo, Choi la había alcanzado y tiraba de ella fuertemente — hinata-sama, ¡espera ese puente está…! —

La Hyuuga no quería escuchar más, necesitaba seguir con su camino, tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible, quería cambiarse y salir a buscar a su amado, si tenía algo de suerte podría encontrarlo antes de que se marchara, ella ni siquiera espero a que el muchacho termine de hablar, se volvió hacia él zafándose de sus manos en un impulso que lo volvió hacia atrás, este la soltó inmediatamente mientras que el siguiente paso conllevaría a un terrible momento, ella se apoyó en la baranda del puente sin darse cuenta que este estaba fisurado, con las maderas a un milímetro de destrozarse con cualquier peso, hacia casi la mitad del puente, ella sintió un tambaleo, a la lejanía podía escuchar unos gritos, pero fue muy tarde, hinata no había comprendido a tiempo, con la pesadez de su cuerpo logró romper las maderas apolilladas, dejándola caer estrepitosamente al agua, ella sólo atinó a dar un grito.

Las personas que se encontraba por allí se habían acercado a ver como estaba, el riachuelo en donde había caído no era de gran profundidad, la ojiperla se levantó rápidamente con la cara colorada y su hermoso kimono estropeado y mojado, ella se detuvo en la orilla para secarse un poco el cabello, obviando la mirada de la gente, que cuchicheaban viéndola, sin querer había dado un espectáculo bochornoso, de pronto sintió que Choi se acercaba a ella — ¿estás bien? — atinó a decirle con un tono de preocupación.

Hinata frunció el seño y sujetó su kimono mientras continuaba su caminar — ¿te parece que estoy bien? — le dijo con un tono bastante serio y brusco, ella estaba realmente molesta, dentro suyo quería que la tierra se la tragara, Choi sin embargo la siguió mientras ambos subían a la cima.

Unos metros más allá, el rubio se detuvo para buscar a hinata, sus ojos se posaron en un grupo de personas que estaban ubicadas frente a un pequeño puente, de pronto de la nada la divisó, hinata parecía alejarse a toda prisa, tenía a alguien siguiéndola, el rubio frunció el seño al constatar que era el mismo chico con el que se encontró en el vivero, la ira le volvió a recorrer las venas, sentía que la presión le subía a la cabeza, hasta parecía que le saldría humo por sus orejas, él se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos.

— Por favor, déjame acompañarte…— balbuceaba el castaño mientras seguía a la Hyuuga — En verdad, quise advertirte sobre ese puente —

— S-sí, yo sé… lo siento, ahora estoy muy avergonzada — La ojiperla se detuvo

— Hinata-sama, eres tan noble — le dijo soltando una pequeña risita — yo soy él que debe disculparse no pude evitar que te cayeras —

Hinata tenía la mirada baja, aprisiono su kimono entre sus manos para exprimirlo

— Escúchame, puedes ponerte mi chaqueta para que te cubras un poco — le dijo quitándose y estirando su chaqueta hacia hinata, ella levantó la vista divisando esa chamarra marrón que tenía en frente, en verdad era todo un caballero aquel muchacho, pero por nada podría aceptar algo así, se supone que no debería dar más cabida a tal relación ficticia que él había creado con ella.

— Choi-kun, yo…— susurró la Hyuuga, ella buscó las palabras correctas para negarse sin que él lo tomara a mal, pero no pudo seguir pues una voz masculina que conocía muy bien la interrumpió

— ¡Hinata! —

Era la imponente mirada azulina de Naruto la que la paralizó, el estaba parado frente a ellos, aunque su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, la ojiperla sintió que las rodillas le temblaban, aunque no sabía por qué.

— N-naruto-kun — susurro con la voz entrecortada por el nerviosismo, éste se acercó más a ellos sin quitar la vista de Choi, éste parecía intimidado ante la presencia del rubio especialmente porque parecía que iba a matarlo con la mirada

— hinata… ¿Por qué estas mojada? — Fue lo primero que dijo el rubio con un tono bastante tranquilo, a pesar que no parecía estarlo

La Hyuuga volteó la mirada hacia Choi antes de responder, éste bajó la mano en la cual llevaba agarrado su chamarra, parecía ligeramente nervioso, Naruto captó rápidamente aquella acción — ¿Fue él? ¡Dime que te hizo! — la voz del Uzumaki se volvió iracunda en un segundo

— ¡N-no Naruto-kun!, no ha pasado nada — lo calmó la Hyuuga poniendo sus manos en su pecho como queriendo contenerlo, ahora sus sospechas habían sido corroboradas, Naruto se había enterado de todo y para colmo los había encontrado juntos, en una situación algo "_Comprometedora_", el Oji azul estaba peor que un volcán a punto de erosionar, hinata agachó la cabeza, realmente todo se había vuelto tan caótico.

— hinata no me mientas, estas empapada, y éste sujeto está contigo, ¡dime que ha pasado 'ttebayo! — Naruto adopto una actitud fuera de sí, sus celos le estaban haciendo pasar una mala pasada y hinata se sintió impotente.

— Oye, ¡estas asustando a Hinata-sama! — se atrevió a explayar el castaño avanzando un paso para enfrentarse al rubio

— ¡Cállate!, ¡yo jamás podría asustarla!, hinata, ¡¿porque estas con este payaso?! —

— ¡Sólo estamos hablando, no es para que te pongas así! —

— ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Quién eres tú para hablarme así?! — el rubio estaba perdiendo el control

— ¡Naruto-kun por favor no grites! — Hinata estaba con el corazón a mil por hora, ella se colocó enfrente de los dos, aunque su diminuto tamaño parecía no ser suficiente para separarlos, en un intento desesperado abrazó al rubio — por favor créeme, no ha pasado nada, sólo me caí de ese puente, fue un descuido mío —

Naruto llevó sus manos a la cabeza de hinata y la apoyó contra su pecho, ella parecía ida con tal reacción

— Yo no entiendo que hace él contigo, pero no voy a causar más alboroto de lo que estamos dando — Naruto había bajado considerablemente su actitud iracunda — Vámonos Hinata —

La Hyuuga se volvió hacia Choi y lo miró de una forma apenada — Lo siento Choi-kun, en verdad perdón por todo —

El castaño abrió la boca para hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, sus ojos se llenaron de impotencia al ver como Naruto abrazaba a Hinata aferrándola a su pecho, en todo este tiempo nunca esperó ver algo que en verdad le causara dolor como aquella escena.

— No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi novia — se escuchó la imponente voz del rubio mientras jalaba a Hinata

— ¡Naruto-kun! — se escuchó el regaño lejano de la Hyuuga mientras ambos desaparecían de la vista de aquel muchacho de ojos pardos.

Los enamorados caminaban obviando las miradas curiosas, Naruto aún tenía el seño fruncido, de un de repente divisó a Kiba y shino que caminaban hacia ellos, inmediatamente pensó en Sai y Sakura, con tanta confusión se había olvidado de ellos, ya pasaba de la media hora de plazo que tenían para encontrarse nuevamente, de seguro estaban molestos y buscándolo, aunque esa expresión de "molestos" era más por parte de Sakura que por Sai, tenía que apurarse, de todas formas se encontraba en una misión muy aparte de la que estaba Hinata, Naruto hizo un gesto de molestia con los labios y se dirigió a Hyuuga que callaba a su lado.

— Ven, vámonos — le dijo mientras la cargaba, la ojiperla se sorprendió nuevamente mientras era levantada por los brazos del rubio, éste se impulsó llegando a las alturas, con una única intensión de alejarse de todo.

La oscuridad de la noche los envolvió a los dos mientras se alejaban del bullicio, hinata se aferraba mas al pecho de Naruto, mientras veía pasar a las estrellas, una sensación de paz la ablandó, su héroe había llegado a su encuentro, ambos se alejaban para encerrarse en su mundo perfecto, aquella donde sólo existían ellos dos.

— ¿a dónde vamos? — preguntó la ojiperla levantando la mirada hacia el rubio

— A ninguna parte — le contestó, inmediatamente la sensación de duda se activó en la Hyuuga, al sentir la tosquedad con que Naruto le había respondido, un rápido escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

Ambos llegaron hasta una plataforma, parecía ser un viejo edificio, él bajó lentamente a hinata y se sacó la chaqueta para dársela, ella se la puso mientras sentía el calor que emanaba de la chaqueta sobre su ropa mojada, aunque todavía tiritaba de frió, alzó la vista para fijarse en el rubio pero éste le dio la espalda mientras caminaba hasta el contorno de la plataforma, ella agachó la cabeza, su sensación de duda había sido corroborado, Naruto estaba molesto aún, un increíble sentimiento de desolación la perturbó.

— Naruto-k…— intentó decir pero el rubio se le adelantó interrumpiéndola

— hinata, antes que digas algo, quiero que sepas que estoy feliz de encontrarte aquí 'ttebayo — hinata se llevo las manos a su pecho — sé que no es exactamente la situación más linda pero, en verdad tenía muchas ganas de verte —

— yo también quería verte, no sabes cuántas veces eh pensado en ti todo este tiempo —

— Hinata… dime, que fue lo que pasó… — la voz del Uzumaki se sintió nuevamente apagada

— Naruto-kun, yo… no quise que esto pasara así — hinata se esforzó para hablar sin nerviosismo —

— ¿no quisiste que esto pasara así?, no te entiendo, yo no sé qué es lo que está pasando, lo único que sé es que estoy preocupado por ti, porque estas mojada, con un kimono de fiesta, celebrando en un festival con un hombre que considero peligroso para nuestra relación, llevo tantos días sin verte, y cuando estamos juntos no puedes sincerarte conmigo, a pesar de que yo si lo soy contigo, lo siento si me escuchas enojado, en verdad no quise asustarte con mi actitud de hace un momento, pero no puedo ocultar el carácter tan cabroneado que tengo 'ttebayo —

Hinata dejó correr sus lágrimas — no te molestes por favor…— susurro con su voz alicaída, Naruto se llevó las manos a los bolsillos mientras se volvía y caminaba nuevamente hacia la ojiperla, poniéndose enfrente de ella — Naruto-kun…— susurró la peli azul al tenerlo cerca, Naruto levanto las manos y las colocó en el rostro de la Hyuuga, sus miradas chocaron entre sí, ella sentía que se adentraba en la profundidad de ese mar, esa mirada azulina parecía querer ahogarla.

— No llores por favor…— susurró mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que se deslizaban por aquella mejilla sonrojada

Hinata trago saliva y se preparó para desatar ese nudo que le aprisionaba la garganta impidiéndola hablar, sus manos acariciaron el rostro del Uzumaki mientras preparaba frases que podría explicar todo en un segundo — y-yo estoy mojada porque me caí de ese puente, lo crucé sin saber que estaba fisurado, este kimono fue un regaló del Sr. Feudal en agradecimiento por resguardar a su hermano hasta su llegada, Kiba-kun y shino-kun tienen uno también, y no estaba celebrando en ese festival, ni siquiera quería participar, pero no tuve otra opción, estaba comprometida a asistir al igual que mis compañeros, pero al final terminamos separándonos entre la multitud, fue cuando me encontré con Choi-kun, sé que no te conté nada sobre él, sobre el regalo que me hizo, y sobre sus sentimientos hacia mí, en verdad fue torpeza mía, pero… realmente creí que era innecesario, para mí no representaba algo que hiciera peligrar nuestra relación, pensé que acabaría con tan solo hablar con él, lo único que quería era aclararle la situación, fue cuando nos encontraste, eso es todo, por favor créeme … —

— yo te creo, hinata, nunca podría dudar de ti — le contestó — y no estoy molesto contigo, es solo que aún no estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con todo estos nuevos sentimientos, a veces simplemente no sé cómo actuar, perdóname —

Hinata se pegó al cuerpo del rubio envolviéndolo con sus frágiles brazos, sus lágrimas amargas se borraban con la presión de su rostro contra el dorso de aquel hombre, su corazón aun palpitaba fuertemente, ella se aferraba más a él, sentía esa necesidad de no volver a soltarlo jamás.

— Te amo…— formuló en un ligero susurro seguido por un absorto silencio

Naruto se inclinó hacia ella para darle un beso en la frente, ella se quedó quieta por un segundo, por una extraña razón la mirada del rubio se sintió distante y fría, a pesar de aquellas dulces palabras que le había profesado hace un momento.

— Hinata, tenemos que irnos — atinó a decir sin más, la ojiperla se separo inmediatamente de él con una expresión extrañada, pero antes de darle tiempo de responder éste ya la había cargado nuevamente, ambos bajaron de aquella plataforma rápidamente.

Hinata sólo colgó del cuello de su amado, y se dejó conducir, por más que intentara no podía quitar su mirada de él, su mente trataba de descifrar esa extraña manera en que Naruto se estaba comportando con ella, su corazón se encontraba afligido, pero aún así no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, pensó que él aún necesitaba tiempo para asimilar toda esa confesión que había sido explayada hace un segundo.

— ¿Aquí es donde estás hospedada? — le preguntó el rubio mientras dejaba a hinata en la entrada de la posada

— S-sí…— le contestó ella tímidamente, en ese instante la puerta se abrió saliendo de allí Kiba y shino quienes se dirigían rápidamente hacia ellos

— ¡Hinata! — Exclamó el Inuzuka llegando hasta ella — eh, Naruto, ¡debiste habernos dicho que la llevarías contigo! — dijo fijándose en el rubio

— así es, mantuviste a todo el mundo buscándolos, por lo menos hubieras avisado a tus compañeros de equipo — añadió shino

El rubio pareció encogerse de hombros mientras trataba de formular palabra, aunque quisiera evitar todos esos regaños, y responderles de la misma manera, no podía, era algo que tenía que aceptar pues no fue bueno tener ese tipo de arrebatos por más celoso que se pusiera, ellos, los dos, se encontraban ahora mismo en una misión, aunque separados pero aun estaban trabajando, realmente fue erróneo todo eso, Naruto trató de apaciguar las cosas preguntando — ¿Mi equipo está buscándome? —

— Sí, y parecían muy preocupados por ti — Refutó kiba cruzando los brazos — al igual que nosotros por ti Hinata, debiste ser un poco más prudente y avisarnos antes de desaparecer —

— L-lo siento… — susurró la ojiperla mientras agachaba la mirada, ella no se sentía con ánimos para hablar con sus amigos, mucho menos para dar explicaciones

— No la culpen a ella, Hinata no sabía que yo estaba aquí, todo fue casualidad 'ttebayo — se intermitió Naruto rápidamente haciendo que hinata levantara la mirada pero aún sin dirigírsela, solo pudo ver a sus compañeros que la observaban atentamente, de pronto Kiba dio un paso hacia ella

— ah, pero, ¿acaso estas mojada? — kiba se inclinó para observar mejor el atuendo mojado que llevaba debajo de la chaqueta negra de Naruto, hinata dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente con un gesto de sorpresa

— n-no es nada, es sólo que…— hinata titubeaba mientras buscaba palabras para explicar la bochornosa escena que había vivido — me caí… de ese puente …no me dí cuenta que, estaba fisurado…— ella se sacó la chaqueta lentamente y se la estiró a Naruto quien la tomó sin dudar — lo siento, tengo que retirarme — opinó por última vez mientras caminaba sin dirigirle mirada alguna al rubio, este se volvió para no verla alejarse, había comprendido claramente el mensaje, hinata estaba triste y molesta con él, aunque se moría por arreglar las cosas con ella, no tenía el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

Hinata llegó a la puerta principal, dentro de sí aun aguardaba las esperanzas de que Naruto la detuviera para despedirse, pero no lo hizo, así que ella decidió voltear para ver por última vez a su amado, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al verlo de espaldas, rápidamente un pensamiento se formulo en su cabeza _había volteado para no verla, ni siquiera quiso despedirse de ella _ hinata se envolvió en una tristeza absoluta, esa actitud terminó por destrozarla, sus piernas acalambradas comenzaron con su huida desesperada.

— ¿es mi imaginación o algo está pasando aquí? — preguntó kiba volviéndose a Naruto, la extraña escena lo había confundido más de lo normal

Naruto se volvió para emprender su camino, no sin antes hacerles una petición — Cuiden a hinata por favor — les dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar, kiba y shino guardaron silencio y él sin más se perdió rápidamente, llevándose consigo ese sentimiento de soledad.

.

El Ex equipo Kurenai se dispuso a marcharse de aquel pueblo, kiba y shino iban al lado de hinata como de costumbre, ninguno de ellos se atrevieron a tocar el incomodo tema de Naruto y todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, hinata casi no les dirigía palabra, su mirada perdida les hacía saber la noche en vela que había pasado, tal vez había llorado hasta quedarse dormida o tal vez no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, ellos no lo sabían, lo único que les quedaba por hacer era hacerla salir aunque sea un poco de su depresión, ellos hablaban de todo un poco, logrando despejar las nubes negras que rodeaban a su compañera durante el viaje.

Naruto sin embargo, alcanzó a sus compañeros, ellos ya estaban de regreso en la aldea del Socorro, sakura regaño fervorosamente a Naruto pero este en un acto de redención no soltó palabra alguna, El ex equipo Kakashi continuó con su camino de regreso a Konoha esa misma noche.

.

_**/ Días después /**_

Naruto se encaminaba a su lugar favorito, _Ichiraku Ramen_, los días consiguientes a la misión pasada le habían resultado un desastre, él había esperado la llegada de hinata a Konoha, pero jamás pudo encontrarse con ella, necesitaba platicarle urgentemente aunque por alguna razón, ésta lo estaba obviando, la fue a buscar a su casa pero nunca estaba, él había caído en cuenta que tal vez había logrado herirla con su actuar, aunque no fue su intensión, al dar muchas vueltas en su cabeza, decidió dejar que hinata se acercara a él cuando estuviera lista, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era alejarse un poco de ella, no quería empeorar la situación, él se puso en modo de espera hasta encontrarse nuevamente con su amada.

Los pasos de Naruto eran concisos mientras se paseaba por las calles, muy aparte de su mente en la cual solo había marañas de pensamientos que lo hacían despedirse de la realidad, el bullicio de la calle no había logrado sacarlo de su fantasía, no como la chillante voz de sakura que lo gritaba mientras iba hacia él a toda prisa

— ¡Naruto! — se escuchó nuevamente el llamado, el rubio volteo alteradamente en forma de sorpresa

— Espérame, ¿quieres?, ¡estoy que te llamo como una loca y tú ni te inmutas! — Sakura había llegado hasta él

— Ah, lo siento, Sakura-chan — respondió teniendo aún el gesto de sorpresa en su cara — no estaba prestando mucha atención 'ttebayo —

— Pues deberías, tenemos que llegar rápido al cuarto de pergaminos, así que aligera tus pasos —

— Eh, ¿cuarto de pergaminos? —

— Naruto, ¡no me digas que lo olvidaste! — Exclamó la pelirosa algo exasperada — quedamos en reunirnos hoy para terminar de ordenar los datos de la aldea del Socorro, ¡de una vez por todas! —

Naruto elevó la mirada, lo había olvidado, simplemente se le pasó por tener otras preocupaciones — pensé que terminamos ayer — refutó

— ¡No!, no terminamos ayer, últimamente tienes la cabeza en otro lado, bueno, no es que siempre la tuviste en su lugar pero ahora estas peor — sakura jaló del brazo al rubio mientras aligeraban el paso — Apurémonos, Kakashi-sensei quiere la información para hoy —

Naruto se dejó conducir hasta la torre hokague, subieron apresuradamente y entraron en una sala amplia llena de estantes abarrotados de pergaminos, el lugar daba la impresión de ser una biblioteca con sus mesas largas y por el silencio abrumador del ambiente, Sai ya había comenzado con el trabajo. Naruto y sakura se sentaron al lado suyo e hicieron lo mismo, despachar documentos.

.

Después de haber concluido con su misión de resguardo, hinata y sus compañeros llegaron por fin a Konoha, aunque su estadía fue corta pues los volvieron a llamar para otra misión, esta vez no iba a durar tanto, solo era un ida y vuelta a la frontera con la aldea de la Arena, hinata no se quejó pues si bien quería encontrarse con Naruto en Konoha, en ese breve tiempo no lo había buscado, pues aún le quedaba el recelo y sin sazón que le produjo su breve encuentro, ella adopto la determinación de no buscarlo, lo más cauteloso sería que él lo hiciera, en verdad ella esperaba que así fuera, después de todo no creía que su estado iracundo le iba a durar para siempre, Naruto, "SU" Naruto era una bella persona, ella lo entendía muy bien, por eso decidió esperarlo hasta que las cosas estuvieran mejor.

La Hyuuga se había encaminado hacia su cuarto, ella se encontraba cansada después de haber llegado de su ligera misión, por fin podía descansar aunque sea un poco, acomodó delicadamente su mochila y se dispuso a darse una ducha, no era muy tarde apenas serían las 5:00 pm, en todo su camino de regreso había pensado en su situación con Naruto, en verdad tenía ganas de verlo, se preguntaba una y otra vez si sería correcto romper su promesa de no buscarlo, la ojiperla se condujo hasta la ducha y se metió en la tina, por un instante pestañeo de cansancio, su cuerpo se estaba dejando llevar por aquel relajo que le producía el agua, por su tibieza, en conjunto con las suaves burbujas que se deslizaban por su piel mojada, ella se acomodó mejor, adentrándose más en el agua y acomodando su cabeza al borde de la tina, sus ojos aperlados divisaron el techo, su mente se conjugaba con los recuerdos de Naruto, sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio, sus labios perfectos, su figura varonil, el amor de su vida, el hombre que tanto amaba, por el cual daría todo, incluso su vida, cuánto tiempo deseando caminar junto a él, ahora lo tenía, los meses seguían y ellos estaban juntos, aunque parecía no creerlo todavía, sus recuerdos la regocijaban, pero lamentablemente había ocurrido, la primera pelea fuerte, la separación y el distanciamiento por obligación, todo era un conjunto de manifestaciones indeseables que no tenía cuando acabar.

Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, no importaba cuanto más Naruto estaría molesto, tampoco que no hubiese querido despedirse de ella, y mucho menos que no la había buscado en todo este tiempo, ella estaba rendida ante su amor, nada de eso tenía importancia, lo único que quería era estar a su lado, no podía dejar escapar más tiempo, ella lo perdonaba por todo, sin importar lo que fuera, porque lo amaba verdaderamente. La ojiperla se levantó de la tina intempestivamente apresurándose en su acicalamiento.

.

Sai se levantó rápidamente de la silla, por fin habían terminado de ordenar y depositar toda la información en los pergaminos correspondientes, sakura y Naruto agarraron unos cuantos y salieron del cuarto con rumbo a la oficina del Hokague, después de unos minutos, por fin habían terminado con el encargo predispuesto por el Sexto.

Sai se despidió de sus compañeros, pues tenía asuntos pendientes que cumplir, mientras que Naruto y Sakura se encaminaban nuevamente.

— Ah… pensé que jamás terminaríamos — Exclamó el rubio mientras bajaba por las escaleras junto a la pelirosa

— Sí, la verdad yo también lo pensé — contestó estirando sus brazos, en eso un gruñido se escuchó por el silencioso pasillo, sakura bufó por un segundo, ella soltó una pequeña carcajada fijándose en el estomago de su amigo — tienes hambre ¿no? — aseveró

— Sí, no tuve la oportunidad de almorzar dattebayo — respondió el rubio sobándose la barriga, sakura lo miró por un segundo y luego dirigió su vista hacia el ocaso de la tarde que se proyectaba por las ventanas del pasillo

— Naruto, últimamente te eh notado triste — el oji azul posó su mirada en su compañera, ella de pronto había cambiado radicalmente el tema — sé que hinata se encuentra en una misión ahora, si quieres podemos ir a comer Ramen, puedes contarme que te pasa mientras llenamos nuestros estómagos — sakura le dirigió una sonrisa, Naruto la observó, mientras que pensaba que ella jamás le dedicó una sonrisa tan sincera como esa

— Está bien, Sakura-chan, vamos, ¡me muero de hambre dattebayo!— respondió

Ambos amigos prosiguieron hasta el pequeño puesto de_ Ichiraku_ como en sus viejos tiempos.

— Oye Naruto, enserio, debes estar anémico por comer sólo Ramen — explayó sakura mientras enrollaba sus tallarines en sus palitos

— jajaja ¡el ramen es el mejor alimento del mundo! — respondió el rubio llevándose los tallarines a su boca

— Creo que quisiste decir que es el mejor platillo — le corrigió la pelirosa

— No sabía que pensaras igual, sakura-chan — Exclamo el rubio — Sospechaba que muy en el fondo amabas el ramen tanto como yo — Naruto sonreía mientras tragaba grandes cantidades de su sopa, sakura atinó a sonreír, ella se sumergió en el recuerdo de su infancia, cuando veía a aquel niño inquieto que comía desesperadamente su ramen, bueno a pesar de que Naruto había crecido, no había cambiado para nada ese amor por el Ramen tan típico de él, ni mucho menos esa forma tan desesperada de comerlo.

— Naruto eres un tonto —

El rubio atinó a sonreír mientras daba un gran sorbo a su tazón — ahora si estoy lleno 'ttebayo — exclamó haciéndose para atrás, Naruto se sentó erguidamente, sus ojos se enfocaron en un punto cualquiera, nuevamente dejó escapar sus pensamientos, hinata le atolondraba la cabeza, por más que lo intentara, él no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Sakura se fijó en su amigo, nuevamente tenía esa expresión triste en su rostro, esa sonrisa tan contagiosa se le había borrado en un instante — hey… Naruto — la pelirosa llamó la atención de su amigo el cual se fijo en ella rápidamente contestándole con un ¿Hump?

— Cuéntame qué es lo que te pasa — insistió mientras seguía comiendo su ramen, Naruto volvió a enfocarse en su tazón vacio, un minuto de silencio se formó entre los dos — Es sobre hinata ¿no? — continuó la pelirosa al sentir el silencio de su amigo, Naruto dejó salir un leve suspiro

— No es sobre hinata, es sobre mí — respondió el rubio en voz baja

— si es sobre ti, entonces es sobre ella también — refutó la pelirosa sin dejar de comer, el rubio volteo a verla, en su vida, sakura representaba un gran lazo de amistad, no habría porque tratar de mentirle o evitar contarle sobre sus cosas, después de todo fue ella la que lo ayudó con sus aspectos personales, siendo uno de ellos la relación entre Hinata y él, por lo cual le estaría agradecido de por vida — Ya deja de mirarme y comienza a hablar — explayó y Naruto quiso soltar una risita, ese tono tan brusco de tratarle era sólo propio de Sakura.

— bueno… en verdad, Hinata y yo…— el rubio titubeo sin saber cómo comenzar esa conversación — estamos un poco distanciados ahora…—

— Hump, ya lo sabía — contestó rápidamente la ojiJade — no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que ustedes tienen problemas —

— Sakura-chan… en verdad, no creo que entiendas… — refutó el rubio, casi al instante Sakura dejó de sorber la sopa restante de su tazón, poniéndolo fuertemente en la mesa

— ¿estás diciendo que no puedo entenderte? — ella frunció el seño mirando fijamente a Naruto que estaba con una expresión absorta en la cara — eso es como un insulto para mi, y más si eres tú el que me lo dice — su molestia se intensificó — Naruto, tú más que nadie sabe lo mucho que estoy sufriendo por este amor que tengo hacia Sasuke-kun —

Naruto dejo de poner el gesto de sorpresa para fijarse en su compañera

— yo sí puedo entenderte Naruto, no eres el único que tiene problemas con el amor —

El rubio agachó la mirada, un grupo de personas entraron a la tienda de ramen, el bullicio de sus palabras rompió el momento personal que había creado junto a Sakura, el bajó una mano y se levantó levemente para sacar su monedero de sapo — Viejo teuchi, toma, cóbrate por los 2 Ramen 'ttebayo — dijo mientras dejaba caer varias monedas en el mostrador, él termino por levantarse de su asiento.

— ¿A dónde vas? — pregunto la pelirosa confundida

— Ven, Vámonos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar — Naruto le extendió la mano a su compañera quien se sorprendió por tal actitud, ella se paró sin más y ambos salieron juntos

— Oye y ¿a dónde se supone que vamos? — volvió a preguntar la pelirosa

— No lo sé, no soy bueno para estas cosas, dímelo tú, ¿A dónde vas a platicar con la vieja Tsunade? Por ejemplo — respondió el rubio

Sakura se paró en seco y dirigió su mirada a un "_Bar"_ que estaba justo en frente de ellos, sacudió la cabeza como queriendo sacarse esa resolución de la cabeza— pues…no sé si sea una buena idea — contestó

Naruto se enfocó en la mirada de sakura, divisando el bar que ella miraba, el rubio captó al instante — Creo que eso es propio de la vieja, pero no me parece tan mala idea 'ttebayo — sakura lo miró con el seño fruncido, jamás hubiera imaginado que Naruto diría que sí a una idea descabellada como era el hecho de entrar a un "_Bar_", y mucho menos que pensara que ella lo acompañaría — ¡Vamos Sakura-chan! — exclamó

Ella solo sintió el jaloneo del rubio, por un momento se le cruzó la idea de golpearlo pero se acordó que fue ella la de la idea, encima había sido muy insistente para que Naruto le contara sus preocupaciones, sakura se dejó conducir sin más, no podía resistirse y faltar a su palabra.

.

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que hinata terminó de alistarse, por fin vestía su ropa de civil, ella miró por la ventana de su gran sala, la noche comenzaba a predominar, su padre se encontraba junto a ella, no sabía porque pero había llegado la hora del té y tuvo la mala suerte de que la llamara para acompañarlo, hinata dio un suspiro silencioso, no veía la hora de salir de esa casa.

.

— Eh, Naruto eres demasiado apresurado — le reclamó la pelirosa mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus manos, ellos ya se encontraban sentados frente a frente en una pequeña mesa, justo al lado de una gran ventana. — Encima se te ocurrió sentarte en un lugar que no tiene nada de discreto — dijo mientras miraba a la gente pasar

— Era el único lugar disponible, lo que no entiendo es por qué te da vergüenza si siempre vienes con la vieja Tsunade — refutó

— ¡Pero no a beber! — exclamó fuertemente la ojiJade haciendo que algunas personas voltearan hacia ellos, Naruto dejó salir su carcajada, la expresión de su amiga le había caído en gracia, mientras tanto la pelirosa hundía más su cara con su mano

Una mujer se acercó a ellos poniendo una botella de Sake en la mesa junto con dos pequeños vasos

— Oh, gracias 'ttebayo — agradeció el Uzumaki mientras le brindaba una hermosa sonrisa a la mujer, ella sólo atinó a sonreírle de una forma seductora, lo cual fue captado por la pelirosa que puso una cara de fastidio

— sakura-chan, porque tienes esa cara— le dijo el rubio entregándole un vasito lleno de sake

— Naruto, eres tan tonto que no te das cuenta cuando te coquetean ¿verdad? — le contestó con un tono tranquilo, el rubio puso un gesto pensativo — Hinata debe tener muchos problemas contigo —

El rubio le dio un sorbo a su Sake — no es que no me diera cuenta, simplemente no me interesa — respondió — en verdad yo, no puedo interesarme por otra mujer que no sea hinata…—

Sakura se quedó viendo por un momento a su amigo, él sonaba tan maduro que era difícil pensar que se tratara del mismo Naruto alocado de su infancia, y mucho menos que lo escucharía hablar alguna vez de esa manera.

— Yo, estoy un poco alejado de hinata, eh terminado por tratarla mal cuando me encontré con ella en la aldea de la hierba — continuó

— como es eso que la trataste mal, eso es algo que no puedo creer que hicieras — sakura por fin se atrevió a darle un sorbo a su sake

— Soy un estúpido, estaba enojado con un tipo que se le había acercado y sin darme cuenta termine pagando con ella, ahora me doy cuenta que me dejé llevar, acepto que no pensé que me molestaría tanto 'ttebayo —

— Pero si tu nunca piensas en nada, lo que tuviste fue un ataque de celos — le contestó la pelirosa, Naruto enfocó su vista en ella, en verdad sakura era muy buena para tratar temas del corazón — pero, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste? — preguntó

— Bueno, creo que fui un poco rudo con ella… lo peor es que no me eh podido disculpar todavía, deseo tanto verla — Naruto se llevó una mano al pecho mientras agachaba la mirada — Sakura-chan, quiero ser sincero contigo… yo siento que,… no puedo estar sin ella — concluyó

Sakura sonrió ante tal confesión — estas muy enamorado de ella ¿verdad?— le dijo mientras lo miraba detenidamente, el rubio tenía un sonrojo carmesí en su rostro — tienes mucha suerte Naruto, tus sentimientos son compartidos, nunca lo comprenderé pero ella sólo vive para ti — sakura desvió su mirada hacia la ventana

Naruto se enfocó en su amiga, su expresión parecía lejana, haciéndolo pensar _¿nunca lo comprenderá?, pero si tus sentimientos son exactamente igual por sasuke _

— Yo hable con ella hace varios meses atrás, hinata es una gran chica, y en verdad no puedo dejar de pensar que es mucho para ti — Naruto soltó una risita — espero que nunca la dejes ir —

— Sé que nunca lo haré — le respondió Naruto con la mirada en su vaso de sake, él tragó saliva mientras bajaba una mano para buscar en el estuche de su pantalón — Sakura-chan, quiero contarte algo, no sé si será prudente decírtelo, pero… quisiera que me des una opinión — le dijo haciendo que sakura se fijara en él con su gesto dubitativo

— Yo… voy a… mostrarte, algo sumamente importante para mí 'ttebayo— Naruto tenía una voz temblorosa de pronto

— ¿pero qué es?, habla ya que me matas de los nervios— le dijo sakura rápidamente, haciendo que él levantara su mano dejando a la vista un pequeño estuche rojo, sakura casi se atraganta con el Sake que estaba bebiendo — ¡Naruto! — Exclamó acercándose más a él — no me digas que eso es…—

— ¡Shhh.. Sakura-chan, guarda silencio!, estas llamando la atención de todos dattebayo — refunfuñó a regañadientes

Sakura se llevo ambas manos a su boca, no podía creer lo que veía, Naruto se había sincerado totalmente con ella mostrándole lo que seguro era su secreto mejor guardado, de seguro dentro de ese estuche se encontraba un hermoso anillo de compromiso, aun no podía creer que él tomara esos tipos de decisiones, por primera vez, comenzaba a ver a su amigo con otros ojos, su respeto por él se incrementó radicalmente, dentro de ella había una sensación de nostalgia, prácticamente sentía como si su hermanito menor le estuviera pidiendo su bendición, después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar Naruto por fin encontró su razón de vivir, ahora lo que más anhelaba era seguir adelante y formar toda una vida con la mujer que amaba, sakura se llenó de nostalgia, su sonrisa hablaba por ella — Naruto, guárdalo, no tengo que ser yo quien lo vea primero— atinó a decir

— entonces, ¿con eso quieres decirme que todo va a salir bien? — preguntó el rubio mientras volvía a guardar su estuche, un ligero rubor se había formado en sus mejillas

— como dices eso, claro que todo te va a salir bien, es más hoy voy a pedir otra botella de Sake para celebrar la decisión que acabas de tomar — sakura levantó una mano para llamar la atención de una de las camareras

.

En la mansión Hyuuga todo estaba normal como siempre, una vez que Hiashi se levantó de su sesión de té, hinata no esperó para salir corriendo de aquel lugar, deseaba tanto ver a Naruto que estaba por tener un ataque de ansiedad, se puso sus sandalias y se encaminó a paso ligero.

Las estrellas titilaban con todo su esplendor por el cielo oscurecido, el movimiento en las calles era particular, siempre había gente paseando, no importase el motivo, Konoha se encontraba muy bien con respecto a su aspecto social y económico, con el pasar del tiempo se había incrementado radicalmente, hinata pensó que algún día llegaría el turno de Naruto para seguir con el desarrollo de su aldea, él definitivamente sería un buen Hokague algún día, pero ¿cómo sería su futuro?, que estaría haciendo en ese entonces, la ojiperla se mordió el labio inferior, tal vez estaría a su lado, apoyándolo, como siempre lo hizo, incluso tal vez Naruto y ella…podrían formar una linda familia.

Hinata dejó salir un gran suspiro mientras se agarraba las mejillas totalmente ruborizadas, ella había tomado la ruta hacia el departamento de Naruto, una vez allí, se paró en seco para divisarlo, las ventanas mostraban la oscuridad de su interior, era obvio que Naruto no se encontraba allí, para cerciorarse activó su Byakugan disimuladamente, se llevó un dedo a sus labios, había corroborado sus sospechas, no había nadie allí. La ojiperla se volvió para seguir con su búsqueda.

La primera botella de Sake iba por menos de la mitad, la música de aquel lugar era muy regocijante a pesar del ambiente, Naruto y sakura estaban enfrascados en su conversación, en donde pronunciar el nombre de Hinata o de Sasuke era fatídico, ambos muchachos reían por encontrarse en esa situación.

— Entonces me alejé sin decirle palabra alguna…— comentaba el rubio dando giros a su vasito

— Eres demasiado imprudente Naruto — refutó su compañera

— Lo sé — le dijo dando un sorbo a su Sake — mi vida ha dado un giro muy grande sakura-chan, no quiero ser indiferente con mis sentimientos, y más porque sé que la amo demasiado — Naruto miró hacia el vacio mientras tenia los sentimientos a flor de piel, y con su corazón a punto de romperle el pecho, volvió a repetir — yo la amo demasiado…—

Hinata continuaba con sus pasos ligeros, esta vez se dirigía a _Ichiraku_, tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo allí, después de todo, ese era su lugar favorito en todo Konoha, casi siempre que lo buscaba, lo encontraba allí, aunque parecía exagerado pero era una realidad, Naruto amaba el ramen.

_No Ramen, No Life_ susurró al recordar el poster que tiene Naruto en su cuarto, ella sonrió delicadamente, cada detalle de su amado la volvía realmente feliz, de pronto escuchó una voz llamándola, hinata se volvió para ver de quien se trataba

— Oye Hinata, que casualidad encontrarte por aquí, y estando sola — le dijo Ino acercándose a ella

— ¡Oh, Ino-chan! — la ojiperla la saludó amablemente — Sí, es que acabo de regresar de una misión, iba a buscar a Naruto-kun — respondió

— Ah, ya decía, Umnn, si no me equivoco Sakura trabajó todo el día con su equipo en el cuarto de Pergaminos, no sé si ya acabaron, ella me dijo que ese trabajo les estaba llevando 3 días seguidos— atinó a decir la rubia

_Entonces era por eso que Naruto no la había buscado, estaba realmente ocupado con su trabajo _ pensó la ojiperla — ah, ya veo… supongo que iré a ver si ya terminaron — respondió

Ino asintió mientras le sonreía — sí, ve, libera un poco a Naruto de las garras de sakura, ella a veces se vuelve muy angurrienta con el trabajo — le dijo acercándose a ella, la ojiperla inmediatamente puso un gesto de asombro, causando la risa de la rubia

— jajaja No hablo enserio, sakura parece, pero no es una maniática — dijo con gracia

Hinata dibujó una leve sonrisa en respuesta suya — S-sí, ya me parecía — contestó

— bueno, dale mis saludos a Naruto cuando lo encuentres, ¡nos vemos! — Ino le dio una agradable sonrisa y continuó su caminata, hinata la vio por última vez antes de proseguir con su búsqueda.

_El cuarto de Pergaminos_ pensó en voz alta, la Hyuuga se puso en modo dubitativo, era algo novedoso para ella saber que Naruto se le había pasado día tras día escribiendo en pergaminos, y más porque él no era muy paciente que digamos, hinata sonrió, ahora Naruto era preso de un sinfín de misiones y tareas, que nunca pensó tener, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, para lograr su sueño.

La Hyuuga detuvo su caminar, de pronto divisó el puesto de Ichiraku, pensó que mejor verificaría si Naruto se encontraba allí primero, ella avanzó rápidamente, al llegar pudo constatar que no había nadie conocido, ella estaba por voltear cuando Ayame le dirigió la palabra, ella había notado su presencia allí.

— ah, ¡pero si es Hinata-sama! — le dijo con algarabía, hinata la saludó amablemente haciéndole una pequeña reverencia — De seguro buscas a Naruto — Exclamó

— Oh, Sí, ¿por casualidad no lo vieron por aquí? — preguntó la ojiperla con entusiasmo

— sí, él estuvo aquí hace como una hora, estuvo comiendo con sakura— le contestó Ayame

— ¿enserio Ayame-san?, entonces ya habrá regresado — le dijo la Hyuuga con una sonrisa— Iré a ver si lo encuentro, Gracias por todo — dijo y se volvió corriendo

_Entonces si era cierto que han estado trabajando todo el día_ pensaba mientras aligeraba el paso, ella presentía que Naruto estaba realmente cerca de ella, su ansiedad no cesaba, necesitaba verlo pronto, ella pasó por la parte movida de la ciudad, pero al dirigir la mirada hacia un costado antes de cruzar la vía, divisó algo que le llamó la atención, una "_Casita Bar_" bulliciosa, con una gran ventana iluminada y formando el reflejo de quienes parecían ser Sakura y Naruto que conversaban frente a frente.

Hinata se paró en seco, por un momento su mente se nubló, había encontrado a su amado, después de haber dado tantas vueltas, él se encontraba tomando Sake alegremente en un "_Bar_", con sakura, ambos parecían estar pasando un momento realmente agradable, la ojiperla se paró detrás de un poste, el punto que había adoptado no parecía ser visible por ellos, hinata posó su mirada en Naruto, el estaba riendo a carcajadas y se llevaba varios sorbos de Sake a la boca, hinata sintió un temblor en sus rodillas, tenía la necesidad de ir donde él, pero algo la detenía, tal vez no era propio hacer algo así, de pronto Sakura volteo levemente hacia la ventana, Hinata se paralizó, un segundo después ella volvió a fijarse en su compañero, parecía que no llegó a verla

_Eso está bien… no voy a interrumpirlos…_ se dijo hinata en voz baja, miró por última vez a Naruto y se volteó para seguir con su camino a paso lento

— enserio ¿tú crees que él está bien? — preguntó la pelirosa con un tono melancólico, la conversación se había vuelto por el lado sentimental de Sakura.

— ¿es en serio sakura-chan? Estamos hablando de Sasuke, el sabe cómo cuidarse después de todo es un gran ninja — le respondió el rubio mientras le servía más sake, sakura apoyo su codo en la mesa mientras sostenía el peso de su cabeza en él, su mirada se dirigió a la ventana, sin querer dejó salir un leve suspiro, Naruto sin embargo se bebió todo el Sake de su pequeño vaso, él se quedo viendo a su compañera suspirar, se fijó en sus mejillas que se habían vuelto coloradas, aunque no sabía si era por el efecto del alcohol o por el recuerdo de sasuke, se inclinó más por lo segundo — sabes, sé que va a regresar muy pronto, yo confío mucho en él — prosiguió

Sakura se fijó en su vasito de Sake — sí, lo sé…— respondió en voz baja, dentro de su pecho había un incendio, ella no tenía el control de sus sentimientos, su amor se había quedado en _Standby_ desde que sasuke dejó la aldea, su único motivo era el recuerdo de sus palabras "_Te veré pronto… Gracias." _Aquella frase vivía alojado en su mente y en lo profundo de su corazón. Ella apoyó su cabeza en la mesa lentamente.

— eh, ¿sakura-chan? — Naruto se inclino hacia su compañera tocándole la cabeza — ¿estás bien?— dijo mientras que su compañera se erguía nuevamente dejando notar las lagrimas que le caían por el rostro, Naruto se asustó por tal imagen

— Por qué pones esa cara, ¿acaso nunca viste a nadie llorar? — le promulgó sakura limpiándose el rostro y bebiendo su último sorbo de sake

— Sakura-chan…— Naruto sintió una profunda tristeza por su amiga — No me gusta que hagas eso, ya no puedo contar las veces que te vi llorar por ese _Teme_, no lo hagas más… — el rubio fue muy directo, colocó su vasito en la mesa mientras sakura clavaba sus pupilas temblorosas en él — sé qué piensas que no te entiendo, pero, en verdad yo sí sé por todo lo que pasaste, no es necesario decirte que fui testigo de ello, tú lo sabes muy bien, yo llegue a comprenderte, aunque claramente no soy un experto en ese tema, pero siempre quise que, las cosas te resultaran favorables, y aún lo quiero, …yo creo en sasuke, y sé que tú más que nadie merece su amor, no dejes que todo esto se te vuelva un tormento, él va a regresar 'ttebayo — el rubio le dedicó su amplia sonrisa

Sakura miró fijamente a su compañero, sus palabras de alguna manera la regocijaban, después de todos los lazos que sasuke había creado con ellos era irrompible, ella atinó a sonreír mientras bajaba la mirada y le decía tímidamente — Gracias, Naruto —

— Bien, creo que es hora de volver a casa — dijo el rubio mientras vaciaba el Sake restante en su pequeño vasito, éste atinó a beberlo de un sorbo

— Sí, yo también tengo que volver…— le contestó la pelirosa mientras los dos se levantaban y se encaminaban hacia afuera.

Naruto se ofreció a llevar a sakura hasta su casa, después de todo, ella no había bebido mucho pero parecía que si le había chocado un poco el licor, Naruto sacaba una pequeña risita al ver a su amiga ocultar su leves zigzagueos, así transcurrió el tiempo y después de dejar a sakura en su casa él se retiro y prosiguió con su regreso.

.

Mientras tanto hace ya buen rato que Hinata había llegado a un pequeño parque de juegos, ella miraba atentamente el pasto sobre sus pies mientras se balanceaba en un columpio, no sabía por qué se hallaba bajoneada en ese momento, tampoco por qué no se atrevió a ir donde se encontraba Naruto, después de tanto buscar, al final no pudo acercarse a él, la Hyuuga dio un ligero suspiro, sus ojos desganados divisaron aquel parque, la luz de la luna sombreaba el lugar, aún podía recordar el día que se encontró con Naruto en ese mismo lugar, ******apenas habían comenzado a salir, ese día tenia reunión con su clan, pero habían acordado reunirse en ese parque, hinata se encontraba con su típico nerviosismo mientras contaba los segundos para ir a su encuentro, una vez finalizado todo, ella se apresuró hasta el punto acordado, llegando en tiempo record, la ojiperla se detuvo mientras buscaba a su amado, divisándolo atrás de los juegos, el se encontraba parado dándole la espalda, ella sintió que su corazón subía hasta su garganta, su cuerpo temblaba con cada paso que daba, apenas había pasado todo aquel problema con toneri, y aun no asimilaba bien todo lo que le había pasado, en especial porque Naruto y ella habían comenzado a tener un acercamiento que sobrepasaba todos los limites de amistad que habían creado, ella aun no lo podía creer, su cuerpo se calentó mientras se acercaba más a él, su sonrojo ya llegaba a un estado catatónico, cuando pasó los juegos de niños pudo darse cuenta que Naruto se encontraba en compañía de 3 niños, hinata se sorprendió un poco y sonrió mientras caminaba hacia el rubio, de repente vio como Naruto se volvió inesperadamente a verla, ella pudo ver que sus mejillas tenían el mismo color carmesí que las suyas, en su rostro dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa, ella sintió una sensación agradable en su estomago al escucharlo hablar _"Hinata",_ él se volteó hacia ella completamente, _"Naruto-kun"_ le susurro perdiéndose en sus ojos azules, de pronto se escuchó el barullo de los pequeños niños, entre risas y miradas ellos parecían engraciados con la escena, _"Ah ellos son mis pequeños alumnos"_ le dijo Naruto llevándola de la mano hacia ellos, hinata se inclinó para saludarlos, _"mucho gusto, la novia de Naruto-sensei es muy bonita"_ dijo uno de ellos haciendo que la Hyuuga y el rubio se ruborizaran, era la primera vez que la denominaban así, la sensación que le causó era singular, su corazón se regocijó de alegría, ella dirigió su mirada al rubio, y este se la devolvió, parecía complacido con tal resolución, fue entonces que entendió, Naruto realmente estaba feliz de que las personas supieran y reconocieran el amor de ellos, aquel gesto de felicidad en su rostro era lo mejor que había visto en toda su vida, y pensar que era causado por ella, hinata no podía ser más feliz en ese momento, ellos sonrieron a la vez******

Hinata cerró los ojos, de la nada sintió una diminuta lagrima bajar por su mejilla

Naruto-kun susurró

De pronto frunció el seño mientras se limpiaba la pequeña lagrima — ¡No, no puedo!, no puedo dejar esto así, ¿cómo pude pensar que ellos dos tuvieran algo?, eso es realmente descabellado, no puedo creer si quiera que lo considerara! — se regaño en voz alta mientras se llevaba las manos a su rostro y se volvía para atrás

Ella se paró inmediatamente y avanzó a paso ligero, deseaba de todo corazón alejarse de ese lugar, no ganaba nada sintiéndose miserable por algo de lo cual no estaba segura, llenándose de pensamientos negativos que aumentaban su aflicción, la Hyuuga comenzó a correr esperando encontrarse con su amado, sea donde sea, esta vez no desistiría en su encuentro con él.

Naruto estaba por cruzar el callejón que daba a su casa, tenía la mirada gacha y las manos en los bolsillos, iba a paso lento, pensando en los últimos acontecimientos que habían pasado en su vida, a pesar de que la conversación con sakura lo había liberado un poco del peso que llevaba, aun se sentía cabizbajo, por un momento pensó en ir a la casa de hinata, deseaba tanto verla, pero no era conveniente hacerlo, mucho menos a esas horas y en la situación en la que se encontraba, incluso tal vez ella aun no regresaba de su misión, Naruto alzó la mirada.

El daba pasos fuertes y rápidos, por fin salía de aquel callejón, divisando su casa, todo parecía tranquilo, a pesar de la hora, no había nadie por ese lugar, La oscuridad de la vereda era cortada por un farol de luz destellante, Naruto siguió avanzando, de pronto sus ojos se fijaron en una extraña sombra, pestañeó ligeramente, conjugando aquella figura como la de una persona que se encontraba apoyado en su puerta, el rubio se acercó cada vez más, las nubes que impedían el paso de los reflejos lunares se disipaban lentamente, él abrió grandes los ojos, instintivamente la imagen de Hinata se formó en su mente, haciéndolo detenerse, por un momento pensó que aquella imagen proyectada era más como un espejismo causado por los estragos del alcohol, pero cuando la luz de la luna chocó en ella, se hizo notar esos hermosos ojos aperlados que lo miraban, constató que no era algo creado por su imaginación, era hinata quien estaba frente a él, Naruto se quedó ligeramente con la boca semi-abierta.

— Hinata…— le susurró mientras se petrificaba viéndola, ella sin embargo dejó de apoyarse en la puerta y se paró erguidamente, mientras lo veía con una expresión de temor y preocupación, el rubio dio unos cuantos pasos para estar frente a ella, él aún no podía formular palabra, sólo la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

— y-yo, quería verte Naruto-kun…— la Hyuuga rompió el silencio — pensé que tal vez ya no estarías molesto — le dijo con la voz bastante serena a pesar de la tembladera de su cuerpo

Naruto puso un gesto de tristeza mientras se mordía el labio, cerrando un poco los ojos, ella guardaba silencio mientras lo contemplaba, de pronto sintió que él dirigía sus manos a su cintura jalándola hacia sí, él la envolvió con sus fuertes brazos mientras la aprisionaba contra su pecho.

— Hinata, necesitaba verte mi amor…eh sido un tonto, un idiota, en verdad no quise molestarme contigo por algo tan estúpido, por favor, perdóname — le dijo con la voz ronca y entristecida, hinata sintió la desesperación en sus palabras, ella sólo podía pensar en lo que acababa de decir, pero por supuesto que lo perdonaba, es más jamás podría amargarse con él, pero también, muy aparte de eso, se asombró por como la había llamado, _"Mi amor",_ era la primera vez que se refería a ella con ese calificativo, por un momento pensó que el licor le había desenredado la lengua y que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que decía, pero en verdad, aunque fuera así, se escuchaba muy bien que él se lo dijera, ella se aferró más a su pecho — no quiero que te alejes de mí, no quiero separarme de ti, no quiero perderte 'ttebayo— concluyó

— Naruto-kun… Todo está bien, no te preocupes — le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente mientras chocaban sus miradas — También fue mi culpa todo esto, te prometo que ya no voy a ocultarte nada, no quiero echar a perder todo el tiempo que esperé para estar contigo — hinata no pudo ser más sincera, hasta ella misma parecía sorprendida con sus propias palabras

— Hinata…— susurró el rubio, aquella mujer era un ángel, jamás pudiera dudar ni poner en juego ese grande amor que ella sentía por él, y que sólo ella le podría dar, él estaba maravillado con su princesa, tenerla en sus brazos era lo que más anhelaba, él acortó la poca distancia que tenia con ella, por un momento se detuvo a sentir la tibieza de su respiración, sus ojos entre cerrados se fijaban en esos hermosos labios rojos que parecían temblar con su cercanía, los pocos centímetros se acortaban lentamente, ella deslizó sus manos por el cuello de él, logrando encajarlos en su mentón, el rubio dibujo una sonrisa mientras chocaba sus labios con los de la Hyuuga, ella sentía un calor subirle a la cabeza, sus mejillas ardían en rubor, de repente sintió la lengua del rubio acariciarle los labios, instintivamente abrió la boca, mientras ambas lenguas chocaban, hinata pudo sentir el sabor a Sake recorrerle la boca, pero esto no le incomodó en absoluto, incluso parecía agradarle ese sabor, Naruto la aprisionaba más a él, y ella levantó los brazos para envolverlos por su cuello, sus manos se movían acariciando sus cabellos rubios, de un de repente el beso se había intensificado, Naruto se detuvo un momento separándose levemente de ella, sin despegar sus cuerpos, ellos estaban aferrados el uno con el otro — Hinata, yo, te amo — le susurró mientras se acercaba otra vez a ella y la volvía a besar.

— yo también Te amo — le contestó entre pausas con los labios de él pegados a los suyos, Naruto no iba a soltarla fácilmente, él quería tenerla para él, sólo para él, la mujer que tanto amaba, su delirio diario, su pasión contenida, ella parecía estar en la misma situación que él, dejando que su cuerpo actuara por sí solo, sin restricciones, sin miedo a lo que pudiera pasar, en su mente solo rondaba la idea decisiva de _"Ser suya",_ aquella que la atormentaba de más, conjugando su pudor, su timidez, su vergüenza, su razón, su cordura, su pureza, todo eso los ponía en juego, después de todo ella siempre se sintió de él, y siempre se sentirá de esa forma, suceda o no, se separen o no, ella solo le pertenecía a él.

Naruto la empujó lentamente, haciéndola chocar en la puerta, ahora la tenía acorralada, atrapada entre sus brazos, pero ella no parecía incomodarse, es más, se aferraba cada vez más a él, el beso prolongado, húmedo, apasionado, no tenía cuando parar, ellos sólo obedecían sus deseos con fervor, el rubio dejó de aprisionarla para pasear sus manos por la espalda y cintura de ella, la idea de detenerlo era fatal, ella estaba realmente acalorada, sus manos bajaron hasta el cuello de él, topó la cremallera de su chaqueta con sus dedos, de pronto sintió un ligero temblor en sus falanges, la idea de bajar el cierre era tediosa, su pulcridad no la dejaban hacerlo, pero sus deseos eran más fuertes, _"jamás_ _pensó que se insinuaría de esa manera_", desechó totalmente ese pensamiento. Ella agarró la cremallera y con una lentitud extrema lo comenzó a bajar, Naruto abrió lentamente sus ojos mientras la besaba, sintió el temblar del cuerpo de ella, sus ojos estaban fuertemente presionados y su respiración agitada, era tan linda, su frágil muñequita, él bajó sus brazos tomándola de su cintura y en un acto repentino la alzó, invitándola a cruzar sus piernas entre sus caderas, para sorpresa ella lo hizo exactamente así, ahora la tenia sostenida por sus fuerte brazos, estaban frente a frente, ella lo miró dulcemente, ambos pegaron sus frentes, hinata se acercó para entrelazar sus labios con las de él nuevamente, ambos estaban sedientos de amor y deseo.

Un pensamiento tormentoso se formó en la cabeza del rubio, no sabía si fuera por causa del alcohol pero estaba sintiendo a hinata bastante permisiva, como si no le fuera a importar lo que pasara, pareciera que su timidez y vergüenza quedaron encerrados en un agujero muy dentro de ella, esa noche hinata estaba muy entregada con sus sentimientos hacia él, todo lo que había deseado en todo ese tiempo, pero algo estaba mal, su razón se estaba interponiendo con sus deseos, él estaba allí, parado, besándola con pasión, su corazón retumbando con fuerza, anhelando poseerla, idealizar con sus cuerpos el amor que se profesaban, pero el lado prudente entraba a tallar, él tenía sus sentidos distorsionados por el licor que acababa de meter en su sistema, no era justo, que lo hiciera en esas condiciones, no es que supiera mucho del tema, pero, tenía la necesidad de entregarle la mejor noche de su vida a la mujer que amaba y asegurarse que nunca lo olvidara. Pero esa noche, no era aquella.

Hinata estaba aferrada a su cuello y espalda, parecía que iba enserio, pero, la magia del momento acabó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de la nada Naruto se separó de ella, dejándola de besar, él se quedó mirándola por un instante mientras le mostraba su hermosa sonrisa, hinata sin embargo lo aceptó de buena manera, ella aún se sentía hipnotizada con él, lo miraba enbobadamente, no fue hasta que volvió a analizar la posición en la que estaban que su incomodidad y vergüenza volvieron a apoderarse de ella, singularmente puso un gesto de timidez, esto produjo gracia en Naruto y comenzó a bajarla lentamente.

— Hnn… creo que ya es tarde…— habló el rubio para romper el momento de incomodidad que se había producido

La Hyuuga estaba con la mirada en el suelo, su rostro ruborizado, ella no podía creer que había sido capaz de dejarse llevar por sus deseos, si Naruto no se hubiera detenido, no sabía en qué hubiese terminado, ella estaba muy avergonzada, era la primera vez que le pasaba eso.

— E-eh… sí, creo que ya tengo que regresar — le contestó la ojiperla

Naruto la observaba sin dejar de sonreír, ese cambio de personalidad la hacía ver tan dulce, la manera en cómo había reaccionado hace un momento le hizo perder la cabeza, y ahora mostraba tanta fragilidad

— Ven, vamos, no quisiera que te vayas pero, supongo que te meterás en problema si no lo haces — Naruto se acercó a ella volviéndola a abrazar, ella levantó la cara para verlo, se confortó con ese cuerpo masculino, ella lo envolvió con sus brazos, mientras que él apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. De pronto sentía todo su peso caer en ella.

— Naruto-kun—

—…dime… —

— haz estado bebiendo Sake, ¿verdad? — le preguntó indiscretamente

Naruto se quedó quieto por un momento, levantó ligeramente su cabeza y la miró aunque sin dejar de abrazarla — Hnn, bueno, S-sí, un poco…— contestó dirigiendo su mirada hacia arriba, hinata se quedó en silencio — estuve hablando con sakura-chan, creo que estaba muy bajoneado todos estos días… y ella se preocupó 'ttebayo —

— Oh ya veo, sakura-san es una gran amiga— respondió la Hyuuga

— sí… supongo que debí hablar contigo antes, yo en verdad estuve buscándote todos estos días, pero creo que no coincidíamos, porque siempre me decían que no estabas, …aunque tengo que ser sincero, dude un poco en volver a hacerlo porque sabía que estabas molesta y tal vez no querrías verme, cuando ya no aguanté las ganas de verte, fue que me enteré que volviste a salir para una misión —

Hinata lo miraba fijamente, aquellos ojos azules denotaban sinceridad — S-sí, no puedo negarte que me molesté un poquito por todo lo que pasó, pero… al igual que tú yo tampoco aguante más tu ausencia, por eso quise buscarte una vez que regresara a la aldea…— contestó

— Hnn, entonces ¿estuviste esperando todo este tiempo aquí? — Naruto puso un gesto de asombro

— B-bueno no, yo estuve buscándote, y fue cuando, te encontré con sakura-san…

— hinata pero, ¿por qué no te acercaste a mi? — El rubio la interrumpió de pronto separándose un poco de ella — ¡no me digas que has pensado lo peor! —

— ¡N-no!, claro que no Naruto-kun, yo solo. No quise interrumpirlos…—

Naruto guardó silencio un segundo, la veía fijamente mientras alzaba sus manos agarrándole el rostro — hinata, tú eres mi novia, nunca podrías interrumpirme, grábatelo en tu cabecita, yo te amo, T-e A-m-o — las palabras del rubio fueron claras y concisas, haciendo que hinata entreabriera sus labios en un gesto de sorpresa — es más, si te hubieras aparecido me hubieras ahorrado algunas lagrimas y un par de monedas ttebayo—

Hinata rió ante las palabras del rubio, a pesar de todo, el siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa — Naruto-kun… gracias…— le susurró, el rubio le acarició el rostro con una de sus manos, hinata sin embargo deslizó los suyos por su torso, torciendo la tela de su chaqueta con sus manos. — y-yo… q-quiero, decirte, algo…— susurró con su voz temblorosa

Sus ojos perlados se compenetraron con aquellos ojos azulinos

— Dime —

— Yo…— hinata titubeo nerviosamente, lo que iba a decir era completamente imprudente pero estaba dando paso a su sinceridad, esto era el resultado de sus verdaderos sentimientos, algo que tenía que expresar, la Hyuuga comenzó a temblar sin querer, de pronto la duda le ganó la partida — no…, nada, olvídalo por favor…— dijo, al final su tembladera desapareció al no poder concretar su frase, el rubio puso un gesto de confusión, mientras ella se apartaba de él.

— No te preocupes Naruto-kun, voy a decírtelo… — hablo la Hyuuga mientras le sonreía y estiraba su mano para que él lo tomara— Muy pronto…—

— ¿pero porque no me lo dices ahora?... ¿acaso es algo grave? — el rubio se acercó a tomar su mano

— No…ten por seguro que… es algo que nos va a unir mucho más…— concluyó hinata aún con su sonrisa tímida, Naruto la miraba pasivamente mientras se rendía ante esa hermosa mueca de felicidad, ellos se entrelazaron los dedos y se dispusieron a caminar juntos. Mientras él pensaba

_** Sea lo que sea lo que tengas que decirme, de seguro será algo que quedara entre tú y yo **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¡Hola!, me perdí un poquito, ¡discúlpenme!, pero más vale tarde que nunca, aquí les traigo la Continuación del __**Cap. VI (Parte 2)**__, Estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por mandarme sus Reviews, gracias a ello es que no quiero demorarme en publicar los capítulos, en verdad me siento recompensada , y me dan más ganas de Escribir._

_Por cierto, mil disculpas, me equivoqué, pero el Lemmon llega, no se preocupen, es más que obvio que ellos ya no pueden más (jijiji) _

…_¿Qué será lo que tiene que decir Hinata?..._

_¡Los quiero mucho a todos!_

_**P.S.**__ Sigan mandándome sus Reviews, son gratis y no es necesario estar registrado _


	8. Chapter 7

_**VII CAPITULO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**INMARCESIBLE**_

_~0~_

_Nota: Narrado por la autora._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia de "Naruto" son completamente propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_._

_.__

_._

"_**En tus manos cuelga mi fantasía, tu sonrisa es invitación a un viaje libidinoso donde deposito la ilusión de tu cuerpo entrelazado a mi alma en una cama de hecha de deseos".**_

.

.

"_¿Cuándo fue que permití que la inseguridad se apoderara de mí?"_

Era la pregunta hipotética que destrozaba la cabeza del rubio, él se encontraba parado frente a su pequeño velador, sus imponentes ojos azules denotaban cierto temor conjugado con ínfimas dudas, aquellos que literalmente estaban clavados en un pequeño estuche rojo frente a él

Naruto se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y bajó un poco la cabeza, había estado pensando en lo que le dijo a hinata antes de partir a su anterior misión, aquellas palabras apresuradas que lo atormentaban _"hinata… cuando regreses, ¿podría venir a tu casa?, quisiera… conversar con tu papá", _La frase salvaje estaba hecha_,_ era el momento, tenía que recaudar valor suficiente para hacerlo, _Formalizar su Relación_, y no era que no lo deseara, él en verdad estaba seguro en querer hacerlo, el problema era el temor que eso le causaba, 'enfrentarse a los Hyuugas'.

El rubio volvió a levantar la cabeza, divisó nuevamente el pequeño estuche, sus ojos dieron un brillo especial, y su corazón se llenó de algarabía, de tan solo pensar que dentro de él se encontraba un hermoso anillo, que representaba el gran amor que él tenía para ella, la mujer de su vida, Hinata.

— ¡Esto es algo que tengo que hacer dattebayo! —

En toda la habitación se escuchó el eco de su voz, Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza dando un fuerte suspiro, avanzó unos pasos y agarró el estuche guardándolo inmediatamente, éste se dispuso a salir de allí con paso firme.

.

~0~

.

Hinata sin embargo andaba en círculos por el campo de entrenamiento donde solía pasar sus días con su equipo, casi ya no asistía a aquel lugar, pero esa mañana era diferente, había despertado muy temprano, incluso antes del retumbo de su despertador, había soñado toda la noche con aquel hombre rubio dueño de sus pensamientos, lo cual no era nada novedoso, si no fuera por el sentimiento perturbador que le había causado al despertar, había sido la primera vez que tenía un sueño húmedo con el recuerdo de Naruto, aunque no era precisamente la escena apasionada y sin pudor como normalmente lo plasmaban, era más como la imagen de ellos dos pegados el uno al otro con la sabana rodeándoles el cuerpo, sin distinguir su desnudes, Hinata se ruborizó al recordadlo, su mente purificada no concebía tal acción.

Ella se dejó caer frente al tronco de entrenamiento, apoyando su espalda en él, su vista se dirigió al lago que quedaba frente suyo, sus manos rodearon sus rodillas, el sonrojo no desaparecía de sus mejillas, no sabía porque se sentía tan sofocada, después de todo, anoche en su encuentro con él, no había hecho nada cuando la situación se había vuelto acalorada, en ese momento su vergüenza y timidez parecían haberse esfumado, hinata colocó un mano en su boca, podía jurar que escuchaba el palpitar de su corazón, ayer estaba por decirle algo realmente imprudente a Naruto y ahora no se sentía tan segura de hacerlo, ella estaba allí, a un paso de arrepentirse de sus propias decisiones

.

~0~

.

— Oigan y ¿cómo va todo allá? — Exclamó Shikamaru a un par de hombres que se encontraban encima de una pequeña torre, uno de ellos volteo hacia él haciéndole una seña de espera con la mano.

— Parece que no encuentran la solución — comentó Chouji que estaba al lado del Nara, este hizo una mueca de fastidio, mientras que Chouji sacaba una bolsita de papas que se dispuso a abrir — creo que esto va a estar en un buen rato más — concluyó metiéndose papas a la boca.

— Esto es realmente problemático, no entiendo para que me mandaron hasta aquí, parece que se confundieron con mi capacidad para deducir, yo no soy técnico en electricidad — refutó shikamaru aún con su gesto de fastidio, ellos se encontraban frente a la planta de Luz, supervisando el falló de uno de los generadores el cual producía electricidad en varios sectores de Konoha.

— yo creo que fue más por eso que te mandaron, confían en tu capacidad para resolver los problemas —

— Lo resolveré trayendo un par de electricistas — se apresuró a contestar con un gran suspiro

— ¡Oigan!, ¿qué tanto hacen allí? — la fuerte voz de Naruto los sobresaltó, ellos voltearon instintivamente hacia él

— ¡Oh Naruto! — Exclamó el Akimichi muy alegre mostrándole su radiante sonrisa — estamos realizando un encargo de Hokague-sama —

— Hnn, ya veo — el rubio atinó a mirar hacia arriba de la torre

— más bien, ¿Qué haces tú por acá, Naruto? — Era shikamaru el que hablaba — que raro que no tengas misiones, ya te estás relajando —

Naruto dio una ligera carcajada mientras pensaba _"Mira quién habla de relajarse",_ Shikamaru sonrió ante el gesto

— Procuraré alcanzar más solicitudes de misiones con tu nombre — concluyó el Nara

— Ey Shikamaru… eres demasiado abusivo conmigo — el rubio escondió su sonrisa poniendo una cara de cansancio, el gesto provocó las risas en sus compañeros — sólo estaba paseando por aquí, por cierto, ¿Cuál es el problema? — preguntó

— Es uno de los generadores, tiene algunas fallas, está produciendo apagones en un sector de Konoha — Respondió shikamaru desviando su vista hacia la torre

— Ah!, entonces es por eso que no encendía mi foquillo esta mañana — exclamó el Uzumaki con un gesto pensativo

— Sí pero no es nada que Shikamaru no pueda solucionar — aseveró Chouji aún comiendo sus papitas

— Síí, creo que de eso no hay duda 'ttebayo — respondió el rubio volviendo a poner sus manos en los bolsillos — Bien creo que los dejaré trabajar, ¡nos vemos 'ttebayo! — concluyó empezando a caminar ante la despedida de sus amigos, pudiendo escuchar las palabras de Chouji _"¡Cuídate mucho Naruto!_", y las de Shikamaru _"No te metas en problemas",_ Ellos realmente eran buenos amigos suyos, él sin más se redirigió sin rumbo.

.

~0~

.

"_Aún puedo recordar todos aquellos momentos que pasé con Naruto-kun, como la vez en que me encontré con él por casualidad, justo aquí, antes de su pelea con Neji-niisan, aquella vez se veía tan frágil, es un recuerdo que siempre voy a tener guardado en mi corazón"_

El viento se hacía presente con sus leves ventarrones levantando las hojas que yacían en el suelo, el cabello de hinata se elevo un poco, pero ella no parecía inmutarse con eso, su mirada estaba fijamente clavada en el brillo del lago que tenía frente suyo, ella estaba completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos, que no prestó mucha atención a quien se acercaba sigilosamente

— ¿Eh, Hinata? — una voz familiar la desconcertó

La Hyuuga sorprendida volteó a ver de quien se trataba, sus pupilas se dilataron al constatar a la figura masculina que tanto amaba

— ¡Naruto-kun! — Exclamó hinata mientras se levantaba, su mente aseveraba aquella coincidencia que los hacía encontrarse como esa vez como en su niñez, era la misma situación, acaso ella pensó tanto en él, ¿que terminó llamándolo con el pensamiento?

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Hinata? — Le preguntó el rubio dubitativamente

"_**Eso era un Dejavú, definitivamente" **_

El sonido del viento era intermitente en la escena

— ¿Qué pasa?, pareces un poco ida — habló nuevamente el rubio que ahora formaba una brillante sonrisa con sus labios mientras iba hacia ella

— N-no es sólo que me sorprendiste un poco — respondió por fin la ojiperla mientras colocaba sus manos en el pecho del rubio, éste se encontraba a centímetros de ella, ambas miradas se mezclaron, la sonrisa del rubio era inminente, parecía como si fuera un destellante rayo de luz

— También para mi fue sorpresa encontrarte aquí, parece que nos llamamos telepáticamente— Atinó a decir el rubio con gracia, ella suspiró mientras apoyaba su cabeza en él y lo abrazaba, Naruto también la rodeo con sus brazos, se inclinó para besarla en la cabeza, sintiendo en su nariz el delicioso aroma de su cabello, un aroma a flores y vainilla se impregnó en él

— Lo que pasa es que estamos _Conectados_ — respondió, haciendo que Naruto la abrazara fuertemente, estar así con ella le llenaba de felicidad, los ideales que tenía en mente no le parecían más un conjunto de marañas tormentosas, el hecho de acercarse más a la vida de la mujer que amaba era un simple salto hacia su felicidad, aunque tuviera que descubrir lo que habitaba en lo profundo de sus pensamientos, salió del trance en el que estaba envuelto debido al aroma de hinata y preguntó levantando la cabeza

— hinata, por cierto, ¿Qué fue lo que querías decirme anoche? —

La Hyuuga recobró la compostura mientras una sensación de temor la inundó — Hnn… nada, es algo que, tengo que pensar bien…— le contesto con nerviosismo logrando zanjar el tema

Naruto se quedó en silencio por un momento, él miraba atentamente las mejillas ruborizadas de la chica, mientras la curiosidad lo mataba, realmente quería saber que era aquella preocupación que tenia hinata, si fuera mala o buena, de igual forma la apoyaría, no entendía porque se le hacía "Tan" difícil contarlo.

— Eh, Hinata…— el tono del rubio se volvió pausada haciendo que la chica saliera de su ensimismamiento — ¿te acuerdas lo que te dije antes de que fueras a tu misión? — el cambio radical de tema se abrió paso entre sus temores, ese miedo a lo que tenía que enfrentar, aunque parecía regocijarse con la idea de dar un paso importante en su vida y en la de ella

La chica pestañeo 2 veces sin mencionar palabra, se llevó un dedo a su mentón mientras desviaba la mirada al cielo — Hnn, bueno, supongo que te refieres al hecho de querer entablar una conversación con mi padre, ¿no? — acertó

— Bueno, sí — corroboró el rubio

Hinata se separó ligeramente de él y comenzó a caminar hasta quedar en frente del lago, Naruto estaba totalmente confundido con ese movimiento, sin más la siguió mientras la llamaba interrogantemente.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó por fin alcanzándola

Ella aún tenía la vista en el lago, Naruto se puso a un costado sin quitarle la vista de encima

— Naruto-kun, ¿estás seguro? — murmuro, dejando que él pusiera su gesto de confusión

— Eh, ¿a qué te refieres? —

— Al hecho de enfrentarte con mi padre — Hinata lo miró por fin — y no sólo a él, sino a toda la familia Hyuuga — concluyó

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa ante la preocupación sincera — Hinata, pero ¿por qué hablas así?, ni que fuera a terminarse el mundo por eso 'ttebayó — la Hyuuga levantó más la quijada sorprendida por la respuesta — sólo eh dicho que quiero hablar con tu padre, no que quiero cambiar a los Hyuugas, aunque eso ya vendrá poco a poco, primero empecemos por definir nuestra situación —

La Hyuuga se ruborizó ante aquella forma tan natural de decir las cosas "_Definir_" era un terminó que iba más allá de su pensar

— entonces… tú…—

— Hinata… enserio, ya es hora — proclamó de inmediato el rubio con una seriedad en su voz, ella solo sintió que su cuerpo le daba un tirón para abajó, le dio un subidón de emociones que casi juró que se desmayaría

— Naruto-kun… — murmuró, ante eso Naruto se llevó una manó hacia el estuche que guardaba en su retaguardia, con un dedo empujó en botón hasta abrirlo, su corazón latía fuertemente, pensó que se había llenado de suficiente valor como para proseguir con su plan, tenía que pedírselo a hinata, era ya, de una vez por todas…

Pero…

— Ah, ¡Naruto, Hinata!, ¿Cómo han estado? — se escuchó el saludo efusivo de Tenten que se había acercado al campo de entrenamiento, ella colocaba sus armas en uno de los troncos cuando de pronto reparó en la presencia de la pareja

"_Maldición_" gritó internamente el rubio mientras volvía a cerrar su estuche, su plan había fracasado, tal vez no era el momento, o simplemente Tente se había vuelto más inoportuna que de costumbre, la pareja se volvió hacia ella, hinata levantó una mano para devolverle el saludo

— Buenos días Tenten-san — le correspondió hinata con una sonrisa

Naruto se volvió las manos a los bolsillos mientras caminaba junto a hinata acercándose más a la castaña

— ¿Viniste a entrenar, Tenten? — preguntó tratando de apaciguar sus nervios y los latidos exagerados de su corazón

— Sí, siempre vengo, no quiero perder la costumbre — respondió ella sacando sus armas y empuñándoselas hacia él — y ustedes ¿Qué?, acaso estaban en una cita, parece como si los hubiera interrumpido — dijo con una sonrisa

— A-ah, no, simplemente estábamos conversando— respondió la Hyuuga con su tímida expresión, Naruto se volvió a verla, y pensar que estaba a punto de fundir un momento mágico con ella, tal vez algo que nunca iba a poder olvidar y ahora tenía que ser postergado para la siguiente vez.

— ¡Hinata! — Se escuchó nuevamente otra voz familiar

Los tres voltearon al unísono, observando a Kiba que iba junto a su perro fiel, él le extendió la mano llamándola — ¡Tenemos misión, ahora! — proclamó

"_De acuerdo, realmente había sido una equivocación elegir ese momento para pedir su mano, gracias a Dios que no lo hizo, pues no hubiesen llegado a tener la intimidad que eso procedía, con tantas interrupciones el momento iba a ser todo, menos mágico"_ pensaba el rubio

— Ah, Kiba-kun, ¡ya voy! — Exclamó hinata volviéndose para despedirse de Tenten que sin más continúo con su quehacer, Naruto sin embargo la siguió a paso firme

— Que mala suerte, pensé que tenias el día libre hoy — Le dijo

— S-si, lo siento mucho Naruto-kun — Hinata tenía una expresión de cansancio y pena — Supongo que estamos fichados por estos días, últimamente hemos sido solicitados para todo —

El rubio hizo una mueca de exasperación, pero comprendía muy bien, parecía que Kakashi-sensei le habría revuelto las solicitudes de misiones y se la había entregado a hinata en lugar de a él, algo inusual definitivamente, de todas formas su ansiedad iba a seguir creciendo mientras esperaba el momento "ideal", tenía que advertírselo.

— Escucha Hinata — Naruto agarró del brazo impidiendo que siguiera con su caminar, ella se sobresaltó ante el movimiento inesperado

— Naruto-kun, ¿Qué pasa? — atinó a preguntar mientras lo observaba y desviaba ligeramente una mirada a su compañero Kiba que esperaba ansioso a unos pasos más allá

— Tengo algo sumamente importante que decirte — murmuró ante la preocupación de que no pueda ser escuchado por nadie más que por ella — Voy a tener paciencia, de seguro me llaman para una misión mientras que tu no regresas, si es así por favor espérame, y no dudes, voy a hablar con tu padre tarde o temprano dattebayo —

Hinata ablandó el rostro desencajado mientras lo transformaba en una hermosa sonrisa nerviosa, instintivamente se llevo una mano a su mejilla acariciándolo dulcemente — Yo, siempre estoy esperándote…— Murmuró

— Oigan ustedes, ¡sigo aquí, viéndolos! — Se escuchó parlotear a kiba seguido con los ladridos de akamaru

— Ya voy Kiba-kun — respondió hinata rápidamente mientras se encaminaba nuevamente

— Ush, Kiba, a veces eres insoportable 'ttebayo — Naruto se había acercado al castaño apuntándole con el dedo de una forma graciosa

— ¡Ja! ¿No te miras verdad?, ¡tú eres peor que yo! — Respondió kiba con su exaltación característica, Naruto atinó a reírse — por cierto, ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?, no pueden estar separados ni un segundo, ya parecen siameses —

— ¡Kiba-kun! — Hinata soltó un regaño

— Tú como siempre tan animado — murmuro el rubio

— Bien, hinata, ya tenemos que irnos, Shino nos espera — dijo el castaño mientras se volvía junto a akamaru y comenzaban a retirarse

Hinata desvió su vista hacia el rubio quien la miró resignadamente — te prometo que cuando vuelva, veremos a mi padre juntos — le dijo aún con las mejillas sonrojadas

— Sí, no tengo duda de eso — respondió Naruto agarrándola de la mejilla — cuídate mucho en tu misión, y no pretendas hacer nada arriesgado —

Ella sonrió ante tales palabras, _"pero si era una Kunoichi, todo lo que hacía era arriesgado", _pensó, ese punto de sobreprotección lo hacía tan adorable, ella se puso de puntillas y en un acto rápido lo agarró de las mejillas y lo inclinó hasta chocar sus labios con los de él, fue un leve segundo, Naruto se quedó sorprendido, y ella solo atinó a correr con una extensa sonrisa.

.

~0~

.

_**Más tarde ese mismo día/**_

.

El reloj marcaba las 5:00 pm, aquel tic tac resonaba predominantemente en la habitación, Naruto se dejó caer sobre su cama, él acababa de llegar de la academia, a pedido de Iruka-sensei había ido a instruir nuevamente a los niños de la academia, eso era algo que de cierta manera lo llenaba de felicidad, no lo hacía siempre sólo las veces que su querido maestro se lo pedía.

Él divisó el techo de su habitación a oscuras, de pronto noto como una luz entraba por su ventana, era el farol de la calle que acababa de encenderse e iluminaba el lugar, instintivamente supo que la noche había comenzado a predominar, dirigió su vista hacia una columna de libros amontonados en su velador, Naruto cerró los ojos dando un profundo suspiro, levantándose de un salto y dirigiéndose a la ducha.

Una vez fuera, se cambió poniéndose su pantalón casero y dejándose el torso desnudo, su cabello mojado goteaba descendiendo por su espalda, parece que se encontraba un poco más largo de lo habitual, "_ya era hora de un corte_", pensó, después de todo ya se había acostumbrado a tenerlo así, olvidando su estilo alborotado de hace 3 años atrás, él tomo su calentadora, que comenzaba a botar el Vapor anunciando la temperatura ideal, había decidido comer su ramen instantáneo, después de todo, esa noche en particular le invadió la flojera, dejando la posibilidad de salir a cenar en _Ichiraku_, como lo hacía siempre, hoy iba ser una noche casera, después de degustarlo, seguro que se acurrucaría en su cama mientras le daba una ojeaba a los libros que le prestó a Sai.

Su ramen especial burbujeaba con el agua hervida, Naruto se sentó a esperar, generalmente su casa vacía y silenciosa lo abrumaba, pero desde que comenzó a salir con Hinata, había cambiado totalmente su perspectiva de la vida, ahora le daba poca importancia a la soledad, él estaba seguro que muy pronto iba a cambiar todo eso, hace como 4 semanas atrás se había llenado de valor para comprarle un _anillo de Compromiso_ a Hinata, aunque todavía no podía creerlo, había tenido tantas ideas confusas en la cabeza que terminó por prestarle muchos libros a su amigo Sai para saciar su necesidad de información, no quería equivocarse en nada y desde que el amor tocó a su puerta, recurrió a él para saldar su falta de conocimiento en ese campo, "_el campo del amor_", Naruto se rió silenciosamente, acababa de pensar que, realmente no había sido muy bueno entendiendo los sentimientos de los demás, siempre terminaba metiendo la pata, y no era muy perspicuas en eso. El hecho era que no quería hacer nada mal, había tomado la decisión de formalizar su relación con Hinata, y lo más lógico era hacerlo correctamente, Con un anillo y la aprobación de su padre.

Los 3 minutos pasaron, Naruto se inclinó para romper sus palillos y comenzar con su degustación, de pronto se escuchó un sonido estremecedor, en el cielo había retumbado lo que parecía ser un trueno, causando un chirrido fuerte en la casa silenciosa

— Parece que muy pronto comenzará una tormenta — se dijo sin darle mucha importancia, _"Ojala que a hinata le esté yendo todo bien en su misión",_ pensó, sin dejar de masticar sus fideos, él se inclinó un poco más, sus sentimientos por ella lo aturdían nuevamente, en ese momento daría todo para tenerla cerca suyo, ¿Cuánto tiempo daría para verla nuevamente?, Naruto dio un sorbo a su sopa

Cuando por fin terminó, se levantó limpiando todo, al pasar por su ventana sintió la brisa fría de la noche, inmediatamente se dispuso a buscar un polo en su cajón, una vez hecho se tiró en su cama con uno de los libros en la mano.

"_El arte de amar"_

El título de aquel libro lo decía todo, el rubio era un cabezota, todo el mudo lo sabía, últimamente andaba inseguro, "ese" tema lo tenía contrariado, así que, guardó su vergüenza para poder prestar dichos libros, muy aparte de haber asegurado en su cabeza toda la información de las publicaciones "_Icha- Icha_" que lo obligaba a leer su gran maestro Jiraiya, aunque nunca tuvo interés en ello de por sí.

_De pronto un DING DONG_ se escuchó, era el sonido del timbre que terminó desconcentrándolo

Naruto miró el reloj, casi eran las 7:00 pm, ¿quién sería?, tal vez alguno de sus compañeros anunciando que lo llamaban para una misión, él se levantó de inmediato con una cara de fastidio, en verdad pensaba poder dormir algo esa noche.

El timbre volvió a sonar justo cuando él tenía la mano sobre el petillo, jaló fuertemente dejando entrar la luz del farol de la calle por todo su pasillo, empañándolo en una milésima de segundo, él pestañeo mientras divisaba una figura femenina.

— ¿Eh, Hinata? — dijo abriendo la puerta mucho más, la chica frente a él lo miraba con una dulce sonrisa tímida

— discúlpame, Naruto-kun, espero no haberte interrumpido — murmuro la Hyuuga mientras Naruto salía y se acercaba más a ella

— no, para nada, pero, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿pasó algo con tu misión? — preguntó rápidamente el rubio sin poder ocultar su júbilo

Hinata negó con la cabeza — No, no te preocupes, no ha pasado nada malo, sólo un pequeño malentendido con el cliente, tuvimos que regresar a pedido de él — contestó con total relajo en su voz, Naruto que tenía una sonrisa en los labios se inclinó para tomarla de la mano

— Ah, ¡qué suerte!, pensé que no te vería en muchos días — le dijo apretando ambas manos — y qué bueno que hayas pasado por aquí —

La chica dejó aflojar su sonrisa nerviosa — s-sí, en verdad, acabo de llegar y pensé en verte un momento antes de ir a casa, mañana temprano tendré que partir nuevamente — contestó

Naruto escondió levemente su sonrisa, mientras la miraba fijamente — Eres muy considerada conmigo, hinata — murmuro agarrándole fuertemente la mano — ven pasa un momento, está comenzando a hacer frio aquí afuera — dijo casi tirando de ella, la cual tenía un gesto de sorpresa ante inesperada reacción, en verdad ella solo había tenido la intención de verlo un momento y luego retirarse, pero parece que las cosas no iban a salir de acuerdo con sus perspectivas.

El pasillo estaba oscuro, Naruto la soltó mientras encendía la luz — Lo siento, salí rápidamente a abrir la puerta que no pude encender la luz 'ttebayo — él se llevó una mano a su cabeza y sonrió nerviosamente

— No, está bien Naruto-kun — contestó

Él la miró por un segundo, y pensar que estaba a punto de irse a dormir, a esas alturas ya había perdido totalmente el sueño, bajó la mirada divisándola bien, era tan bonita aquella mujercita con su ropa de misión, reparó inmediatamente en lo pesado que tal vez fue para ella caminar ida y vuelta en vano — Unm, Hn, Hinata… supongo que todavía no cenas ¿verdad?, yo puedo invitarte algo si quieres — atinó a decir aún con su sonrisa — o tal vez prefieres que salgamos a comer algo —

— Oh, no, no — ella levanto las manos haciendo un gesto con ellas — No es necesario que te preocupes, yo iré a cenar pronto — dijo arqueando las cejas con timidez

— ¿eh?, no me digas que ya vas a irte —

— No, pero realmente no quiero molestarte más —

— ¡Ush hinata!, estas sacándome de quicio con eso de _"No quiero molestarte_", sabes que me encanta estar contigo —

— Sí, pero…—

— Shh, ven —

El rubio agarró la mano de la Hyuuga y la encaminó hasta la cocina, prendió la luz y volvió a encender su cocinita poniendo el calentador en el, hinata sólo lo observaba en silencio aún teniendo su expresión tímida en su rostro

— ¿quieres ramen especial o el ramen extra Premium? — le preguntó cuando se acercó a ella con las manos extendidas haciéndole ver dos paquetes de ramen instantáneo exactamente iguales.

Hinata se quedó en silencio un momento — ¿Q-qué no son iguales? —preguntó con timidez

Ante eso Naruto sonrió ampliamente — ¡No, no son iguales 'ttebayo! — él extendió el paquete que tenía en la mano izquierda — Este tiene sabor a cerdo, es realmente sabroso — luego extendió el otro paquete — y este es sabor a res, es igual de rico pero te aconsejo el Premium —

— Hnn, parecen iguales Naruto-kun —

— Te dije que no dattebayo —

— ¿enserio? —

— sí —

— ¡entonces quiero el de cerdo! —

Ambos atinaron a reír

Ella vaciló un poco con su expresión de escepticismo adjuntado con su timidez, sin dejando aflorar una leve sonrisa, Naruto en verdad era demasiado elocuente, tanto así que ella no podía contener su risa en algunas ocasiones, realmente amaba eso de él, su divertida actitud frente a todo

Después de que el ramen instantáneo burbujeara dejando salir su delicioso aroma, hinata y Naruto se sentaron alrededor de la pequeña mesita, él acomodó su codo para tener una mejor posición mientras miraba a la Hyuuga degustar de la comida, ella sólo procuró comer sin hacer caso omiso a su vergüenza e incomodidad por tener los ojos del rubio clavados en ella, esto llamó la atención de él, que incentivó una conversación para animar el ambiente estático.

_Cucu…cucu…_

Se escuchaba el reloj de cocina, ambos shinobis estaban ahora enfrascados en una conversación animada, hinata no paraba de reír con los disparates de él, el pote vació ya hacía sobre la mesa junto a los palillos, ella se llevo una mano al estomago que ya le comenzaba a doler por tanta risa mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia la mesa, el rubio la miraba divertido

— Creo que soy tu payaso personal, no puedo creer que te cause tanta gracia mis historias 'ttebayo —

— jajaja, lo siento, es que tu forma de contarlo es muy graciosa —

— sí, ya lo note —

_Cucu…Cucu…_

Después de un minuto la habitación se quedó en silencio nuevamente

Los ojos perla se quedaron quietos mientras se envolvían en la mirada azulina de él

— E-eh, Naruto-kun… muchas gracias por la comida — murmuró

— De nada…— respondió, estirando su brazo para agarrar la mano de la hinata que ya hacia estática encima de la mesa — Más bien, gracias por quedarte aquí conmigo — dijo acariciándola suavemente con el pulgar

Ella dejó pasar un sorbo de saliva instintivamente, sin poder apartar su mirada de él, las palabras que lo escuchaba decir realmente alimentaban su alma y corazón, poco a poco fue apartando el sentimiento extraño que le causaba estar a solas dentro de su casa, esa noche que al parecer había sido enviada por los dioses, sus sentimientos afloraban por su piel, ella sólo quería estar junto a él, como nunca antes tuvo oportunidad, aunque tal vez no se llegase a concretar nada, sin embargo por lo único que debería preocuparse es por la compenetración e intercambio de cariño que ansiaba profesarle, esa noche.

— Naruto-kun, yo…—

Ella se quedó muda por un segundo, por su mente se cruzó la idea que tal vez era la mas caótica que había tenido, confesarle sus sentimientos, pero no los simples sentimientos de amor sino de pasión pura que quería experimentar con él

Tal vez había llegado la hora de compartir sus dudas, después de todo algún día tendría que decírselo, ahora lo que más le importaba era saber si él lo entendería, o si tal vez, por gracia divina, él estuviera pasando por lo mismo

— Dime —

— ¿Eh? — la voz masculina la volvió a la realidad

— Que me digas que pasa, no sé porque pero creo desde anoche hay algo que quieres decirme y no te atreves, vamos, sea lo sea prometo no molestarme, y si es algo realmente malo voy a entenderte y podremos solucionarlo juntos ttebayo —

Hinata se quedó sorprendida, esa sí que fue una reacción inesperada, aquel niño despistado que tanto admiraba en su infancia, parecía haberse esfumado con los años, ahora era totalmente sagaz descifrando sus sentimientos.

— B-bueno, no es algo muy importante… —

— si no lo fuera no dudarías tanto —

— Hablas como un experto — le dijo con gracia

Naruto sonrió — contigo puedo saberlo todo — Dijo mientras se paraba e iba hacia ella, arrodillándose frente suyo

— ¿Hn? — ella afloró un quejido de duda mientras él le agarraba las manos y compenetraba su mirada con la de ella

— ¿Sabes cómo? —

— N-no—

— Porque yo puedo leer los sentimientos que reflejan tus ojos —

Ella abrió levemente su boca en forma de sorpresa, era cierto, después de todo, ellos estaban realmente conectados desde hace mucho tiempo atrás

— y-yo — su mueca de sorpresa se volvió una dulce sonrisa, sus ojos pestañearon mientras apretaba ambas manos masculinas — yo también puedo leerlos, después de todo siempre estuve observándote —

El rubio sonrió y la jaló hacia él dándole un apretón con sus fuertes brazos

— ¡Hinata te quiero mucho! ¿Lo sabías? —

— ¡Sí, Naruto-kun, pero no me aprietes tanto! —

Hinata y él se echaron a reír, en ese instante el fluorescente se apagó por una milésima de segundo volviéndose a encender, ambos se percataron dirigiendo su vista hacia él

— Unm, ¿que fue eso? — preguntó Naruto extrañado

En eso, se escuchó el fuerte retumbar de un trueno dentro de la casa, tomando desprevenidos a los dos y haciendo que hinata se sobresaltara soltando un gritito, ella instintivamente se aferró a los brazos de Naruto quien soltó una risa por tal reacción.

— Tranquila, es solo un trueno — le dijo para tranquilizarla, sin embargo más que asustada, Ella estaba totalmente ruborizada entre aquellos brazos

"_!Ayy que tonta!, me eh dejado sorprender por algo tan insignificante_" pensaba mientras se incorporaba nuevamente con la cara roja y la mirada hacia el costado por la vergüenza — Lo siento — se disculpo

— No tienes porque, es normal que te asusten los truenos 'ttebayo —

— Sí, pero, realmente no soy de asustarme con los truenos — contestó tímidamente — en realidad lo que me asusta más es no poder llegar a casa con esta tormenta —

— Hn, Sí, es cierto — Naruto se levantó mientras que hinata tomaba el pote vacio de ramen y lo llevaba hasta el basurero, luego se dirigió hasta la ventana para fijarse en la tormenta que comenzaba a caer fuertemente, volteo para ver al rubio pero este había desaparecido en un segundo, sin darle mucha importancia se volvió a enfocar en el fuerte temporal

"_Oh no, en verdad que esta tormenta va enserio_" fue su pensamiento al no poder divisar nada afuera, en el techo resonaba la caída estrepitosa del agua, podía ser que tal vez esa noche terminaría por acercar más a Naruto y a ella de una forma demasiada improvisada.

— Hinata, dudo mucho que puedas salir con esta tormenta — Naruto apareció repentinamente a su lado, asustándola nuevamente

— ¡Oh Naruto-kun! —

— ¿Qué pasa?, estas muy nerviosa últimamente —

— No, es solo que, las fuertes lluvias no me gustan mucho —

Naruto guardó silencio un momento, él se acercó a ella para abrazarla — ¿es eso o estas nerviosa por mí? — murmuro en su oído izquierdo, ella se congeló, hizo una mueca nerviosa con los labios y desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, seguía sin comprender el hecho de porque Naruto hacia eso, tal vez era totalmente consciente y esperaba una respuesta similar o simplemente no se daba cuenta

El rubio sin embargo noto la rigidez de la chica cayendo en cuenta de la estupidez que había preguntado, se había prometido no ser tan imprudente con ella, pero eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

— Eh, este, yo…, hinata no lo tomes a mal, yo sólo…— él se alejó de ella

— No, está bien, no tienes porque excusarte — le contestó dándose la vuelta para estar frente a frente con él — la verdad es que s-sí me pones nerviosa, bueno, es decir, lo haces de una manera positiva…—

Naruto la miró totalmente confundido, afuera sólo se podía escuchar el fuerte temporal y los fuertes truenos

— es decir, tienes razón, no creo que pueda salir con esta lluvia — concluyó

— Creo que es mi culpa, te hice quedar mucho tiempo — Naruto se sobó la cabeza con una mano, no podía evitar hacerlo cuando estaba nervioso

— No, no te preocupes —

— No hinata es cierto, pero… — él bajó la mano — me pregunto si están esperándote en casa —

Hinata pestañeo varias veces antes de contestar — la verdad es que no saben que regrese…— dijo volteando la mirada hacia el costado, dejando evidenciar sus mejillas coloradas

— ah... ya veo, entonces… — Naruto siento como el nerviosismo volvía a apoderarse de él, no sabía si lo que iba a decir era realmente prudente, más debía darle solución a "_ese_" problema, sin darle tantas vueltas, terminó por decirlo — no creo que haya problemas en que te quedes aquí ¿no? —

"_Eso era justo lo que no quería escuchar"_, hinata se estremeció, era ahora o nunca.

— B-bueno, supongo que no, es decir, nadie se enteraría... ¿verdad?— Contestó en voz baja y lenta como queriendo darse tiempo para asimilar su respuesta

Un lapso de tiempo se produjo en la habitación.

— N-no…— murmuro como respuesta final mientras trataba de tragarse sus nervios

~0~

"_¡Ah qué diablos!, no puedo creer que haya aceptado, era casi imposible que lo hiciera pero… es real, ¡Ella realmente se va a quedar!, no puedo creerlo…, bien, tengo que tranquilizarme… no puedo dejarme llevar por mis emociones, tengo que ser prudente y sobretodo no puedo ser impulsivo… aunque… tenerla así de cerca una noche… no, no voy a resistir, ¡A la mierda lo que estoy pensando!, tengo que hacerlo por sobre todas las cosas…. No quiero arruinarlo…"_

Naruto tenía el corazón agitado, tanto que parecía haberle dado taquicardia, él estaba en cuclillas mientras buscaba minuciosamente una ropa _acogedora_ dentro de su armario, singularmente hinata esperaba sentada en un pequeño sillón a unos metros más allá, ella no quiso adentrarse a su habitación, y él estaba más que agradecido con el gesto, puesto que así pudo esconder mejor los libros de título estrafalarios y el estuche rojo que contenía su vida en él, aquellas cosas no deberían ser develadas en esas circunstancias, Naruto se levantó sacando un polo blanco y unos pantaloncillos de dormir, su mano parecía temblar mientras sostenía dicha muda, instintivamente tragó saliva antes de atreverse a salir del cuarto.

Algunos pasos consiguientes, se encontraba Hinata sentada con los codos apoyados en las piernas, tratando de disimular la tembladera de sus rodillas, afuera llovía a cantaros conjugados con truenos y relámpagos, el ambiente propiamente se había vuelto húmedo y frío, pero a ella parecía no afectarle, puesto que estaba sudando hasta tal punto de incomodarse con su larga cabellera, ella se erguió para jalarse el cabello y formar una colleta.

"_¿Qué me pasa?, son los nervios que no me dejan estar tranquila…",_ pensaba mientras se paraba agarrándose el cabello

— Hinata, toma, sé que no es propio, pero será más cómodo que tu ropa de misión— Naruto acababa de entrar a su pequeña salita de estar, sorprendiéndola, ella se volvió hacia él, dejándose caer su cabello

Ese pequeño acto dejó a Naruto paralizado, sus ojos se clavaron en la forma ondeada y mágica en que se había acomodado aquella melena negro azulino, la hacía ver tan femenina, ella sin embargo se acercó a él para tomar la muda ofrecida sin darse cuenta de la expresión anonadada del rubio

— Hn… ¿e-estás seguro que puedo usarlo? — preguntó

— Eh, sí, claro — Naruto mantuvo la calma — pero si no quieres puedo entenderlo, sé que no es algo que realmente usarías, no es muy femenino que digamos —

— No, que dices, yo quiero usarla — hinata agarró rápidamente la ropa — es más… v-voy a ponérmela ahora — ella caminó unos pasos para luego detenerse y meditar por un segundo — E-Eh…Naruto-kun… ¿p-puedo usar tu baño? — murmuró al voltear nuevamente hacia él

Naruto afloró su sonrisa con gracia — no deberías preguntarme algo como eso — dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella — yo quiero que tú te sientas bien aquí, quisiera que pienses que mi casa también es la tuya — Naruto le acarició el rostro delicadamente, mientras que ella apretaba fuertemente la ropa contra su pecho

— G-gracias… — susurro volteando su cara hacia el costado, su expresión tímida volvió a predominar, Naruto sin embargo apoyó sus dedos en su cachete haciéndola girar suavemente hacia él, llevando el encuentro de su mirada perlada

Él se agachó para besarla, sintiendo que ella también se dejaba llevar al igual que él, sin oponer resistencia tal como lo había esperado, logrando así despejar el ambiente cargado que se había formado entre los dos

Hinata volvió a tener esa sensación en el estómago como cada vez que él la besaba, las mini-cosquillas que invadían todo su cuerpo.

— Eres demasiado amable conmigo — le susurro la Hyuuga separándose un poco de él

Naruto volvió a sonreír — ¿enserio?, yo creo que si hablamos de amabilidad tú saldrías ganando 'ttebayo — le dijo acariciando su cabeza como si fuera una niñita

Ella sonrió con gracia — está bien, ahora voy a cambiarme — dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

— Puedes cambiarte en mi cuarto también— le propuso antes que la Hyuuga entrara al baño —yo me mantendré lo suficientemente alejado de allí —

Hinata se detuvo poniendo una expresión de gracia y timidez — no, no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que quiero ducharme también — respondió con una sonrisa

Naruto parecía desmoronarse en mil pedacitos que caían aparatosamente al suelo, la calentura le subió más rápido que la presión

— E-eh… espera…s-si vas a ducharte entonces… lle-lle-lleva una toalla…— dijo con dificultad mientras trataba de sonar tranquilo y entraba a su cuarto para buscar lo mencionado

Hinata se le quedó mirándolo y comenzó a avanzar hacia él, parándose a observarlo en el marco de la puerta, el nerviosismo del rubio era demasiado evidente, ella soltó una risita silenciosa, tal vez todo este tiempo Naruto había escondido perfectamente sus sentimientos y emociones, pero con lo que acababa de decirle parece que lo dejó en jaque, evidenciándose ante ella, y para ser sincera, ella también estaba pasando por lo mismo que él, sus ojos se pasearon por la habitación, todo estaba muy ordenado, en la ventana que tenía frente suyo podía observar la lluvia incesante que golpeaba el vidrio

— tengo esta toalla, aunque, creo que es un poco grande para ti — le dijo el rubio yendo hacia ella

— Está bien, no te preocupes… — contestó la Hyuuga con una sonrisa mientras lo recibía — gracias…— ella sin más se dio la vuelta y continuó su marcha

Una vez en el baño cerró el pestillo con llave y se apoyó en la puerta, no podía creer que todo eso estaba pasando, jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que tomaría una ducha en la casa de Naruto, ni mucho menos que se quedaría a dormir

Hinata se llevó las prendas a su cara como tapándose, su nariz se deleitó con el perfume de la ropa, tenía en sus brazos la ropa de Naruto, y olía tan bien, ella exhaló un suspiro, apoyando nuevamente su cabeza en la puerta

"_Sé que todo va a estar bien"_

Pensó, su corazón aun latía fuertemente, raras veces en su vida estaba segura de algo, y casi nunca se atrevía a actuar por medio de su corazón, teniendo presente siempre la razón de las cosas, pero eso cambiaba radicalmente cuando se trataba de Naruto, él siempre lograba conjugar su razón y su corazón, y si de algo estaba segura en su vida era de él, porque ella había nacido para amarlo, sin importar las razones, sin ir en contra de su pudor o sus buenas enseñanza, porque nada era malo, si provenía de él.

~0~

Naruto estaba parado frente a su ventana, el silencio del lugar era interrumpido por los destellos y el tronar de los rayos, él tenía una mano puesta en su mentón, por fin había logrado calmarse, después de todo, no ganaría nada poniéndose quisquilloso y actuando de una manera infantil, el ya era un hombre, debía tomar las riendas de su vida, hinata era muy importante para él, ella representaba su felicidad y si no era el momento de ir más allá en su relación, por más que lo anhelara no podía hacerlo, por sobre todo iba a respetar a la mujer que pensaba convertir en su esposa.

"_Hasta que llegue el momento"_, murmuró

Él agarró un par de sabanas y se condujo hasta el pequeño sillón de su salita de estar, comenzando a tenderlo, esa noche iba a dormir allí

~0~

Hinata salió de la ducha, envolviéndose con esa toalla color celestino, en verdad era grande, le cubría todo el cuerpo, ella dejó salir una risita, Naruto había crecido singularmente, ella se secó lentamente asegurándose de no perder el delicioso aroma de aquella toalla, cuando terminó agarró el polo y se lo puso, en el espejo se podía ver con él, aquel polo en su cuerpo se veía extremadamente grande, parecía una bata, por un momento pensó en que tal vez ella se había encogido con el pasar de los años, luego agarró los pantaloncillos, ella lo levanto en el aire observándolo bien, también era grande, si se los ponía parecería disfrazada, ella se echo a reír, definitivamente no se lo pondría

"_Con el polo basta, después de todo me tapa hasta por debajo de las rodillas"_ se dijo a sí misma, mientras agarraba el peine y se peinaba el cabello, estiró la toalla para dar un último secado a sus finos cabellos dejándolo listo, ella se agachó para agarrar su mochila, sacó su cepillo de dientes eh hizo lo propio, después de un rato, ella estaba lista, arregló todo y cuando se disponía a salir, sus dedos comenzaron a temblar, dio un resoplido mientras exhalaba, se dio ánimos por última vez y con fuerza decisiva abrió la puerta.

Abrazó la mochila fuertemente contra su pecho, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, desvió su vista hacia la salita de estar y lo vio, Naruto se paró rápidamente al verla entrar, ella tragó saliva, allí frente a él ya no se sentía tan valiente que digamos.

— ¿ya estas lista?

"_¿Lista?, ¿Lista para qué?"_ gritó internamente, estaba volviéndose paranoica, después de hacer un gran esfuerzo lo miró a los ojos y asintió

— Si quieres, puedes echarte en la cama, ya lo alisté para ti — le dijo sonriendo, hinata desvió su vista hacia el cuarto — debes estar muy cansada…—

— pero… ¿y tú? — preguntó la Hyuuga

— No, yo voy a dormir aquí, no te preocupes — contestó Naruto apuntando el sillón— anda ve, yo guardaré tu mochila…— él estiró la mano para agarrar la mochila que hinata presionaba fuertemente contra su pecho

— ¡No!, así está bien— atinó a decir mientras esquivaba la mano del rubio— discúlpame… puedo guardarlo yo misma — la cara de hinata se coloreo de un rojo pasión, la única razón por la que no quería entregar su mochila era porque así no tendría algo que taparan sus pechos pegados al polo

— Ah, está bien — respondió el rubio, hinata pudo observar su voz seria y tranquila, de pronto ella se sintió mal

— Naruto-kun… creo que iré a la cama — le dijo mientras se volvía a paso lento, Naruto se quedó viéndola mientras susurraba un _"Hasta mañana"_

Su mirada bajó sin querer hasta visualizar sus largas piernas blancas contorneadas, un cuchillo le atravesó el corazón, se quedó parado hasta que ella se perdió entre las paredes, la sensación que le causó ver ese desplego de piel fue increíble, él sonrió mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro

"_Relájate…Relájate…"_, se pedía a sí mismo, mientras caminaba y se dejaba tumbar en el sillón, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía calmarse, se dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza, "_Si se ponía así por ver sus piernas, no quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondría al verla desnuda",_ pensaba cerrando sus ojos

— E-eh… Naruto-kun…— se escuchó la voz de hinata que estaba asomada en la puerta con casi medio cuerpo escondido, Naruto se levanto inmediatamente al escucharla

— Dime, ¿Qué pasa? — una chispa de ilusión se volvió a encender en él

— No, no es nada, es sólo que quería preguntarte si puedo dejar la luz encendida — le dijo la Hyuuga desmoronando sus ilusiones de pasar con ella esa noche

— Ah, sí… claro…— contestó el rubio y hinata asintió

Por un leve segundo sus miradas se compenetraron y la casa se abrumó del silencio, Naruto pareció ver como ella se mordía el labio inferior, él sin embargo sólo atinó a pestañear confundido

"_Hasta mañana",_ fue la frase que salió de sus labios

"_Hasta mañana_", le contestó sin más

Ella desapareció nuevamente

Naruto estaba absorto en la sombra que se reflejaba en su habitación, se levantó para apagar la luz de su salita y de la cocina, yendo nuevamente hasta el sillón y tirándose en él, "_Después de todo haber visto sus piernas era el único regalo que recibiría esa noche, eso era un hecho",_ pensó y cerró los ojos en la oscuridad

~0~

Hinata se sentó en la cama, había hecho su último intento por invitar a Naruto a dormir con ella, pero desistió sin más, después de que él le dijera que iba adormir en el sillón dejándole la cama, ella se sintió mal y a la vez feliz porque, él estaba siendo muy considerado con ella, con cada gesto suyo, lo amaba más, definitivamente él no intentaría nada esa noche, tal vez debería desistir esa idea una vez por todas.

Ella se acurrucó en la cama mientras abrazaba una de las almohadas, la lluvia seguía, los vidrios de la ventana parecían haberse empañado con la humedad de la noche, ella cerró los ojos y sintió el perfume de Naruto, después de todo tenía su polo puesto, su almohada, sus sabanas, su cama, todo de él la abrumaba, su corazón no dejaba de sacudirse, ella se puso bocarriba, divisó el techo, esa noche realmente no dormiría bien.

En un segundo la lluvia se intensificó, ella dirigió su mirada a la ventana nuevamente y para sorpresa suya un enorme relámpago cayó haciendo temblar las paredes, se escuchó tan fuerte que ella se llevó las manos a las orejas, mientras se sentaba en la cama la luz del cuarto se apagó, dejando en total oscuridad la casa

Sin pensarlo dos veces se bajó de la cama y salió del cuarto, todo estaba realmente oscuro y la fuerte tormenta no dejaba escuchar ruido alguno, ella activo su Byakugan para divisar por donde iba.

Naruto se había levantado una vez que se apagó la luz, pensó en ir a ver a hinata, pero tal vez no era muy prudente hacerlo, inclusive al no escuchar nada, pensó que realmente se había quedado dormida, sin más se echó en el sillón nuevamente con las manos sobre su cabeza, y exhaló un suspiro, de pronto sintió un tirón del brazo que lo hizo exaltarse mientras se levantaba

— ¿Hinata? — pregunto al tomarla del brazo, él no podía ver nada, pero ella lo veía perfectamente

— Naruto-kun, discúlpame, no quise asustarte — le dijo eh instintivamente él la jaló hacia sí, abrazándola fuertemente, haciéndola desactivar su Byakugan

— no puedo ver nada, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? — pregunto sin soltarla

— Parece que la tormenta ocasionó un apagón — respondió la Hyuuga que estaba aferrada a aquellos brazos

Inmediatamente el recuerdo de sus amigos tratando de solucionar el problema en la planta de luz le vino a la cabeza "Hnn, no pudieron remediar el problema, deben estar en apuros ahora" pensó mientras agachaba la cabeza, el dulce aroma de su cabello se impregnó en su nariz, todo de ella le encantaba, su princesa — ¿Estas asustada? — murmuró a la vez que ella levantaba la cabeza

— No… ahora que estoy contigo, no lo estoy…— respondió con seriedad en la voz, Naruto le agarro el rostro y se acercó lentamente para besarla, hinata le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos mientras se pegaba más a ese cuerpo masculino

Él sintió la calidez del cuerpo de hinata pegado al suyo, no se podía ver nada pero con sentirla bastaba, sus manos se desplazaron delicadamente por aquella cintura estrecha, era una fina muñequita la que tenia junto a él, de pronto sintió como la lengua de ella se adentraba en su boca, era una agradable sensación aunque si seguían así, él terminaría por perder los papeles, _"¡No!, ¡No era el momento!",_ se gritó internamente, en verdad trataba de creerse sus propias palabras, tenía que para esto ya.

Sin más, se separó de ella, besándola en su frente y abrazándola fuertemente, hinata se quedó confundida por un segundo

— ¿Vas a ir a dormir ahora? — le dijo Naruto sin dejar de abrazarla

— ¿Por qué?, ¿quieres que lo haga? — le dijo con gracia mientras se separaba de él

— No, claro que no — contestó rápidamente — es más quisiera quedarme contigo toda la noche — él fue totalmente sincero, nuevamente estaba hablando sin pensar

Hinata se silencio un momento, en buena hora que no había luz porque de seguro tenía la cara como un tomate — Entonces, voy a echarme aquí contigo — le dijo sentándose en el sillón, él se sentó al lado suyo sin hacerse esperar, los dos se acomodaron perfectamente en él

El silencio de la casa y el bullicio de la lluvia afuera, daban un toque mágico a la situación, lo único que hinata escuchaba era el retumbo del corazón de Naruto, puesto que estaba apoyada en su pecho, aquella posición era un sueño hecho realidad, ella sonrió silenciosamente

— ¿Estabas durmiendo cuando te toque? — le preguntó

— Crees que voy a dormir con semejante relámpago— contestó riendo — en verdad, cuando se fue la luz me preocupé mucho por ti —

Ella bufó — ¿y porque no fuiste a verme? —

— Porque pensé que estabas dormida — respondió seriamente

Hinata pudo escuchar como él tragó saliva antes de contestar, eso no le sonaba muy convincente que digamos — ¿Enserio? — preguntó

Naruto exhalo bastante aire antes de contestar — Hinata, en realidad, sé que esto es difícil para ti, yo no quiero molestarte más de la cuenta, ya es suficiente que tengas que soportar el hecho de que tuviste que quedarte aquí conmigo — él no pudo ser más sincero

Ella levantó la cabeza, había analizado perfectamente las palabras serias que acababa de escuchar, después de todo él se sentía confundido con respecto a ella, tal vez debería comenzar a sincerarse con él también

— Estas equivocado… tu no me molestas Naruto-kun, en realidad, yo si quería quedarme en tu casa — le contestó — lo deseaba, en verdad…—

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, la oscuridad de la casa se cortaba por su propia claridad, hinata le acarició el rostro y se inclinó para besarlo, un beso largo y apasionado como sólo sabían darse ellos dos.

Ella paraba por lapsos de tiempo, besando levemente sus labios varias veces como un jugueteo, Naruto sonreía mientras que recibía esos pequeños besitos, era muy gracioso ver a hinata tan segura de todo, en especial con él.

— ¿sabes?, Aun puedo recordar cuando comenzamos a salir, raras veces me besabas en las mejillas, eras tan tímida, en cambio ahora, me besas en los labios de una manera tan entregada, que pienso que ya perdiste toda tú vergüenza — le dijo el rubio con gracia

— Hnn, creo que ahora es diferente, aprendí muchas cosas a pesar de que no puedo dejar del lado mi timidez… es algo que no puedo evitar — hinata apoyó su cabeza en el cuello de Naruto, ella cerro un poco los ojos mientras sentía su calidez y se regocijaba con su aroma — esto me parece un sueño, el hecho de estar así contigo me hace demasiado feliz — ella extendió su brazo alrededor de su pecho — sabes… yo comprendo que el destino es impredecible, algunas veces estamos aquí, y otras allá, tú estás aquí conmigo ahora, y mañana tal vez no, la vida es así, es por eso que estoy tomando muchas decisiones en mi vida… y una de ellas es… estar contigo por siempre y para siempre, aunque todo llegase a terminar, yo seguiría amándote por el resto de mi vida —

Naruto se quedó en silencio, ¿Por qué le decía eso?, por alguna razón expresaba muchas dudas en sus palabras, dudas de su amor, si supiera que ante todo pronóstico, él ya le había comprado un anillo de compromiso, que planeaba dárselo muy pronto, de seguro ni siquiera estuvieran teniendo esa conversación

— Ven — le dijo mientras le abrazaba fuertemente y la jalaba hasta colocarla de costado frente a él, la oscuridad predominaba pero ellos se divisaban mutuamente, diferenciando su silueta y el perfil de cada uno — a mi no me importa el destino, nosotros forjamos nuestro propio camino, no vuelvas a decir que yo te voy a dejar, no me gusta escuchar que dudes de mí — Naruto le acarició el rostro — Hinata, yo en verdad, estoy muy enamorado de ti…—

Ella posó algunos dedos en sus labios, y se acercó para sentir su respiración — Te amo tanto… — le susurró

Naruto posó su mano en la curva de la cintura de ella, deslizándola por su espalda, el polo parecía jalarse hacia arriba, pero no lo suficiente para descubrirla toda, él la pegó más a su cuerpo

— Yo también Te amo — murmuro acariciando su nariz con la de ella

Hinata comenzó a sentirse extasiada, era un sentimiento mucho más fuerte que antes, mucho más de lo que pudo sentir hasta ahora, Naruto la estaba volviendo loca, tenía que decirle la verdad, no quería esperar más

— ¿sabes que es lo quería decirte ayer? — preguntó y sintió su corazón en su garganta

— no…y sigo esperando que me lo digas…—

Ella tragó saliva una vez más _"Vamos, tú puedes_" se daba ánimos en su interior — Naruto-kun, yo… quiero ser…completamente tuya—

Naruto se paralizó, aquella frase lo tomó desprevenido, no podía creer lo que escuchaba — ¿Qué? — interrogó para estar seguro de lo que había escuchado

— Q-que… quiero estar contigo… yo en verdad, quiero… hacerlo contigo…—

Eso era todo, Naruto estaba estático, las palabras no le salían, él no sabía cómo reaccionar ante semejante confesión, si bien es cierto que necesitaba escuchar algo así de ella, no pensaba que lo escucharía tan de repente, los segundos silenciosos se adueñaron del lugar, la incomodidad se incrementaba, hinata se llevó una mano a su boca en forma de nerviosismo, a esas alturas su cuerpo estaba totalmente caliente, se estaba dando cuenta que tal vez, sí fue imprudente haber dicho lo que dijo, pero ya estaba, no podía retroceder el tiempo, lo único que le quedaba por hacer antes de arruinar más las cosas era tratar de deshacer la frialdad del ambiente, ella se acercó nuevamente, y lo volvió a besar, Naruto sintió aquellos labios temblorosos, su pequeña princesa estaba temblando como una niñita que acababa de cometer algo malo, él se llenó de ternura, realmente amaba a esa mujer con todo y su ingenuidad, él sin más le correspondió el beso, sin palabra alguna ella le daba pequeñas mordidas en el labio inferior, eso era un movimiento demasiado sexi de su parte, naruto pudo percibir la pasión que desbordaba de ella, algo demasiado inquietante, en verdad iba enserio, su cuerpo parecía no asimilar lo que estaba pasando, pero sentía que sus orejas se comenzaban a calentar, tal vez era su presión otra vez, ambas leguas se conjugaron, el beso estaba en camino a ser bastante erótico, algo de lo que Naruto estaba siendo demasiado consiente, realmente estaba obteniendo el permiso de hinata para estar con ella, no podía ser más perfecto aquel momento

Él le acarició el cuello, bajando hasta sentir sus hermosos pechos en su mano, el cual temblaba de la emoción de estar tocándolos como en sus sueños más ocultos, aun seguía besándola, mientras que ella le acariciaba el cabello, sus piernas se entrelazaban, sus manos se acariciaban, la tormenta no cesaba, la oscuridad predominaba, definitivamente _ese_ era el momento.

Hinata se levantó tomando de improviso al rubio — ¿Qu…?— trató de preguntar pero hinata lo calló poniendo un dedo en sus labios, el se sentó confundido y ella lo agarró de la mano invitándolo a seguirla, ambos entraron en la habitación

Naruto tragó saliva, por un segundo dejó que la tembladera se apoderara de su cuerpo, hinata lo abrazó y siguió besándolo, él la agarró por la cadera, en un momento ella lo empujó haciéndolo sentarse en la cama, el rubio parecía un muñeco, mientras que ella le sacaba el polo, de la nada sintió como un temerario control recaía sobre él, esto no parecía dar marcha a atrás.

Él se paró nuevamente mientras la jalaba para besarla, hinata deslizó sus manos por aquellos lindos y perfectos pectorales, la permisibilidad de ella lo dejaba atónito

— Hinata… ¿estás segura…? — susurro incrédulamente

— Si de algo estoy segura en mi vida… es de ti, Naruto-kun — le contestó con total seriedad, fue la respuesta más sincera que escucho en toda su vida

Aquellas palabras le perforaron el alma, el mundo parecía detenerse en un segundo, él buscaba la expresión de su rostro con la leve claridad que la oscuridad producía, por un segundo ella se inclinó para aferrarse a su pecho, Naruto la apretó con sus fuertes brazos, deseando protegerla para el resto de su vida, la amaba demasiado, su frágil muñequita de porcelana.

Ella lo besó pasando torpemente por su clavícula, rozando con su tibia respiración su cuello, Naruto se inclinó para besarla, ella levantó los brazos y él le agarró las caderas para levantarla, inmediatamente fue rodeado por esas finas piernas, Naruto la sostuvo hasta acomodarla lentamente en la cama, colocándose encima suyo, teniendo cuidado de no presionarla con su cuerpo, para ese instante él ya se encontraba demasiado nervioso, y ella también, viéndose descubierta por el leve temblar de sus labios mientras se aferraba a él

Naruto comenzó a bajar lentamente por el cuello de su amada, saboreando con sus labios cada parámetro de piel, no se había percatado antes de esa piel tan lozana, que llevaba consigo un agradable sabor, parecía una dulce fruta que querría saborear hasta desaparecerla totalmente

Ella sin embargo estaba totalmente concentrada en acariciar suavemente los sedosos cabellos rubios, su delicada mano masajeaba esa amplia espalda masculina, sus falanges temblorosos palpaban su maravillosa forma, proyectando en su cabeza la perfección de aquel hombre, un hombre de verdad…, instintivamente cerró los ojos, concentrándose mejor en el movimiento de aquellos labios en su cuerpo, la sensación que le estaba produciendo era casi como tener un desequilibrio emocional, estaba asustada, no podía negarlo, aun así la felicidad parecía desbordarle por cada poro de su tembloroso cuerpo

Él siguió bajando, esta vez hacia los hombros, provocando que ella volviera a tensarse, instintivamente él levantó la cabeza para verla, se percató de su respiración agitada, instintivamente su modo protector volvió a activarse, tragó saliva mientras pensaba si estaba haciendo algo mal

— Hinata… — susurro con un hilo de voz

El torrente sanguíneo de ella se aceleró, su corazón comenzaba a bombear literalmente más rápido, escuchar su voz le hacía sobresaltarse, recordándole una vez más que él estaba allí, encima suyo, a punto de hacerla mujer, Su mujer.

— No quiero hacerte daño…— escuchó nuevamente, como la súplica desesperada de su alma, la sutileza que él tenía con ella, era el destello mágico que la incitaba a seguir, el era su caballero de brillante armadura, su héroe, sí todavía albergaba dudas, con esas palabras habían desaparecido totalmente, pensar que él se preocupaba por ella le regocijaba el alma.

Ella encajó sus manos en aquel rostro — no lo harás… si eres tú, no puedo tener miedo — sonaba tan segura de sí misma que él sonrió mientras se inclinaba para besarla, sus respiraciones se mezclaron entre sí, en un movimiento certero ella se apartó para susurrarle al oído — puedes… sacarme esto… — él dirigió su vista hacia el gran polo que llevaba encima, aquella tela que resultaba ser un impedimento para completar sus caricias, y no es que no sintiera ese cuerpo maravilloso debajo del suyo, es sólo que sin aquella prenda todo sería mucho mejor, realmente ansiaba sentir esa piel tersa y lozana

Él se erguió un poco para sostener el polo, levantándolo levemente, ella se inclinó para completar el trabajo, jalándolo y despojándose totalmente de él

Naruto se quedó ido, debajo de ese polo, no había nada más, nada que separase la realidad de la imaginación, sólo se dibujaba aquel cuerpo desnudo frente a él, dejando apreciar la perfección hecha mujer, a pesar que la oscuridad invadía el cuarto, él ya tenía una imagen exacta de aquella figura femenina, haciéndolo tragar saliva antes de quedarse ligeramente boquiabierto, aquella preciosa mujer le estaba produciendo delirios de la nada, la calentura de su cuerpo se intensificó, de haber luz de seguro tendría vergüenza de la cara que tenia, todo rojo y con la expresión embobada

Ella tenía la fija mirada de él sobre su cuerpo, estaba recostada, totalmente desnuda, no lo podía creer, singularmente se llevó las manos a su cara, en su señal de autodefensa, naruto se volvió a recostar totalmente encima suyo, sintiendo esos maravillosos pechos presionados con los suyos, ella estaba tiritando, él se mordió el labio mientras le quitaba las manos de su rostro, se quedó quieto un momento observándola

— Estas temblando…— le susurró

Hinata le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, su corazón se dejo escuchar, parecía querer salirse de su pecho otra vez

— L-lo siento… e-estoy bien — contestó con un hilo de voz

Naruto sonrió, él apoyó su frente con la de ella — no seas tan tímida conmigo…— suplicó mientras se erguía un poco, él levantó una mano para acomodarle un mechón de su cabello — eres hermosa — profesó

Ella esbozó una sonrisa, su rubio amado era muy dulce, lo jaló del mentón mientras que se aferraba a sus labios nuevamente, naruto parecía querer comerle la boca, ella sintió la calentura que escapaba de su piel, algo que la quemaba, superficial y profundamente, era una invitación para no seguir yendo contra la corriente, él comenzó a saborearle el cuello nuevamente, esos movimientos eran perfectos, mientras que ella comenzaba a perderse en el momento

Por un segundo se detuvo para susurrarle dejando de lado su pulcridad

— Naruto-kun…si quieres… puedes quitarte tus pantalones…— el agujero donde metía su vergüenza cuando era necesario, se había vuelto a abrir, enterrando ese defecto suyo muy profundo y alejado de la realidad

Esa voz era tan sensual, el hecho de escucharla hablar así, era una fantasía cumplida, sin pensarlo dos veces él se incorporó y se sacó el pantalón en un movimiento certero, y por consiguiente se deshizo también del bóxer que llevaba puesto, todo esto en una milésima de segundo, hinata particularmente estaba boquiabierta, totalmente estática, cuando volvió a echarse ella pudo constatar esa hermosa hombría que había visto, y lo "enormemente" desarrollado que estaba

naruto la besó profundamente, su lengua parecía absorberle la boca, ella tenía totalmente el cuerpo ansioso, lleno de pasión, estaba sintiendo una descarga de adrenalina increíble, él bajó por su cuello y lentamente le besó el pecho, paseando sus labios por aquellos senos que sólo conoció en sueños, eran tan suaves y grandes que parecían un manjar de los dioses, esos que sólo con probarlos no puedes dejar, llevó su boca hasta el pezón, el cual estaba rígido, una indicación de la excitación de la que era presa su amada, él se dispuso a succionarlo causando un gemido en ella.

Escucharse así era tan enervante, a esas alturas ya no podía parar, estaba muy entregada a la pasión, dispuesta a todo lo que él deseara hacerle, ella acataría sin protestar, después de todo, en ese instante no deseaba nada más que él la poseyera, que la hiciera mujer una vez por todas

Naruto paseaba sus manos por todo ese delicado cuerpo, acariciando hasta sus piernas y entrepiernas, ella sólo respondía a tal estimulo, levantando un poco la pelvis mientras el bajaba por su vientre, sus besos se escapaban por cada centímetro de piel, la tembladera de su cuerpo se perdía poco a poco

Hinata estrujó la sabana con su mano, estaba enloqueciendo y por fin conocía lo que era dejarse dominar por la excitación, de sus labios sólo salían pequeños quejidos, a pesar de que él sólo la estaba besando, a ese punto ya nada le importaba, naruto se acomodó encima suyo nuevamente, haciendo que ella abriera las piernas instintivamente, por fin estaba sintiendo esa virilidad en su entre pierna, bien dotado y erecto, punzante contra su zona V, constatar eso le produjo una vergüenza inquietante, se volvió a enfocar en esa mirada azulina mientras le acariciaba el rostro, el bajó para besarla

Ya no había tapujos, ambos estaban frente a frente, desnudos, con ansias de de ser uno sólo, ambos se pertenecían, en cuerpo y alma

— te amo tanto…— le dijo al separarse de ella

Ella se lo miró fijamente, notando un poco la vacilación de naruto a continuar con el siguiente paso, ella lo besó mientras le susurraba — hazlo… —

Naruto se aferró a ella mientras obedecía, lentamente se abrió pasó entre su zona V, hinata dejó salir un quejido de dolor, él paró por un segundo al escucharlo, ella le agarro la cara y lo besó como haciendo caso omiso a la preocupación de él

Al sentir como se adentraba lentamente en ese cuerpo, él sintió una descarga de adrenalina, estaba aprensado con una pasión contenida, en verdad estaba pasando, estaba posicionando a hinata como su mujer, aquella niña amable y tímida, de la cual se había enamorado perdidamente, estaba abriéndose paso entre el amor y el deseo, entregándole lo más preciado que podía poseer, su pureza integra, desasiéndose totalmente de su pulcridad y sus principios, a esas alturas no sabía si él era merecedor de tan grande acto de amor.

Compartiendo aquellos labios húmedos, predominados por la pasión, siendo ella la que sorprendía mientras dejaba salir una faceta nunca antes vista por nadie, con esa manera tan descaradamente apasionada de besarlo, esas palabras y los quejidos que incitaban la situación, definitivamente su inocencia se perdía como el desaparecer de un ocaso, jamás pensó en que llegara a pasar de esta manera, poco a poco el lugar se encendía con la llama fervorosa de aquellos cuerpos incandescentes por el deseo

Su miembro viril se abría paso, y ella parecía retorcerse de dolor, aunque trataba de disimularlo muy bien, escondiendo sus quejidos de dolor con la boca del rubio sobre la suya, sin embargo no podía engañar a sus sentimientos, dejando escapar una fina lágrima por su mejilla

Naruto se detuvo un instante mientras reparaba en limpiarle con los pulgares sus mejillas húmedas, él estaba totalmente consciente que ese primer contacto era extremadamente doloroso para una mujer, aunque era totalmente normal, no lo quería para ella, su dolor le partía el alma, jamás pensó en sentirse de esa manera, sintiendo aquellas gotas que caían por su rostro, no podía evitar que la abrumara la tristeza, se sintió tan miserable por causarle semejante dolor, después de haber hecho todo lo posible para que sea perfecto como siempre lo deseo, no pudo evitar su sufrimiento

Hinata entrelazó sus finos dedos con esa mano grande y varonil, sintiéndose más unida a él que nunca, apartando esa tristeza y regocijándolo en sí misma, tratando de hacerlo entender, que ella estaba bien, que todo estaba bien, que siga y que no pare nunca más

— Sigue por favor…— le suplicó mientras presionaba fuertemente su mano y entrelazaba la otra mano también

Él besó la punta de su nariz en un acto de consolación, mientras que en un movimiento lento se adentraba más, casi completando con su propósito, ella dejó escapar otro gemido

Él la tenia agarrada fuertemente mientras se adentraba una vez más, esta vez rápidamente llegando a meter toda su hombría en ella, hinata dejo salir sus últimas lagrimas, hundiendo sus uñas en su espalda, había dejado atrás su virginidad, él se agacho para posar su mejilla junto a la de ella, sin querer dejó escapar una lagrima la cual se mezcló con las lágrimas de su amada, él levantó la cabeza para mirarla y posando su frente con la de ella, susurró

— Te amo tanto… que no puedo soportarlo…—

Su voz era tan cálida y sincera, que le causaba un sentimiento profundo, ella lo agarro de la cara para limpiarle las lágrimas con sus besos, quería borrar todo rastro de tristeza en él — lo sé, yo también siento lo mismo…— titubeo mientras volvía a besarlo

Él se acomodó y volvía a entrelazar sus dedos con la de ella nuevamente

— ¿Quieres que siga…?— preguntó como pidiendo permiso, mientras sacaba su miembro de ella levemente, hinata disfrazó el dolor que le produjo aquella fricción sonriendo, mientras aceptaba, y daba paso a sus deseos ocultos de saciedad

Él la besó y volvió a adentrarse en ella, sintiendo de golpe la estrechez y la humedad de esa zona, escuchar sus quejidos era la gasolina que aumentaba la adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo, sus manos se escapaban hacia los senos, masajeándolos suavemente, su lengua estaba entretenida absorbiendo la miel de sus labios, sus ojos se deleitaban con la expresión excitada que tenía, hasta ese momento ya estaba satisfaciendo todos sus sentidos de un solo golpe

— ¿Más…?— volvió a preguntar, esta vez de una forma traviesa

Hinata dejó escapar un "Sí…" tembloroso mientras posicionaba sus manos en su espalda, estaba sintiendo una mezcla de dolor y placer incontrolable, con cada sacudida producida se sentía cada vez más suya, él llevó sus manos a sus caderas empujándose cada vez más fuerte

— ¿De nuevo? — siguió con el juego

Ella sonrió, lo agarró de la cara y lo beso entre sonrisas, diciéndole "hazlo cuantas veces quieras…", eso fue el intercambio más intimo que había entre ellos dos, habían desecho totalmente los parámetros que habían creado en su relación, ahora estaban complementados el uno al otro, unidos totalmente

Naruto se aferro cada vez más, dándole un vaivén tortuoso, él estaba llenó de una excitación insaciable, con un ritmo frenético que producía en ella miles de gemidos cada segundo, se acercó para besarla, hundiendo su lengua en ella, bajó por su cuello lamiendo y succionando su piel, tocando sus piernas y muslos, sintiendo el perfume de su cuerpo

Ella se inclinó para besarle los hombros, al igual que él, ella también succionaba el perfume de su piel, esta vez no sentía nada más que placer, naruto la había enloquecido de una forma insospechada, sus temores habían desaparecido al igual que su dolor y vergüenza, ella dejó salir un fuerte quejido cuando él se agarró de la cama para embestirla fuertemente, ella dirigió sus manos a su espalda y sus hermosos glúteos, arañándolos en un acto desesperado de excitación, acarició sus piernas fuertes y duras mientras seguían en movimiento, él se bajó para besarla, mientras le daba pequeñas mordidas, ella besó su mentón, sintiendo en su cara su suave exhalación, la expresión de su rostro era de satisfacción absoluta

Su interior quemaba, ardía, una sobrecarga de emoción se concentró en su vientre, sus gemidos era incontrolables, entre ellos se podía escuchar la fuerte respiración de él adjuntado con sus leves gimoteos, hinata se aferró a su cuello mientras recibía las rápidas y fuertes estocadas, por un segundo no pudo contenerse más, gritando el nombre de su amado mientras sentía salir una descarga de ella, era su punto, había experimentado por primera vez un orgasmo, aún sin saber que era.

Naruto dio su última estocada antes de agarrar su cara y besarla fuertemente

Las respiraciones agitadas invadieron el silencioso cuarto, naruto se dejó caer en el pecho de ella, invadiéndola con sus brazos, ella besó su frente mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente

Un minuto de silencio se formó entre los dos

— Puedo escuchar tu corazón…— susurró él sin levantar su cabeza

Hinata dejó salir un suspiro silencioso mientras acariciaba su cabello delicadamente — es por ti…— titubeo al contestar tímidamente

Naruto levantó su cabeza para mirarla — no es porque te estoy apretando, ¿verdad? — dijo haciendo un ademan de querer levantarse

— No, no, estoy bien, no te levantes — contestó rápidamente posicionando sus manos en su brazo en forma de retención, naruto se quedó viéndola un momento, ella había vuelto a poner su expresión tímida, Mientras que él atinaba a sonreír divertido.

— ¿D-de…que, te ríes?... — titubeo la Hyuuga nerviosamente

Naruto se echó al costado suyo, sorprendiéndola, ella trató de marcar distancia, pero él fue más rápido, atrapándola entre sus brazos, y aferrándola a él.

— No me rio de nada… es sólo que estoy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo 'ttebayo — le dijo sin dejar de abrazarla

Ella guardo silencio mientras pegaba su cara al cuello de naruto, cerró los ojos y aspiró el perfume de su piel, tratando de guardar en su mente el recuerdo que le producía ese aroma, dándole un gran significado y desenfundándoselo en el corazón.

— Yo también estoy feliz de haberme quedado…— respondió mientras se pegaba más a él —…todo esto significa mucho para mí…—

Naruto la besó en la frente — Gracias…Hinata… — le dijo acariciando su rostro, ella levantó la mirada — estar así contigo, también significa mucho para mí…— continuó

— Naruto-kun…— susurro sintiendo su respiración

Él deslizó su mano por la curvilínea cintura, la jaló delicadamente acercándola más a él, mezclando de esa forma sus respiraciones — Yo tengo un juramento de amor contigo, me eh prometido amarte para toda la vida, ¿recuerdas? —

— Sí…— tembló antes de contestar

— Ahora más que nunca… nuestro amor será, como una flor inmarcesible…, jamás la verás marchitarse — le dijo el rubio pegando su frente con la de ella

Hinata dejó escapar una lágrima, sintiendo que esta vez era de felicidad

— Gracias…Naruto-kun…— contestó sin poder ocultar su sollozó — Muchas gracias…—

Naruto la besó tiernamente y la acurrucó en su pecho, deseando que se encendieran las luces para sellar sus palabras con un acto real, sacaría el estuche rojo cuidadosamente guardado y desatando el nudo de su garganta, le propondría matrimonio, allí mismo, a ella, aquella niña que le regaló su pureza y se convirtió en mujer en sus brazos, no deseaba nada más

.

~0~

.

La fría madrugada recaía en Konoha, las paredes húmedas dejaba escapar las gotas del rocío, hace apenas media hora que dejó de llover, en la habitación oscura, yacían dos almas complementadas de amor, dejando reposar sus cuerpos cansados sobre sabanas blancas, el alba sin embargo se abría paso con la mañana indiferente, el Cucú del reloj se escuchó nuevamente rompiendo el silencio perpetuo

_Cucú… Cucú… 4:30 de la mañana_

Hinata abrió los ojos con una pesadez en los parpados, estaba pegada al cuello de naruto, se quedó quieta por un segundo, cerró los ojos e inhaló ese delicioso aroma varonil impregnado en aquella piel, en su cabeza se formulo todos los escenarios que habían pasado, un sentimiento de alegría la invadió, mientras que esbozaba un sonrisa, lo miró levantando la cabeza lentamente, aquel rostro masculino se veía reflejado por la claridad de la madrugada predominante en las afueras, sus facciones de niño inocente la enternecían, y pensar que sentía su cuerpo bien pegado al suyo, había pasado lo impensable sin que ella se muriera en el intento, hinata sonrió, ella se deleitó paseando su mirada por el torso desnudo de naruto, pero no pudo ver más allá de la cuenta porque estaban tapados por las sabanas, él la rodeaba con sus brazos, como impidiendo su huida, afuera se podía escuchar el cantar de los pájaros, había llegado el momento de irse, aunque daría todo para que fuera todo lo contrario, ella se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios, más no recibió respuesta, naruto estaba bien dormido, ella se movió y sigilosamente se levantó de la cama, agarro el polo de naruto para taparse mientras se paraba frente a él, en su mente guardaba aquella imagen para el resto de su vida.

Unos minutos más tarde, ella salió de aquel apartamento, cuidando que nadie la viera, si alguien se enterara de seguro sería la comidilla de todo el pueblo, y si su padre llegase a enterarse, sería un problema recontra grande.

Cuando llegó a su punto de encuentro, aun no llegaban sus compañeros, ella se apoyó en la gran puerta, aunque estaba un poco ida por todo, pudo sentir sus piernas acalambradas, y ese aroma a él, que se había impregnado en su piel, se estremeció al recordar todos aquellos besos que quedaron grabados por todo su cuerpo, y las palabras tan hermosas que le había profesado, todo eso eran en sí, las consecuencia de pasar una hermosa noche con el hombre que amaba, tal y como siempre lo soñó, y después de todo el no se había despertado por más ruido que hizo, aseándose y cambiándose, e incluso cobijándolo más para que no le pegue el frio mañanero, hinata sonrió para sí misma

Sin embargo le dejó una nota en su velador

"_Me tuve que ir, lo siento mucho, te veías profundamente dormido que no quise despertarte, nos vemos. Te amo."_

_Atte. Hinata._

.

.

A partir de ese momento, todo iba a cambiar, ella estaba segura, después de todo, era así como él le había dicho, su amor había florecido como una hermosa flor, abriéndose paso en el camino de la vida, y por más tiempo que pasase, esta no moriría, porque era irremediablemente… inmarcesible.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hola, otra vez, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, ya vamos por la parte final, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leerlo, les agradezco sinceramente, también por los maravillosos Reviews motivadores, les deseo mucha felicidad, un abrazo a todos._

_P.S. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo _


	9. Chapter 8

_**VIII CAPITULO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**SACRAMENTADO**_

_~0~_

_Nota: Narrado por la autora._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia de "Naruto" son completamente propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_._

_.__

_._

"_**De nadie seré, sólo de ti. Hasta que mis huesos se vuelvan cenizas y mi corazón deje de latir…".**_

_** Pablo Neruda.**_

.

.

Me estremece la sensación de estar junto a ti, de sentir ese deseo desenfrenado en tu piel, siento que me desespero, el fuego que hay dentro de mi arde, arde, arde… mi dulce princesa, eh topado la cúspide de la pasión contigo…¿qué más puedo pedirte?, sólo eh de esperar que te quedaras, que te quedaras conmigo

Naruto deslizo su brazo por su edredón, sus dedos pasearon lentamente, hasta que sintió el vacío y la frialdad

— ¡¿Hinata?! —

Sus brillantes ojos azules se abrieron raudamente, se levantó sosegado mientras miraba cada rincón de la oscura habitación, por un segundo su respiración se agitó, lentamente se sentó al borde de su cama, sus pies tocaron el frio piso, el viento mañanero pegó en su abdomen descubierto, él seguía totalmente desnudo — Ahh… Hinata…— deploró mientras se llevaba las manos a su cara, todas las imágenes de la noche anterior se le vinieron a la cabeza, el cruel sentimiento de culpa lo abrumó, el hecho de pensar que había hecho algo sumamente malo, que tal vez Hinata se había arrepentido y no supo cómo confrontarse, porque no habría excusa para que se marchara así, los pensamientos venían a él como aflicciones de desasosiego, recordar todo, como fue, le calaba los huesos, había sido un tonto con ella nuevamente…

Tal vez eh terminado por lastimarla, aún no puedo creer lo que hicimos…

Se mordió el labio levemente, con la mirada perdida y su pensamiento en aquella mujer que hasta ese momento resultaba ser todo para él, singularmente dejó salir un suspiro

— ¿Dónde estás?... — dirigió su vista hacia su velador, en su reloj despertador marcaba las 8:00 de la mañana, había dormido más de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, era como si ella lo hubiese aletargado, el rubio sonrió, de inmediato sus ojos se desviaron hacia un pequeño papel que yacía debajo del despertador

"_Me tuve que ir, lo siento mucho, te veías profundamente dormido que no quise despertarte, nos vemos. Te amo."_

_Atte. Hinata._

Naruto pegó la nota a sus labios, cerró los ojos y sintió restablecer su corazón, sus pensamientos de "que todo había salido mal" se esfumaron, estaba feliz, Hinata tenía que cumplir con su misión, se lo había dicho la noche anterior y él no reparó en eso, que tonto fue, ella lo esperaba y lo amaba, en ese momento veneraba esa nota más que otra cosa, se sentía regocijado, un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas mientras sentía una fuerte sensación en el pecho, no podía sentirse más feliz, él dejó la nota nuevamente en el velador y se levantó para darse un ducha, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar, esperar a su regreso…

.

~0~

.

— La lluvia de ayer hizo pequeños charcos por todas partes — Shino y su equipo caminaban por el denso bosque de los alrededores de Konoha, hace dos horas que habían partido, pero el paso aligerado que daban aún no era suficiente para llegar a la frontera

— Sí, es un fastidio — Kiba daba pequeñas zancadas para pasar algunos charcos — opino que deberíamos ir por los arboles —

— es cierto, no es por el fastidio de los charcos, si no por emprender el hecho de ganar más tiempo, estamos atrasados — Shino volteó hacia Kiba quien asintió a la vez que akamaru daba sus característicos ladridos

— ¿qué opinas Hinata? — los dos muchachos voltearon hacia ella que caminaba varios metros más atrás, iba demasiado lento a comparación de sus dos compañeros

Aún puedo recordarlo… Hinata estaba flotando, sus pasos se hacían tan leves que parecía y se sentía volar, su cabeza estaba hundida en un sin fin de pensamientos, su corazón se aceleraba a mil, todo eso aún le parecía un sueño, estaba cautivada por aquel hombre que amaba tanto, en su mirada, su sonrisa, su cuerpo… no podía apartarlo de su mente, se consideraba una mujer dichosa, el niño a quien admiró por tanto tiempo, el adolescente sagaz y ahora el hombre de su vida, la había convertido en mujer, en su mujer, así era como se sentía, totalmente suya, y no podía creerlo, lo amaba tanto que; nada ni nadie podría cambiarlo, nunca, porque había confirmado que ella había nacido sólo para estar con él, sea el destino que les tocara, por eso llegó hasta ese punto, no lo hubiese hecho con nadie más que con él, ahora lo que fueran a pensar los demás si es que se llegaran a enterar, poco tendría valor, en su corazón tenía la fuerza necesaria para afrontar lo que vendría, si fueran dichas, en buena hora, pero si fueran penurias, estaría lista, saldría adelante como lo había hecho todo ese tiempo, esperando por él, lo haría sin escapar, tratando de ahuyentar sus temores, de olvidar su inseguridad, ahora lo que le importaba era seguir a adelante junto a él, y albergar en su corazón todo lo vivido y los buenos recuerdos, imágenes que nunca olvidará…

— ¿Hinata? — Sus compañeros la llamaban pero el silencio era inminente, ella estaba perdida, la respuesta esperada divagaba — ella está… ausente…— Shino suspiró

— Oi ¡Hi-na-ta!… ¡aterriza quieres!— Kiba hizo un gesto de fastidio apoyando los brazos en su cabeza, su grito traspasó las fronteras de la imaginación de la ojiperla, desconcertándola casi de inmediato

— O-oh, lo siento mucho…— se disculpó la muchacha dándose cuenta de las miradas de sus compañeros y de que había sido imprudente y demasiado obvia dejando que sus pensamientos la desprendieran de la realidad, y mucho menos el hecho de que ¡no debía estar pensando en esas cosas!, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rubí exagerado, esto causó aún más el desconcierto de sus compañeros de equipo

— Estás distraída últimamente, pudiera jurar que te pasó algo antes de salir de Konoha, ¿Qué hiciste anoche? — la indiscreción de kiba había logrado ponerla aún más nerviosa, ella quería guardar un silencio rotundo, pero su mandíbula temblorosa y el extraño chirrido de sus dientes la dejaban en evidencia, nunca había sido buena ocultando las cosas, y mucho menos tratando de disfrazar sus sentimientos y emociones; sus ojos se desviaron hacia arriba deshaciéndose de esa sensación inquisidora mientras que poco a poco trataba de retener el temblor de su corazón, ese hermoso y vergonzoso secreto sólo sería para ellos dos.

— Ahora estamos en una misión, no deberías andar distraída, no es bueno para el equipo— reprochó Shino

— S-sí… lo entiendo — atinó delicadamente sin dejar de temblar

— ¡Hump! Hinata, tu nerviosismo me altera, pero no tienes que decirlo, lo sabemos muy bien — Hinata alzó la mirada con una expresión perpleja, esperando que Kiba no diga ningún improperio — Estás perdiendo el sentido común, y claro que es gracias al baka de Naruto, es horrible admitir que son demasiados obvios, si fuera por ti estarías pegada a él todo el día, hasta puedo olerlo por todas partes, ¿estás segura que no lo llevas en tu mochila o algo así? — Kiba se llevó un dedo a la nariz como tapándose — puedo jurar jurar que se encuentra entre nosotros — el inozuka miró sospechosamente por los alrededores, esto provocó un choque de emociones en la Hyugga, tratando de aflorar una sonrisa nerviosa, para no ser descubierta, ella sabía muy bien que estaba impregnada del aroma de Naruto.

— N-no Kiba-kun… es imposible que Naruto-kun se encuentre aquí — La muchacha aceleró sus pasos, ella sonreía tratando de no darle cabida al comentario de su compañero

— ¡Agh!, Hinata, cuando te acercas huelo más a Naruto — Kiba volteo hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder, eso era lo peor, que su compañero del Olfato poderoso la comenzara a hostigar el del "¿por qué huele tanto a Naruto?", se sentía morir — Podría jurar que ustedes… posiblemente… ya se fusionaron — dijo y el corazón de Hinata aceleraba con cada segundo, pero al escucharlo, se le vino unas repentinas ganas de reír, soltando un tímido carcajeo

— Basta ustedes… se supone que deberíamos apurarnos, el cliente nos espera, dejen de discutir y sigamos cumpliendo con la misión — Shino saltó en dirección a los árboles, Hinata y Kiba se miraron y ambos junto a akamaru lo siguieron sin más.

.

~0~

.

Naruto sin embargo se encontraba de servicio nuevamente, en espera de que lo llamaran para una nueva misión, aún podría recordar las palabras de Shikamaru No pienses que por ser el héroe de la Cuarta Guerra, te elegirán Hokague, esto incluye más esfuerzo él soltó un suspiro mientras soltaba al viento unas cuantas hojas que había cogido de algunos arbustos, su cuerpo estaba apoyado en el gran barandal del mirador y su mente enfocada en el destellante sol, de repente se le vino a la mente el recuerdo suyo de la promesa que se hizo aquella vez de la lucha con Toneri, el de rescatar a Hinata mientras alzaba su mano, había pasado tantas cosas a partir de ese momento, cosas que nunca se imaginó, se sentía tan dichoso. Él exhaló un enorme suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos.

— ¿a qué viene tanto suspiro? —

Naruto volteó casi al instante constatando la presencia del Hokague junto a él — Oh, Kakashi-sensei — éste se volteó completamente hacia él — no, nada, no ha pasado nada —

El Hokague se quedó en silencio un momento mientras examinaba a su ex alumno, reparando en su apariencia, en lo adulto que se veía a sus 20 años que estaba por cumplir, había crecido irreparablemente en todo ese tiempo, aun podía recordad la imagen de él a sus 12 años, todo raro e hiperactivo con un semblante de bobo pero con un gran corazón, y ahora era el gran héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja y un sobresaliente ninja, había crecido no sólo en su aspecto como shinobi sino también lo había hecho en su aspecto personal, no podía estar más orgulloso de él — no ha pasado nada, pero suspiras todo el tiempo, a un paso de quedarte sin respiración, ¿tiene algo que ver con el llamado amor?, Naruto — el rubio lo miró con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras sobaba su cabeza con una mano y sonreía tímidamente

— Está de servicio — reparó el Uzumaki algo apocado

— Hmn… la vida de un shinobi es así, casi no hay espacio para el amor — las palabras de kakashi hacían sonrojar cada vez más al rubio, se sentía tan extrañó hablando con él sobre eso, nunca pensó que tuvieran ese tipo de charla, siempre compartiendo ideas sobre misiones o Jutsus, pero de amor, nunca — pero los dos deben de saber comprender, y como vas con ella, ¿ya conversaste con su padre? —

— kakashi- sensei, sabe muy bien que nunca eh sido bueno para esto del amor, no sabía ni lo que era…— se sinceró el rubio — a veces no sé ni cómo debo actuar 'ttebayo…—

El viento sopló fuertemente haciendo ondear el cabello de kakashi — yo no soy un buen consejero, me dejo llevar por mis presentimientos, así que no puedes fiarte de mí — dijo mientras Naruto hablaba internamente siempre lo supuse, y después de haber compartido tanto, se sincera… — Menos en los consejos del amor, pero no es difícil, sólo tienes que hacer de frente a Hiashi —

— para ser sincero, nunca sentí tanto miedo enfrentándome con kaguya como cuando estoy en frente de Hiashi Hyuuga — la sinceridad del rubio causo una gracia al Hokague quien dejó salir una risita

— Supongo que necesitas de un buen consejo, tal vez Iruka pueda ayudarte o un amigo más — Naruto levantó la cabeza haciendo un gesto de sorpresa, mientras sonreía y chasqueaba los dedos — supongo que ya lo sabes, entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer y recuerda no ausentarte mucho, que pronto te designaré una misión, estate atento — Kakashi se dio media vuelta y comenzó con su caminar

Naruto lo despidió levantando una mano, mientras saltaba al techo consiguiente, necesitaba hacer una última consulta, y luego, estaría preparado para lo que viniera, tenía que hacer las cosas bien, lo que pasó con Hinata la noche anterior fue prueba de ue debía de hacer las cosas extremadamente bien, habían llegado a un punto impensable y que no quería meterla en problemas, la amaba demasiado como para hacerla pasar un mal rato por las tonterías que él podría ocasionar, ahora mismo le entraba la preocupación de que alguien la hubiese visto salir de su apartamento a esa hora de la madrugada, si los cuchicheos llegaran a los oídos de su padre, de seguro que él estaría perdido, y no lo permitiría jamás, nadie interferiría con la relación que tiene con ella, sobre su cadáver.

Las calles de Konoha estaban nuevamente pobladas, todo se veía maravilloso desde la perspectiva del Uzumaki, no sabía porque no podía quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro, se sentía extraño como si hubiese amanecido siendo otra persona, era una sensación tan extraña y placentera a la vez, la imagen de Hinata se le vino a la mente, eh instantáneamente sintió nuevamente a las revoltosas mariposas en su estómago, y la cálida sensación que se formaba en su pecho como un golpe indoloro…

— Disculpe señor…—

Naruto salió de su enmismamiento mientras buscaba el origen de la voz y se cercioraba que se dirigían a él, bajó la vista pero no había nada, miró a sus costados y nada, pensó que tal vez lo hubiese imagino, después de todo, la gente pasaba y repasaba a su costado, y la bulla era significante, pero cuando estaba a punto de seguir, lo escuchó nuevamente.

— Disculpe, señor, señor…. — Naruto volteó y mientras agachaba la mirada y se vio con una pequeña niña que llevaba una canastilla repletas de flores casi tapándole medio rostro

El rubio sonrió y se inclinó hacia la infante — ¿Me estabas hablando a mí? — repuso con dulzura, la niña asintió y se tapaba aún más la cara con las flores, por su apariencia no debía tener más de 4 años.

— Es que estoy perdida — contestó mientras ponía un gesto de tristeza, esto asustó un poco al Uzumaki quien se agachó hasta su altura y levantaba una mano para quitar las flores que la tapaban

— ¿En serio?, ¿y cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?, ¿perdiste a tu mamá? — la niña asintió nuevamente mientras que no podía contener las lágrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas, y comenzaba a llorar fuertemente. Las personas que pasaban dirigía sus miradas hacía ellos, y cuchicheaban, tal vez pensando algo malo, Naruto no podía sentirse más incómodo mientras hacía unos gestos con la mano tratando de que cese el llanto — Tranquila, no llores, no llores dattebayo…— él acarició su cabeza dulcemente — voy a encontrar a tu mamá, pero no llores más — la niña sollozaba mientras Naruto le quitaba la canastilla de flores y le limpiaba el rostro — ¿me dices como es ella para encontrarla? — repuso y la niña calmó su llanto, ella agarró inmediatamente su mano la presionó con fuerza mientras Naruto decía "Creo que eso significa que sí" y se levantaba mientras caminaba con ella

— ¿sabes dónde vives? O tal vez me podrías decir el nombre de tu mamá y como la perdiste —

— n-no lo sé, pero mi hermana Akane y yo estábamos entregando estas flores — sollozo la pequeña, el rubio alzó la canastilla para observarlo, el ramo era una mezcla de _Magnolias, Lirios y girasoles_, a él le encantaba las plantas, sentía una extraña aflicción al verlas o cultivarlas, aunque sinceramente no se había dado el tiempo de tener una, pero realmente le gustaban.

— Entonces estabas con tu Hermana Akane… — él caviló un momento — ¡Ah!, ya lo sé, dijiste que estabas entregando estas flores, ¿verdad?, ¿te acuerdas donde era, tal vez una florería? — la niña asintió con un gesto dubitativo, el rubio sonrió mientras daban media vuelta y le decía "ya sé dónde estabas, ojalá que tu hermana se encuentre allí — ella sonrió y agarró fuertemente la mano de Naruto, tal vez buscando protección, esto provocó en él una sensación extraña, de pronto la imagen de sus padres apareció en su cabeza, la nostalgia lo invadió por un momento, mientras pensaba, en aquella niñita a la que llevaba, tan frágil y sola, como se sentiría él a esa edad, claramente no era una dicha recordarlo, lo sabía tan bien que se sintió triste por ello, "Definitivamente mis hijos no pasarán por eso…" al pensar en eso la imagen de Hinata se hizo presente, ruborizándose casi de inmediato, ¿Qué estaba pensando?, ese sentimiento de extrañes volvió, repentinamente dejó salir un suspiro, el hecho de que quería estar con ella para siempre era infalible, la amaba demasiado y haría todo lo posible para unir sus vidas, como amaba tanto a esa mujer… — Oye… ¿y cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó mirándola

La niña le dirigió la mirada con un gesto de pesadumbre y le salieron algunos sollozos mientras conjugaba su nombre — Haruka —

Naruto sonrió — Ese es un bonito nombre, Haruka… oye, y dime; ¿dónde conseguiste estas flores? — interrogó alzando la canastilla

— Mi hermana y yo lo recogemos de la colina que está saliendo, hay muchas de ellas — respondió y casi de inmediato la plática fue cortada por un llamado retumbante

— ¡Haruka! — Una muchacha de cabello negro se dirigía hacia ellos con prisa, en su rostro se reflejaba su aflicción y desasosiego, ella se agachó para abrazar a la pequeña niña que fue corriendo en su encuentro repitiendo una y otra vez "Nee-san", "Nee-san" — ¿éstas bien?, ¿dónde te habías metido?, ¡te dije que no te separas de mí! —

— yo quería helado, y después ya no estabas — contestó sollozando

La muchacha abrazó nuevamente a su hermana y la consolaba, Naruto sin embargo admiraba la escena con un gesto de felicidad — oh… esto es tuyo Haruka — dijo mientras se acercaba y ponía la canastilla a su costado, la muchacha se levantó rápidamente e hizo una reverencia a lo que el rubio contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa y se llevaba una mano a la cabeza

La muchacha y la niña se despidieron de él con una segunda reverencia y diciendo "Gracias por ayudar a mi hermanita, Naruto-sempai", esto le resultó singular, mientras pensaba que tal vez todas las niñas de su aldea aparentaban conocerlo, él rió con ese último pensamiento mientras decidía ir al encuentro de algo que quería corroborar, antes que lo llamaran para su siguiente misión.

.

~0~

.

Sai encontró a Naruto casi a la entrada de Konoha, se había preguntado que tanto hacia merodeando por allí pero no recibió respuesta alguna, ellos habían sido llamados para cumplir con su servicio, después de asistir para las últimas recomendaciones partieron hacia la aldea de la lluvia.

Sai molestaba a Naruto acerca de sus sueños húmedos porque en más de una ocasión gritó el nombre de Hinata en plena noche

Después de 5 días, el equipo Kurenai, estaba listo para su retorno, habían cumplido a satisfacción su misión, en todo el trayecto, había ratos en que Kiba se burlaba de las veces que su compañera salía de la realidad, pareciendo despistada y perpleja con sus pensamientos, más sin embargo, ella era totalmente feliz, de tan solo saber que estaba regresando a konoha, y que si la suerte la acompañase, se encontraría con su Naruto, aun con los sentimientos de vergüenza que la acaparaban

.

~0~

.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que el equipo Kurenai había regresado. Tres largos días en que Hinata no sabía nada de Naruto, ella estaba sentada en la mesita frente a su gran ventana mientras veía el viento raudo mover los arboles del jardín, apoyada sobre su codo pensaba y se alejaba nuevamente de la realidad, recordando que ante tanta desazón ni bien estuvo en Konoha había ido en busca de su amado rubio, sin embargo no lo encontró, no había momento en que su imagen desapareciera de su cabeza, era aún peor que antes, cuando se sentía desasosegada por él, ahora eso se había convertido en anhelo y ansiedad, cerró los ojos y recordó su hermosa sonrisa, sentía su corazón palpitar fuertemente, "¿Cómo era posible amar tanto?", pensó, y reparó en definitiva esa acertada sensación de no volver a enamorarse así, teniendo la plenitud de no volver a querer de la misma forma como lo quería a él, estaba completamente enamorada, ella se sonrojó mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mesita.

Aún no podía olvidar las imágenes de aquella noche, aunque ya no sentía el cuerpo acalambrado todavía podía sentir esa sensación del cuerpo de Naruto aferrado al suyo, por ciertos momentos no terminaba de convencerse que lo hicieron. Eso le abochornaba de sobremanera, no quería repara en los detalles porque terminaría acalorada y más nerviosa de lo que estaba, pensar que fue a buscarlo sin resolver que cara pondría al verlo nuevamente, _"era tan imprudente",_ todo eso se había convertido en algo tortuoso, pero de todas las cosas que le pudieron pasar, la más increíble fue encontrar sin llave aquel apartamento, y atreverse a entrar por demás, al principio pensó que él estaba en casa, recuerda que su corazón retumbo fuertemente, ese era el _lugar del delito, _todo estaba oscuro, lo llamó y no recibió respuesta, él no estaba allí, entonces caminó hasta la sala de estar, las sabanas que Naruto había tendido en el sillón aún seguían allí, giró la cabeza y observó su cuarto, lentamente asomó la cabeza y como era de esperarse, el silencio predominó, había un pequeño reflejo de su ventana cerrada que iluminaba tenuemente, entonces lo vio, se paró frente a la cama desarreglada y alborotada, allí, algo oculta, se encontraba unas pequeñas pero significante gotas de sangre, los colores se le vinieron al rostro y sintió un bajón, allí estaba la prueba del gran acto de amor que se habían profesado aquella noche, se sintió avergonzada de reparar en ello y pensar que Naruto lo haya visto y en lo que pudo pensar, aunque al parecer salió de misión rápidamente, ya que no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de ordenar su cama, tal vez ni se enteró, eso la apaciguaba un poco, ella agarró la sabana con la huella del delito y se lo llevó, con la intención de desaparecerlo…

— ¡Nee-sama!—

La voz de Hanabi la desconcertó, mientras volteaba para verla, ella había entrado a la salita de estar sigilosamente — Dime…— reparó mientras despertaba totalmente de sus pensamientos

— Últimamente andas en las nubes, Nee-sama — Hanabi se había acercado a ella sentándose en una silla frente a su hermana quien dirigía su mirada hacia la ventana nuevamente queriendo ocultar su sonrojo — eh pedido permiso a nuestro padre para ir a la florería, ¿me acompañas? —

Hinata le dedicó un gesto de asombro, puesto que Hanabi no era de salir de la casa fácilmente y mucho menos el de ir a dar paseos por el centro de Konoha — sí, claro, pero ¿Qué harás con flores? — preguntó mientras que su hermana le sonreía como respuesta

— Quiero ir al cementerio — reparó la menor mientras se levantaba y caminaba. Hinata bajó la mirada por un segundo, el recuerdo de Neji la invadió, nuevamente levantó el rostro pero esta vez teniendo una dulce sonrisa en los labios mientras decía "Me encantaría acompañarte, espérame". Ambas salieron del cuarto con dirección al centro de Konoha.

Pronto se detuvieron frente a la "florería Yamanaka", pero inusitada fue la sorpresa al encontrarla cerrada

— oh… pero que raro…— hinata se llevó un dedo al mentón — nunca cierran la florería—

— ah, está bien, ¡tenían que cerrar justo hoy! — Hanabi apresuró el paso raudamente mientras hinata la seguía tratando de aligerar sus pasos mientras repetía "Espera hanabi"

El viento había cesado, en todo el camino Hanabi no paraba de refunfuñar, hinata la escuchaba y trataba de apaciguar su enojo diciéndole que conseguiría las flores, sólo porque ella estaba realmente esmerada en conseguirlas, más Hanabi sin embargo hacía caso omiso, había puesto mucho empeño en pedirle permiso a su padre para no concretar lo que realmente estaba en sus planes.

— ¡Hanabi espera!, no camines tan rápido — Hinata se sobresaltó mientras la agarraba del brazo para que se detenga, estaban cruzando el parque, el cielo no estaba nublado pero el ambiente estaba frio por el viento agitado que movía los árboles del parque en un leve vaivén, éste elevaba el cabello de ambas y el vestido que llevaba hinata parecía volar, tanto que ella tenía que sujetárselo.

— Hanabi, creo que el clima está propicio, ¿te gustaría quedarte un momento conmigo aquí en el parque? —

La niña vaciló un momento mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el cielo, divisando las nubes negras que comenzaban a despejarse — no, pronto lloverá, tenemos que regresar a casa— afirmó, tratando de no parecerle demasiado descabellada aquella petición

— Hnm… quería sentarme contigo a conversar un momento aquí y tal vez comer un helado o algo así — Hinata comenzó a caminar sin dar mucho interés a la negación de su hermana

— ¡Espera! —

Hinata se detuvo rápidamente, algo asombrada por el cambio repentino de la adolescente— ¿Qué pasa? —

— ¿Es cierto? —

— ¿Qué?

— lo del helado — hinata soltó una carcajada por tal reacción. Después de todo ella era su hermanita menor, con su tierno carácter de niña, muy a pesar de esa careta de madures que denotaba. Por fin el viento cesaba y las nubes dejaban pasar los rayos solares. Finalmente ella y Hanabi caminaron hasta la tienda de helados; para luego dirigirse al gran mirador de Konoha.

Las gotas del helado parecían desplazarse por el cachete de la castaña mientras lamía desesperadamente su paleta, como si alguien fuese a quitárselo. Hinata sin embargo la observaba divertida, ella no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que tenía esa privacidad con su hermana menor, así como el momento que compartieron algo juntas soslayando los juegos en la infancia, claro — Hanabi, tienes helado en toda la cara — anunció mientras le pasaba un pañuelo.

— Nee-sama…— balbuceo recibiendo el pañuelo — hay una gran vista de Konoha desde aquí, ¿verdad? —

Hinata asintió mientras engullía su helado, su vista se direccionó hacia la entrada de konoha, divisando levemente el gran portón, por un segundo la imagen de Naruto apareció en su mente; se preguntó cuándo volvería, ¿y si la llamaban para otra misión mientras él no regresaba?, pasaría más el tiempo y no se verían, ella anhelaba tanto estar a su lado, a esas alturas no le importaría esperar los días que quedasen, sin embargo eso se estaba volviendo tedioso, sin él sentía un gran vació que no podía explicar, al pensar en él sentía como volvía esa extraña sensación en su pecho, se preguntó como la estaría pasando, y si estaría pensando en ella tanto como ella lo hacía, aun recordaba las palabras maravillosas que le profeso aquella noche, "¿aún las recordará?", se preguntó, había calado tanto en su cuerpo que las huellas de su amor aún seguían con ella; marcadas en su piel, así como el sentir de sus piernas acalambradas y aquel peso de su hermoso cuerpo masculino que se oprimía junto al suyo. El helado goteó en la baranda donde estaba apoyada, más ella no cambió su expresión perdida, y su concentración inminente al sentir ese calor recordando lo que habían pasado aquella vez, muy a aparte de que eso la abrumaba, sintió una profunda vergüenza, pero estaba segura que aquellas cosas eran sólo de ellos, nadie más lo sabría, ella exhalo un denotado suspiro, sin reparar que Hanabi la estaba observando, la castaña le dirigió una mirada intrigante adjunto con una sonrisa superficial.

— Nee-sama, anda perdida últimamente — rió — ¿Qué será lo que estará pensando? —

Hinata salió de su ensimismamiento mientras el rubor revestía su rostro y se apresuraba a degustar su helado, sabía muy bien que su hermanita se estaba burlando de ella, más no dijo palabra alguna.

— es sobre Naruto, seguro — siguió, esta vez con un tono burlesco. La peli azulado se atragantó con su helado haciéndola toser inmediatamente.

— ¡Hanabi!, ya te dije que no hablaras como adulta, esos temas no son para niños — exclamó con la cara roja como un tomate.

— pero yo no soy una niña, yo sé que es sobre Naruto, porque eres muy obvia Nee-sama — respondió totalmente seria dándole un último mordisco a su helado, el silencio predominó a la vez que ella jugaba con su palito vació — yo pienso que él es una gran persona — afirmó.

El viento resopló mientras predominaba el silencio

— sí… es la mejor persona que eh conocido — respondió al fin mientras que hanabi hacía un "¡Hmnp!"

— yo te veo muy feliz Nee-sama, por eso lo dije — proclamó — estoy segura que a nuestro padre también le agrada, deberías llevarlo a casa, y no sólo cuando necesiten refugio para la lluvia —

Hinata sonrió levemente aun sin perder el rubor de sus mejillas ni esa expresión de timidez — lo sé… Otou-san me dijo algo parecido hace mucho tiempo ya…pero no hubo oportunidad, aunque Naruto-kun me dijo que lo esperara para hacer eso juntos — se sinceró

— ¿eh?, ¿ósea que ustedes van a entrar en planes de boda? —

— ¡No exageres tanto Hanabi! — la muchacha tenía las mejillas más coloradas que antes, era tan incómodo compartir aquellas intimidades con su hermana menor, a la cual no parecía inmutarle, pues muy a pesar de ella, tenía una amplia sonrisa.

— lo digo porque no estaría mal eso, yo te apoyaría sin dudarlo Nee-sama — hinata enfocó su mirada en la castaña, algo asombrada — aunque sé que el problema lo tendrías con Otou-san y el clan, pero conmigo no — la castaña desvió su mirada mientras dejaba caer su palito y se limpiaba con el pañuelo.

Hanabi había dado en el clavo, la peli azul se acostaba todas las noches con esa encrucijada en la cabeza, dando varias vueltas con sus pensamientos, su padre Hiashi Hyuuga y su clan tenían muchos principios y reglas también, a los cuales ella siempre se sintió huraña, pero había aprendido muy bien a tomar sus propias decisiones, aunque eso aunara las obligaciones a los que ella siempre estuvo atada, eh incluso en esos momentos, aunque ya no era la heredera de la rama principal de los Hyuugas, pero eso nunca la amilanó, había seguido con su propio camino, y había conseguido ser feliz ante todo — Hanabi…— balbuseó, captando la atención de la castaña — sé a lo que te refieres… pero yo elijo a Naruto-kun, aun así, si eso requeriría dejar al clan Hyuuga —

Las palabras de Hinata denotaban seguridad, en sus ojos se podía ver una sincera pura, su expresión no tenía ni pisca de duda, y todo ese conjunto de sentimientos hacían a Hanabi feliz, feliz por ella, feliz por ver en lo que su hermana se había convertido, y hasta donde había llegado por seguir a su corazón, dejando atrás toda sombra que su clan pudo dejar en ella. Hanabi había formado en su mente la imagen de mujer valiente, y eso es lo que su hermana representaba, hasta ese momento se había convertido en su mayor confidente, sin más ella le mostró una sonrisa regocijante mientras el viento balanceaba sus cabellos.

El pequeño ventarrón hizo que las personas disiparan las calles, tal vez en referencia de que se vendría una lluvia torrencial, más sin embargo el cielo estaba despejado totalmente, eran un poco más de las cuatro de la tarde y se podía ver aun el sol brillante. Ambas se pararon frente a la puerta, Hinata abrazó a su hermanita antes de entrar a su casa, "_Gracias por pasear conmigo, verás que mañana tendrás tus flores, así podemos visitar a Neji-nissan__juntas_", apuntó mientras la castaña le dedicaba una sonrisa. El recorrido había terminado.

.

~0~

.

_Al día siguiente_

Eran un poco más de las 4:30 de la tarde, faltaban pocas horas para llegar a Konoha. Sai estaba sentado en un tronco mientras dibujaba en su pergamino, observado las hojas multicolores y el brillo solar que traslucía la densa arboleda. Naruto le había pedido que espere por él debido a que había decidido hacer una parada antes de llegar, así mismo el peli negro acató, él pensó que no había prisa por llegar, y reparó también en que se podían visualizar las paredes del límite de la aldea, desde donde ellos estaban.

— ¡Sai!, bien ahora sí, podemos irnos — el grito de Naruto se escuchó fuertemente haciendo volar algunos pajarillos — Disculpa si me demoré dattebayo —

— No hay problema, a veces no es bueno aguantarse la deposición — Sai se levantó tranquilamente mientras que Naruto hacía su típico gesto de exaltación y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y algo sonrojado

— ¿E-eh?, ¡yo no fui al baño! — contestó mientras seguía a su compañero que tenía una expresión de "Lo dije enserio".

El rubio guardó silencio por un momento para luego fijarse nuevamente en su compañero — Fui a visitar a mi maestro Jiraiya — declaró con la vista en el suelo — Entre esos árboles se encuentra un pequeño altar que hice para él, quería contarle algunas cosas, ahora me siento mejor — concluyó con una sonrisa

— Supongo que ello era lo que te tenía distraído y diciendo cosas embarazosas en nuestra misión — el tono serio de Sai hizo que al rubio se le colorearan las mejillas, su compañero era demasiado directo para decir las cosas, y realmente entendía poco sobre los sentimientos ajenos, aunque con el transcurso del tiempo había logrado aprender mucho, pensó que en todo el trayecto que estuvieran juntos debía haber cuidado más lo que decía, aun inconscientemente.

— Si te pediría que lo olvidases, ¿no lo harías verdad? —

— No —

Naruto dio un suspiro de resignación mientras ambos caminaban a la par, esperando llegar pronto a Konoha y presentar el informe.

Los faroles de las calles aún no se prendían, esto hizo pensar a Naruto que faltaba para el ocaso, aunque el sol parecía estarse ocultando de prisa, él llegó a su apartamento, necesitaba ducharse y cambiarse lo más rápido posible, como era ya una costumbre, necesitaba buscar a Hinata antes que acabara el día, después de haber pasado casi 10 días separados, no quería seguir esperando, dentro de él rogaba que no haya salido en misión nuevamente. Se apresuró hasta prender la luz, botó su mochila en su sillón y cuando se disponía a entrar en su cuarto, se detuvo, volteó para constatar lo que había parecido extraño, en aquel sillón no estaba la sábana que había tendido aquella noche, y no recordaba haberla arreglado, el rubio se llevó un dedo al cachete, mientras se decía a si mismo "sí, realmente no arreglé nada, salí demasiado aprisa", decidió no darle tanta importancia y se comenzó a sacar la chaqueta y el polo blanco, deseaba darse prisa, pero nuevamente algo lo confundió, su cama estaba totalmente arreglada, eso sí que era raro, tal vez alguien entró eh hizo limpieza, aunque era improbable, la única persona que realmente lo hubiese hecho, era Hinata, Naruto se quedó plasmado un momento, al no encontrarse respuesta alguna continuó con su despoje de ropa mientras iba camino a la ducha.

.

.

Hinata había decidido caminar un rato, con la excusa de ir a buscar las flores de Hanabi, y aprovechando que ella estaba en sus entrenamientos con su padre en ese momento, así estaría sola y tal vez, si tuviera suerte; podría encontrarse con su amado rubio. Al pasear por el centro de Konoha se cruzó con Shikamaru y Temari, los saludó al pasar, por algunos instantes los observó mientras caminaban animadamente, ella se quedó pensando en lo bien que se veían juntos, y en lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, en su mente se formuló aquellos recuerdos de cuando eran los 9 novatos, cada uno buscando su propio camino Shinobi, pasando penurias y aprendiendo de los tropiezos que se solían darse a menudo, enfrentándose a lo cruel que podría ser la vida, perdiendo a personas irreemplazables, personas que jamás podrían olvidar, grabando sus recuerdos para siempre en cada uno de sus corazones, y encontrado a la vez las respuestas a cada encrucijada que los desasosegaba, cada uno de ellos; de alguna u otra manera había formado su propio camino, llegando hasta donde están hoy, pero _"¡Cómo había pasado el tiempo!", _tan repentinamente, ahora podía observarlos tan felices, como Shikamaru y Temari, quienes a pesar de la distancia, están juntos, o simplemente como Chouji y Karui, la ninja del país del Rayo, cuya relación fue una gran sorpresa, pero se ven muy bien juntos. Ella se detuvo frente al parque, la nostalgia la había invadido de tal forma que este se adjuntaba con los recuerdos de Naruto que la inquietaban aún más, quería verlo aun sabiendo que él seguía fuera de la aldea.

— Oh, ¡Hinata! —

La Hyuuga volteó inmediatamente, conocía muy bien esa voz, era Tenten quien la llamaba, ella le hizo una reverencia mientras decía "Buenas tardes".

La castaña rió momentáneamente — Parece que todos han decidido salir a pasear hoy, acabo de encontrármelos por todas partes — apuntó

— S-si… parece ser que todos concordamos hoy — contestó la ojiperla sonriendo a lo que la castaña asintió sonriendo igual — O-oh, pero llevas tu mochila, ¿acaso saldrás en una misión? — interrogó percatándose del morral.

Tenten rió — Sí, iba a encontrarme con mis compañeros, debemos apurarnos porque todos casi están saliendo de vacaciones y no queremos quedarnos — declaró — Ah, por cierto, cuando fui a la oficina del Hokague, me encontré con Naruto allí, parecía que acababan de llegar de su misión con Sai — Al escuchar ese nombre Hinata se sobresaltó, su alma se llenó de algarabía, de la nada ese sentimiento extraño apareció en su pecho nuevamente, su Naruto había llegado por fin.

— A-ah, ¿viste a Naruto-kun? — respondio instantáneamente sin poder ocultar su expresión de júbilo

— Sí, ¡ah!, mira, allí viene — Tenten levantó la mano apuntando a Naruto quien caminaba como a 20 metros de ellas, casi para voltear la esquina, tenía la mirada gacha y las manos en los bolsillos, al parecer no se percataba aún de la presencia de las féminas, La Hyugga giró rápidamente, embelesándose con aquella imagen, y sintiendo que esa presión en su pecho se extendía significativamente, en su rostro había una mezcla de felicidad con nerviosismo y vergüenza, pronto le invadió una sensación de incertidumbre que no supo comprender, llevándose un dedo a la boca mientras Tenten la miraba divertida.

— Oi, ¡Naruto! —

Tenten la sobresaltó de un grito, con el corazón acelerado, ella sólo atinó a bajar la mirada ni bien Naruto se fijó en ellas — Hinata, tu siempre eres tan tímida cuando ves a Naruto — le dijo haciendo que la Hyuuga la mirase con la cara ruborizada, ella no podía decirle el por qué se abochornaba tanto, era un secreto que nadie debía saber, y que sólo le concernía a Naruto y a ella.

— Tenten,… Hinata…— Naruto se había acercado a ellas aún con las manos en los bolsillos y con un leve sonrojo en el rostro, la castaña levantó la mano mientras le saludaba y Hinata redirigía su mirada hacia el costado diciéndole frágilmente "Buenas tardes, Naruto-kun".

Por un segundo y sin pensar, Naruto le agarró del hombro y le plantó un dulce beso en la mejilla, ante la mirada de sorpresa de la Hyuuga y la risa exorbitante de Tenten. Esto provocó aún más un subidón de presión y un estallido de emociones en la ojiperla, quien agachó aún más la cabeza, después de sentir como le invadía un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

— ustedes están tan sincronizados que justo ahora yo le decía a Hinata que te vi en la torre Hokague y tu vienes a aparecerte así — Bufó la castaña haciendo que el rubio le dirigiese la mirada

— Acabo de darme cuenta, 'ttebayo… creo que vine a interrumpir su paseo — respondió el rubio con media sonrisa y las cejas en forma de pena.

— ¡No!, sólo nos encontramos un momento nada más, yo ya me iba para mi misión — apuntó Tenten mientras daba unos pasos — Espero que pasen una buena tarde, nos vemos —

— Sí, Adios Tenten — se despidió el Uzumaki, mientras que Hinata levantaba una mano y balbuceaba "Adios"

Por un segundo Naruto sintió cosquillas en el estómago mientras observaba esa facción extraña en su novia, no podía quitar su vista de ella, sintiendo a la vez esas enormes ganas de abrazarla y besarla, aunque ella parecía querer todo lo contrario — Hinata…— titubeo esperando cortar ese momento de incomodidad, sin embargo cuando ella levantó la cabeza, la mirada de Naruto se cruzó perfectamente con la suya, entonces lo supo, había comprendido perfectamente, esa intimidación y vergüenza que se había formado entre los dos, ellos hicieron el amor y tal vez era por eso.

Sin pensarlo Hinata se acercó a Naruto apoyándose en su pecho, hundiendo su rostro en la sudadera de él, sintiendo ese aroma que tanto anhelaba percibir, Naruto la envolvió con sus brazos casi de inmediato, rompiendo el hielo y esa inseguridad que habían formado.

— Te extrañé — titubeo la Hyuuga mientras se aferraba más a él, se sentía bien aquellos brazos fuertes en su cuerpo nuevamente

— y yo… eh pensado en ti todo el tiempo — le susurro casi al oído

El viento impetuoso, pasaba bamboleando sus cabellos, ellos seguían abrazados sin importar que estuvieran en plena calle y que ésta se encontrara repleta de personas. Naruto pasó sus dedos por aquella sedosa cabellera, y ella levantó levemente la cabeza, recibiendo otro dulce beso de Naruto, pero esta vez en la frente, ella amaba tanto esas muestras de afecto, especialmente cuando la besaba en la frente, era como si le dijera que él ya estaba allí y no tenía nada que temer, la hacía sentir tan protegida…

— Hinata… eh leído tu nota… espero que no hayas tenido problemas desde que saliste de mi cuarto…—

Hinata se sobresaltó a la vez que le tapaba la boca con ambas manos, instintivamente ladeo la cabeza para cerciorarse que nadie había escuchado aquellas palabras, haciendo que Naruto comprendiera su error y se llevara una mano a la cabeza.

— Lo siento… a veces soy muy tonto dattebayo… — le dijo riendo tímidamente

Ella movió la cabeza en signo de negación, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa — no, Naruto-kun, no eres un tonto, a veces pasa — sonrió — y no te preocupes por eso, no tuve problema alguno —

— Hnm… me alegro…— él ladeo la cabeza observando que había muchas personas que se les quedaban viendo, algunos sonreían y otros cuchicheaban entre ellas — E-eh… ¿estabas ocupada?, espero que no haya interrumpido algo —

— N-no… no estaba haciendo nada importante — Hinata agarro la mano de Naruto mientras ambos se disponían a caminar por el parque — E-en verdad, quería ver si podía encontrarte… Naruto-kun — ella se sonrojó mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios

Naruto rio levemente a la vez que entrelazaba aún más sus dedos con los de ella — Sí… yo también pensaba lo mismo, quería dar un paseo contigo — él bajó la mirada, sintió un escalofrió repentino, y el bombardear de su corazón muy agitado, la imagen de su estuche rojo se le vino a la mente. Por un segundo soltó la mano de la Hyuuga para llevárselo a su bolsillo.

— No piensas que es una hermosa tarde — le dijo la ojiperla con una sonrisa y mirándolo de reojo, pues se había adelantado unos pasos, Naruto alzó la cabeza mientras le respondía con un "Si", él se fijó en su hermoso perfil y en la mágica decoración de ese escenario con los rayos solares traspasando el follaje e iluminando el lugar.

A unos metro más atrás, se podían escuchar a dos chicas parlotear sin disimulo, pero ni Naruto ni Hinata voltearon ellos estaban más que acostumbrados a los cuchicheos y miradas indiscretas, así como a lo gracioso que eso les resultaba, se sentía raro tener toda esa atención para ellos dos.

Al llegar al final del parque se podía divisar los grandes edificios, Naruto fijó su vista en el cielo, pronto anochecería, ese sería el momento en la que concluiría los pesares que rodeaban su cabeza, tenía que ser un hombre de una vez por todas — Hinata… — balbuceo logrando captar la mirada de la Hyuuga — Demos un paseo… quiero mostrarte algo…—

Ella asintió con una expresión dubitativa, aún tenía las mejillas rosas por el cruce de miradas — V-vamos — le dijo extendiendo su mano para que él le agarrase, pero en un instante sintió su cercanía, el rubio la alzó en sus brazos, en un acto sorpresivo, esto provocó un estallido de emociones en ella, sin contar lo estática que se había puesto — Q-que h-haces, Naruto-kun? — titubeo aferrándose a él

— ya te dije, vamos a dar un paseo — respondio guiñándole y mostrándoles una hermosa sonrisa — no te vayas a soltar —

Hinata acomodó sus brazos, aferrándose a su cuello, esa escena le parecía tan familiar, era como un dejavú. Naruto sonreía aun con las mejillas rosas mientras se impulsaba por encima de los grandes edificios. Los rayos solares chocaban en el rostro de ambos, para ese entonces el cielo tenía una mezcla de colores rojizos, pero para Hinata eso no era lo más hermoso que podía ver, si no aquella quijada varonil adjunto con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba, y aquellos flequillos rubios que parecían ondearse con el viento, le regalaban ese sentimiento regocijante que por tantos días anheló — P-parece que nos alejamos de la aldea — comento haciendo que Naruto se fijara en ella

— Si, está algo lejos de konoha — él sonrió y volvió a fijarse en el camino, Hinata lo observó por varios segundos, ¡que importa a donde se fueran!, con tal de que estén juntos, ella estaba feliz, los pensamientos de la Hyuuga la nublaron del tiempo, incluso cuando pasaban entre los árboles y ella fingía no darse cuenta de nada.

Hasta que el rubio se detuvo, entonces ella abrió los ojos, sintiendo como él la bajaba lentamente — por fin llegamos — ellos estaban parados en una colina, rodeados por infinidades de flores, entre ellas las que más se podían apreciar y las que se extendían hasta un largo sendero eran los girasoles, llenando el campo de un color amarillo que combinaba bien con el ocaso rojizo del cielo, realmente era digno de admiración, un paisaje que recordaría por el resto de su vida.

— Oh… es hermoso, Naruto-kun — declaró poniendo una expresión de total admiración, esto hizo sonreír magnánimamente al rubio, quien se llevó las manos al bolsillo para ocultar su amedrentamiento — P-pero, ¿cómo supiste sobre este campo?, no sabía que existía algo tan bonito cerca de konoha —

— A-ah… una pequeña niña me lo dijo…— Naruto bajó la voz y se mordió levemente el labio inferior — H-hi-na…—

La Hyuuga se adelantó unos pasos con una expresión de júbilo mientras se agachaba y recolectaba algunas flores todo eso haciendo caso omiso al rubio — Estas flores tienen un agradable olor… ¿puedo llevarme unas para Hanabi? — Ella volteó mostrándole una sonrisa.

Naruto bufó, mientras ponía una expresión de desconcierto, "no era necesario que se lo preguntase, ella siempre tan rara" pensó. — Supongo que sí, dattebayo — le respondió arqueando las cejas. Ella nunca cambiaba, la imagen de aquella niña tímida de su infancia se le cruzó por la mente, casi nunca trataron pero la recordaba perfectamente, aún tenía aquel concepto que se le había formulado a primera impresión, y que contrarrestaba con aquel carácter fuerte que poseía y que no solía mostrar a nadie, eso siempre lo sorprendió, como aquella vez que lo animó antes de competir con Neji, en los exámenes Chunin. Naruto se quedó en silencio por un momento, bajó la mirada aún con las manos en los bolsillos.

Una brisa suave bamboleó la falda y el cabello de Hinata, algunos pétalos se elevaron y el ambiente se llenó de un aroma floral. Naruto se quedó pasmado ante el perfil de la Hyuuga que era irradiado por el color del atardecer, era tan hermosa aquella mujer, sintió su corazón alborotar su pecho, ella había sido un sueño en el que jamás reparó, hasta ese momento era su mayor anhelo y todo lo que amaba en su vida, representaba su futuro y su felicidad, no había más dudas, había esperado tanto ese momento que la ansiedad le estaba carcomiendo, pero tan sólo mirarla, se regocijaba, era su princesa de porcelana…

— Hinata… — la llamó eh inmediatamente esa mirada aperlada se fijó en él — siempre pensé que eras… tonta tímida y súper miedosa…— él sonrió mientras ella se quedaba pasmada, patidifusa, sosteniendo levemente las flores que llevaba en la mano.

— N-naruto-kun…— titubeo

Naruto sonrió magnánimamente — pero… te digo que realmente me gusta la gente como tú — concluyó y ella soltó las flores mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios, sonrojándose mientras recordaba la primera vez que le dijo esas palabras, aquella vez no vio sus ojos ni su expresión, recordaba que se sintió desconcertada, pero ahora era distinto, lo tenía en frente, estaba sonriéndole y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, una extraña sensación la invadió, intuitivamente comenzó a caminar hacia él, mientras se acercaba lentamente pudo observar aquella sonrisa de costado y aquel brillo en esos ojos azules.

— Recordaste eso…— dijo poniéndose frente a frente con él, aún anonadada

— Sí… se me vino a la mente… viéndote — balbuceo tratando de que sus nervios no se apoderaran de él. La Hyuuga lo miró, reparando en aquellas mejillas rosas del rubio, y esa expresión nerviosa muy atípica de él. Un silencio se produjo entre los dos.

— H-hinata…— El corazón de Naruto pareció volcarse, encima de él tenía la mirada fija de la Hyuuga, sintió como sus falanges temblaban mientras apretaban el pequeño estuche dentro de su bolsillo. Lentamente sacó una mano y le acarició dulcemente el rostro — había estado pensando en todo lo que tenía que decirte pero nunca creí que fuera tan difícil, hace un momento recordé cuando éramos niños, y no me convenzo todavía de que hayas estado queriéndome todo este tiempo, es más no puedo creer que nunca me di cuenta, eh sido muy tonto como para dejarlo pasar así… lo siento…

— Ella bajó la mirada mientras titubeaba — Naruto-kun —

— sé cuánto esperaste por mi… incluso ahora, sé que si volteo donde sea que esté, tú estarás allí, no sabes lo que me haces sentir… cuando estás junto a mí, siento que, puedo lograrlo todo, no sé ni siquiera como explicarte…lo único que sé, Hinata… es que… cada vez me convenzo más que no quiero seguir viviendo sin ti… te amo demasiado…— él le agarró la mano y ella levantó la mirada con una expresión de pena, reparando en el leve temblor de esa mano masculina — Hinata… quiero quedarme contigo, ahora y para siempre hasta el día que muera… y por eso… — él se agachó haciendo estremecer a la Hyuuga quien instintivamente se llevó una mano a la boca. Sacó sigilosamente el estuche rojo de su bolsillo, su mano aún temblaba mientras lo abría lentamente, a la vez ella ya había aferrado sus dos manos a su rostro, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

El hermoso tono anaranjado iluminaba aquel perfil masculino mientras la luz enardecía en una brillante sortija que brillaba frente a ella. Entonces lo escuchó…

—  
…¿te casarías conmigo?... —

Aquella sensación extraña rompió su pecho, sus pupilas estaban totalmente dilatadas, tragó saliva impidiendo que su boca quedara totalmente abierta, sus falanges temblorosos denotaban el nerviosismo que la invadían, el viento susurró muy cerca de su oído, su cabello se elevó levemente y ella no podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos azules, iguales al cielo, el más hermosos color, causantes de sus desvelos por tanto tiempo, y él; ese hombre buenmozo, su Naruto Uzumaki, por el que daba su vida, seguía allí frente a ella con las mejillas más rosas que nunca, esperando la respuesta, inmóvil como un maniquí, por alguna razón su voz no procedía, había formulado un minuto eterno tratando de mover los labios y calmar esa tembladera de sus manos, una lagrima se le escapó mientras titubeaba un nervioso "N-no… n-no sé … que decir" su voz se hizo un hilo.

Él sintió un vuelco en su corazón, no había alcanzado a escuchar toda la frase de la Hyuuga, sus mejillas ardieron, sus ojos pestañearon y se levantó en un impulso, afloró una expresión de incertidumbre mientras terminaba de convencerse de aquella respuesta — ¿No?, Entonces…¿dijiste que No? — preguntó haciendo que ella se estremeciera y quitara esa expresión de ensimismamiento

— ¡NO!, No es lo que..., No, es decir S-sí…Sí…Sí acepto, ¡Mil veces acepto!... claro que acepto… — Ella presionó la mano de Naruto con la misma intensidad que su corazón aprisionaba su pecho, sus labios temblaron y su expresión de miedo se denotaba por demás, no quiso malinterpretarse, por un segundo sintió morir al ver que Naruto no quitaba esa expresión dura de su rostro — N-naruto-Kun…— titubeo y sus ojos lagrimearon llevándose una mano al rostro, pero su aflicción desapareció al escuchar la intermitente risa del rubio rompiendo la incomodidad.

Él se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la miró con dulzura — Hinata… ¿puedo pedírtelo otra vez? — dijo con la voz calmada y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos

— Sí…— respondio calmando el temblor de sus labios y fomando una sonrisa plena

El viento resopló fuertemente pero ambos no desviaron la mirada del otro.

— Hinata Hyuuga, ¿quisieras casarte conmigo? — precisó mientras su corazón palpitaba fuertemente

L  
a tembladera cesó, jamás se sintió más segura en su vida — Sí, sí quiero casarme contigo,… Naruto-kun — respondio esbozando una sonrisa llena de paz conjugando con el rosa de sus mejillas — Eres lo que más amo en esta vida —

Naruto sonrió y sin esperar se abalanzó hacia ella abrazándola fuertemente, levantándola y girando mientras reían. Él la bajó, sacando rápidamente la sortija del estuche y colocándolo delicadamente en aquel fino dedo anular.

Sus sonrisas se explayaban en magnitud, no podían ocultar tanta exaltación, ambos enfocaron su vista en la sortija que brillaba con los rayos del ocaso, aún con esa expresión de pena Naruto acarició el rostro de la Hyuuga plasmándole un enorme beso, mientras que ella dejaba escapar unas lágrimas de felicidad, ¡Que dicha más grande regocijaba su alma!.

— Te amo tanto, Hinata — susurró el rubio pegando su frente con la de ella, su dedo pulgar acarició suavemente su piel de porcelana limpiando aquella última lagrima que se secaba con el viento, aún con sus respiraciones mezcladas, ella lo volvió a besar, pausando para dedicarle una sonrisa y responder con un "Yo también te amo, siempre te amé y toda mi vida te amaré". Ambos labios se volvieron a unir, él la elevó mientras se aferraba más a su boca, aprisionando su cuerpo. Ella sin embargo acarició su rostro, paso sus dedos por sus rubios cabellos y el viento impetuoso levantaba los pétalos desprendidos con suavidad. Para aquellos enamorados, aquel ocaso parecía desaparecer en el sin fin, más sin embargo dentro de sus corazones el pacto de amor consolidado daba inicio a una eternidad, a una nueva vida, cuyo comienzo era el de aprender a vivir; y sobrellevar los tropiezos que pudieran darse, pero lo más importante tal vez, era el hecho de desvalorizar la espera, pues por fin había llegado el tan esperado tiempo; de ser felices.

_** Estoy seguro que ella quería besarme tanto como yo, hace unos meses habíamos descubierto que nos amábamos, bueno en realidad yo lo había hecho ella lo hizo desde siempre, ahora no puedo estar más que agradecido, tengo a mi dulce princesa y pronto será mi esposa, nuestra vida vuelve a comenzar.**_

.

_No importa que día sea_

_no importa la hora que sea_

_nunca me daré por vencido ante lo que estoy buscando._

_Si tú ríes, sólo con eso_

_Siempre me darás la fuerza_

_Como las flores coloreando las copas de los árboles_

_En dos colores_

_Empecemos respondiendo a nuestros sentimientos_

_Incluso en los días que yo miro hacia atrás_

…

_No importa que día sea_

_No importa que hora sea_

_La luz del sol siempre brillará aunque llueva_

_Sonriéndonos y acompañándonos_

_Estos días que quiero proteger_

_(De aquí en adelante)_

_El lugar donde están los caminos por conocer_

_Vamos a caminarlos juntos_

_Comenzando desde hoy_

_._

~0~

.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia hasta su final, gracias por esperar tanto tiempo y mil disculpas también, gracias también por los que me mandaron su reviews, realmente fue por eso que insistí tanto en terminarla, ¡les mando muchas vibras buenas, abrazos y besos!.**

**Fue un placer ***

**Me despido por entonces.**


End file.
